The most dangerous words in the world are 'I do'
by Lady Miya
Summary: Difficult times call for drastic methods and Hermione is forced to marry Severus Snape. She thought she would be unhappy forever, but then again, she had never thought about a seductive Dark Lord too. Complete
1. The law

Hello! Please read my warnings/notes before you continue with the story.

1. I have been inspired by all the great Marriage-law-fics, but I'm not following the guidelines (I haven't read them). This will not be an happily-ever-after story. This will be a DARK fic.

2. This story begins in Hermione's sixth year. I am ignoring the plot of HBP and DH, but it might be some secrets from those books.

3. There are NO Horcruxes.

4. Those of you who doesn't like to see Voldemort, Bella and Severus as sexual creatures should leave.

5. There will be a lot of different sex in this story. If you don't like it, DON'T READ! We are talking student/teacher, Voldemort, threesome, oral, lesbian...

6. This is a dark fic so of course there will be death, torture, blood and other Death Eater-things.

7. I don't own anything and I do not make money of this. I'm only writing because I like it and because I want to improve my English.

8. I have a wonderful beta, but errors are doomed to be made. If you see them and get disturbed, just write a review and I will try to fix it.

**Special note! I'm now done with the story and I feel like new readers should know that this is also a Hermione/Voldemort, even if it goes back to Hermione/Severus. This was also a experimental fic for me and I know it's in serious need of a beta, but I rather focus on new stories I like more. Alas; Read on your own risks and don't bother to flame. They just makes me sigh these days. I have moved on!**

Miya

P.S; "SSSSS" indicates change of scene.

* * *

Chapter 1 – The law

"That is… fantastic!"

Not that he hadn't thought it wouldn't work. He had, after all, the power over the Ministry of Magic. Just not formally. It was better if the people didn't know who controlled them. The Dark Lord smiled at the bowing form of Lucius Malfoy. This law could be the answer to all his problems. Well, not all, but it would help him with his small immortality-problem. Voldemort rose from his throne and went down to his Death Eaters, who were standing in line in the dark chamber that was his meeting-hall. A lot of them shivered from the cold, but Voldemort didn't care. The cold kept them modest; it was harder to do anything rebellious if you were cold.

"The next question will, of course, be which one of you I can trust with this… sensitive issue." Voldemort inspected each and every one of them. "Any volunteers?"

As he had expected, there were quite many volunteers, but most of them didn't stand a chance. He would never let anyone like Wormtail handle a delicate mission like this. He rejected all of the volunteers and his eyes fell on Severus Snape.

"Severus."

The man bowed. "Yes, my Lord?"

"You already know the girl I… need, don't you?"

"I would hardly call it knowing, I'm just her teacher."

"Does she trust you?"

"I doubt it, but I doubt she will trust anyone of us."

Voldemort's eyes travelled back to Lucius, who had been one of the volunteers. He walked back to his throne and the hall was silent for nearly a minute.

"She will have to pick someone, Severus. And we will make sure she can't pick anyone, but the one we want her to pick. But I ask you, if the choice is between you and Lucius, which one will she pick?"

Severus frowned; he clearly didn't want to be a choice. "If it is between me and Lucius… she will pick me. But she may kill herself before I have a chance to touch her."

Voldemort looked suspiciously at Severus. He doubted that anyone but Severus would stand a chance in taming the girl. Lucius could probably break her and make her do what he wanted. But that would be bloody and everyone in that Order of the Fried Turkey, as he liked to think of it, would know they got her and that she helped them. Severus would be perfect, he was already a spy and the Order thought he was on their side, which would let the girl think that he was on her side. But it didn't look like Severus was very fond of the idea. He had never been in a relationship. The only woman he had really cared about was Lily. Oh, yes, Voldemort knew everything about that. And how she had broken poor Severus's heart when she left him for Potter. Ah, love was hard. But now, the Dark Lord needed his minion to get over that.

"Leave us," he said to the rest of the Death Eaters, but he made sure Severus knew he was expected to stay.

They all disappeared, except Lucius. "My Lord, I'm sure I will be able to handle the girl. I know everything about little girls' hormones and…"

"_Crucio_," Voldemort said in a bored voice and Lucius fell to the ground, screaming.

When Voldemort lifted the curse, Lucius left without another word.

Voldemort sighed. "How long has it been since you were with a woman, Severus?"

"I visit a different woman every weekend, my Lord," Severus said.

"How long has it been since you truly enjoyed being with a woman?"

"I don't remember, sir."

"I'm a bit worried about your health, Severus. Every time I see you, you seem to be even more bitter than before. You just do what you have to do with no spirit."

Severus didn't answer; he just stood there with his jaws tightly pressed.

Voldemort sighed again. "I think you need someone in your life. You are not me."

"I appreciate your concern, my Lord, but it really isn't…"

"Oh, I think it is, Severus. Forgive me for sounding Dumbledore-ish, but I think it will do you good having a witch in your house, someone who can fix your favourite drink and do your laundry. Someone, you may rape every night without having to worry about trivial things such as Aurors."

He could see a hint of a smile in Severus's eyes. Yes, Severus might pretend he didn't like it, but this mission did apply to his darker nature. And even if it didn't, Severus would never think about disobeying him in such a big matter as this.

"And I need the girl, Severus. She is the only one, who is powerful enough to help me. And you will be the best one to talk her into our ways."

"I don't understand your plan, my Lord, but if that is your wish I will force the girl to marry me. But she is the most annoying little Know-It-All I have ever seen, and I don't think she will be able to shut up, even if she has my cock in her mouth. She will probably try to ask me about the male anatomy…"

"Try her; I'm sure she will fall for you… And if Dumbledore asks, just tell him I want her, because she is close to Potter. And make sure he knows better than try to hide the girl from me. If she doesn't marry you... well, who knows what would happen to her?"

Severus sighed. "Yes, my Lord, I will propose to her first thing in the morning."

"I want to see you married by the end of this week, Severus. Or else… well, who knows what would happen to you?"

"Yes, my Lord."

SSSSSSSSSS

**A marriage law.**

_The Ministry has come up with a marriage law that will make the population increase in the United Kingdom. Every witch has to marry a wizard within a year after her seventeenth birthday. Every wizard has to marry a witch within six months after his eighteenth birthday. Every witch beyond that age, and yet unmarried and fertile, has to find a husband within six months starting today_…

Today happened to be Hermione Granger's seventeenth birthday and the headline of the Daily Prophet was the worst birthday present she had ever received. She looked at the other Gryffindor students at her table. They had all been enjoying a nice Friday breakfast. Now, a lot of them looked just as shocked as she felt. Most girls in their seventh year had started to cry.

"They can't just do this!" Ron Weasley shouted.

At the same time, Dumbledore rose from his seat at the high-table. "All classes dismissed today, everyone who wants to go home and talk to their parents may do so for this weekend. All teachers will be available for counseling."

Hermione tried to breath, but it didn't work. Across the table she could see a girl being promised by her boyfriend that he would marry her as soon as he became eighteen. Some were lucky… Ginny Weasley, who was sitting next to her, also looked a bit pale. But her seventeenth birthday was still two years away.

"I don't understand why girls have to marry earlier than boys…" Ron muttered.

"Girls mature faster," Hermione answered, without really thinking about what she was saying.

She could see Harry looking thoughtful at Ginny. Yes, they could marry, Harry would be eighteen just a couple of weeks before Ginny's birthday… Some were indeed lucky. Hermione looked at Ron. She really liked Ron, but it was just in a friendly way. Besides, he was still sixteen; he would just be seventeen by the time she had to be married. Oh, why did she have to be a year older than them?

She, of course, knew the answer. You had to be eleven to enter Hogwarts. It was not like muggle-schools where you just had to become eleven in the same year as you began. If Hermione had just been born nineteen days earlier… but she would still be seventeen, she would just be in a class over Harry and Ron… And why was she thinking about this?

She had bigger problems. She couldn't think of anyone she would want to marry. It was not like she knew that many people… only the people at Hogwarts and Ron's brothers… Ron's brothers! She could marry one of them! But Bill was together with Fleur and he had already proposed. Charlie was always away somewhere and Hermione hardly knew him. Percy might be good, but he was so boring and she guessed he was still seeingPenelope. She couldn't see herself together with either Fred or George. Okay, maybe marrying a Weasley wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione jumped at Dumbledore's voice. She turned around and looked at him.

"Would you mind following me up to my office?"

"No, sir."

She rose from her seat and followed the headmaster, not noticing the worried looks from Harry, Ron and Ginny. She couldn't really get a grip on what was happening. It felt like she was dreaming.

The office looked exactly like Harry had described it; a table full of different artifacts sending out smoke while spinning around. There were paintings of the former headmasters, and the phoenix was singing quietly. Dumbledore took a seat behind the desk and Hermione sat down nervously at the other side.

"Can I offer you anything?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't think so. Unless you know a way to get out of this marriage-law?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Granger," Dumbledore sighed. "But you are here, because of the law. You have received a proposal."

"I did? From whom?" Hermione couldn't think of anyone, who wanted to marry her. And she certainly didn't want to marry anyone.

"I will get to that, but first you most understand that the one behind all of this is Voldemort."

"Why?"

"Let me finish, Miss Granger. I know you must be very frustrated, but one of the reasons why Voldemort wants this law is because of you."

"Me?"

"Yes… you are a close friend of Harry Potter, and if you marry one of his followers, you will have to tell them everything you know about Mr Potter. I'm afraid you have no choice but to marry someone as soon as possible. We have to make sure that you are… relatively safe."

"It can't be true."

"I'm afraid it is, and that bring us to your proposal. Professor Snape."

Hermione's eyes widened. "NO!"

"Hermione, please see reason, Severus is the best choice you have. I'm not sure how, but Voldemort will not let anyone but a Death Eater propose to you."

"Why won't I be safe, if I wait a couple of months?"

"Hermione, you are a Muggle-born, you can get kidnapped or killed at any moment. You are safe in here, but there are a lot of dangers out there, and I can't look after you all the time. If you will marry Severus, your status will rise and you won't be a target anymore. And Voldemort will not get to know everything you know about Harry. Severus can give Voldemort false information about Harry. Information that may help us in the future."

Hermione took a deep breath. Yes, it was the most logical choice. Snape would not hurt her and even if she had to live with him, she could continue her life at Hogwarts. Snape was a spy and they would decide together what he would tell Voldemort about Harry. But what if Snape decided to join Voldemort for good and hold her prisoner inside some secret dungeon where she would never be able to touch a book again, and where he would torture her until she told him everything there was to know about Harry. She tried to focus on her breathing.

"Isn't there someone else?" she whispered.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I will call Severus up here, and then, you two can talk."

Hermione looked down at her feet, and a couple of minutes later, Snape came through the fire. Dumbledore left the office and she was alone with her future husband. Oh, that sounded weird.

"Look at me Miss Granger," Snape barked.

Hermione jumped and looked up. Snape studied her closely and she blushed.

"I want to make one thing clear, Miss Granger. I didn't beg for this job, but if I hadn't accepted it, you would be stuck with Lucius Malfoy right now, and I would probably still be suffering from the after-effects of some nasty curse."

Hermione felt her anger rise. "I don't want to marry anyone either, so why don't you just kill me and tell everyone it was an accident?"

"Would you rather die than live with me, Miss Granger?"

Hermione hesitated.

He smirked cruelly. "I thought so. Then, this unhappy union will begin tonight. I want a quiet celebration, but if it'll make you feel better, you may invite some friends. The wedding will be held here at seven."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "Today? But… can't we wait a month or two?"

"I rather not, Miss Granger, the Dark Lord wants the information as soon as possible. He will not be happy if I can't give him something this weekend. And I will not be happy if your stubbornness makes me fall victim to the Cruciatus."

"I…" Hermione sank down into the armchair again feeling a little guilty. She didn't want to be the reason for Professor Snape getting tortured. She didn't like him, but she had never liked seeing people get hurt.

"Tonight…"

"At least we will have the weekend to… get used to each other."

"This was supposed to be my birthday…"

Hermione felt empty inside. All her life had been about school. She had never had more than two friends at the time and she never had a boyfriend. Okay, she had gone out with Victor Krum, but that was it. Today was supposed to be the day when she could take control of her life! She had been looking forward to making her own decisions and doing those things she had always been too young to do. She had wanted to travel somewhere on her own this winter. She had always wanted to see the pyramids in Egypt. She had wanted to have some affair with some guy, if she found someone. Not anything serious, just to know what it was like to hold someone's hand and kiss someone. She had planned to graduate from Hogwarts with the highest marks anyone had ever seen and then get some apartment on her own, perhaps in London, and get a job. Then, when she had established a career, she would begin to think about getting married. Unless someone had came by and swept her of her feet before that. She never thought that she would have to marry someone now. She was not ready! Not even a bit. She didn't want to spend her life with a man, least of all a man twice her age and who disliked her.

"I'm sorry to destroy your happy day," Snape's voice dripped with sarcasm. "I hadn't planned to get married either. In fact, I had planned to collect some rare flowers under the full moon tonight, but I guess I have to wait until next month."

Hermione rose from the chair again and started to walk pace the office. "There has to be another way… I can ask one of Ron's brothers…"

"Really, Granger, aren't you listening? The Ministry has to allow the marriage. And the Dark Lord will not let them accept you marrying a Weasley."

"How is he able to control this?"

"Don't you think I would do anything about it if I knew?"

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. Okay, that made sense. It was not like he wanted to marry her. It didn't sound like he wanted to…

Dumbledore entered the office again. "Have you two come to an understanding?"

Hermione nodded.

"We will be married here tonight," Severus declared.

"Good," Dumbledore said, but Hermione could see he didn't think any of this was really good. "Then, we have some things to decide. Do you two still want to remain at Hogwarts?"

"Yes!" both Hermione and Severus said fast.

"I thought so, but you will have to live together. I think it would be wise if Hermione came to live in your chambers, Severus."

A picture of Severus living in the Gryffindor Tower formed in Hermione's mind and she nodded. Severus wouldn't last a minute with the others in Gryffindor. And they wouldn't be able to sleep with him next to them. Oh no, she would have to sleep with Snape! And not only sleep, but _sleep_ with him. The whole point of this was to get the witch pregnant as soon as possible. She had read something about them having a year before she had to be pregnant, or else her marriage would be broken and she would have to find another husband. He was going to see her naked and she was going to see him naked.

Snape… Naked.

Oh sweet Merlin, this wasn't good. Hermione couldn't breath. Everything was going black. She was going do die.

"Oh, don't make a scene."

She could feel someone shaking her back to life and when she opened her eyes, she saw Severus staring down at her with an unreadable look at his face.

"Sorry…" she mumbled and sat up, taking control of her breathing again.

"Do you want some water?" Dumbledore asked concerned.

"Yes, please."

"As I was saying before Miss Granger's little black out, I think it would be best if we had separate bedrooms for the first month. I have no fantasies about sleeping with a child."

"I'm not a child!" she exclaimed. She hated when people called her a child, like she didn't know anything.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her outburst. "You are a child to me."

Hermione bit her lip to prevent an angry response. She would show him that she was no child. She could take care of herself!

"I will take care of the separate bedrooms," Dumbledore said. "But they will still be close to each other."

Severus nodded. "If you'll excuse me, I think I have some shopping to do."

"Am I supposed to buy something?" Hermione asked. His clear dislike of her made her feel angry. It was clear that they had to make the best of the situation. He didn't have to be so annoying.

"No, just put on something nicer for tonight," Severus eyed her again, before he left.

Dumbledore looked after him. "I know you must feel very confused and sad, Miss Granger, but give it some time and I think you and Severus will find something you like about each other."

"Or we will kill each other in the process," Hermione mumbled.

Dumbledore pretended he didn't hear her. But when Hermione left to find some comforting friends, she heard him sigh.


	2. The marriage

Hello again! Here comes chapter two! I was really surprised by the number of people who were interested in following this story. A very nice surprise! Special thanks to everyone who left a review! I really like them! 

Very well, I hereby leave chapter two at your mercy...

Miya

* * *

Chapter 2 – The marriage 

Severus Snape, the most unpleasant man who ever had the misfortune to become a teacher, was deeply unhappy. Many may think that unhappy was the state of mind Severus Snape was born into, but that was not the case. He was neither happy nor unhappy. He was always in the grey zone between. But today he was deeply unhappy. He was going to get married. Some (like Dumbledore and Voldemort) might think that a wife was exactly what Severus needed, but he was perfectly fine the way he was. A bitter old man (he was 37, but everyone thought he was older) who lived to terrify the students and do unpleasant things with other Death Eaters.

Okay, lately he hadn't enjoyed doing unpleasant things with other Death Eaters, and that was why Voldemort wanted him to marry someone. In Voldemort's mad mind, a wife was the answer for an unhappy man. That was why Voldemort himself had a lot of wives, but not the regular kind. He held most of them locked inside his dungeons and visited them when he felt frustrated or unhappy. A lot of other Death Eaters visited them too, but the Dark Lord didn't care as long as they were gone when he needed them.

There were just two women, who Voldemort did not allow others to touch. The first was his maid. A young blind muggle whom Voldemort for unknown reasons held locked inside his privet chambers. No one had actually seen her since she was captured. But Voldemort always had nice and clean robes, so they guessed she was still alive. The second woman was no other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Rodolphus Lestrange wasn't happy about this. Severus had heard that the only time Rodolphus had tried to touch his wife, was the time he lost a very precious body part. Yes, Severus lived in a very twisted world, but you always had something to laugh at. And the fact that Bellatrix was of the market, didn't keep him sleepless at night.

Oh, well, Severus might have been interested in getting married sometimes. But he wanted a mature, passionate, clever woman, who didn't bore him or irritated him. But he hadn't even thought about finding someone, until the war was over. Sure, he had needs, but Severus was always able to get inside a woman's bed if he wanted to. And he was perfectly able to do his one laundry, thank you very much.

But the Dark Lord's word was law, and Severus was going to have to marry the Gryffindor princess, one third of the golden trio, the annoying Know-It-All who just couldn't shut up. And he had to fuck her in a near future. She was just a child! And Severus was much, but he wasn't a paedophile. He would be surprised if she had ever touched herself in such a way. She had passed out when Dumbledore said they would have to live together, so at least she knew what was expected from them.

But that wasn't the worse part. He could always get himself drunk and rape her to be done with it. The worse part was the fact that Voldemort expected him to make her see the world from a Death Eater's perspective. That meant, he had to talk to the girl in a friendly manner and make her trust him.

Severus cursed as he walked in the streets of Hogsmeade. He had bought rings and a wedding gift. If he had to marry her, he would at least do it properly. It didn't look like it, but Severus was a wealthy wizard. He had inherited his fortune from his mother's father. Severus's father had been a muggle and Severus had hated him and had spent most of his free time with his grandfather instead. And since the old Prince didn't have any other children than Severus mother, Mr Prince had given everything he owned to Severus. They were all dead now, his grandfather and his parents.

Severus made a last stop at the Hogs Head and had a glass of Firewhisky. Salazar only knew when he would be able to have another glass of them, because undoubtedly _she_ would have something to say about it, like she always had an irritating opinion about everything that didn't concern her. He made his way back to Hogwarts to fix everything in his chambers. He had some books he didn't wanted Hermione to see. Stop, when did he start to call her Hermione? Oh, who cared, he couldn't go around and call her Granger anymore. She wouldn't even be a Granger after tonight. She would be a Snape. Hermione Snape. Oh Circe, that was disturbing.

He made the last arrangements in his rooms and was pleased to see that Dumbledore had given them another bedroom. They would still have to share the bathroom, the sitting room, the kitchen and the study. But he could live with that, for as long as he didn't have to see her sleep. He had no wish to sleep in the same bed as her. He would throw a bet with his life as collateral that she talked in her sleep. She talked everywhere else…

He changed to his dress robes and waited for the clock to strike seven. He could kill Voldemort for this. Really, he could. Marry a Mudblood. Marry an irritating Know-It-All. He wondered what Voldemort had planned for her. He hoped it was something disgusting. Something that would make her cry. But then… he would be the one who had to comfort her! Comfort Hermione. Yuck. Stupid children.

The big grandfather's clock in his study struck seven. Severus took deep breath, went to the fire and threw in some Floo Powder. The next second, he was standing inside Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore twinkled at him and some man from the Ministry nodded. Then, he saw Potter and Weasley cast angry glares at him and the Weasley girl was hugging…

Bloody hell? Was this a joke?!

SSSSSSS

"This can't be true!"

Hermione sighed. She had just told her friends that she was going to marry Snape, and they didn't take it very well. Not that she had taken it very well either, but she still felt like it was a dream and she almost hoped that she would wake up soon and discover that it hadn't happened. Ron had also declared that this day was surrealistic. Harry had cursed and said that Snape had planned this and Ginny had hugged her and told her that she would be there for her.

They were sitting inside the Gryffindor Tower. The part of Hermione, that knew all this was true, sadly wondered when she would have the chance to be here again. She would miss all the comfy armchairs, the high windows, the paintings that would talk to her when she was alone … and the warm fireplace. She wondered if she would ever be warm when she lived in the dungeons. But then again, she could always crawl down in Snape's bed. Right…

"We need to find you a dress," Ginny declared.

"Why?" Harry looked at her suspiciously.

"Because this is Hermione's wedding. And even if she will marry the most horrible man in the entire school, she will at least look nice. Everyone should be beautiful on their wedding day."

Well, it would at least give her something else to think about. "Okay, but where will I be able to find a dress? I'm getting married tonight… Oh Merlin, I'm getting married tonight…"

"Don't worry, Hermione, if Snape tries anything, we will kick his arse," Ron said forcefully.

"And besides, you will have separate bedrooms, won't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes… but only for the first months…" Hermione turned pale.

"Don't worry about that now," Ginny slapped her on the leg. "Now, we will see if Parvati or Lavender have anything they will let you borrow, and then I will fix your hair and makeup…"

Hermione just nodded. Ginny knew more about those things than she did. And it might feel easier if she dressed up a bit. It wouldn't feel so… forced. And perhaps Severus would see that she wasn't a child anymore if she dressed up. Wait, Severus? When did she start to say Severus? Oh, who cared, she would soon be named Snape too, so it would be wrong if she kept calling him Snape as well. Hermione Snape. That sounded disturbing. She sighed and followed Ginny up the stairs to the girls' dorm. She would never again sleep in this bed… Oh, could she stop being such a baby? It was not like the world was going to end. Parvati and Lavender were already there. Parvati wouldn't be seventeen until February, and Lavender wouldn't have to worry until May.

"Hi guys, do you have a nice dress Hermione can borrow?" Ginny asked.

"Why would she need a dress?" Parvati asked suspiciously.

The one thing Hermione wouldn't miss, were her roommates. They just didn't have anything in common. "I'm getting married this evening," Hermione sighed.

"Married? To whom?" Lavender asked.

"Snape."

"Professor Snape?!" Parvati yelled.

"Unfortunately…" Hermione sighed.

"Unfortunately? Hermione, Snape is totally hot!"

Both Hermione and Ginny stared at Parvati, but Lavender nodded. "That bad boy style is just sooo…"

"And the way he talks…"

"And his hands…"

"And the dirty hair and big nose…" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so shallow, Ginny; you know what they say about men with big noses."

"No, I don't."

"They are really big…" Lavender giggled.

"Big?" Hermione looked at the other girls in disbelief.

"You know… their tool."

"You mean his penis?" Hermione felt quite disturbed. She didn't want to think about Severus's penis. That just felt… wrong.

But Parvati and Lavender just giggled.

Ginny rolled her eyes again. "Anyway, do you think you have anything Hermione can borrow?"

"Totally!" Lavender jumped up from the bed and went to her closet.

It turned out that Lavender had a lot of dresses. Most of them, she just put away, but two hours later, Hermione had tried at least fifty different dresses, skirts and shirts. They finally decided she would wear a dark green dress, which looked nice with Hermione brown hair and light brown skin. Hermione had to admit that it suited her very well, but she wasn't comfortable with the deep cut that showed too much of her breasts in her opinion. Though, Lavender said that she could afford to wear a much deeper cut. And she also felt it was quite tight over her bum. It ended at her knees and had a black, fake rose in the waist.

"You have such a nice body, Hermione. Why do you always hide it under those big robes?" Lavender asked, and she looked jealously at Hermione's slim waist and big breasts.

Hermione had never thought about her body as being nice. Her body was only the thing that carried her head. But now that she saw herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but think that her body looked okay. She wondered what Severus would think… No, she didn't care what he thought. He just saw her as a child… Well, she didn't think he would continue to see her as a child after tonight…

"Let's fix your hair!" Parvati clapped her hands, before grabbing a hairbrush and her wand.

Hermione was in for a very painful hour when Parvati and Lavender tried to tame her wild hair. After that hour, her hair was soft and smooth with some stray curls at the end of it. Ginny put on a bit of light makeup at her eyes and lips. It was only some black mascara, eyeliner, some dark green eye shadow and some pink lip-gloss. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She looked nothing like the bookworm she was. She looked… beautiful. Like a lady.

Some house-elves had already been there to transport her things to Severus's chambers, and all she had left was her wand. She looked at the watch. It was nearly seven. She took a deep breath. She was getting married. With her professor. Who some thought was hot. Was he hot? He did have a suggestive voice… and his hands were very delicate and he could probably do a lot of interesting… things… with them. But Hermione wasn't going to think about that, because she didn't like Severus. She just had to marry him.

"It's time, Hermione," Ginny said.

Hermione nodded and Ginny offered her a hand. Hermione took it and they went downstairs to meet the boys.

"Wow, Hermione…" Ron gasped.

"Snape doesn't deserve you…" Harry stared at her. "You look amazing, Hermione."

Hermione blushed. "Thanks… but we need to go."

Ron and Harry stared at her the whole way to Dumbledore's office. When they arrived, Dumbledore introduced them to someone the ministry had sent. He would document the wedding.

Ginny hugged her. "Don't worry, Hermione, you look great, Snape would be a fool if he didn't…"

At the same second, Severus stepped through the fire and everyone went quiet. He took a step forward and his glare landed on Hermione and he froze.

Hermione could feel the blush creeping back on her face, but she ignored it, straightened herself up and met his glare.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Severus, right on time, well, I guess we may begin?"

The man from the ministry nodded. "Miss Granger, please stand next to Mr Snape."

Hermione could feel that everyone was watching her, but she didn't break eye contact with Severus. When she was standing next to him, he took her hand. It wasn't cold as she had expected, it was quite warm, but not sweaty.

"This will be quick. I will just take a picture of the two of you, then you are going to sign the contract and then we will be done."

Hermione was still involved in her staring contest with Severus and hardly noticed what the man was saying. She wondered what Severus was thinking. Somewhere, deep down, she hoped he thought she looked nice. Now that she thought about it, he didn't look so unattractive himself… He looked quite good… In a dark, disturbing way… She snapped out of her thoughts when she was blinded by the lighting from the camera. She blinked and looked at the others in the room again.

"Right, then you just need to sign here…"

Severus didn't let go of her hand, but took the quill in his left hand and put his name on the contract, before he gave the quill to Hermione, who hardly saw what she was signing. It felt like her head was full of clouds.

"Well then, are there any rings?"

Severus nodded and fumbled with his pocket to take out two rings. He slipped the smaller one on Hermione' s left hand and gave the other ring to her, so she would be able to do the same to him.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Snape, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Severus put one hand under her chin and kissed her briefly on the lips. It wasn't a lover's kiss, more like a brother's or a cousin's. But it still made Hermione's heart take a double beat. She hadn't had that many kisses yet. When they broke apart, the ministry man nodded and left the room with the contract and the photo.

Dumbledore looked at them with a small smile. "Perhaps you should show Hermione her new home, Severus?"

Severus nodded and dragged Hermione to the fireplace.

"Wait!" Hermione said and let go of his hand to hug her friends one last time.

Ron went up to Severus. "If you hurt her…"

"Oh, what could you possibly do, Weasley?" Severus taunted him.

"I'm sure I could think of something…" Ron muttered and hugged Hermione a last time before she stepped into the fire with her new husband.


	3. A new perspective

Hi there!

Hm... I really don't know what I am supposed to write here... and for some reason I doubt many will read it anyway... I have no warnings... No real reason to write something at all... Hm.. I like your reviewing...

Oh, whatever, just read the damn chapter...

* * *

Chapter 3 - A new perspective

Severus couldn't take his eyes of his new wife. He had clearly underestimated her. She was not a child. Far from. Why had he never noticed her breasts and bum before? They were stunning. He wanted to touch them. He wanted to massage those squeezable boobs and taste the nipples, he couldn't see, and then just take her there, on the floor. He would make her scream in ecstasy and he would ride her, until…

"My face is up here," she snapped her fingers before his face.

She opened her mouth and the fantasies ended. "I was staring at your breasts."

"I noticed, why?" she sounded cold, but he could see that she was starting to blush.

"I have never seen them before," he smirked.

Yes, he had made her blush. One score for the old bat in the dungeon.

"That is a very lovely dress Miss… Hermione." It would be weird to call her that.

"Thank you," Hermione answered, looking a bit confused. "So… what should we do now?"

Severus could think of a thing or two, but the way Hermione twisted her hair between her fingers made him think she would be too nervous to do anything fun.

"Have a seat." He pointed at the armchair next to the fire. "Can I offer you anything to drink?"

"No…"

Hermione sat down and Severus took the other armchair next to hers. They were inside his living room. He liked it as it was and he hoped she wouldn't try to change anything. It was filled with bookshelves, and in one corner, he had his liquor store. A sofa was standing at the other end of the room, and in front of it, was a table. The sofa was green just like the armchairs. He could see her staring at the bookshelves.

"You may read them if you want to," he said amused.

"Really?" She rose from the armchair.

"Yes." He took a hold of her wrist. "Just not now, we have some things to discuss."

"Oh…" She sat down again and he stared at her.

The light from the fire made her hair look like gold. He wanted to touch it. "When we are here, you will call me Severus," he said. "But I expect you to still call me professor in class."

"Of course… but will it not be strange to call me 'Mrs Snape'?"

"I can deal with it." He studied her, while she shifted in the chair and bit her lip.

"I don't want you to throw a party down here, but you may have some friends over… Just don't let them be in my way."

She nodded.

"You will still be required to eat the meals with the others in your house. But at the weekends, I usually eat in here. You may join me or do as you please."

She nodded again.

"I will show you around, but I believe you have questions?" The girl always had some question.

"Well… Dumbledore said that one of the reasons why Voldemort…"

"Don't speak his name!" Severus hissed.

Hermione jumped. "Sorry… But he said that the reason why… You-Know-Who… made this law was to get to me."

"That is correct. You had the doubtful honour to be the main subject at our latest meeting. The Dark Lord wants you to tell me everything you know about Potter... And I think he also wants Potter alone, without his friends. It wouldn't surprise me, if he had some plan for the Weasley-boy too."

"But why doesn't he just torture the information out of us and then kill us?"

Severus sighed. "The first thing you must learn, Miss… Hermione, is that this war isn't about black and white. The Dark Lord isn't all evil, like Dumbledore isn't all good. I could tell you some stories about what your dear headmaster has done… But anyway, the Dark Lord isn't all about torturing and killing people. He doesn't believe that you can solve every problem by just killing someone. Well, he thinks that a lot of problems can be solved by killing someone, but not all… And he likes more things than torture. I happen to know that he enjoys a good book, just like the rest of us, and that he always had a weak spot for classical muggle-music.

"So…?"

"So in your case, he wants to use other methods than torture."

"Why?"

Severus sighed. "Why don't you ask the Dark Lord when you meet him?"

"M-meet him?" Hermione stared at him.

"Yes, you are the wife of a Death Eater now. You will have to attend some parties, and the Dark Lord will probably attend some of them too." Severus smirked. "He is quite curious about you."

"B-but I'm a Muggle-born!"

"From now on, you are my wife, and no one will call you a Mudblood again. If they do, they will have to answer to me."

"I don't need you to protect me!"

"Believe me, Hermione, you will."

Hermione bit her lip and cast an angry glare at him. "Won't you teach me how to protect myself?"

"I may."

Hermione rose. "Can you show me where my room is?"

"Just one more thing, Hermione," he purred.

Hermione sank back into the chair.

Severus leaned forward. "I know this isn't going to be a marriage based on love, but I'm a very jealous wizard and I will not tolerate you having someone else. That being said, there is a custom among Death Eaters to share each other's wives, and if the Dark Lord approves, I will have nothing to say about it. But I highly doubt the Dark Lord will allow anyone but me to touch you… He knows I will be very angry, if I find out any of my brothers has laid a finger on you."

Hermione's eyes were wide in shock.

Severus rose. "Let me show you the bathroom and your room."

He showed her where she would sleep. Her things were already there, but it still didn't look like anyone lived there. It was quite a neutral room with walls made of stone and furniture made of oak. It missed a personal touch. Severus left her in her room and went back to the sitting room. He had a drink and decided to read for the rest of the evening. When he went to bed, he could hear that she was still crying.

SSSSSSSS

As soon as Severus left her, reality hit her. She undressed, went to bed and started to cry. She cried, because she had to live together with a man she didn't like. She cried, because she was expected to socialise with Death Eaters. She cried, because she would never have the ability to choose freely over her life. But most of all she cried, because she wasn't allowed to ever love. She didn't think, she would be able to fall in love with a man like Severus, and he wouldn't let her fall in love with anyone else. She was cursed to live a loveless life. She didn't know when she was able to fall asleep, but she didn't feel refreshed when she woke up again.

After a short visit to the bathroom, she entered the sitting room and found Severus already awake and dressed. They stared at each other for a moment, before Hermione looked down at the red housecoat she had tied over her white nightgown. She didn't feel like getting dressed today. She would just be sitting in her room and sulk. And perhaps do some homework.

"Do you want anything? Tea? Coffee? Milk?"

"Just tea, please."

He was sitting on the sofa with his legs crossed, the newspaper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. When she sat down at the other end of the sofa, he folded the paper and put the mug at the table.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked and poured some tea for her.

"No."

He nodded and gave her the cup. She took a sip and tried to ignore him.

"Aren't you going to eat something?"

"I'm not hungry." She had never liked to eat a lot for breakfast. She'd rather just have some tea and wait for a couple of hours to eat something. She had never understood those who could eat tons of food right after getting out of bed.

"I got something for you," he said and gave her a small package. "I guess it's called a wedding present."

She opened it and found a sparkling necklace with small diamonds shaped as stars. A big teardrop was hanging in the middle of the smaller diamonds.

"Thank you, it's beautiful," she said and tried not to cry again. She was too tired to cry. Besides, she got the feeling, Severus wouldn't try to comfort her anyway and that would only make her sadder.

"Do you want to do anything today?"

Why was he so nice? Did he regret what he said last night? Had he noticed she was sad? Did he want to make it up to her? Did it work?

"Could you teach me Occlumency?"

Well, she was married to a teacher; the least she could do was use his abilities.

"I guess I could…"

"I will need it if I meet Vol… You-Know-Who… What if he finds out that you are a spy?"

Strangely enough Severus smirked. "No, we wouldn't want that…"

"So you'll teach me?"

"Fine… Do you want to put some clothes on before?"

She looked down at her housecoat again. "What's wrong with this?"

"It's a bit… red."

"I happen to like red."

"I don't."

"So?"

"Fine, wear the damn coat. But prepare yourself, clear your mind."

Hermione got only a second to stop thinking about how much she wanted to slap him, before he raised his wand and went into her mind.

_She was seven and her parents took her out for ice-cream to celebrate that she had won a spelling contest._

_She was ten, and an older boy had stolen her books and had thrown them in a toilet. She didn't want to tell her parents about it, because she had got them for her birthday and they had been so expensive…_

No, she didn't want to think of that. The thought always made her so sad. She had to…

"Focus, Hermione!"

_She really did like his voice…_

"STOP!" she yelled and their connection broke. She had slid down the sofa. Her coat was open and she was showing him her legs. She blushed and straightened up when she noticed he was staring at her legs. She crossed her legs and put the coat over them.

"So…" He smirked. "You like my voice?"

Her blushing got worse. "Yes, but I don't like what you are saying."

"Is that so…" He smirked.

"Yes."

"Shall we try again?"

She just took a deep breath and tried not to think of anything.

"_Legilimency_."

_McGonagall was standing inside their living room and told them that she was a witch. Hermione nodded. Yes, that made sense. Hermione had always been able to do weird things. Other children had never liked her…_

_It was Halloween during her first year at Hogwarts. No one liked her. She was crying inside the bathroom and no one cared. What had she done wrong? She just wanted to show that she wasn't behind, just because she was a Muggle-born. She just wanted to be accepted. Why didn't anyone like her?_

_Not even her husband liked her…_

This time around the spell ended by itself. Hermione was lying on the floor, breathing heavily. Some tears had escaped her eyes, but she dried them and sat up again. Severus looked at her with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Let's try again." She didn't like that her voice sounded so weak.

Severus nodded, and for the third time, he entered her mind. This time she did manage to control her thoughts somewhat, but he still saw some childhood memories. The first time she rode a bike; helping her mother in the kitchen, and other harmless things like that.

"Better, Hermione," Severus said when he broke the spell. "But you didn't manage to get out of your brain or even shut down your thoughts."

She sighed. "I guess I will need more practise."

"Yes, you will."

"Won't you let me know some of your thoughts?"

"No."

"Why not? Something from your childhood?"

His face grew cold. "You may think you had a difficult childhood with no friends, Mi… Hermione, but at least you had a loving family."

Hermione frowned. "I'm sorry… It's just… I don't know anything about you."

Severus snored. "You don't need to know anything about my childhood… I can tell you some things about me."

Hermione smiled. "I'd love to hear them!"

Severus put a hand under his chin. "I'm allergic to dogs. I like chocolate more than any other sweets. I learnt how to do wandless magic when I was seven. My favourite novel is Oliver Twist and I always appreciate good blowjobs."

Hermione froze. Had he really said what she thought he had said?

When he smirked, she knew she had heard right.

"I thought you saw me as a child, Severus," she said bitter.

"Let's just say, I had a little eye-opener," he eyed her body again.

She rose angry. "Fine, if you don't want to make the best of this unholy union, I won't bother either."

"Who said I wasn't trying to make the best of it?" Severus rose too. "Do you have such low self-esteem that you can't think someone may find you attractive?"

"No! I just have a problem with a man twice my age, who wants me to suck him!"

"YOU ARE MY BLOODY WIFE, DAMN IT. AND I WILL HAVE TO MAKE YOU PREGNANT WITHIN A YEAR OR ELSE…"

"OR ELSE WHAT? YOU WILL GET RID OF THE WIFE YOU NEVER WANTED?"

"DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME!"

"YOU STARTED IT!" Hermione took a deep breath. "And I hope you had enough blowjobs in your days to last you a lifetime, because I will never touch that thing with any of my body parts."

She turned around, left the room and slammed the door in his face.

"AND YOU WONDER WHY I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Severus yelled at the door.

Hermione sank down to the floor and thought of the best way to kill him without anyone noticing.


	4. Sucking up

I'm so sorry, I had planned to post this earlier, but I totally forgot. I don't know why, but I have forgotten so much this week. I even forgot my driving-lesson today! And those cost almost 50 euro!

Ah, well, here you go, I will try to update more... don't hit me! And special thanks to everyone reviewing!

(To TMR: Sorry, but I don't think Ginny will have a big part in this fic... but you never know... I don't even know what will happen to her later. But it won't be any Ginny/Voldemort-action. And I will not write Ginny/Harry either, so don't worry.)

Oh, and a small varning for limes in this chapter...

Have a lovely weekend!

* * *

Chapter 4 – Sucking up 

Severus spent the rest of Saturday trying to come up with a plan to make it all right with Hermione. He didn't even feel he had done anything wrong, but he guessed she just wasn't ready for sexual jokes. She had been scared and masked it with anger. A natural reaction… But now, she was angry with him and if the Dark Lord found out, he would take matters into his own hand and Severus didn't want that. So Severus had to swallow his pride and suck up to his young wife.

But he had a new problem, he wanted to shag her. The night before, he had a very nice dream with Hermione as the star. It had taken all his willpower not to just walk into her room and seduce her in her sleep. He was sure he would be able to, but she would probably hate him even more afterwards. No, he had to go slow. He was now sure, Hermione knew nothing about sex. He needed to do what every other boy did: get her interest, ask her out, buy her some nice things, and then, start to seduce her. He rose from the armchair and stopped at Hermione's door and knocked.

"Hermione? May I come in?"

She didn't answer, so he took it as a yes and opened the door. She was sitting in a dark armchair in the corner of the room and read. He guessed he shouldn't be so surprised, but for some reason, he had thought she was still weeping. Well, it would have been harder to talk to her if she was weeping. Severus cleared his throat, but Hermione ignored him.

"It appears we have some things to work on…" he said.

"Mhm," she turned a page in the book.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"You better be."

"But you yelled at me too and I don't…" he took a deep breath. "Look at me."

She sighed, closed the book and looked at him. "What do you want, Severus?"

"I thought I could take you out for dinner," he said quietly.

She frowned. "Do you think that's wise? You always make me cry, one way or another, and I just don't want the world to find out how miserable I am."

Her words actually hurt. Severus didn't like that the girl was able to hurt him. "I could make you very happy, if you would let me," he said a bit harsh.

"I'm not going to sleep with you."

Sweet Salazar, how could she sound so cold? Anyway, he had a plan B. "I wasn't thinking about that. I thought I perhaps could introduce you to my library."

Ah, at least the girl seemed interested in that.

"Okay, that sounds interesting."

She followed him out to the sitting room. "A lot of these books are about the Dark Arts," she noticed.

"They are. You may read them, if you like," he studied her closely and, as he had expected, she jumped.

"But they are about Dark Magic!"

"So? I don't think a book will hurt you… Besides, haven't you read anything about the Dark Arts before?"

She blushed. "Well… you're a teacher…"

"And a Death Eater. And you're the most brilliant student at this school. I think you will be able to tell what spells you may and may not use… What?"

She was staring at him. "You called me the most brilliant student..."

He made a grimace. "So? It's not like you have much competition…"

But she smiled anyway.

He cleared his throat. "If you don't want to explore some new things, I have a lot of other books. You just happen to stand next to the shelf of the Dark Arts… As you can see here, I got some books on the noble art of Potions… quite a few on Herbology… Astronomy, Magical Creatures, Runes… and… Well, a little of this and that."

Hermione seemed to have forgotten that he had ever made her sad. She took a random book from a shelf and opened it. Right then, Severus felt Voldemort calling. He made a small gasp of pain. "I need to go, but please enjoy."

Hermione just nodded. She hadn't even noticed, he was gasping. He rolled his eyes. That girl was truly amazing, in an annoying way. After a quick change of clothes, he was off to see one of those million thorns in his arse, Voldemort. He had the luxury to be able to Apparate from his study; he had told Dumbledore that it wouldn't be good for the children to see him come back wounded. He Apparated to one of the smaller meeting places at the Death Eaters' headquarters and found his Lord sitting in one of the comfy green armchairs next to the fireplace. He bowed.

"Sit down, Severus," Voldemort ordered. "I want to know how your marriage is going."

Severus took a seat and sighed. "To be honest, my Lord, it's not going well…"

"I thought you were good with women?" Voldemort raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"I am… but Hermione isn't a woman, she turned seventeen yesterday."

"And?"

"She isn't mature enough to have sex, my Lord."

The Dark Lord snored. "Women are never ready. You have to make them ready."

"This morning she said, and I quote, 'I will never touch that thing with any of my body parts'."

Voldemort laughed.

"And then, she ran into her room and cried, like she did last night."

"Her room? Don't tell me, you have different bedrooms."

"She fainted when she realised I had to fuck her at least once during our first year of being wed."

Voldemort smirked. "Is she ugly?"

"I wish she was…" Severus muttered. "That would make it easier..."

"I want to see her for myself."

"Do you think that is wise?"

"Are you questioning me?"

"No, my Lord, but the girl is very…"

"If I remember correctly, she was with the Potter boy at the ministry this spring?"

"Yes…"

"Lucius cursed over her abilities, apparently she fought quite well."

"I'm not saying the girl isn't brave or good. She is just…"

"Lucius is having a feast next weekend to celebrate his release from prison. I want you to bring her with you."

"But…"

"What's with all the objections, Severus? You know better than that."

"I'm sorry, my Lord, I will bring her along…"

"Do you remember our first meeting, Severus?" The Dark Lord studied him.

Severus nodded. Like he could forget… He had been at the same age, Hermione was now. His grandfather had just passed away and his parents had died some years ago. It was Lucius Malfoy, who introduced him. Back then, the Dark Lord had still been very easy to lay eyes on and even though Severus wasn't attracted to the same sex, he couldn't help to admire the Dark Lord. He hadn't looked human; he had looked more than human, something better. And the power, he was radiating, had been intoxicating. Severus was in love after just half an hour of listening to the most extraordinary wizard he had ever met. It was not the love he had felt for Lily Evans, but the love he would feel for a father.

And a father was exactly what Voldemort had been to him. Voldemort had told him the truth behind magic and helped him get better at everything he could. It was Voldemort, who had encouraged him to be a Potions Master. But the glamour of his master had faded when Voldemort killed Lily. Lily had been his only true friend and he had loved her. But she had chosen Potter over him and he had never forgiven her for that. But he had been pissed when Voldemort killed her, he had cared for her.

"It seems like you do remember…" the Dark Lord smirked. "Then you know she won't be afraid of me… Not the first time anyway."

"I do, my Lord… I will bring the girl."

"Good," Voldemort rose and so did Severus.

Voldemort was a bit shorter than Severus, but that didn't stop Voldemort from patting on his head like he was a boy. "Teach her a thing or two about sex, Severus. She likes to read, right?"

Severus made a growl. "Yes."

"Then, let her read some … interesting … books about the subject … something … arousing." Voldemort straightened Severus's robes. "I'm sure you can think of a book…"

Severus smirked. "Do you mean…"

Voldemort brushed some dust from Severus's shoulders. "Yes… that book always works wonders… especially on young inexperienced girls."

He patted Severus on the chest. "Go. You don't want to keep your wife waiting, do you?"

"Good evening, my Lord."

SSSSSSS

Hermione forgot everything else when she was reading. She could read for hours and not realise that she was hungry or tired. She was so caught up in the book about Potions that she didn't hear Severus got back. And he made her jump when he let out a small cough.

"It seems like you are enjoying the book?" he smirked.

"Oh, yes, it's very interesting. I had no idea the potential of Love Potion increased when the moon-flower was picked at noon. I always though it was better to pick it at night."

Severus gave her a real smile. "And that is why I'm the Potions Master and you are still the student. But put the book away, I have news."

Hermione closed the book and frowned.

"The Dark Lord wanted to see me," Severus began and was rewarded with a gasp from Hermione.

"We are invited to a little gathering at Malfoy Manor next weekend."

"Why?"

"The Dark Lord wants to see you."

Hermione frowned. She wasn't feeling scared, only confused. Sure, she was going to see the most dangerous man alive, but she doubted he would harm her. If they wanted to harm her, they would already have done it. At least, that was the logical conclusion her brain came up with.

"What will he do to me?" she asked.

Severus studied her closely. "He didn't say. I guess he just want to meet you…"

Hermione tilted her head. "It doesn't make sense. I'm a Mudblood in his eyes. I'm one of the closest friends to Harry Potter and I'm just a teenage girl. Why would he want to see me?"

"Why don't you ask him when you see him?" Severus sounded a bit irritated.

"Will he hurt me?"

"I doubt it."

Hermione bit her lip. "I… what happens if we don't come?"

"I will have to deal with a lot of pain. Believe me, Hermione, I will not let your stubbornness lead me into that uncomfortable state."

"What am I expected to do?"

"Nothing. Just smile, nod and try not to speak unless spoken to. You are going to meet a lot of dangerous wizards and witches, and you don't want to annoy them, like you do me."

"When do I annoy you?" she frowned at her scowling husband.

"Whenever you open your mouth."

Hermione snored. "Fine, but I won't have to like them, right?"

"No, I don't even like them…" Severus sighed and Hermione got the feeling, he wanted to talk about something else.

"I promised I would be nice, Hermione, but I want you to study sex."

She closed her eyes for a moment. Had this man heard about modesty? She opened her eyes again.

No, she didn't think he had. She twisted her hands. "I don't want to sleep with you… I don't want to sleep with anyone!"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I didn't say you would have to sleep with anyone. I just want you to study it. What do you know about it?"

"Well… I know it's necessary for the reproduction of our species… and that it's about the man penetrating the woman…" she tried not to blush.

Severus snored. "Well, I guess I have to be happy that you don't think children come from fairies… but there is more to it than that."

Hermione cursed herself for blushing, but Severus was kindly enough ignoring it. Instead he reached for a book. "I think this will give you some… idea of what it is all about."

He gave her the book and she looked down at it. It was very thin with red folders and a title that said: _The Inquisitive art of Intercourse. _

"Oh… thanks… I guess."

Severus smirked. "Why don't you retreat to your room and have a look at it?

"Okay…"

Hermione looked down to the book, while she headed for her room. It must really be something special. She closed the door behind her, sat down on her bed and opened the book. It wasn't more than twenty pages and it seemed to describe different ways to have sex. The first page had an illustration of a penis and there was a lot of text that described which part did what and where the erogenous zones were and how to stimulate them. Curious as she was, she turned to the next page that had an illustration of a vagina. She started to read.

_A vagina can look many different ways and can always change form, especially during intercourse or childbirth. Before the first penetration__, the walls of the vagina need to be lubricated…_ Hermione sighed. She already knew all this. What was so special about this book? She skipped some lines and landed on _Stimulation of the clitoris._

While she continued to read, she felt a strange tingle in her lower region. She ignored it and read the next line _stroking or rubbing the vulva, especially the clitoris often leads to…_ Hermione gasped when she felt the weird sensation increase. It almost felt like something was rubbing her vagina. But she was very much alone and she didn't have her hands in her pants. She crossed her legs and continued, ignoring the sensation.

After a while, she realised she was rubbing her legs together to get rid of the feeling, but it didn't work. She closed the book, laid it on the nightstand, fell down on her back and tried to relax. But the burning feeling between her legs didn't stop. She whined. Fine, the book had made her aroused. It was no big deal. She just had to make the ache go away. The logical part of her brain told her to just start rubbing her clitoris, but some other part in her told her it was wrong and naughty. It was starting to get quite moistly in her knickers and Hermione turned to her side. She needed to do something; she had a feeling that there was magic involved. Perhaps there was a spell on the book. She had heard of those books before.

She turned back on her back and closed her eyes, while one of her hands travelled down under her pants. Just touching herself outside her knickers made her gasp, but it felt good. A little too good. One of her fingers reached under her knickers and touched her womanhood lightly. She was really wet; she had never felt anything like it. Only a couple of times when she had read some adult novel, but it was never like this. She remembered the instructions of the book, and after a little fumbling, she found her clit. It was like pressing a button, and a moment later, she exploded with a cry. She took a deep breath and trembled a little when she took her hands out of her pants again. Her fingers were sticky with her fluids. It didn't smell bad, just a bit weird. She had read about oral sex, but she didn't know how anyone could eat this.

She wondered if Severus would like to lick her down there… He probably would. But she didn't want him to do it. No. Not at all. She just wondered what it would feel like. Or what it would feel like to have his hands in her knickers. She didn't think he would have any problem to find her button…

Why was she thinking about this? She needed a shower. Badly.


	5. A growing problem

School? What is that? Should I be there? Nooo, you have gotten in all wrong... I have to be here and give my readers a new chapter!

See, aren't I the best?

Ah, well, go ahead and read. And thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 5 – A growing problem

Sunday went much better. Severus took Hermione out for lunch in a small Muggle-town, before he showed her his cottage. He spent the majority of the year at Hogwarts, but he was used to spend the summer at his cottage in the south of England. It wasn't big. It had a master bedroom, a guest room, a kitchen, a study annex library, a sitting room and a basement. In the latter, he brewed potions, just for the fun of it. But the day was destroyed when Severus kindly said to Hermione that she could redecorate the house for the summer if she wanted.

"I have to stay here for the summer?" Hermione gasped.

Severus frowned. "Why, yes, it's our house. I will be for the summer and you are my wife…"

Hermione sank down on a sofa. "But my parents…"

Severus mentally slapped himself. The girl's parents! Why hadn't anyone thought about informing them? Oh, they would try to kill him. Severus had yet to find a father who didn't care about his daughter's choice of husband. Severus knew very well he was not the son-in-law parents dreamt about, or would approve of, for their little girl.

"We will talk with your parents… Perhaps we could visit them this Christmas… By then we may have put aside our differences."

Hermione just nodded and looked at the floor. He wondered what her relationship with her parents was like. It must be better than his had been. When he was younger, he would have been happy if he had got the chance to spend his summer elsewhere.

Hermione took a deep breath and fingered her wedding ring. "They will be so mad…"

"We don't have to tell them about my… colourful past."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you…"

Severus put a hand on her shoulder. "Shall we go back to the castle?"

"Yes."

They returned to their quarters and had some tea, before they went to the library. Hermione had some homework to do and Severus needed to plan next week lessons. The hours went slow, and at nine o'clock, Severus discovered he looked more at his wife than on his desk. He had heard her last night when she had read the book. He had heard her gasping. It had made him quite randy and he had had a very erotic dream about Hermione the same night. Yes, Severus was having deep feelings of lust toward his young, innocent wife. To his great annoyance, the fact that she was young and innocent made him even lustier. But it wasn't just that. You just had to look at Hermione to see that she had much more than a brain. Many guys would probably get tired of Hermione, because she would always know more than them. This was not the case with Severus. He hoped that once they could stand each other, they would be having the most fascinating conversations.

Unfortunately, right now, he couldn't stand the fact that she didn't want to sleep with him. Once they had done that, he would have the upper hand. He would be able to do all sorts of things with her body… Perhaps even in the classroom… Now, that was a thought. For every time she was being a infuriating Know-It-All, he could tease her in some way… Stroke some sensitive part… Press himself into her back, while he said something to her… Oh and then, he would dismiss the class and he would make his way inside her robes. Only to discover she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He would put her on top of her desk and then he would…

"Do I have something in my hair?"

Severus snapped out of his daydream and found Hermione looking at him with a strange expression on her face.

"No," his voice sounded quite hoarse, so he cleared his throat. "No, it looks weird all by itself. I know some potion that would…"

Hermione rose and gathered her books. "My hair looks just fine," she spat and walked toward her door.

Severus rose quickly and stopped her. "I didn't mean that to be cruel, but it must be in the way…"

Hermione tried to get loose and she bounced against his chest. Severus growled when she accidentally rubbed against his very erect cock.

Hermione froze. "Is… is that your wand?"

Severus couldn't help it; he pressed her closer to him. "Oh, yes…"

Hermione paled. "But I thought your wand was on your desk… oh… the other wand…" Now, she blushed. "Severus… why does your… wand… poke me in my stomach?"

"He… likes you."

Hermione let out a small whimper. "Could you let me go?"

Severus dropped the girl, and she stumbled away from him. She stared at his lower regions. Then, she gulped, turned around quickly and left for the safety of her room.

Severus groaned and put his hand to his forehead. He was acting like a horny teenager! Had someone put extra hormones in his food? That wouldn't surprise him… Especially if that someone was Voldemort. Or Dumbledore. Those two were remarkably alike sometimes.

SSSSSSS

Hermione tried to pretend that nothing had happened, but she could still feel his erection pressing into her stomach. Did he like her in that way? Why? She thought he just saw her as a child. Her mind wandered off to the other night and the book. She blushed. He must have hoped she would show some kind of reaction. Well, she had, but not in front of him. But she still didn't feel ready to bed him. He was her teacher! Oh… she would have classes with him the next morning.

And she would meet her friends again. Her friends would want to know what had happened during these last two days. And for once, Hermione had no idea what she should say. She didn't want her friends to worry too much. Harry already had too much on his mind with Voldemort and the war. Ron would try to hurt Severus, if he knew Severus had made her cry quite a lot this weekend. Hermione didn't think Ginny would freak out. Ginny knew more about boys than Hermione did… But Severus wasn't a boy… Still, Ginny had grown up with six brothers; she must know how to handle a man, you had to live with.

Hermione was the only child in her family. Her father had always been nice to her and he had always tried to give his little princess everything she wanted. Her mother had been a model when she was younger. But when she met Hugo, Hermione's father, she became a dentist instead. Rose's greatest sorrow in life was the fact that her daughter never had been interested in clothes and makeup. Mother and daughter had never really understood each other, but they loved each other the same way every other mother and daughter did. Hugo, on the other hand, had always encouraged Hermione's love for books and knowledge, but he had been really sceptical to the fact that Hermione was a witch. He had never believed in magic or anything like that.

Hermione wondered what her parents would do when they met Severus. Her father would be angry and her mother would probably be sad, because she hadn't had the chance to plan her daughter's wedding. Oh, what would they say when she became pregnant? They would kill Severus. And Severus looked like he really wanted to make her pregnant. Crap. She really needed help.

With those thoughts, she went to bed and woke up at dawn. Not able to sleep again, she decided to go to the kitchen, make some breakfast and perhaps finish her Charms' essay. She went through the study into the kitchen. She made an egg sandwich and drank some tea, while she read _Magical Theory – are jinxes created by poltergeists? _It was almost seven when she was done with the essay. She went to the bathroom to get herself ready for the day. She didn't see that the door to Severus's bedroom was open, and she hadn't heard him enter the bathroom and turn on the water either. So imagine the shock poor Hermione received when she opened the bathroom door and found her husband standing with only a towel around his waist. She froze on the spot and couldn't do anything but stare at the wizard. His hair was still wet from the shower he had taken. And it caused some water to drip down on his muscular chest and arms. It didn't look like he had an ounce of fat on his body. But he had a lot of scars. One big scar went from his left nipple all the way down to his slim hips and it disappeared underneath the towel. Her eyes stopped at the bulge under the towel and she wondered if it was erect or just that big… Something told her, it was just that big, because the rest of Severus didn't seem horny at all.

"Something I can do for you, Hermione?" he asked with his arms crossed.

"I…" Hermione blushed. "I didn't know you… Sorry."

She turned around, closed the door and ran to her room. She sank to the floor and hid her face in her hands. This was just too embarrassing! She waited until she heard the door to Severus's bedroom close, and then, she tiptoed into the bathroom, showered quickly and dressed even quicker. It wasn't until she was out of their quarters that she realised Severus could have locked the door, but he hadn't. But then again, he had lived alone down here for a very long time. It was probably just an old habit. She needed to be more careful in the future. At least until they had slept together. Hermione's stomach flipped. She wasn't ready! She skipped past Severus's door and hurried away to get breakfast. When she entered the Great Hall, she was attacked by Ginny who wanted to know everything. But Harry and Ron were right next to them and Hermione wanted to talk to Ginny alone, so she didn't go into details. There were a lot of other people, who stared at her and whispered, but she ignored them.

"What's it like?" Ginny asked.

"Well… he has the complete Magical Theory-series. He has showed me his house… He took me out for dinner yesterday and he will teach me Occlumency."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "He was nice to you?"

Hermione blinked. "Well… as nice as can be expected, he doesn't want to be married either…"

"Did you have to… you know… do him?" Ron asked, his ears turning red.

"No, he understands that I'm not ready for anything like that, so he… Well, he said we could wait."

"But you will have to sleep with him?" Harry asked, also quite red.

"Yes, sometime… The whole deal with this law is to make more children… But we can still wait till next year; I just have to be pregnant before our first year has ended."

"Do you think he will be any good?" Ginny asked, not blushing at all.

Hermione blushed. "How should I know? But he is older, so I guess he has been with a woman before."

"Wouldn't it be fun if Snape turned out to be a virgin?" Ron tried to laugh away the tension.

Hermione sighed and shook her head, while the other three laughed a bit too high.

"Will it be weird to see him in class today?" Harry asked a couple of minutes later, when they were on their way down to the dungeons for another Potions lesson.

"Yes… But we decided we would act like student and teacher… not like we are married…"

"Will he still call you 'Miss Granger'?" Ron asked.

"Well, technically, it's Mrs Snape now…"

"Oh, that is just wrong, Hermione Snape… No, I can't take it."

"You'll have too, Ron," Harry muttered. "But you will always be our Hermione, right?"

"Always," Hermione smiled.

They entered the classroom and sat down in their regular seats at the end of the room. Severus came in just a few moments later. "Today, you will be studying the Starving Potion. At the end of the class, I expect to see fifteen essays about the theory behind this Potion on my desk. Any questions?"

Hermione had already picked up her book, parchment and quill. She pointed out the pages to Ron and began to read. Fifteen minutes later, she was staring at Severus, who was grading some papers. She wondered if he was angry with her for walking in on him this morning. He hadn't looked angry, just annoyed. She would have been very angry if he had seen her almost naked. But it had been an accident. Like last night… She wondered why he had held her so tight... And what he had been thinking. He had looked quite aroused.

Severus noticed her staring. "Is there a problem, Mrs Snape?"

Hermione blushed. "No, sir…"

"Then, why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not, sir. I'm just thinking."

"Oh, I'm so glad I inspire you to think, Mrs Snape, but I advise you to focus on your book instead."

Everyone in the class was staring at them and Hermione blushed even worse. "Yes, sir."

Harry gave her a sympathetic look, and she could hear Draco Malfoy laughing. She finished her essay five minutes before the class ended. The rest of the day flew by smoothly. All teachers called her 'Mrs Snape', but no one seemed to care about it and they didn't treat her differently. The only thing McGonagall did was to ask her if everything was all right. Hermione said yes and McGonagall sighed and cursed the law, before she began her lesson.

It wasn't until after dinner, Hermione got the chance to talk to Ginny. It was still quite warm outside and even if the sky was a bit grey, it didn't look like it was about to rain. The girls decided to take a walk around the lake.

"I just don't know what to do, Ginny." Hermione sighed. "I have never lived with a man besides my father. But that is not the same thing… He wants to sleep with me!"

Ginny smiled. "Of course he wants to sleep with you. You're married! And the way he looked at you at the wedding… Well, I'm surprised he didn't take you the same night."

"Ginny!"

"Well, I am."

Hermione groaned. "I'm not ready for anything like that… It's… Well, he gave me this book and I felt… weird after I had read it…"

"Weird how?"

"Weird… horny weird."

Ginny giggled. "I'm surprised you haven't had those feelings before. Haven't you masturbated before?"

Hermione blushed and looked down to the ground. "Well… no… not really… I mean… I have felt… when I'm in the shower… but not really."

Ginny giggled and shook her head. "Why don't you let Snape teach you a thing or two?"

"What can he do?"

"I guess he can do a lot… Haven't you seen the way he brews potions? And his hands? I may not be in his fan club, but I believe his hands can perform wonders."

"But I can't just ask him… Can I?"

"Why not? You are married to him, and you said yourself, he wants to shag you."

Hermione groaned again. "But it isn't just the sex-thing. I don't know him at all. He is not like he is in the classroom, and he is a Death Eater and… What if he comes back wounded one day? What if he doesn't come back at all?"

"Worried about your husband?" Ginny smiled.

"Well… If he dies, I will have to marry another man, and it will probably be another Death Eater…"

"Then, we will just hope this law disappears, before Severus does."

"I guess."

They came back to the castle.

"Why don't you try to just kiss him goodnight or something?" Ginny suggested. "On the cheek, if you feel insecure."

Hermione sighed. "I'll see… But I have some homework to do… And a husband to do…"

Ginny laughed. "See, if you're able to joke about it, you will sleep with him in no time."

"I just don't know if that is something to look forward to…"

"You won't know, until you tried."

"Easy for you to say; goodnight."

"See you tomorrow."

Hermione went down to the dungeons. She had a lot of things to think about.


	6. First week

Hey! Long chapter coming up! Hope you like it. 

Cookies for all my wonderful reviews and a big chocolate cake for my superbeta!

* * *

Chapter 6 - First week 

Hermione found Severus in the study, where he was grading essays. When she got closer, she saw the same essays they had written in class this morning. Hermione blushed when she thought about how he had humiliated her in front of the class. At that moment, he looked up at her. He smirked when he saw her blushing.

"Something wrong, Hermione?"

"I don't appreciate being humiliated in front of the entire class," she spat.

"I just wanted to know why you were staring at me," he smirked.

"I was just thinking!"

"Thinking of what?"

She got redder. "Nothing important."

"Because it looked like you were thinking of something… exciting."

"I… I was just thinking about this morning," she muttered. "I didn't mean to walk in on you…"

Severus got up from his chair and went around the desk. "That doesn't matter. What matters is whether or not you liked what you saw?"

"I… I hadn't expected you to look so…"

"Yes?"

"Good."

He chuckled. "I take that as a compliment."

Hermione looked down at her feet. Severus placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is there something else, Hermione?"

Hermione thought about what Ginny had said. She had to do something. "I'm just confused."

Severus led her to an armchair and made her sit, before he took the opposite armchair. "You will have to trust me, Hermione. As things are now, we will be together for a long time. We could, at least, try to like each other."

"But I like you!" Hermione bit her lip. "Or… I respect you, and… well… I just want you to respect me too and not treat me like a child."

Severus smirked. "I thought I had already made clear that I don't see you as a child anymore."

Hermione blushed. "I mean mentally. I'm still a child physically… I mean…"

"I could make you a woman, physically…" Severus suggested with a low voice and placed a hand on her knee. "Your body is more than ready, Hermione. It's your mind that is afraid… You are afraid of what you don't know… Afraid to let go of control…"

Hermione shuddered when Severus' hand slowly started to make its way up her leg. She guessed he had a point in what he was saying; she always wanted to be in control. But she didn't want to let go, she just wanted him to… "Kiss me," she whispered.

Severus rose from the chair, placed his other hand under her chin and tilted her head upward. She closed her eyes when his face came closer to hers. She held her breath when she felt Severus' lips upon hers. It was a very light kiss, very careful and gentle. Hermione was surprised that it was her Potions Master, who was kissing her like this. She had always thought he would be harder. But it felt good. She couldn't say that it turned her on, but she felt high in some way. She guessed the endorphins, which the kiss released, were the cause of it.

When she didn't try to stop it, Severus put his hand behind her neck and nibbled on her lower lip. Hermione gasped and shifted in her seat. Severus took the opportunity to sink down next to her in the armchair and he placed his other hand around her waist. Out of impulse, Hermione shifted her legs so she was saddling his lap instead. Severus licked her lip, and with a groan, she opened her lips and let his tongue enter her mouth. Her hands went up to his shoulders. She blushed when she thought about how he had looked this morning… She was starting to feel something in her lower region, like a pulse.

She moaned when Severus deepened the kiss. He pressed her head closer to his and his tongue started to move more demanding inside her mouth. She felt his other hand seek its way under her robe and up her back. She shivered, placed her hands closer to his neck and stroked it shyly. This time, Severus moaned and pressed her body closer to his, while he stroked her back and found the clasp of her bra. He shifted his body and Hermione felt something press into her thigh. It was just as big as she remembered it… terrifyingly big.

She opened her eyes, broke the kiss with a gasp and fumbled out of the chair and his lap. Severus let out a disappointed groan, but he let her go. Hermione brought one of her hands up to her lips. The pulse was there too. And they felt very sensitive. She felt a bit dizzy when she looked at him. His lips were redder than she remembered, and there was a strange flush in his face. His body was tense and his hands held the armchair in a tight grip. It looked like he was forcing himself not to attack her. Hermione took a deep breath, turned around and fled the room. She cried herself to sleep that night too.

SSSSSSS

Severus was a happy wizard. He went to bed with a smile and woke up with a smile, knowing that Hermione would, eventually, find her way into his bed. She just had to get used to the idea. However, Tuesday went by without any excitement. Hermione was gone when he got up from bed, and she didn't have any lessons from him that day. He saw her at dinner, where she was sitting together with the Weasley girl, and then, she disappeared to the library. She came back to their quarters five minutes past her curfew.

"Five minutes late, Mrs Snape, five points from Gryffindor."

Hermione sighed. "Am I still in Gryffindor? And do the Professors' wives have a curfew?"

"You still got classes with the others in Gryffindor and you eat with them, so I would say you are one. Even if you weren't, you are still a student and therefore you have a curfew."

"Then I'm terribly sorry, sir, it will not happen again."

"For your sake it better not. I will know if you are late, you know," he smirked. "How was your day, Hermione?"

Hermione sank down in one of the armchairs. "Good, I guess… and yours? Been terrifying some first years?"

"Like always. And now I have to wander the halls for several hours. There are always some students who think they can get away with being out after curfew."

Hermione snored. "You may be surprised how many of them actually succeed."

"Do you wish to enlighten me, my dear?"

"Never," she smiled.

Severus shook his head but smiled. "Don't stay up to late, Hermione. I'm planning on throwing a pop quiz tomorrow and you have to be there to make up for all the points Weasley and Potter will lose."

"How nice of you to inform me of that…" Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "What do you want in return?"

Severus smirked. "A goodnight kiss?"

Hermione hesitated, but rose from the chair nevertheless and she placed a feather light kiss on his lips. Then, she took a step back and looked at him shyly.

"Do you call that a kiss?"

Hermione blushed. "I'm new at this…"

Severus chuckled. "I know, Hermione."

He took a step closer to her and kissed her more passionately. When he let her go, she sank down into the armchair again. Severus looked down at the trembling girl with fondness in his eyes. "If I wasn't a Potions Master, I would suspect that someone had put something in my drink…"

Hermione look up at him. "What do you mean?"

Severus straightened up. "I want you, Hermione. I have made no secret about it… But I don't take you like I could… Who would stop me if I claimed your body? I'm more powerful than you, and no one would think it was strange for us to have sex now that we are married…"

Hermione's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't…"

"But I could…" Severus put a hand in her hair. "Not even Dumbledore could do anything about it… We are supposed to have sex, Hermione. If the Ministry knew you didn't fulfil your part of the marriage, they could force you… Or force me to take you…"

"Why are you saying this?" Hermione started to tremble again.

Severus sighed. "I don't know… I just want you to know I would never hurt you, Hermione. I want you to know what I'm doing for you…"

"So I should be grateful you don't force me?" she looked at him in disbelief.

"Yes… If you wanted to have sex and I didn't, would you hesitate when you knew that you had the law on your side?"

"Of course, no one should be forced to do what they don't want to do."

Severus smiled sadly. "And yet everyone is… You may not see it this way, but every student in this school is forced to be here. They are forced to do their homework or else they will get punished. They are forced to do what the teacher says… But no one looks at it like they are forced to do it… It's, after all, said to be for their own good…"

Hermione gasped, so he knew she was seeing his point.

"You are forced into this marriage for your own good and the good for our society. Some would say that it's your duty to try to get pregnant… But I don't want to force you, Hermione. I want you to come to me by your own free will… I want you to need me."

Hermione frowned. "I understand, Severus… But you are sounding a lot as I imagine You-Know-Who would sound like… You are twisting things, so they will fit your way."

Severus shook his head and removed his hand from her hair. "I'm not lying. It's true that you are supposed to get pregnant. It's also true that I want you to want me."

Hermione rose. "Fine, just don't try to manipulate me into sleeping with you…"

Severus smirked. "I would never…"

"Right…" Hermione sighed. "Haven't you got some students to scare?"

"You're right. Don't wait up for me."

"I won't."

Severus smirked when he left the room. But when he came back several hours later, she wasn't there and the door to her room was closed. Wednesday was nothing special either. Hermione did an outstanding performance in his class like always, and like always, he ignored her. However, this night, she was already sitting in their sitting room when he entered. She was reading something that seemed to be a Muggle-novel.

"I thought you would avoid our home as much as you could," he smirked.

Hermione looked up at him. "Peeves was making a mess in the library, and Harry, Ron and Ginny have Quidditch practise."

"I see… So you thought you could spend some time with your dear husband?"

"No, I am just reading in here instead of in the library."

She lifted the book to her face again. Severus sank down in the armchair next to her.

"Are you angry?"

"No, I'm reading."

"What are you reading?"

Hermione showed him the title. _Romance under the moon_.

"Is that one of those porn books old ladies reads when they can't get any anymore?" Severus wondered curiously.

"Yes."

"Why are you reading it?"

"It's less terrifying than the real thing."

He could see how a blush started to form on her neck, but she sounded like she didn't care.

"What about the book I gave you?"

"I found the spell around the book and lifted it."

"You did what?"

"Oh, don't worry. I replaced it again, but I just didn't find it that exciting the second time I read it."

Severus stared at the witch. She was really something. Something annoying.

"So you didn't find the arousing-book arousing anymore?"

"Well, maybe, but it just wasn't that much fun to read with only the facts. I wanted a story behind it, that's all…"

Severus looked at her amused. "Tell me… what is the story in this one?"

"It's about some woman, who get lost in the woods and stumbles over the elf-king… Not a House-elf, these elves are like humans… Well, except that he uses his bow a lot… _'His bow was drawn to its maximum and the arrows were waiting to be thrown at the goal. He would not be fulfilled until he had made use of all his arrows…' _There is a lot of talk about his goal and that he isn't able to let the arrows go… I just don't get it. He is clearly talking about his… penis… Why does he have to call it a bow? They are completely destroying my memories of _The Lord of the Rings_."

Hermione sighed, closed the book and put it on the table.

Severus smiled. "I don't think old ladies could handle it if they wrote 'cock' and 'pussy'. Did you get any ideas from the book?"

Hermione shook her head and looked a bit sad.

"I'm trying… I really am… But I don't… No one has ever showed any interest in me like that…So I have just stopped myself from feeling these sorts of things… I'm just too logical."

"Yes, you are…" Severus sighed.

They were silent for a while.

"Come here," he said and patted his lap.

Hermione hesitated a moment, but she rose, sat down in his lap and rested her head at his shoulder. Severus put one hand around her shoulders and the other in her lap. "Close your eyes."

Hermione frowned but obeyed him. Severus smirked and found his way under her robes onto her stomach. She twisted, but didn't open her eyes.

"Do you want me to arouse you, Hermione?" he purred.

She opened her eyes. "I don't know… I don't think I'm ready…"

Severus sighed and removed his hands from under her robes. "When we meet the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord this Saturday, they will expect us to show that we are… comfortable together."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "They don't expect us to sleep together in front of them, do they?"

"No, but they expect us to act like we are sleeping together."

"How can they see that?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Haven't you seen how new couples act together? They can't keep their hands of each other… Haven't you heard how often I remove points from students, because some boy's hand is on some girl's thigh?"

She shook her head.

Severus sighed again. "Sometimes you have to lift your head from your books, Hermione."

Hermione slapped him on the arm. "I happen to think books are more important than acting like lovesick teenagers."

He smirked. "Really, Hermione, and what if I do this?"

He kissed her sensitive skin right under her ear. She gasped and he continued to kiss his way down her neck. He ended his fun by leaving a hickey at the front of her neck. If she didn't put a Glamour on it, her friends would see it the next morning. Severus would love to see the look on Potter's face when he discovered his best friend with a blue mark.

"Oh, Severus, sometimes you can be very…" she just sighed.

"Did you like it?"

She sighed again and got up from his lap. "I have homework to do."

Severus looked at his young wife as she collected her books and went to the study.

SSSSSSS

Thursday morning Hermione woke up and discovered she was late. She stared at the clock. It was already eight o'clock. Her first class would begin in half an hour. She would never make it to the Great Hall. She jumped up and got dressed quickly. But when she went to the bathroom, she was almost knocked down by Severus.

"Why are you still here?" he wondered.

"I overslept!" Hermione pushed him aside and went to brush her teeth.

Severus crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. "How come?"

Hermione spat in the sink. "I don't know! I guess I studied quite late…"

Severus smirked when Hermione quickly washed her hands and face.

"Why are you smirking? And why are you still here?"

"I don't have any classes until ten. I just never imagined you would be late due to oversleeping."

"Miracles do happen," Hermione muttered.

She ran back to her room to gather her bag. She had Charms now, and it was on the fifth floor. It would take, at least, ten minutes to get there. When she came back to the sitting room, Severus was standing there with a double-sandwich and a glass of water.

"Drink now, eat on your way."

Hermione swallowed the water and kissed Severus on the cheek when she took the sandwich. "Thank you very much!"

She didn't hear Severus reply, but she guessed he would have said something like 'not a way to kiss a husband…' She smiled, she was really getting used to having a husband. It was still weird, but she thought they would do nicely. And if things proceeded like they did, she would not be a virgin for much longer.

She arrived at the classroom only a minute too late. She swallowed the last bite of the sandwich and professor Flitwick just nodded at her. She smiled and sat down next to Harry, who looked strangely at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but at the same time, Flitwick began his lesson, so Harry shut his mouth again. Hermione placed her hair behind her ears and began to take notes. When Flitwick turned his back to them, to write something on the board, she heard someone giggle at the left side of her. She turned her head and frowned, when she saw Parvati and Lavender look at her and giggle. She arched an eyebrow, but at the same time, Flitwick started to lecture about the poltergeists and Hermione turned her attention to him again.

At the end of the class, Harry and Ron looked quite uncomfortable, while the rest of the class looked like they had some private joke. Hermione felt very left out, so the moment the class was finished, she rose quickly and left the classroom. Harry and Ron caught up with her.

"What was so funny?" she muttered when Draco Malfoy went past them.

"Hey Mudblood, when will the baby come?" he yelled at her.

Hermione just stared at him, and Harry dragged her and Ron into a secret passage.

"What?!" she asked.

"Er… Hermione… you got something… on your neck…" Ron pointed.

Hermione's hand flew up to her neck and she gasped when she remembered Severus' little play last night. She blushed, while Ron's ears turned red and Harry looked down at the floor.

"Hermione…" Harry glanced at her. "Have you and Snape… you know…?"

"No!" Hermione took her wand and put a Glamour on the love-bite. "No, we're just… Well, we are married and… last night… you could say… we cuddled."

They started to walk down the passage.

"I still can't believe you are stuck with that bat," Ron muttered.

"Please Ron… don't… just don't. Can't we talk about something else?" Hermione begged. "How was practise?"

"Quite good," Harry answered. "Ginny is the best Chaser we got, but Andrew Cleveland is good too, he is new…"

They chatted all the way down to the next class and the rest of the day went by smoothly. With the exception that everyone was giggling and whispering about her. Even after she had hidden the mark, it still seemed like everyone in the school knew about it. And everyone knew who did it. After dinner, she sat in the library with Harry and Ron, and tried to study, but every time, she was about to explain something to Ron, they were interrupted.

First, Malfoy came by to ask if she had left any marks on Severus. Ginny scared him of with some hex, but just so she would be able to ask the same thing in a friendlier manner. After a while, Harry asked Ginny if she wanted to take a walk. He claimed that he needed fresh air before he studied and Ron didn't want to go. By the smirk on Ginny's face, Hermione guessed they would do more than talk, and she made a mental memo to ask Ginny about it later. They were left alone for almost ten minutes, until Parvati and Lavender came by to ask what Severus looked like naked. Ron turned red again and muttered something about using the bathroom, before he left. Hermione just sighed and told them that there was nothing wrong with Severus' body, but no, she wasn't pregnant. Parvati and Lavender, once again, told Hermione what a lucky girl she was and left, still giggling. Hermione put her head down on the table and sighed. Why was life so difficult? When she heard someone approaching, she groaned. She didn't bother to lift her head.

"If you want the whole story, just ask Parvati Patil. She will give you all you want to hear," she muttered.

"Why would I want to talk to Miss Patil?"

Hermione lifted her head and groaned when she saw her husband. "Oh, it's you…"

Severus smirked. "Why the long face, Mrs Snape? Having a tough day?"

"Why didn't you tell me, the hickey was showing?" she asked bitter.

Severus chuckled. "Why would I? You are a married woman. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Oh, sorry dear, I didn't know you liked rumours travelling around the castle about us."

Severus snored. "This is Hogwarts. Rumours would be travelling around even if you didn't have any marks. Hasn't anyone asked you what my torturing-chamber looks like? Or where I keep the victims I drank blood from?"

Hermione made a half-smile. "You seem to be in an awful good mood?"

Severus smirked. "Yes, I am. Would you like an escort down to our rooms?"

She sighed and closed her books. "Fine, why not, then tomorrow I will have to come up with a story about how you dragged me to the dungeons and tortured me for endless hours…"

"Don't tempt me, Mrs Snape."

Hermione rolled her eyes and took her bag. She didn't think Severus would be a man who offered to carry a lady's bag, and she was right. Everyone, they passed, glanced at them. But no one dared to look the intimidating Potions Master in the eyes. Hermione almost smiled. If they knew what he was like behind closed doors, they wouldn't be so scared.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Severus asked, once they entered the sitting room.

"Some tea, perhaps," Hermione said and sank down on the couch. "Is this couch bigger?"

He made a grimace and sat down on the couch with her tea. "Dumbledore was here earlier and wanted to know how things went. He thought we could need some more room, so you could bring home some… friends."

"Oh… but you don't want me to bring down any friends?" Hermione took a sip from the tea.

"No, but I couldn't tell Dumbledore that…" Severus muttered and took a sip of what looked to be Fire whiskey.

"Why not?"

"If I did, he would give me a long speech about me needing to get out more and socialize. And he doesn't know about the feast this weekend, so don't tell your friends."

"Why not?"

"I don't want Dumbledore to know everything about my personal life," Severus placed one arm behind her. "The rumours are enough."

Hermione rolled her eyes and moved closer to Severus. "I will never leave the room again without checking the mirror."

"Why don't you give me one and make it even?" Severus suggested with a smirk.

Hermione snored. "I don't think so."

Severus chuckled. "Perhaps not… McGonagall would probably get a heart attack…"

Hermione giggled. "Not to mention Harry and Ron, they would faint."

"Yes… Do tell, what happened when they noticed?"

Hermione blushed. "Nothing really… They were just a bit shocked."

"I see… And Miss Weasley?"

"She wanted to know if I had left any marks on you and, if so, where…"

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth," Hermione took the last sip of her tea and placed the cup on the small table next to the couch.

Severus started to stroke her neck with his fingertips. "I promise you, next time I leave a mark, it will not be so visible."

Hermione shivered, turned around a bit and placed her head on his shoulder and a hand on his stomach.

"I might have been wrong…" Hermione muttered.

Severus smirked. "About what?"

"I may touch that… thing of yours… sometime."

He chuckled. "I hope you will. That… thing is very anxious to meet you."

Hermione smiled to. "Do you like me, Severus?"

"I'm starting to like you."

"Good… I like you to. Do you want to practise some more kisses?"

Severus smiled again. "Always."


	7. Inside Voldemort’s net

So. Bad news first. My computer broke down. Permanently. Everything I have ever written, every picture I have taken and all the music I have... bought... are gone. The good news is that I had made a safe copy of this story, so I just have to rewrite the latest 4 chapters I had written. It will take some time, I'm still sulking and those chapters was really difficult to write... 

So please give me encouragement and tell me that you would like to continue to read and that I have to pull myself together and rewrite it. I need it.

* * *

Chapter 7 – Inside Voldemort's net

When Saturday evening arrived, Hermione was really nervous. She still didn't believe that anything dangerous would happen to her. She was a Death Eater's wife now and Voldemort couldn't hurt her just because he liked too. Could he? Oh, well, he could, but she didn't think, he would. She just had to keep her mouth under control and possibly her mind too. She hadn't told anyone, she was going to see Voldemort. She trusted Severus and she didn't want to worry them. Hermione had just told them, she and Severus were going out and that they didn't have to worry. But now, she felt like she needed some help from Ginny.

Severus had bought a very expensive, beautiful dress and Hermione had no idea if she looked gorgeous in it, or if she looked like a slut. The dress was in a very dark shade of green. It came with an open back, all the way down to the small of the back. It was tied in the neck with a black band of silk. It also had a small neckline shaped as a V. Her shoes were in the same colour as the dress and had a low heel. The only jewellery, she had on, was her wedding ring. She also had applied some makeup. She had found a spell for it in _Miss Muffin's Makeup Mix. _It wasn't very dramatic, but it made her skin look flawless and her eyes look bigger. After some turns in front of the mirror, she decided that she could always keep her cloak on, if she didn't want to show her back. She sighed and left her bedroom.

Severus was waiting in the sitting room and, when she entered, his eyes widened. He was dressed in a black dress robe with accessories in silver. He looked very good and his hair looked cleaner. Hermione guessed he had started to borrow her shampoo.

"Well, you look absolute delicious," Severus said and kissed her hand. "I don't know if I will let the other Death Eaters near you."

"Do you think they will do something?"

"I think I will have something to say about that…" Severus muttered and took her into the study.

Some moments later, they had Apparated to the entrance of Malfoy Manor. Hermione felt her stomach turn, but she took a deep breath and started to walk with Severus to the house. When they got closer, they could hear voices and laughter. It looked like the feast was both held at the garden as well as in the house. Severus didn't lead her to voices, but to the entrance of the house itself. He knocked and just a few moments later, the door was opened by a House-elf. The elf took their cloaks and disappeared just before the Lord of the Manor arrived at their side.

"Severus, how good of you to join us," Lucius Malfoy said and shook Severus's hand.

When he turned to Hermione, she got the feeling she should run away as fast as she could. But she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. She held her ground and made a small smile, but she guessed it just look fake.

Lucius, on the other hand, had no problem with smiling. "Mrs Snape, may I say you look dashing? It's good to see Severus with such a lovely woman."

Lucius led them to the ballroom. "The Dark Lord hasn't arrived yet, but I have a lot of guests who are interested in your new wife, Severus."

"Who?" Severus asked quietly.

"Bella, she hasn't spoken of anything else for the last week."

Hermione felt her stomach turn again. She didn't want to see Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman was an insane killer! But Severus had a firm grip of her arm and he followed Lucius, whom led them to a woman completely dressed in black, who had long black hair almost as wild as Hermione's.

"Bellatrix," Lucius said. "Look who have joined us."

The woman turned around. The first thing Hermione thought of was how cold and calculating her eyes were. They did look insane, but there was something deeper, something even more frightening…

"Is this her?" Bella asked and stared at Hermione. "Is this the Mudblood?"

"I don't appreciate insults being thrown at my wife, Bella," Severus said coldly.

Bella looked at Severus and smiled nicely. "Don't be like that, Severus, I'm just curious… You have managed to take away her Mudblood-look. She could almost be one of us… unless…" Bella leant forward, placed a hand under Hermione's chin and smelled her hair. "Oh, Severus, she still smells like one…" then she stroked Hermione cheek. "Don't worry, sweetie, after some rounds with old Sevvie, you will go all the way from Mudblood to pureblood mistress. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Hermione bit her lip and tried not to cry. She would only look worse if she cried.

Lucius took a hold of Bella's arm. "No reason to be rude, Bella, she can't help that her parents are filth."

Okay, that was it. Hermione felt her anger rise. "Even if my parents are filth, Mr Malfoy, they seem to have raised a cleverer child than you lot manage to do."

Lucius' eyes turned cold as ice. "What did you say?"

Severus held his hands up. "Please, Lucius, she is a Gryffindor, they always have to defend themselves."

Lucius pressed his lips together, but didn't say anything. Instead Bella took over. "The Dark Lord is so looking forward to see you, Hermione!" She looked quite excited and if Hermione hadn't known better, she would have thought that Bella liked her and tried to be her friend.

"When will he arrive?" Severus asked.

"Sevvie…" Bella sighed. "The Dark Lord comes when he wants to please us with his presence. In the meantime, please say hello to Antonin!"

A middle-aged, dark-haired man turned around and looked down at them. He was almost a head taller than Severus and very well built over the shoulders. Hermione had to bend her head upwards to see his face.

"Snape," he nodded. "Congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you, Dolohov," Severus answered. "My wife, Hermione."

Dolohov nodded to her too, and she was thankful, he didn't say anything.

"Pretty thing," said a male voice from behind them.

They turned around and she saw a much shorter man, who was also very muscular and had blood-red hair. Sometime ago, he might have been beautiful, but now he had a lot of scars in his face and a wicked smile.

"Really Snape, you are one lucky wizard. May I take a ride?"

"Absolutely not, Macnair," Severus took a harder grip of Hermione. "I have seen the way you treat women and I do not wish to clean up your mess."

Macnair eyed Hermione so lustfully, she blushed.

"I could play nice, Snape…"

"I highly doubt that."

Macnair winked at Hermione and disappeared into the crowd. She felt Severus relax a little and Bella dragged them away to meet other Death Eaters. Most of them were polite and didn't seem to care about Hermione. One or two cast a lustful eye at her, but Severus would just lay a protective arm around her waist and glare at them in the same way he would glare at a first year.

When they had been at the feast for almost an hour, the doors opened and everything stopped. A tall, thin man entered the room. He was dressed in a long black robe and cloak that was a huge contrast to the snow-white hands and face. The power, the man held, made her overwhelmed. The only thing she really saw in his face, were the big crimson eyes that seemed to be looking straight into her soul. The next moment everyone in the room bowed. Hermione bowed too. She felt the most intense respect for the man that had to be Lord Voldemort, and she felt a strange urge to please him. Until Severus pinched her arm and the magic broke and everything went back in motion. A lot of people went to the Dark Lord, who smiled at them and talked to them. Bella left their side and went to greet her Lord, but he declared silence.

"I have to have a word with my Death Eaters. Could everyone else wait in the garden?"

It wasn't a question and Severus pressed his lips together, before he sighed and ordered her to stay away from the others. When Hermione went to the garden, she discovered that only two other wives and she weren't Death Eaters. The other two glared at Hermione, before they disappeared into the darkness of the trees in the garden. Hermione sighed and stayed on the terrace. She could see into the ballroom through the glass doors, but she couldn't hear anything. Everyone in the room seemed to be talking to each other, while Voldemort was only nodding and pointing.

"Polyjuice Potion, works like a charm."

She gasped, turned around and was about to fall when she came face to face with Voldemort.

He smirked. "So this is the new Mrs Snape. I have wanted to see you for awhile now. But then again, you already know that, don't you?"

He had a very smooth voice that sent shivers down her spine, but he didn't look like he was going to hurt her, he looked more curious and playful.

"I-I wont help you to kill Harry," she burst out.

Voldemort chuckled. "Do you think I'm stupid? I don't want you to help me kill The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Irritate-Me. I just want to talk to you. If I wanted to hurt Potter, I would already have killed you and sent your body to Hogwarts for Harry to find. Then he would be all crossed and come to me to 'make me pay' and I could have killed him quite easily."

Hermione frowned. That actually sounded like a very good plan. Harry would want revenge and he would probably make a lot of mistakes when he tried to find Voldemort. So why didn't Voldemort kill her?

Voldemort seemed to know what she was thinking. "You are too special to die, Hermione. I may call you that, I trust?"

She nodded. "Why am I special… and what are you planning to do with me? The reason you wanted me to marry Severus was to get to me, wasn't it?"

"So many questions, Hermione. You always ask the questions, don't you? You want to know everything … the brain behind Potter."

"So you want me away from Harry?"

"Yes."

"And why are you telling me this?"

Voldemort chuckled and Hermione started to relax. He wasn't so frightening when you were alone with him.

"I want to open your eyes, Hermione."

"What?"

Voldemort sighed theatrically. "I know you will never be a Death Eater, Hermione, and I will never try to make you one. But I think that you are like me in some ways… And I want you to see the whole picture. I guess Dumbledore has told you a lot about this war? How he is the good guy and I'm the evil guy?"

Hermione wanted to smile through the whole conversation. If someone had said she would be having a polite conversation with Voldemort sometime, she wouldn't have told that person to get their head examined.

"This war isn't about good and evil," Voldemort continued. "It's about different views. Right now, one side leads and that makes them look like the good ones… But most of them aren't any better than my Death Eaters."

Hermione frowned. "But you use Dark Magic and you are killing people… I'm sorry, but I think that is evil."

"Your side is killing a lot of people too in this war. Even I don't remember who started it, I didn't, whatever you may think. And about the Dark Magic… It's different from your magic, yes, but it isn't evil. It's selfish magic, but selfishness doesn't have to be evil. The strongest survives, Hermione, which is what this war is about."

"But why kill the muggles?"

"Because they are spreading and they kill us… But, of course, you haven't heard about that… There are a couple of muggles on top levels, who know about us. Presidents and people like them. We have to hide from them, because otherwise, they would try to kill more of us than they already have done. It shouldn't be like that. We should be able to live in the open."

Against her will, Hermione felt interested. "Why are you telling me this?"

Voldemort looked into the ballroom, where people still talked to each other. "Like I said, to open your eyes. I don't want you to fight me, Hermione, you are to powerful for that."

Hermione looked surprised. "You think I am powerful?"

Voldemort sneered. "Yes, Severus has told me about some of your performances."

"But I thought you hated Mudbloods?"

"No, I changed that thought almost fifteen years ago, but that is also one thing Dumbledore hasn't informed you about, has he?"

Hermione shook her head. "But it still seems like it. Bellatrix called me a Mudblood."

"That is how she is raised. I can't change everything in my Death Eaters. They are the ones who are killing Muggle-borns, because they feel threatened. I have found out some very interesting things about Muggle-borns being descendants from Squibs. Squibs get more children than witches do, and even if the first and second generation often are muggles, the third and the forth often holds a 'Muggle-born'."

Hermione was surprised and amazed. You could forget all about Voldemort's deeds by listening to him. He sounded so sane and even nice.

Voldemort stroked Hermione's cheek. "I hope you will learn something from this talk, Hermione. And if you studied the Dark Arts, you will find that they are not as dark as you may think."

He kissed her on the other cheek and disappeared into the shadows again. Hermione touched the place where his cold lips had touched her. She wanted to see him again. There was so much she wanted to ask him! She turned around and found Severus standing there with his arms crossed.

"What did you do?" asked Severus.

"I… The Dark Lord was here… We talked."

Severus frowned and Hermione blushed.

"You wouldn't be the first to fall for the charm of The Dark Lord's smooth tongue," Severus sighed and took her arm. "Let us go home."

Hermione just nodded.

SSSSSSS

"What did you think of the girl, Bella?"

"The Mudblood?" Bella giggled. "She is a cute one."

Voldemort chuckled. "I think so too."

They had retreated from the feast several hours ago. Voldemort had felt a bit horny and Bella had been more than happy to help. Now, she wouldn't be able to move for several hours, but Bella seemed to be very comfortable in the Dark Lord's bed. And Voldemort had no problem with having her there.

"Did you spill the potion in her drink?" he asked.

"Yes, Sevvie was very protective, but I saw her drinking it, so I don't think he noticed."

Voldemort smirked. "Well, it wasn't a dangerous potion. He will never notice she had taken it."

Bella turned around with difficulty. Voldemort could give her something for the ache she must be feeling, but he knew Bella loved a bit of pain. If he wanted, he could fuck her again and she would still have an orgasm. But then, there would be even more bloodstains on the bed and they were so hard to get rid of.

"Why do you want her to have _that_ potion, my Lord?" Bella asked and stroked his chest with her long nails.

"I don't want to get any… surprises… too soon."

A tear fell over Bella's cheek. "I wish I could have helped you, Master."

"I know, Bella, I know. But that's impossible, we have already tried."

"I will kill him again…"

"No, Bella, that is unnecessary," Voldemort smirked. "I think your father has already suffered enough."

Bella giggled again. "Will I get to taste her?"

"We'll see. She has to trust me completely first."

"She will. She looked very interested."

"I noticed that too… I hope she will begin to study the Dark Arts."

"She will fall in your net! Like a fly in a spider's net… Can I have some spider-soup?"

"You have the most disgusting eating habits, Bella," Voldemort sighed, but he sat up in the bed. "Do we have any, Esmeralda?"

A quiet, young girl, who was sitting at the other side of the room, shook her head. She was spinning wool and humming quietly. She was the complete opposite to Bellatrix. Esmeralda was short and thin, with long blond hair that looked and felt like silk. She wasn't a witch, but her completely milk-white eyes gave a hint that she wasn't exactly a muggle either.

"Looks like you have to survive without it, Bella," Voldemort said, but he looked at the other girl in the room. "Do you wish to join us, Esmeralda? You must be tired."

The girl stopped and rose from the small stool. She moved with her head bowed, but without any difficulty. Sometimes, Voldemort forgot she was blind. She crawled up in the bed and Voldemort moved to his side so the small girl could lie between the two lovers. Voldemort stroked her cheek when she placed her head next to Bella's. "Have you seen something today, my child?"

"I saw the girl you have been talking about," Esmeralda said quietly.

She never showed any emotions. She was always quiet and ready to please. Voldemort wasn't capable of love, but he had nothing but warm feelings for the girl. She was like a favourite pet. A very useful pet. Even if Esmeralda was blind, she saw more things than any other person he had met. First, he had thought she was a seer, but she was not. She merely guessed the future from things she saw in the present, and her guesses were almost always right. Voldemort wanted to know exactly how she saw things that happened miles away, but he didn't work very hard to find out. He was only interested in hearing what was going to happen.

"She will fall for you," Esmeralda continued. "You just have to continue to speak with her."

"Excellent," Voldemort smirked and Bella giggled lightly.

"But if you get the girl, you will lose the man," Esmeralda said. "He wants her for himself."

"I thought so," Voldemort sighed. "But it doesn't matter; I can kill him later or make him change his mind."

"No, you can't."

"Ah, very well, I will see to that when it gets there."

Esmeralda turned around and placed a hand on his cheek. "Don't lie to her, Tom. She will figure it out."

"I won't, my dear…"

"Yes, you will…"

Voldemort sighed. "Esmeralda, you can't change my ways."

Esmeralda closed her blind eyes. "I'm tired, Tom."

But Voldemort felt horny again. "I will be quick, girl."

Voldemort smirked when he mounted the girl. She knew he did this as a reminder of his power. She had never really fought him, but they had some disagreements and he didn't want her to think that he would succumb to her. He was the Master as he would always be. Hermione would know that too.


	8. Falling

Well, it looked like a lot of people actually liked this story so... I have pulled myself together and continued to write! But now I got a cold instead (damn this weather, this morning it was snowing! But now it's raining again...). Hate it. And I miss my friend's birthday party! Oh, cruel world... And do you know what tops is all? I know it can always be worse.

* * *

Chapter 8 – Falling…

Severus looked down at Hermione when they entered their sitting room. He knew she had been fascinated by Voldemort, but he didn't know if he would tell her that the Dark Lord wasn't someone you should trust. Or if he should wait, so he could have a good laugh when Harry Potter's best friend was consumed into darkness. It would be far more helpful to him if Hermione started to see more than just the picture Dumbledore gave her. If Hermione started to learn more about the Dark Arts, they would have a lot in common. He was sure she wouldn't be overpowered by the Arts. He had never been and Hermione was just as clever as he was.

She would see the flaws in some of the Dark Arts' logic. And if she learnt some more of the Dark Arts, he would be the only one who understood her. Her friends wouldn't understand her anymore and she would be more attracted to him. And perhaps more attracted to Voldemort, but Severus would make sure that never happened. He wanted Hermione for himself. He had never been with another person who understood him like she did. He was even willing to fight for her. No one, except Lily, had made him feel that way. But she had chosen Potter and that choice had led her to her death. Severus would never let Hermione choose another man. He would make sure she never had the opportunity.

"I can't trust the Dark Lord, can I?" Hermione asked and by doing so she interrupted his thoughts.

"No one sane would trust the Dark Lord completely. But there are some things he knows how to do."

"Which side are you on, Severus?" Hermione looked up at him.

"I'm on my side, Hermione, there are things I hate about the Dark Lord, but there are also things I hate about Dumbledore and the 'good' side."

"What things?"

"Dumbledore wants what is best for everyone, all the time. That is impossible and we would just be fooling ourselves if we thought there would be a way to make sure everyone got what was best. Dumbledore knows this and that is why he makes some sacrifices. But these are sacrifices he thinks are good. There is no way of knowing it will lead to 'the greater good' or if it will be a disaster. But Dumbledore thinks he is right… He says he can be wrong, but he doesn't really think he is. Dumbledore is more manipulative than the Dark Lord is. Dumbledore tricks people into thinking the way he thinks. The Dark Lord does that too, but he always tells you why he did it in the end. Dumbledore doesn't care if you know the truth or not, as long as you do what you are told."

They sat down in the sofa and Hermione laid her head against his shoulder.

"And there is no such thing as a greater good. People will always think differently and they can't live together… The world is doomed as long as people are fooling themselves that they can live together. But then again, there are so many people in the world, so they can't do anything but try. Or kill each other… But that would be evil…" His voice dripped of irony when he made it to the last word.

"I think that is a very sad view of the world," Hermione said slowly and looked up at him.

"The world would be better of without us, Hermione, and it's trying to get rid of us. All these catastrophes, that are happening, aren't just the Dark Lord's doing. There are hurricanes and floods happening all over the world without magical interference."

"Isn't that enough? Why should the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters speed up the process."

"I don't think it will do any difference. But when the Death Eaters kill them, the survivors will have someone to blame. How could you blame nature?"

"Do you always get this depressed after being with the Death Eaters?"

"I'm always depressed, Hermione."

"Why?"

"Well, for one thing, I don't have someone next to me when I wake up in the morning… Someone, who will lighten my day a little, before I have to see all those dreadful children."

Hermione smiled. "Are you trying to get me into your bed, Severus?"

Severus smirked. "Yes, but we don't have to have sex. I could keep my hands to myself…"

She laughed and slapped him teasingly on his stomach.

"Shall I bring us some dinner?" he asked.

"Something easy. Perhaps a salad?" Hermione rose. "I have to use the bathroom."

Severus nodded and called for a House-elf, who promised to bring them a salad and bread. The elf was back with the food before Hermione came back from the bathroom. Severus had just placed the food in their kitchen when she arrived there.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked.

"Just water."

"No wine?"

Hermione shook her head. "I drank something at the feast and it left a bitter aftertaste."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "You shouldn't drink anything that is made by a Death Eater, Hermione, you never know what they could have done to it."

"I don't feel anything," Hermione frowned. "Shouldn't I have felt something if they spiked it?"

"Try to cast a spell."

Hermione looked a bit scared, but she managed to lift her plate magically without any problem.

"Well, I don't think they would try to rip your power away, but be careful the next time," Severus sighed.

Hermione nodded and they ate their food quietly, before Hermione excused herself. Severus had some business to attend to, so he called on the elf before he went to the study where Hermione had started to do her homework. She was as usual sitting in the armchair and he sat down behind the desk. They sat like that for over an hour and it was almost midnight when Hermione broke the silence.

"Would you behave if I slept in your bed?"

Severus looked at her curiously. "Yes, I won't touch you until you are ready, Hermione."

She blushed. "You may touch me… just not… down there."

He smirked. "Fine, are you tired?"

"A bit."

"Do you want to get ready first?"

She nodded and left the study.

Severus waited until he heard the bathroom door close, and then he went to his bedroom to make it look better. His room was black and green with just a bed, a small desk and a wardrobe. He didn't do anything but sleep and change his clothes in here, so he hadn't bothered to decorate it. But he did have some questionable books on his nightstand, and last night's clothes were still lying on the desk. He hid the books and sent the clothes to the laundry. When he was done, he waited for Hermione to enter. She was there ten minutes later.

"You can wait in the bed if you like," Severus said and kissed her forehead. "You can even go to sleep if you want. I will be right back."

He didn't think she would try to fall asleep, and when he came back, she was sitting with the blanket drawn up to her chin in the bed. Severus smiled and placed his house robe on the desk. He was only wearing boxers underneath and he could see that Hermione was uncomfortable.

"You have seen me half naked before, Hermione." He smirked, sat down on the bed and made an attempt to lift the blanket, but she held it in a firm grip. "I will get cold if you don't give me my fair share of the blanket."

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…"

"If you aren't ready…"

"Yes… I am… We are married, right? And a married couple should be able to sleep together."

"Of course…" He took the blanket again and she made it fall down.

She was wearing a muggle t-shirt with a picture of some flower on it. When he crawled under the blanket, he saw that she was only wearing knickers. He smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" she asked and placed her head on a pillow.

"You, it seems I have misjudged your bravery, Mrs Snape. I thought you would have at least two pairs of trousers on and… Are you wearing a bra?"

She blushed, but shook her head. "I like to be comfortable when I'm asleep… You can't be comfortable in a bra and a lot of clothes…"

"You could be sleeping naked for all I care," he smirked.

She looked down. "I wouldn't be comfortable that way either."

Severus placed a hand on her waist. "Are you ashamed of your body, Hermione?"

"No… I mean, I know I'm not the most beautiful girl alive and I have some flaws… But no one, except my mom and dad, has seen me naked since I was a baby and I…"

Severus broke her of with a kiss. "Don't think so much, Hermione," he mumbled and pulled her closer. "Just feel."

"Why are you so good at seducing young girls, Severus?" she asked breathlessly.

"Practise, darling, and I will give you lots when you are ready…"

He let his hand travel over her side and down to her arse. He massaged it lightly, while he continued to kiss her. She was better at it now. She knew how to move her mouth and tongue, and she was even brave enough to suck on his lower lip. Her hand sneaked to his back and traced one of his scars. He shivered when her smooth hand came in contact with his neck and she started to play with his hair. He was glad he had begun to use her shampoo. It really did wonders for his hair and it didn't smell so disgusting anymore. He squeezed her arse harder and Hermione made a quiet moan into his mouth and bucked into his hips. Severus felt himself go hard and broke the kiss with a sigh.

"Do you want me to take you?" he asked hoarsely.

Hermione stroked his chest. She looked almost hypnotised.

"Hermione?"

She slowly met his eyes. "No… I have been through a lot today… And I'm tired… Sleep?"

Severus nodded and turned around to his back.

Hermione saw the bulge under the covers and shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't mean to…"

Severus saw where she was looking. "It's okay, Hermione, this isn't the first time I have fallen asleep unfulfilled."

"Sorry…"

Severus smirked. "Don't be, I'm sure you will be ready in a couple of weeks. I can wait. The longer we wait, the sweeter it will be…"

"And," he added in his thoughts, "You can make it up to me when you have given in… I wonder where I put the handcuffs…"

With a last kiss from Hermione, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

SSSSSSS

The first thing Hermione noticed when she woke up was that the room and her bed felt a bit warmer. It felt also much more comfortable. She moved a bit and hit something hard and warm. Then she remembered she was lying in Severus' bed. The thought didn't scare her at all. She actually smiled when she turned around and faced him. He had been lying on his back, but she must have woken him when she had hit him, because he tilted his head to the side.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

He smiled back. "Good morning."

"I think I could get used to see you in the morning," she confessed.

He chuckled. "Good, because I'm thinking of redecorating your room into a real library."

Hermione laughed. "Hold that thought until next month, Severus. I still want to have a place of my own."

"And here I was hoping you would stay in my bed…"

"Oh, I could stay in your bed… But I don't know if you would like me to redecorate your room."

Severus smirked. "Actually, I wouldn't mind, I don't do anything but sleep in here… Or use the bed in some other way. You could move in your things if you'd like."

Hermione thought about it. She wouldn't mind to move in here. Somehow it was cosier than her room, even if it didn't have a lot of things. Besides, she hadn't got used to her other room yet, so it wouldn't be so difficult to move again. But she wanted some place where she could hide if he made her sad again. But then again, she could always hide in the library or some other place in the castle. If Severus made her sad some night, she could always run out of his quarters. She didn't think he would be so mean to dock points from Gryffindor when she was mad at him. Or maybe he would… Anyway, there was always a bathroom she could lock.

"Fine, I'll move in here, but then I have some redecorating to do."

Severus looked like he had received an early Christmas gift. He kissed her passionately.

"But I don't want to have sex with you yet!" she muttered into his mouth.

He laughed and held her tighter and they did some heavy snogging before Severus withdrew. "If you aren't going to sleep with me, I will need a cold shower," he said hoarsely.

Hermione giggled. "I'll make some breakfast."

"Fucking tease," Severus muttered, and he stroked her cheek before leaving the bed.

Hermione sighed happily and fell back on the pillows. She felt happy and she had butterflies in her stomach. She felt like singing, but decided that she didn't need to scare Severus. She moved out of the bed, went to the kitchen and prepared some sandwiches and tea. He came back from the shower with his hair still a bit damp. Why had she never noticed how beautiful he was? But he looked more serious now than before in the bed.

"I got a message from the Dark Lord," he began.

"When you were in the shower?" Hermione asked, amused.

For a moment she saw Voldemort Apparate into the shower with Severus and they had a serious talk there about something, both naked… For some reason that thought didn't disgust her. It just made her giddier. Maybe it just was her sick imagination, but she wouldn't mind knowing what Voldemort looked like naked. She had thought that Severus would look bad naked and he hadn't. And Severus had told her that Voldemort had been with a lot of women, so he must do something right. She wondered for a moment what it would be like to kiss Voldemort, but then she heard Harry in her head, telling her what a sick witch she was. Voldemort was still the enemy, no matter how charming he had been the night before. She blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" Severus asked, confused.

"Oh… I just thought about… Never mind."

She didn't want to confess what she had been thinking about.

But Severus looked interested. "Did you think about me in the shower?"

Hermione looked down at her plate. She felt her face began to resemble the colour of a tomato. "Well… Yes… and if the Dark Lord had been leaving you a message face to face…" she muttered, not finishing the sentence.

Severus snored. "So you thought about two men in a shower. Perhaps you aren't as innocent as you appear to be, Hermione. But you will do well to remember that I'm not attracted to the same sex, even if I wouldn't be surprise if the Dark Lord is."

"Is the Dark Lord gay?"

"Absolutely not. Just... queer." Severus rolled his eyes. "Anyway, he wants to meet us again next month."

Hermione frowned. "Why would he want to meet me again?"

"It seems like he liked you," Severus looked at her curiously. "You wouldn't know why?"

"He said he wanted to open my eyes… That he wanted me to see the whole picture…"

"Did he ask you to study the Dark Arts?"

"Yes… I think he was surprised I hadn't… He said he thought I would like to know everything."

"Look, Hermione, what he told you may be true, but I don't think he told you the whole truth… Did he say why he wanted you to marry me?"

"So I would stay away from Harry. He said he didn't want me against him…" Hermione frowned. "But then again… I'm just one person. He said he didn't think I could become a Death Eater… But if he wanted me away from Harry, he could just have killed me…"

Severus sighed. "You see… I think one of the reasons may be to get you away from Harry, but I think there are other things too."

Hermione sighed. "He fooled me."

"He is good at that… But I guess we will know his true purpose for wanting our marriage soon enough."

"Do you think he will use me?"

Severus looked thoughtful at her. "I have yet to find a person who has met Voldemort and has not been used in some way."


	9. in love

So, new chapter again! Thanks to everyone who are kind enough to leave a little review! I like those!

Take care!

* * *

Chapter 9 – …in love

"You look veeery happy, Hermione," Ginny said suspiciously.

Another week had gone by and Hermione had felt her happiness increase over the week. She was really comfortable with Severus now and last night he had taken her out to dinner. It had all been very romantic. She had never thought Severus could be so romantic.

This Sunday evening she was sitting inside the Gryffindor tower with Ginny. Severs had had some things to do and Hermione had felt like visiting her friends. Harry and Ron were out practising Quidditch, but Ginny had claimed she wasn't in the mood for it. After Ron and Harry had went, she had told Hermione she had got her period this morning and her back ached like hell.

"Do I?" Hermione felt that she had a silly grin on her face and tried to straighten it. "Oh, I guess I'm just happy…"

"How do you feel?"

"Oh, you know, like everything is great… The sun is shining a bit brighter and… well… Everything seems so easy!"

"You sound like you are in love, Hermione," Ginny smiled.

"In love?"

"Yes. Do you look forward to see Snape again? Does your heart beat faster when you are with him?"

Hermione thought about it. "I don't know… I guess I look forward to see him, and I like him more now than before… But in love? I don't know…"

"What have you done this weekend?"

Hermione frowned. "Well, he took me out yesterday and… well… We had some dinner and then we came back and I slept in his bed."

"You slept in his bed?" Ginny's eyes widened. "Are you sleeping with him?"

"Well, yes, but I'm only _sleeping _with him, we are not having sex."

"I didn't know you could be in the same bed as a man and not have sex with him."

"Severus is nice and understanding, Ginny. He will never do anything I don't want…"

"See, you are defending him. You are in love, Hermione." Ginny smiled.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know… I have only known him, I mean really known him for a week."

"Love is a strange thing, Hermione."

Hermione frowned. She had never thought she would be able to love Severus. She had thought she would have to live a loveless life. But they had got along nicely this week. And the way he kissed… Well, maybe she was a little in love.

"I think it's quite romantic," Ginny smiled.

"Well… I still think it's bizarre… But I think I'm really getting to know him."

"Maybe you could get him to raise my mark in Potions?" Ginny winked.

Hermione snored. "I think Severus would make me sleep on the couch if I suggested something like that."

"You could sleep with me, as long as you aren't snoring. Does Snape snore?"

"I don't hear anything."

Someone gasped behind them. "ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH SNAPE?"

The girls turned around and saw a very upset Ron and an uncomfortable Harry. The rest of the room had grown silent.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Ron roared and turned around.

Hermione jumped up and froze him before he had taken two steps. "You will do no such thing, Ron. What does it matter to you if I slept with _my husband?_" she asked a bit angry.

Ron was such a drama queen sometimes and it got on her nerves. She unfroze Ron and he stumbled forward before he caught himself.

"You can't tell me you did it freely!" Ron looked strangely at her. "He must have hexed you… or put something in your drink! He is a Potions Master after all."

Hermione shook her head. "He hasn't Ron. He has actually been really nice to me. He doesn't do anything I don't want him to…"

"Oh! So you LIKED it?" Ron looked crazy. "I didn't think you would be such a… a Death Eater's whore!"

The room was completely silent, even the fire seemed to freeze. Ron seemed to have realised what he had said, because his eyes widened and he slapped his hand over his mouth. Hermione could feel the tears coming, but she pushed them back.

"Ron…" Harry looked shocked at his best friend.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Ron whispered and took a step forward.

Hermione stared at him, but took a step back at his approach. Did he really think that about her? She took a deep breath. How could he think that? Ron held out his hand to her, but she slapped it aside and ran out of the Gryffindor Tower. She thought she could hear Ginny call out after her, but she didn't care. She ran all the way down to the dungeons. Her first instinct was to get to Severus and hide. She was almost at their quarters when she bumped into someone. She fell backwards on her bum and the tear started to fall down her cheeks, both from the pain and the things Ron had said.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblo… Are you crying?"

Through her tears she could see a tall, blond figure lean closer to her.

"Get lost, Malfoy," she spat. Hermione rose and wiped her tears away. She didn't want to cry in front of Draco Malfoy.

Draco looked curiously at her. "Why are you crying?"

"Why would you care?" she made an attempt to pass him, but he blocked her way.

"No, wait! I'm sorry I called you Mudblood."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "You are sorry you… Why?"

Draco put his hand behind his head. "Look… I won't bother you anymore… Just don't tell your husband. I… I didn't mean to hurt you."

Had she woken up in a different world? Why was everyone acting out of character? "Are you feeling well, Malfoy?" she asked.

"Yes… I… You know my father is friends with your husband?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well… I… I heard you were at his party last week… And my aunt told me she liked you, so… Well, I guess you aren't as bad as I thought."

Yes, she must have woken up in a different universe. "Your aunt told you she liked me… Isn't your aunt Bellatrix?"

Draco nodded.

"Oh… I see… Did she tell you why she liked me?"

"Something about you having fire and… Well, she is quite insane so I… But she thought you were… cute." Draco gave her an uncertain smile.

"Hm… What do you know…"

Hermione didn't know what she should say. Ron thought she was a whore, Bellatrix Lestrange thought she was cute and Draco apologised for calling her a Mudblood.

WHAT WAS WRONG WITH THE WORLD?

"So… see you around, Gran… Mrs Snape," Draco rose his hand and left.

Hermione stared after him for a while, and then, she turned around and entered hers and Severus' room. Severus was sitting in the sitting room and looked up at her when she entered. "Hermione? What's wrong?"

And Severus Snape was concerned. Well, that was the least strange thing of the day. "I'm going to bed," she said.

"Bed? It's not even dark."

Hermione laughed unhappily. "Maybe I will wake up and find out this day was just a very bad dream."

She nodded to herself and started to walk again. This day just didn't make any sense. It wasn't logical. She wanted it to be logical!

"Okay… but the bed is in that room," Severus pointed in the other direction. "We decided you would be sleeping with me… remember?"

"Oh, right, yes, of course…"

Hermione turned and entered their bedroom. Then, she undressed neatly, putting everything were it belonged. But she didn't bother to put on her nightgown, before she crawled under the blankets. Maybe she would wake up and find out that she was still living in the Gryffindor Tower. And that Severus was still just her nasty teacher. And that Draco would never try to be nice to her, because his aunt thought she was cute. And perhaps Ron wouldn't have called her something that even Draco hadn't called her. She needed to think. She needed to know how all this made sense. She wanted to know…

SSSSSSS

Severus stared at the closed door. Something was clearly wrong with Hermione. When he heard her crying, he rose from the armchair and went to knock on the door. She didn't answer, so he opened the door and entered. The first thing he saw were her clothes lying neatly on the chair. She hadn't been joking when she told him she wanted to go to bed. She was lying with her back to him. He sat down on the bed.

"Hermione? Has something happened?"

"Yes," her voice was barely loud enough to hear.

"What happened?" he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure…" Hermione turned around and faced him. "I feel like my world has turned upside down."

Her face was wet from the tears she had shed, and she had an unfocused look in her eyes. And she was naked. He could see her breasts. Oh, fucking Salazar, why could he see her breasts when he needed to comfort her? Why was fate so cruel?

"If you told me what happened…" Severus turned his eyes to her face again.

"Ron called me a whore." She looked quite astonished. "He walked in on me and Ginny when we were talking about you and he screamed that I was a Death Eater's whore."

Severus frowned. Well, he wasn't surprised that Weasley was angry, but how could he have called one of his friends a whore? But the more alarming question was: how many had heard it? He didn't want the students to know he was a Death Eater. He had to have a talk with the Weasley boy.

"And then I ran into Malfoy," Hermione continued, still with that same astonished look on her face. "And he apologised for calling me a Mudblood. And then he told me his aunt thought I was cute. Why do Death Eaters think I'm cute?"

Severus had to smile. "You are very cute, Hermione."

"And you are being so nice…" Hermione focused on him. "Why are you so nice? Is it because Voldemort told you to?"

He didn't correct her, he just sighed. "No, I'm nice to you, because I like you."

"Good." She nodded slowly. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

He froze. "What?"

"Yes, isn't it strange?" She laughed that strange unhappy laugh again. "I think I will sleep now. My brain needs to relax, or it might blow up… I wouldn't want that."

She turned around again and closed her eyes. Severus stared at her for a couple of minutes. He kissed her on the head and rose. He didn't like to see Hermione like this and someone should pay for making her like this. And that someone was Ronald Weasley.

Severus exited the chambers and started to walk to the Gryffindor Tower. He didn't really think about what he was doing, he was just following his instincts, and they told him to kick some arse. And with every step, he took, he became angrier. How dared that brat call Hermione a whore? And how dared he call Severus a Death Eater? The boy should know better. Maybe he should write an angry letter to the boy's mother… No, Severus had always liked to take matters into his own hands. He wasn't stopped before he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"What are you doing here, professor?" she asked. "You have no business in the house of Gryffindor."

"I'm not here as a professor," he hissed. "I'm here as an angry husband! Open up!"

The Fat Lady gave him an angry look, but opened the portrait and Severus stepped inside. There weren't many people in the tower, but he saw Potter and the Weasley girl. They both looked at him when he entered.

"Where is he?!" Severus hissed.

Potter rose, but the girl pointed toward the boys' dorm. Severus took the stairs two steps at a time and reached the sixth's year's dorm. Weasley was sitting on one of the bed and when he saw Severus, his eyes widened in horror. Severus step forward and took a grip of the boy's robe and pulled him up into the air.

"Explain yourself!" he yelled.

He could hear the door open again and someone gasped, but he didn't care.

"I-I…" Weasley stuttered.

Severus let him down a little, so he could stare into the boy's eyes. "My wife is lying in our room crying, because you can't hold your tongue."

"I-I didn't t-think…"

"Damn right you didn't! But then again, you never do. But the next time you feel like insulting my wife, let me remind you whom she is married to!" Severus threw the boy into the wall and his voice sank to a terrible low level. "You are supposed to be her friend, Mr. Weasley. Friends don't call each other 'whore'. I don't want to see you anywhere near my wife again, or else I might think you need a new, little reminder."

He turned around and came face to face with Potter. To his great surprise, Potter didn't seem to be angry at him, just curious. "She is under my protection now, Potter," he hissed.

Potter nodded and took a step to the side, letting him pass. "Could you tell her that the rest of us don't think she is as a… You-Know-What? We just want to help her."

Severus nodded and left the tower again. Now, he had to deal with the fact that Hermione might be falling in love with him. That was way harder than throwing someone into a wall.


	10. An unusual Potion lesson

Short chapter, but I see smut coming up!

Thank you for reviewing! Me like.

* * *

Chapter 10 – An unusual Potion lesson

The staff office of Hogwarts was like an oasis for Hogwarts' teachers. It was one of the few student-free zones where the teachers could relax and be normal people instead of teachers. There were many rumours about the room that was located behind the Great Hall. Some claimed that there was a never-ending fountain of wine, made of gold, hidden inside the wardrobes. Others believed that the teachers held competitions about who had the worse students in their class. A few people (mostly old Slytherins) would even go so far as to think that the teachers had sex-orgies every Friday night.

Neither of these rumours were true. The staff office was in fact like any other staff office in the world. There were comfortable couches and armchairs, different papers to read, and coffee, tea and biscuits for the peckish one. And like any other staff office, gossip was the main event. Severus had never been one to gossip. That was why the other teachers always liked to talk about him. Severus had often walked into the room and found everyone looking a bit guilty at him before they started to talk about something else, like the weather.

This was what happened when he walked into the room at Monday morning before his first class. Last night, he had managed to calm Hermione down after being used as her teddy-bear for almost an hour. When he woke up this morning, she was back to herself and very ashamed about crying all over him the night before. So to ease her awkwardness, he left the quarters and decided to kill the hour before breakfast by reading some papers. But when he entered the staff office, he got the feeling they had just been talking about him. Minerva looked quite angry. He didn't care what they had been gossipping about, so he just sat down in one of the armchairs and took up the nearest magazine.

"Severus," Minerva said.

He looked up quite confused. Her voice was a few octaves higher than usually and that often meant she had something disturbing to talk about. Madame Pomfrey was sitting next to the angry Transfiguration teacher, and she too looked annoyed.

"Yes, Minerva?" he asked.

"What was your business at the Gryffindor Tower last night?"

Severus arched an eyebrow. "I was there for a personal matter, which means you have nothing to do with it."

"I have something to do with it if you wounded one of my students!" she said, her lips were white in fury.

"Wounded?" he asked.

"Mr Weasley had to come to me with two broken ribs, Severus," Madame Pomfrey said.

Severus smirked. "Perhaps he fell of a broom?"

"I talked to the Fat Lady and she said you entered and exited the tower mere moments before Mr Weasley came out too, wounded!"

"And has Mr Weasley accused me for his discomfort?" Severus asked silky.

"Well… no, but…"

"And has anyone else accused me for harming Mr Weasley?" he continued.

Minerva looked a bit confused. "No, but…"

"If you are going to accuse me, Minerva, please have proper evidence. For your information, Mr Potter was with me the whole time in the tower, and I'm sure he can agree with me that I did nothing to Mr Weasley … that he didn't have coming."

"But you did something!"

"Yes, but that is not of your concern, Minerva, it was between me, Mr Weasley and Hermione."

Minerva's eyes widened. "Hermione?"

"Yes, Hermione, small brunette, large rat nest of hair, always knows the answers… and also known as my wife."

They glared at each other for a moment before they were interrupted by professor Sinistra, who had been sitting at the other end of the room. She chuckled lightly. "Oh, it sounds to me like this is some kind of jealousy drama. Did the boy hit on your wife, Severus?"

Severus snored. "No, he did not, Aurora."

"Come on, Severus, you don't usually beat up students over nothing," Aurora smiled.

She was the youngest teacher at the school, only 30 years old, but sometimes she acted like she was a student herself. Severus secretly thought it was good to have someone who was a little wild among them, but she could be a real tease. Like right now.

"I didn't _'beat him up'_, Aurora. I merely showed him what would happen if he upset my wife again."

"Oh, Severus, you did not…" Minerva sighed. "Well, the next time Mr Weasley acts inappropriate could you please come to me first?"

Severus snored. "I doubt he would be so foolish, but I have to show people I will not tolerate them insulting my wife."

The other teachers sighed when he left the room.

"I think we have found our old Potions Master's heart," Aurora commented.

"I don't know whom I feel most sorry for," Minerva muttered.

Severus didn't hear this; he was already halfway down to the dungeons. He would have Hermione's class again and he thought he could start the preparations now. When he was done, he opened the latest number of _Potions Weekly_ and waited for the students to come. Draco was the first to enter with Pansy Parkinson. Crabbe and Goyle hadn't managed to get into this class. Then everyone from Ravenclaw arrived. They spoke quietly with each other, but the class hadn't begun yet, so he couldn't dock points from them. Next, two others from Slytherin came in, followed by the only Hufflepuff in the group. Then Potter and Hermione came, sitting down at the end of the room. Severus looked at them curiously. He had given her Potter's message last night and she seemed to still like him. Ah, too bad he couldn't have all his wishes come true. The last to enter was Weasley who threw a nervous glance first at Severus and then at Hermione before he sat down next to the Hufflepuff. Severus closed the door with his wand and began the lesson.

They were going to study the magic of dragon blood for the rest of the week and they would be brewing two different potions with it. Severus usually didn't make the student study about something before they started to use it. But dragon's blood was expensive and dangerous, and he wanted to use as little as possible with no accidents at all. He talked for about half the lesson before he made the students write down all the things they knew about it (or what they had remembered from his speech). Next lesson they would go through it again. Some minutes after they had begun to write, he rose from his desk and started to quietly walk around in the classroom to make sure no one cheated. He noticed Hermione sadly glanced at Ron and when he came down behind her, he noticed she had only written one line on the paper. He bent down so he was next to her ear.

"Mrs Snape, would you please pay attention to your assignment?"

She jumped a little, but she nodded and quickly began to write.

At the second round, he stopped at Parkinson's desk and commented that she would be able to do her spelling more correctly if she looked at her own paper instead of Draco's. Parkinson blushed and Severus smirked. When he was back behind Hermione again, he noticed she had stopped writing.

"Mrs Snape, I don't want to dock points from you," he whispered.

"Sorry, sir… but my head is killing me…" she whispered back.

"To me it looked like you were staring at Weasley," he said, frowning.

"Yes, and it's giving me a headache," she responded.

Severus smirked a little. "I see, but if you could try to write instead…"

"Yes, sir."

When the lesson ended, Hermione stayed behind. "Harry said you threw him into the wall," she frowned. "Why?"

"I don't want people to insult my wife," he answered and rose from behind the desk.

"Oh…" she looked down at her feet.

Severus stopped in front of her. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I still got a headache…"

"Come here…" he led her behind the desk, sat down with her in his lap and started to massage her skull.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. "Don't you have a class to teach?"

"Yes, but not right know… Do you?"

"Not until after lunch."

They were silent for a while. Severus let his hand travel over her skull and Hermione, sometimes, let out a small moan.

"What do you remember from last night?" he asked.

She tensed a bit. "Not much, I think I had some kind of breakdown… But I feel very ashamed about crying all over you…"

He chuckled lightly. "What are husbands for?"

She laughed too and relaxed again.

"Do you love me, Hermione?" he asked after a while.

She tensed. "What? Why?"

He stopped massaging her and turned her head, so he could look her in the eyes. "You told me last night you thought you were falling in love with me."

He had never seen her blush so much before.

"I… I don't know… Would you like me to be in love with you?"

"It would make some things easier… But some things much harder…"

"Would you be angry?" she asked nervously.

"Angry? No, how could I be that? I would feel… honoured that you were able to love me. And scared."

Severus didn't know what made him so honest, but perhaps it was the weird situation.

"Why would you be scared?" Hermione asked shyly.

He sighed. "Only one person has loved me before… and I loved her, but I was too afraid to tell her… She left me for another when I blew it and then I did some things… Some things for the Dark Lord… And she was murdered. I never got the chance to tell her how I really felt."

Hermione stared at him. "Who was it?"

He hesitated. "Lily Evans."

"Harry's mother?"

He cursed. Of course the Know-It-All knew Lily's maid name. "Yes, it was her."

Hermione was quiet for a while. "Thank you for telling me this…"

"Why?"

"I… If I feel that you trust me I will feel more… secure."

"Do you love me?"

"I'm not sure… But I think I could do… I definitely have a crush on you."

He smiled. "I'm pleased to hear that."

She turned around a bit more and looked him deep into the eyes. She stroked his cheek before she brought his head to hers and kissed him gently. Severus helped her around so she was sitting with her legs at either side of his instead. Hermione moaned and sucked on his lip. She was getting a lot better at kissing. His hands found their way under her clothes and he stroked her back with one hand and made her bra disappear with the other one.

Hermione gasped. "Was that wandless magic?"

"Yes…" he hissed and captured her lips again.

He had wanted to touch her breasts the whole time last night, but he didn't think she would have appreciated it. But now she would. He started to massage one of the breasts with his right hand, while the left hand was still on her back. She moaned and twisted in his lap, which made her unconsciously touch his cock in a pleasant way. Groaning into her mouth, he made an easy scratch on her nipple, making her buck against his cock again. He bit her lip, sucked on it and made her hips move back and forth over his lap, rubbing her over his throbbing member. He wanted to take her right here, right now, but she was still a virgin and he didn't want her first time to be on his desk inside his classroom. She was starting to moan even louder and her nails sank into his neck.

"It… feels… like… I'm… going… to… explode!" she moaned.

"Let me help you," he purred and the hand that was on her breast travelled down over her flat stomach and reached her pants.

She moaned when he undid the zipper and she kissed him hard. His hand made its way down to her core and he was pleased to find it dripping wet. He tilted her a bit backward, but he didn't break the kiss as he pushed her knickers aside with one finger and teased her clit with the other one. Hermione screamed into his mouth when he entered her with one finger. She was so gloriously tight and Severus started to thrust his finger deeper inside of her, but he stopped when he felt her hymen. He decided to go slow and instead stimulate her clit. He didn't have to twist his finger many times before she came, soaking his hand with her juices. She panted deeply when she came down from her orgasm. He took up his hand from her pants and started to lick it. Hermione placed her elbows on his desk and stared at him.

"I think my headache is gone," she sighed, still too high to blush at the erotic sight.

He placed a finger to her mouth. "Want to taste?"

She sucked his finger clean and he groaned. That really was an erotic sight. Then he cast an eye on the watch on his desk and cursed. "My class started five minutes ago."

Hermione froze. "You mean they are standing outside…"

"Yes, but don't worry, I will deal with it, limp a bit."

Hermione quickly did what he said. She jumped of him and limped to the door. Severus straightened his robes. He would need to take a potion for his erection. He took a grip of her hair and opened the door. As he had expected a bunch of first years were standing there.

"And if you ever destroy my store of potions again, you won't be able to sit for a week!" he hissed, pushing Hermione outside.

Hermione made an exaggerated fall to the ground, but she quickly rose again and limped down the dungeons to their quarters.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked harshly.

The first years looked at him in shook, thinking he had tortured her. They hurried into the room and sat down without a sound. For the rest of the year, they behaved better than any other class he had ever had.


	11. Kiss and tell

So, here is a long and smutty chapter for you! Special thanks to every one that is kind enough to leave a review. I really appreciate them!

Don't drink and drive.

Miya

* * *

Chapter 11 – Kiss and tell

The rest of the week was very exiting for Hermione. You could say Severus had been able to awaken her sexuality. Even if they didn't have time to actually have sex (Severus wanted it done properly and when Hermione heard that the first time could be rather painful, she decided she wanted time to recover afterward), but there was a lot of secret snogging in cupboards and empty classrooms. They just couldn't keep their hands of each other when they met. When Friday morning arrived, Hermione found herself alone in the bed. She felt a bit sad at first. She was used to wake up with at least one kiss on the neck. But she figured Severus was just busy with something, so she went up and got dressed.

He wasn't in any of the other rooms either, and with a slight frown, she exited the quarters and went to the Great Hall.

Harry was sitting with Ginny. Ron was sitting on the other side of the table, glancing at them every once in a while. Hermione, who had been happy for the past week and had seen that Ron was really regretful, sat down next to him. They had been friends for six years, and she didn't want to destroy that just because she was married. She guessed Ron didn't want it either.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully.

Ron glanced at her. "Good morning…"

"Someone is happy," Ginny smiled. "Did you have a nice morning?"

"Oh, I just woke up, have you seen Severus this morning?"

Ginny and Harry shook their heads.

Hermione frowned, but thought she would see him later today in class.

"Uhm… Hermione?" Ron said shyly.

Hermione looked at him.

"Uhm… I know you don't believe me, but I really am sorry for what I said… I didn't mean to… I was just shocked… But I understand know that Snape really cares for you and… Well… Sorry."

She smiled a little. "I am glad you understand, Ron, but I can't just forget what you said. You've hurt me."

Ron played with his food. "I know… I… well, I guess… I don't know… perhaps I am a bit jealous that you have found someone you are comfortable with… Especially since it is the bat of the dungeons."

If Hermione had had a bad day, she might not have been so forgiving, but now she patted his shoulder. "I'm sure you will find someone too, Ron."

He sighed. "My mother wants me to marry one of her cousin's daughters… if I can't find a girl myself. But how could I find someone?"

"I'm sure you will be fine. How are things going for your brothers?" Hermione asked and took a bite from her toast.

"Bill and Fleur are getting married this Halloween. Ginny, Harry and I are going there, I'm sure you would be welcomed too…" Ron looked quite hopeful.

"I'll see," Hermione said. "I guess I have to talk with Severus first…"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Hermione, he is just your husband, not your father!"

Hermione giggled. "Oh, I know."

The other three looked a bit suspicious and Hermione blushed. She didn't want to tell them what she had planned for this weekend. "How about your other brothers?" she asked instead.

"Percy is already married. Mom sent the news last night. She wasn't happy he hadn't invited them, but I think that with all the other marriages… Well, I guess she will be satisfied."

"Fred and George don't want to get married," Ginny continued, when her brother fell for the temptation to eat again. "They refuse to get married to some cousin they barely know. Mom is worried they will each end up with a Muggle-girl. Not that muggles are bad, mind you. She is just worried of what the ministry will think."

Hermione sighed. "Well, maybe I should be glad that I was of the hook so easy."

Ginny smiled. "You are just saying that, because you are in looove."

Ron almost choked on his bread and Harry spat out his tea.

"Lovely, Harry," Ginny said dryly, while Hermione helped Ron by hitting his back lightly.

"Do you love him, Hermione?" Harry looked at her in disbelief.

"Well… maybe… I like him very much. Why?"

Hermione felt that her good mood was about to be ruined.

"Well… You haven't even known him for that long…" Harry stuttered.

"Maybe not, but he makes me feel in a way that I've never felt before! And he makes me happy!"

She stood up and left the hall. She heard Harry following her, but she didn't care. When she came into the entrance hall, she saw Severus coming in through the door. He stopped and looked at her with a smug smile on his face. She saw that he was carrying something, but right then, she didn't care.

"Hermione?" she heard Ginny call out.

She turned her head and saw that all three of them had followed her. Well then, she would show them how she felt about her husband. With definite steps, she went toward her husband. He raised an eyebrow when she came closer, but she just grabbed his cloak and kissed him. She could hear a lot of gasps and she smiled into Severus's mouth. Severus, who always liked a good make out, placed his left hand behind her neck and kissed her rather harshly before he made her loosen her grip. Hermione looked at him cross-eyed when he smiled.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, wife, but do I need to remind you that outside our quarters I'm your teacher? And it's not wise to kiss your teacher in the middle of the entrance-hall."

"I'm not very wise at the moment," Hermione whispered, before turning around again and leaving to go to her first class.

SSSSSSS

Severus had to hide his smile when he saw his young wife strut away up the stairs, followed by Miss Weasley who looked more than surprised. Mr Weasley looked at him like he was Voldemort himself and Potter looked a bit disgusted, but dragged his friend away. Severus guessed Hermione had had some disagreement with her friends again and had wanted to prove something. He would find out what had happened eventually.

He scowled at some students, who looked like they couldn't believe their eyes. He was almost at the stairs to the dungeons when he heard a soft chuckle behind him. He turned around and saw Dumbledore walking toward him.

"I must say, Severus, you seem to get along nicely with your wife."

"Yes, I do."

"Will I hear little feet running through the castle soon?" Dumbledore said with a big sweet smile.

"Perhaps."

Severus had never liked the Headmaster, and right now, he was very annoyed.

"You know, we will have another married couple next weekend, perhaps we should start a day-care." Dumbledore seemed thoughtful. "I don't think you or Hermione will be able to baby-sit."

Severus sighed. "Maybe not, but if you excuse me, Headmaster, I have a class to teach."

"Ah, of course, Severus, I was just curious about how things were going… It has been three weeks; the ministry will do a control after the first month to see how things are progressing…"

"They will do what?!"

"I'm sure I told you so at your wedding."

"I see… It must have slipped my mind."

"Well, have a good day then, Severus."

"You too, Headmaster."

Severus turned around again and continued his way to his classroom, cursing under his breath. Now, he really had to take Hermione's virginity. It would be the first thing they checked. Damn, he wanted to do this because it was fun, not because they had too. Oh, well, it would probably be quite fun anyway. And he didn't have to tell Hermione about the check-up until after he had taken her. Severus was in a good mood when he entered the classroom. But the good mood slowly disappeared during the day. First, there was a stupid boy from the second year who melted his cauldron, causing ten other students to quit the lesson, because they had to visit the nurse. Second, there was a girl from the seventh year who giggled the whole lesson and just couldn't stop whispering about her forthcoming wedding, no matter how many points he docked from her. And last, but certainly not least, he had to stand all the stupid questions! Like; "What is Bubotuber?", "How do I use the rat parts?" and "My bag is one fire! Where is the water?". It was almost like he wanted to cry.

When lunch finally arrived, Severus highly considered sweeping Hermione of her feet and carrying her down to their bed and just forgetting about all those annoying kids he had to work with. He watched her secretly through the lunch. She was talking to the Weasley girl and seemed very happy. Once in a while, she would glance up at him and smirk a little. Severus smirked back, and when lunch was over, he felt a little better. But the happiness was swept away when he entered the dungeons again and saw two boys from the fourth year fighting about something. He sighed. This afternoon seemed to be just as long as the morning had been. When the last class finally arrived, he was having a dangerous headache and it got only worse when he saw that his wife was speaking with Weasley again. It wasn't that Severus had hoped she would never speak to Weasley again… He would only be happy if he didn't have to see her around him. Not that Severus was jealous… He just… didn't like the red-haired boy. He was… ugly. Yes, and Hermione wouldn't have to be around ugly people.

"Quiet," he hissed unnecessarily to the already silent class. "I hope you haven't forgotten everything we talked about during our latest lesson, because you will have a pop-quiz now. Books away."

The class groaned quietly, but did what they were told.

"Why is dragon-blood dangerous, Potter?" he asked.

"Er… Because… it burns?" Potter said questionably.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Be more specific… Malfoy?"

"Dragon-blood is corroding."

"Precisely. And why is that… Weasley?"

The boy just looked at him with a dumb look on his face. Hermione's hand flew up in the air.

"Mrs Snape?"

"Because it contains the dragon's fire."

"Correct, and how do you control it… Boot?"

"With silver."

Severus continued with the questions, always giving the hardest ones to Weasley and then let Hermione tell the correct answer when the boy was unable to come up with anything. He didn't really do it consciously, but some part of him wanted to show her just who much cleverer she was than her friends. She didn't need them anymore. At the end of the class, Weasley looked really angry, and Hermione didn't look very pleased herself. When the class left, she stayed behind.

"That wasn't very fair, sir," she spat the last word.

"What wasn't?" he asked innocently.

"Making Ron look bad in front of the class!"

"He hardly needs any help with that, Mrs Snape."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You don't have to make it worse, you know."

"No, I don't, but I really don't like him."

"Why not?"

She actually looked surprised. He sighed.

"Do you really have to ask, Hermione? Not everyone is as forgiving as you."

"Oh…"

"But everything didn't seemed to be like sunshine this morning," he purred. "Not that I minded that kiss…"

Hermione blushed. "I was just proving my point."

"And what might that point have been?"

She looked down at her feet. "That I like you."

"I see… Do you have any other classes today?" he asked and rose from behind the desk.

"No. Why?"

He came around, took her hand and kissed it. "Just curious… I feel a bit peckish, and you would make an excellent meal."

Hermione blushed again, but smiled. "Oh… But what if I don't feel peckish?"

He swept her up in his arms. "Well, then I guess I will have to wait until you get… I have heard that exercise is good for the appetite."

"Really?" she said, holding her arms around his neck.

"Want to test that theory?"

"It may be interesting."

He opened the door to their quarters and quickly carried her into their bedroom before he placed her on the bed. Hermione giggled a little. "Severus? Why were you gone this morning?"

Severus sat down on the bed and kissed her deeply before he answered. "I thought you might need some… incitements for tonight. But I guess I was wrong."

"But I want to see what you had planned!" Hermione looked at him with pleading eyes.

Severus didn't fall for it. "I might use it tomorrow to get you in bed again."

Hermione frowned a little. "But if I don't want to shag you…"

"I didn't say shag, I said bed. And if you feel like you aren't up for this, we can do it another day," he lied.

There was no way in hell that he would let her get away from this bed as a virgin again. He was tired to wake up with a hard-on every morning and not be able to get a release. He was tired to always hold back. He would only hold back a little tonight, because he knew that the first time was always the hardest for a woman. But not again!

"Okay…" Hermione whispered and touched his face lightly with her fingertips.

He smiled down at her and started to undo her robes.

"Wait," she said and stopped his movements. "I want to undress you first."

He sat up. "Fine, just hurry up, you have already seen me naked."

"You said there was no rush!" she groaned.

Oh, he would so make her pay for having him beg her to do this. Maybe he should have made her drink a little. He stroked her cheek.

"Of course not, Hermione, but you are a very attractive woman and I can't wait until I get to see the whole you…"

As he had expected, the compliment made her shine and she was soon sitting in his lap, undoing his teaching robes. He had a lot of buttons on it, but for some reason, Hermione was very good at undoing them. He let the girl push the robes of him before he threw them on the floor. No need to feel pedantic now. His shoes went the same way, before she had time to undo them to. There was really no need. He had always liked to be able to put his shoes on and off fast.

Hermione stared at his naked chest and followed one of the scars with her finger. He shuddered a little. It was the one beginning at his nipple and it went all the way down to his thigh. He had got that one during a duel with Avery. They had never got along. Avery had accused him of stealing a woman and Severus had very nicely replied that she had come to him. Of course, Severus had won the duel with knives, but Avery had made that scar in an attempt to cut out his heart. Severus had giving Avery a lot of scars on his face in return, but the final stroke had been in the man's chest. Severus had left Avery to die, but the Dark Lord had been in a merciful mood and spared Avery's life so he would continue to be a pain in Severus's arse. But he wasn't going to think of that now. He had important matters to deal with.

"Now you've seen mine, let me see yours," he purred.

Hermione blushed, but it could be out of excitement. She nodded and placed her hands at either side of her body. He threw her school-robes at the floor on top or his and discovered that she was only wearing her bra underneath.

"Have you walked around in just your bra all day?" he asked. The thought was making him incredibly hard.

Now, she blushed out of shame. "I didn't know what to wear… So I decided to just go with a bra… It's not that cold for October…"

"You do wear pants, don't you?" he asked hoarsely.

She nodded.

He kissed her roughly as he made the black (oh, yes, it was black) bra disappear with just an easily swift move of his hand. Then he could feel her breasts bounce against his chest and he groaned. He just had to see them. Okay, he had seen them before, but that was when she had been sad, so he hadn't been able to take advantage over seeing them. Not like now. Hermione looked at him, in a hot and shy manner, when he broke the kiss. He was mesmerised by the sight of her naked breasts. He had seen bigger, but they were still big for a girl her age. They would probably grow some more. He would have his hands full when she was a little older, literally. The areola was in a darker shade of pink and her nipple was quite small in comparison to the rest of the breast. He traced it with his finger and she took a deep breath. He smirked and took a firmer grip of the breast and squeezed it. She moaned and he captured her mouth again with his lips and continued to tease her breasts. He scratched her nipple lightly with one hand and she started to move back and forth over his lap.

"What are you doing?" he gasped.

"I… I need something… This is making me… oh… I'm just so fucking wet…" she moaned.

Severus almost cried. If he could make her talk dirty with him, he would be such a lucky wizard. He pressed her closer to him, so he could feel her against his cock. "Is this what you need, Hermione?"

She scratched his back and pressed her legs tighter against the side of his. "Y-yes."

He kissed her again and turned around with her, before he laid her down on the bed again. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. She was really a sight. Her chest and face were flushed and her breaths came quickly. The hotness in her eyes was still there, but the shyness had been replaced with lust. Oh, he had done a very good job with this one. There weren't many wizards who could make a virgin this horny. Most of them were too nervous. Hermione didn't seem to care anymore. She was staring at the bulge in front of his pants. Severus smiled and quickly undressed, letting his cock jump forward. Hermione made a weird growl, reached out a hand and touched it.

"Oh, yeeees, witch," Severus hissed when her hot hand came in contact with his throbbing member.

Then, she pulled it towards her.

"Oh!" He fell down on top of her and hit his forehead on hers.

"Ouch!" they both groaned.

"Don't pull my cock," he hissed.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

He moved a little, so he could see into her eyes. The shyness was back, but he wouldn't let it stay long. He kissed her again and started to massage her breast with one hand, while undoing her pants with the other one. Hermione started to moan and turn underneath him. His cock forgot about the mistreatment and started to throb painfully again. Severus finally found the zipper and broke the kiss only to dispose off her pants. Hermione's hand had found its way down to his cock again and started to stroke it.

"It feels funny," she whispered.

"Wait until you feel it inside you," he purred.

Hermione moaned loudly and pressed her thighs together again.

He smirked. "Tell me what you feel, Hermione."

"Like I want to touch my… my… pussy." She blushed deeply when she said the word and Severus smiled. It must be the Gryffindor courage that made her so brave right now.

"Don't you want any help?" he teased and stroked her stomach.

"Yes please," she closed her eyes and pushed his hand lower.

"Such a dominant little kitten I have in my bed," he purred. "So you want me to touch your pussy?"

She nodded. She was trembling with tension. Severus bent down and kissed her. She moaned and he removed her knickers. They were soaked, just like he had imaged. His cock was very happy.

"Open your legs, witch," he whispered against her mouth.

Hermione immediately did what he asked for, and he gently stroked her wet sex. He wondered for a minute if she had been thinking of this the whole day like he had done. By the way she was acting he would guess she had.

"Come on!" Hermione cried.

Severus smirked, but kissed her one more time, before he placed himself at her opening and entered her with one hard stroke. Her eyes flew open and she gasped. A single tear left her eye, before she smiled at him.

"It's not that painful…" She sounded quite relieved.

Severus groaned. He would never again think that she was annoying when she opened her mouth in class again. She could open her mouth anytime she wanted. Her voice was like honey. Or maybe he was just lost in the sweet cave his cock had entered. It was just like dipping it in a honey jar. A very warm and tight honey jar. He moved, and she gasped again, but he didn't care if it was painful now. He had to move. His mouth found hers again. Why hadn't he noticed before that she tasted just like honey? Now that he thought about it, he remembered seeing her put honey on her toast this morning. So what if it had been a while!? They had sex and she tasted like honey, end of story.

One of his hands started to play with her breast again. She bucked up at him forcefully and moaned. He smirked. So, she had sensitive breasts, eh? And what kind of husband would he be if he didn't use that fact? He flicked her nipple hard and met her strokes even harder. He did it again, but this time, she also bit his lip roughly. For a moment, he wondered which one of them should be in need of a painkiller potion the most the next morning. Her hands held his shoulders in a brutalising grip, trying to hold him closer. He shagged her more forcefully than he had intended. But Hermione didn't seem to notice. Her technique was far from smooth, but she was very passionate. Very passionate indeed. He had met succubi who were less passionate.

When her orgasm hit her, she screamed from the top of her lungs. Severus groaned a little, but the way her climax milked his cock was enough to put him over the edge too. He let his member soften before he pulled it out from Hermione. She sighed, rolled to her side and put an arm around him. He looked down at his beautiful wife. She had a smug smile on her face, but the way she breathed let him know that she had fallen asleep. He kissed her forehead before he followed her example, hoping that tomorrow would be just as much fun.


	12. Emotions

Oh, Monday... I woke up this morning to a beautiful world covered in snow. So you can imagine that the rest of the day has gone from quite nice to "can someone kill me!". I don't know who it is that makes our schedules, but I will find out before graduation and then I will send a nice little letter to that person and tell him in which body part he can put our schedule.

Anyway. I got this chapter back from my beta (she is wonderful!), so here I give it to you!

Take care, and if you can find it in your heart to send me a little review, I would be more than grateful.

* * *

Chapter 12 - Emotions

Hermione felt herself awaking slowly. First, she could just taste something bitter in her mouth. Second, she could hear someone snoring lightly next to here. She knew it was Severus; she was used to sleep next to him now. But she hoped he wouldn't start to snore louder when he got older. When he got older… She wondered what he would look like… What she would look like… What their children would look like… Then, the rest of her body woke up and she moaned. Her vagina ached. It felt like someone had put something too big inside of her for too many times. But then again… Severus had done just that the night before. She smirked at the memory. 

Her husband was lying on her right. He was right next to the wall. That was usually her side of the bed, but she guessed she had fallen asleep after the act. Her smirk turned into a blush when she remembered what she had done during the act. She had acted completely out of character. She had been so fucking lustful. Fine, it had been amazing, so she wasn't regretful. But she did feel a bit weird. Severus had been inside her. He had given her pleasure she didn't know existed. It had been even better than the time in the classroom last Monday. And that memory had kept her hot all week. How would things be like now? Would he still want her? Would she change? She thought on how she had been just a month ago. Back then, the mere thought of sex had scared her. Now … Well, now it didn't. She was ready to learn more.

But the first thing she would have to learn was how to make this uncomfortable ache go away. She turned around and looked at the alarm-clock standing on the nightstand. It was only five o'clock. Oh, well, they had skipped dinner for sex, and then, she had fallen asleep. No wonder she was hungry and awake now. She turned around again and poked Severus in his side.

"What?" he growled, but he didn't turn around.

"I would like a potion against pain now," she said matter-of-factly.

He was silent. For a moment she thought he had fallen asleep again. She was just about to poke him again, when he turned around and looked at her. She noticed that there was something wrong with his face, but she was too distracted by his eyes to see what it was. He was looking at her with a mixture of annoyance and tenderness. Like he didn't know if he wanted to kiss her good morning or smack her with a pillow for waking him.

Hermione immediately felt the butterflies return to her stomach. He was so sexy! And he was her husband, and they had sex just a couple of hours ago.

"Where does it hurt?"

When he spoke, she could see what was wrong with his face. His lower lip was swollen. A little too swollen. Had she bit … oh, yes, she could remember the taste of blood.

"Between my legs," she answered, a bit ashamed over having bitten him.

For some reason, he smirked.

"Where did you say?"

Fine, she was no longer ashamed about the biting. He deserved it.

"You know… My vagina."

"That was not what you called it yesterday," he purred.

Hermione rolled her eyes, too annoyed to blush. "My pussy then. It hurts like hell in my pussy." 

Severus chuckled. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it go away?"

Well, that did sound interesting. If he was as talented with his mouth as he was with his hands and cock, she would forget about the pain in no time.

"You better be good," she smirked.

"I will," he chuckled and kissed her, but groaned and sat up. "What's wrong with my…" He put a hand over his mouth. "Right… You bit me."

"Sorry?" She looked at him innocently.

He sighed, but took his wand and made the swelling go away. "Now, where was I?"

She made a grimace.

"Oh, right." He bent down again and kissed her hungrily.

She could feel the butterflies in her stomach starting to dance. He continued to kiss his way down her neck and collarbone. He circled around her breasts before he nibbled her nipple lightly. Hermione could feel herself go wet in an instant. She had discovered a couple of weeks ago that her breasts were incredibly sensitive. She had first thought that Severus had put some kind of spell on her, but then, she read about it and discovered it was just the way some things were. Some people were extra sensitive, some were not. Anyway, it looked like Severus had discovered her sensitive breasts too. Not that she minded. He travelled lower and kissed her stomach and hipbone. When he reached her thighs, he suddenly stopped.

"Did I hurt you yesterday?" he asked.

Hermione sighed. "No, I am just feeling a bit sore, but I read about it and I knew it might happen so… Why?"

Severus looked thoughtful for a moment. "When was the last time you had your period?"

"Oh, I guess it was a month ago. Wh…" Hermione stopped. "I'm bleeding, aren't I?"

He looked quite amused. "A bit." 

Hermione put her hands over her face. "Oh Merlin…"

She usually felt it when she got her period. She had had it for four years. It would be weird if she didn't feel it, but she just hadn't thought about it. Damn, damn, damn, damn. How could she forget that she would have her period? Suddenly, she didn't feel horny at all.

"Don't worry, honey," Severus chuckled. "I have seen blood before. I'm just glad I managed to get you before it started." 

She peeked at him from behind her hands. "What do you mean?"

"Well, now the hard part is over, and I don't have to wait another week."

"But you still have to wait a week before we can have sex again."

"Nooo, that is just boys, who are afraid of blood, who think that. One of the best treatments for menstrual pain is sex."

"But…" Hermione wasn't sure.

"Oh, fine, if you don't want my help…"

"No, I'm just…" She wasn't sure what to say, so her stomach said it for her. "I'm hungry."

"At least I know the cure for that," Severus snored. "Go to the bathroom and clean up. I will make us some breakfast."

"And something for the soreness," she reminded him before she got up.

"I might still be able to kiss that one away…" he smirked.

"Ugh, Severus. There is blood there."

"So? I have heard people call me worse things than a vampire."

Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek, before she went to the bathroom.

-----

In the shower, Hermione decided not to be ashamed over something as normal as her menstruation. She left the bathroom after finding some towels in the bottom of her toilet bag. She had to ask madam Pomfrey to send some more down to their bathroom. Madam Pomfrey was the one who took care of such things. Hermione and all the other girls had had The Talk with the nurse in their second year, and she had explained exactly what to do. She guessed she would have to have another talk with Pomfrey if she got pregnant. No, _when_ she got pregnant. Hermione had to be pregnant within a year. Crap.

"You look pale," Severus noticed when she entered the kitchen.

"I'm hungry… And I thought about babies."

"Scary." He gave her the pain-potion before he started to put their breakfast on the table. 

Hermione's hand trembled when she took the potion. Yes, babies were scary. They were so fragile and needed so much attention. As soon as she became pregnant, she would have no time for her schoolwork. She hadn't thought about what she wanted to become, but now she might not be able to do anything… Suddenly, she burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

Hermione put her head in her hands and told him about her worries with a trembling voice.

Severus embraced her. "Don't worry, Hermione. We will deal with that, when it comes to that… No need to worry now."

"But, it's my future!"

"I'm sure we can find a House-elf, who is willing to deal with the child when you are in class and I am teaching. And we will both take care of the baby. Maybe you won't be able to get a carrier as soon as you graduate from Hogwarts. But I'm sure you will be able to do whatever you want after a year or two…"

Hermione took a deep breath and relaxed. Yes, she was overreacting. A child didn't mean the end of the world.

"But I'm still too young to have a child… I know nothing about children!"

"Well, you aren't pregnant yet, dear. I'm sure that as soon as you know you are, you will be spending most of your waken hours in the library, reading every book about children that you can find. When the child does arrive, you will probably know more than the nurse who helps you."

Hermione laughed through her tears. "You're probably right." 

"Of course I am," he smirked. "Now, eat something."

Hermione started to eat. Maybe she was just happy, but everything tasted wonderful. They didn't talk during the meal. But when they were done, they cuddled up in the sofa. Severus pulled a blanket over them.

"The ministry will do a check-up next week," Severus, suddenly, said.

"Why?"

"They want to see if we are trying to get babies." 

"How long have you known this?"

Hermione felt a bit disturbed about it. The ministry had nothing to do with her sex-life. And why hadn't Severus told her before?

"Since yesterday. I didn't want to tell you before we did it… I thought you had enough pressure as it was."

She frowned. "I guess that was thoughtful… But did you do it just because you had to?" 

Severus chuckled. "Of course not. If you want, I can take you back to the bedroom and show you just how much I want you."

"Oh… that isn't necessary. I think it is cosy enough here…" She looked him into the eyes and smiled.

"Do you now?" he purred and kissed her.

Hermione giggled into the kiss and turned around a bit to give him better access. His hair was so soft against her cheek. She took a deep breath and smelled him. He smelled like parchment and potions. She was starting to get very familiar with his scent. It started to smell like home. She was actually glad she had married him. She could no longer see her life without him!

After a couple of minutes, they were interrupted by the fire. It turned green and a moment later a woman stepped through.

Severus cursed. "For Salazar's sake, Bella! What if there was someone here!"

Bellatrix Lestrange giggled and looked around. "But no one is here! Well, except you and Hermy." 

Hermy? Bellatrix Lestrange called her Hermy? That was disturbing.

Bella didn't seem to notice Hermione's grimace. She went to the liquor store and poured some Firewhisky into a glass. Then, she swallowed it. "This is so good… I don't know where you buy it!" Bella confessed and poured another drink.

Severus arched an eyebrow. "It's six in the morning, Bella. Why are you here?"

"Oh, the Dark Lord is bored. And he needs some potions. You are his Potions Master. Potion up!" 

Severus rose slowly. "I know which potions he wants… But what should I do about his boredom?"

"Not you. She!" Bella pointed at Hermione.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Me?"

"Well, if you want to… Severus has to come. But the Dark Lord reminded me that you aren't a servant, so he can't force you to do anything… He would just be happy if he got a chance to see you again."

"I thought he wanted to see us in two weeks?" Severus looked suspiciously.

"Don't worry, Sevvie, he won't be angry if she doesn't come. See it as a friendly call."

Bella poured another drink and sat down in the sofa next to Hermione.

"Well then…" Severus said. "I guess it's up to Hermione if she wants to come… I will go and get the potions."

Bella looked at Hermione and smirked with the glass at her lips. "Do you want to meet the Dark Lord again, Hermione?"

Hermione bit her lip. "What would happen if I said no?"

"Nothing. Well, he might be a bit disappointed, but you don't have to worry about that."

"Why does he want to see me?"

"Why wouldn't he want to see a young, cute woman?" Bella looked surprised.

"Well… It's early… Doesn't he sleep?"

"Sometimes. Mostly after sex. But I guess all men do." She took a sip from the glass again. "Does Severus fall asleep after sex?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "We had never had it before last night… But yes, he fell asleep." 

Bella giggled. "You managed to stay a virgin for this long?"

"Yes, Severus is very patient."

"Really? I wouldn't have thought that…" Bella emptied the glass and rose.

"Why wouldn't you have thought that?" Hermione wanted to know.

Bella was looking at the bookshelves. "Oh, just the way he tortures… Not that he isn't creative… He just finishes them off so quickly."

"Perhaps he thinks there are better things to do with your time," Hermione said chilly.

Bella didn't really seem to listen. "Perhaps…"

Severus came back, fully dressed and with a bag.

"I'm ready to go. Do you want to come, Hermione?" he wondered.

Hermione thought about it. Everyone in the castle was probably still asleep, and it would be interesting to see Voldemort again.

"Okay, why not." 

Bellatrix turned around with a girlish smile. "Excellent!"

Hermione was already dressed in her jeans and a jumper, so she just put on her cloak and let Bella lead her through the fire. The next moment she stumbled out of another hearth in what seemed to be a study. There was a lounge suite in one end, and a lot of bookshelves and a desk in the other end. They ended up standing in the middle of the room.

Voldemort rose from behind the desk and smiled at them. "Hermione, so glad you could join us!"

"It was nothing," Hermione said shyly. His appearance was frightening even if he smiled.

"Holding an old wizard company for a while? It means something to me." He took her hand and kissed it. "Bella, would you show Severus where I need his help?"

"Yes, my Lord," Bella said, bowing.

Severus bowed too, before he followed Bella out through a door on the opposite side of the fireplace.

"Please, sit," Voldemort showed her to the sofas. "Do you want anything?"

"No, we have already eaten breakfast."

"I see… I hope Bella didn't wake you. I needed those potions from your husband and it's risky to send Death Eaters into Hogwarts."

"No, we were awake. We had an early night."

Voldemort smiled. "I see… Yes, Severus had never had a problem to … help women to sleep, if I may say." 

Hermione frowned. "How would you know that?"

Voldemort chuckled. "Please, Hermione, don't underestimate me. I know everything about my Death Eaters."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Are you inside my thoughts right now?"

He shook his head. "You are not my servant or my enemy. But I would know if you felt any strong emotions. I don't shut that one down."

"You're an Empath?" Hermione wondered amazed. Empaths were people who felt other people's feelings.

"No, not really. Empaths feels the same feelings as others do, when they do it. I only know what kind of feelings other people feel. I don't have to deal with them myself."

"Oh, I see… How interesting. Could you tell me more?" Hermione felt herself go excited by all this new knowledge.

"Certainly! Emotions can be a great asset, but sometimes it's wiser to shut them down and just do what you have to do. There is an old, very true, saying that goes: 'A soldier who fights, because he has to, can kill hundreds, but a mother, who fights for her children, will kill thousands'. You see the difference, don't you?"

Hermione nodded.

"Now, there is only a small trouble with this. The soldier knows how to fight, and more importantly, he knows how to survive. The mother has more power, but it's an untamed power. She will only try to fight for her children, not for her own survival. That makes her more dangerous. She can do a lot of things that the soldier wouldn't do. But then luck decides if she survives or not." Voldemort poured out some tea for himself and took a sip before he continued. "So the trick is to know when you should use your emotions, and when you should turn them off. I mostly turn them off, because every time I get too emotional, something always goes wrong…" He made a sad smile and Hermione knew he was thinking about Harry.

"Not that it matters now… I'm still alive, aren't I? But that wasn't what we were talking about. No… Oh, right. If you are able to feel which state your opponent is in, it's easier to guess if he or she will do something drastic. A soldier would never throw himself at you, because then, he would be vulnerable and risk his life. A mother might do it if she gets angry enough. So, if you know about the enemy's feelings, you will be able to know when it is the best time to take them down. And you will know what would hurt them most."

"But couldn't you help people too?" Hermione asked. "If you could feel that someone was sad or hurt…"

"Yes, of course. That is very good too," he said with a smile. "But I am a selfish man."

"Oh… yes…" Hermione had almost forgotten who she was talking to.

"But I have helped others with my ability… Fear is another strong emotion. I saved a girl from drowning thanks to it."

"You did? Who?"

"Perhaps I will introduce you to her one day. She is very interesting."

Someone knocked on the door and Voldemort called them in. It was Severus.

"Well, I guess you should leave." Voldemort looked a bit disappointed. "Would you like to come back sometime, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled. "I think I would."

"Excellent!" He took her hands and kissed both of them. "I will see you both in two weeks… Unless you want to come before that, Hermione. Severus has an owl that will be able to find me."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione mumbled happily.

Severus said his goodbyes to the Dark Lord too before they went home again.

"You seem to get along nicely with the Dark Lord," Severus remarked.

"Oh, he is nothing like I thought he would be! He is so clever and civilized."

Hermione didn't notice that Severus looked at her with a frown on his face. She was still feeling elated by spending time with Voldemort. It was hard to keep all your thoughts together when you were in the presence of such an extraordinary human.

"Just remember that the Dark Lord is an outstanding actor, Hermione."

"Oh, I know… But we are just talking, right. There isn't anything dangerous with talking, is there?" she joked.

Severus sighed. "I guess not…"


	13. Childish

So... here is a long and nice and smutty chapter for you all! Have a nice holiday (I'm assuming most of you have). Anyone else considering skiing? 

Cookies to all my reviews! I really like them!

Er... May I just say that I hate this site at the moment? It has taken away all my scene-changing-notes... So from here one, every scene-change will be marked by "SSSSSS". I hate it, but I guess I just have to do something.

* * *

Chapter 13 – Childish

"Just kill him and be done with it," Voldemort ordered frustrated. 

He had been watching as some of his Death Eaters tortured a young, quite ugly, Muggle. It had been fun for the first couple of hours, but he just didn't appreciate torture as he once did. He must be getting old. Silence fell over the room when the man died. Voldemort sighed. He was bored. They had been lying low since the marriage law. Hermione was the main project now, and he didn't want to scare her off. And he didn't want to set his other plans in motion, until he had her exactly where he wanted her. Hopefully, he would have her there at the beginning of next year. She wasn't making it hard for him; she had fallen like every other girl. He still had his charm, even if he looked like a snake.

"My Lord? Do you wish us to do something else?" Avery asked.

Voldemort looked at him. "No, you can go and play in the dungeons, if your cock wants it."

Avery bowed with a smile and left. The others followed him. Only Lucius and Bella stayed.

"What's on your mind, Lucius?" Voldemort asked. Not like he didn't already know the answer, it was only more polite to ask and he loved to see the man squirm upon his response.

"I just wanted to know when I should withdraw Draco from the school… When we attack…"

"When we attack, Lucius, your son will help us," Voldemort interrupted. "Therefore, there is no need to withdraw him from the school. We will need men on the inside."

"But he is so young…" Lucius broke himself off.

"And I really don't care. Stop whining like a bitch, Lucius, and tell your wife the same thing. Your son answers to me; she has nothing to say about it."

"Draco should be proud," Bella hissed to her brother-in-law.

"I'm sure he is," Lucius lied.

Voldemort thought about using the Cruciatus Curse on him for lying, but decided it was just a waste of time. "Leave, Lucius. I don't want to hear your whining. When we attack Hogwarts, Draco will be there to help us."

"Of course, my Lord. It was silly of me to think…"

"Yes. But then again, you are quite silly, Lucius, so I'm not surprised." Voldemort waved his hand and Lucius left.

"You look tense, my Lord," Bella commented silky. "If there is anything I can do…"

Voldemort smiled. You could always count on Bella to see when he needed female assistance. "Yes…" He rose from his throne. "We could play a game… Would you like that?"

Bella came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Always, my Lord."

He put his arm around her waist and led her to another room. It was not his bedroom, but it was a bedroom. A goblet was standing on the nightstand. He had wanted to play this game for a couple of days now, so everything was ready. He took the goblet and looked down at the thick red content.

"Polyjuice Potion, Bella…" 

He gave her the goblet, and she drank a mouthful before she put it on the nightstand again. It would last for the rest of the afternoon. He just had to remind her to keep drinking it. Bella sank down on the bed and started to change. She got a bit shorter and smaller. Her black hair turned into brown and got even messier than before. Her face softened and her lips got thicker, while the eyes turned into honey.

"Yeeeees…" Voldemort hissed.

Bella couldn't really do Hermione's appearance justice. Bella wasn't as sane and innocent as the young Gryffindor girl. He could tell by the expression on the Polyjuiced face that it wasn't really Hermione. It was all in the eyes… It was still Bella, but it Hermione's body. But right now, it didn't matter. Right now, he would explore her body.

"How can I be at service, my Lord?" Bella asked with a girlish voice.

Voldemort smirked. "Don't talk… You could never sound like her… Just let me touch you."

Bella rose and started to undress quietly. Voldemort smiled when the robes fell to the floor. Oh, he just couldn't wait, until he got a chance to see the real deal…

SSSSSSS

A couple of hundred miles away, the real Hermione was in a completely different mood. She had just received an _A_ on her latest transfiguration-test. An _Acceptable_. She had never had lower than _Exceeds Expectations_ before. She almost always got an _Outstanding_. But here she was, with an A on a test that she didn't even find very hard. She just hadn't studied very much. Or, more correctly, she hadn't studied at all.

She could feel the tears rising in her eyes, but forced them away. There was no reason to cry. She had failed, because she had been too much with Severus. And now, McGonagall wanted to talk to her after class. Harry and Ron looked at her questionably, but she just sighed and shook her head. She didn't want them to know how bad she was. She would never forgive herself for not studying hard enough. She was a bad person. A bad, bad person.

School had always been the one thing she was good at. People admired her for her intelligence, even if they thought she was a Know-It-All. Like every other person, Hermione liked a little admiration. But now, it looked like she was about to lose it, and it hurt. She waited, until all the other students had left, and went to McGonagall's desk. McGonagall looked very serious. Hermione couldn't meet her eyes.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" she asked.

Hermione looked up. That was not the question she had been expecting to hear. She had thought McGonagall would yell at her for letting her studies down. She was yelling at herself for letting them down! Not to mention that McGonagall had used her first name. McGonagall never did that!

"I'm fine… I'm just… a bit disappointed with myself. I should have studied for the test. I don't know why I didn't, or, well, I know why I didn't, but I should have..."

"Hermione, please," McGonagall interrupted her babbling. "I don't care about the test. It's just one test, and your other results have been outstanding… I was just wondering about the reason behind this… well, lesser performance. I wondered if you had any problems with… with your marriage."

"Oh, no, not at all, professor. It's just fine… Too fine… I just don't seem to have time to study like I used to… Or to study at all in fact…" Hermione blushed.

McGonagall arched her eyebrows. "Oh… I see… Well, then, I guess I shouldn't… er… Mrs Snape, I understand that you and Severus are very new at this. But for your own sake, I hope you will try to balance your duties with your… private life. I would hate to see you fail because of him."

"I would too, professor." Hermione was still blushing. "I will have a talk with him later and … we will work it out… But I think every other student in school will hate me for making him give them homework again."

McGonagall started to laugh, but controlled herself. "Well, that's his job. Take care, Mrs Snape."

"Thank you, professor." Hermione smirked a little before she left the classroom.

Harry and Ron were waiting for her. It was Wednesday, so she didn't have anything until later that afternoon. She would eat lunch now, and then, go to the library. She really needed to start on her homework. Now that she thought about it, she realised she had three essays to write just this week!

"What's up with McGonagall," Ron asked.

"Nothing… She just wanted to ask me about some answers on my test. I had misunderstood some things, so she wanted to know if I was feeling alright."

"Are you?" Ron asked, looking like he couldn't believe his ears. "When was the last time you 'misunderstood' something."

"I'm fine… I just hadn't had so much time to study for the test…" Hermione said harshly.

"Okay, Hermione, relax, we are just a little worried," Harry explained. "We hardly see you anymore."

Hermione felt a stab of guilt. "I'm sorry… It's just… This marriage thing is still so new, and we are finally getting along together… But I will come up to the tower more often."

"Good, because your grades aren't the only ones who are faltering," Harry joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes as they entered the Great Hall. She ate her food quickly before she left for the library. Harry and Ron would have Divination now, so she would be alone. She was almost at the library when someone pushed her into a secret corridor. It was completely dark and she couldn't reach her wand, which was lying in her bag. But she knew who it was before she could feel his lips on top of hers.

"Severus," she groaned into his mouth.

"Missed me?" he purred, and he kissed his way over her cheek and down her neck.

"Yes, but I don't have time for this…" She tried to push him away, but he captured her wrists and pinned them over her head with one arm. The other hand found its way inside her robes.

"I will be quick… Your period is over, right?" His hand found her breast and he started to stroke it over the bra.

"Yes," she moaned. "How did you know?"

"You didn't put on a new towel this morning," he captured her lips again and kissed her passionately for a couple of moments.

"But I don't have time… I need to do homework!"

"Like you could concentrate enough now," he said smugly. 

She couldn't see him, but she knew he was smirking too. "We need to have a talk about this…" she moaned, his hand were still torturing her breasts.

"I have barely been able to control myself, Hermione," Severus whispered, clearly ignoring what she was saying. "I have wanted to take you every night… To feel your pussy around my cock again… feel it being wet and hot for me…"

Hermione gave up. He was right. She wouldn't be able to concentrate now. The best thing she could do was just to let him fuck her against the wall in this dark and dusty corridor. Yep, he was such a romantic husband.

"Make it quick then," she whispered.

He let go of her hands, and she stroked his hair before her hands travelled down to his pants, undoing them. He still kissed her passionately and massaged both of her breasts hard. Hermione was dripping before his hands had moved under her skirt. He ripped her knickers off at the same time as she got his pants down. His throbbing member jumped into her hand as a happy cow on its way to the spring-pasture. She stroked it a couple of times, before she placed her leg over his hip. He groaned when his cock made contact with her wet sanctity. She bit his lip when he entered her. He groaned again and helped her lift the other leg up. She crossed her legs behind his back and he pinned her harder against the wall. Then, the in-outie began. She met every stroke he did, and with time, her screams became higher. He had his hands under her arse and squeezed it hard. His lips were on her neck, biting and sucking it. Her release came some moments after he had started to stimulate her clit. He followed shortly. He let her down again, both of them inhaling deeply.

"That was… intense," she said.

"Yes… You are very… very… passionate for someone who was a virgin just a week ago."

"Well, I am married to you…" She took a deep breath and pushed him away. "And thanks to you, my grades are falling!"

"What?!" He mumbled something, and suddenly, the corridor bathed in light. He stared at her. "You're getting dumber?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not. But, for some reason, I don't have time to study anymore!"

He smirked. "Oh, just that…" He pulled up his pants again and cleaned himself.

"What do you mean 'just that'?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, then you will just have to find yourself time."

Hermione gasped. "No! You will have to keep your hands off me!"

His face grew cold. "I'm your husband. And I have certain needs…"

"I will not sleep with you at all, if you don't give me some time alone."

He arched an eyebrow. "So you will be the one who decides when we are having sex from now on?"

"Yes!"

"Well, that doesn't seem fair at all. I have waited three weeks for this! Do you have any idea how hard it is to sleep right next to you and to not be able to touch you?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "You don't have to get so angry. We will simply… spend some time apart. I will be studying in the library and you can… correct homework or something. And then, I will come back and if you want to, we can have sex before we go to sleep."

Severus pushed her against the wall again. "Lovely, Hermione. And if you were 'too tired'? Oh, I know what will happen, I will have to beg you to let me touch you, and then, you will fall asleep before we even begin… You can't plan when you will have sex. You can't decide when your body will feel horny."

Hermione snored. "Like that would be a problem, you are horny all the time."

"I am not."

She smiled knowingly. "You are when I am around."

Severus face turned blank with anger. He came closer to her and pushed her harder against the wall. "You forget who you are talking to, wife. I will not let you treat me like some dog you can throw treats to. I take what I want. And I have the legal right to fuck you, until you become pregnant. And even if you are lucky, that will not happen until your ovulation. And that will not happen this week, or the next. And even then, it will take some time before we will notice you are pregnant…"

Hermione gaped. "So that is it, then? You will just use me as your sex-toy for the rest of the month and then what?"

He smirked evilly. "Then, you will be addicted and you won't care anymore."

For the second time this day, Hermione felt the tears rise in her eyes, but this time she didn't bother to fight them. She pushed him away again and ran to the nearest bathroom. No one saw her, and when she saw herself in the mirror, she was glad no one had. There was no doubt on what she had been doing. Fucking and fighting. She fixed herself with a few spells. The bite marks, the thorn clothes and the smell were easy to get rid of. When she was done, she locked herself inside one of the stalls and sighed. Somewhere, deep down, she knew Severus hadn't really meant what he had said. He was just angry, because she didn't want to sleep with him. But she did, she just wanted to keep up with her schoolwork too.

After some time, she decided it would be better if she started doing her work instead of just sulking. She took one last look in the mirror, before she went back to the library. She managed to do her work in Charms, before she had to go out to the greenhouse for the Herbology-lesson. They were supposed to work individually, so she didn't have to talk to Harry or Ron. When class ended, she hurried away. She went to an empty classroom and started on her other essay, Runes. She was halfway done when it was time for dinner.

"Where have you been?" Ginny wondered when she joined them.

"Doing some homework," Hermione muttered.

"Oh, was it hard?"

"A little… I just feel like I have a lot of work to do, and no time to do it in." She sighed and Ginny patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Hermione."

"Hey, have you talked to Snape about Bill's and Fleur's wedding on Halloween?" Ron asked. "It might be fun… And if you are stressed… Well, it might be good to do something else for a change."

"Oh, I completely forgot…" Hermione groaned, slapping her forehead.

"It's okay… If you don't want to come…"

"But I do, Ron, I would love to come… It has just been so much… I will talk to him. And if I forget… well, I guess I could sneak out." She smiled.

The others laughed, before they continued with their meals. Hermione didn't have any apatite, but she managed to eat some potatoes before she gave up.

"I will do some more homework," she declared. "See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see you," they said, and she left.

She managed to finish her essay in Runes, before he found her inside the unused classroom.

"Hiding, are we?" Severus asked chilly.

"Yes."

"I could just throw you over my shoulder and carry you down to our room," he went toward her slowly. "But that would be rude."

She looked up at him. "Then don't."

They stared at each other.

"I think we need a compromise," he said slowly.

"I think so too."

"Any proposals?"

"You let me do my homework when I have a free period, and I will come home after dinner. Then, we will see what we want."

He looked thoughtful. "That could work. But I still have the right to touch you whenever I want."

"You were the one who said that you were the teacher outside our quarters," she reminded him.

"I can start giving you extra points for every time you make me come." He smirked.

"Severus, please… I don't want to get further behind on my schoolwork. I could never live with myself, if I hadn't done my best."

He sighed. "I know Hermione… But I want you too."

"And you have me. But seriously, we can't just go around and have sex all over the school. Someone could see us."

"Ah, but that is the fun part of it," he chuckled, and he leaned against the table she had been working at.

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Really? Because I think the students would lose their respect for you, if they saw your willie."

"Oh, I would keep that one inside you, so it wouldn't be a problem. Besides, I think they would be horrified."

"Yes, and then, they would tell the whole school. What if I got expelled?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I'm supposed to get you pregnant. And I can't do that just by watching you. But I guess Dumbledore would want us to be discreet. So…" He took her hand and dragged her up from the chair. "We just had our first real argument as a real couple, let's have make up sex."

"So I will not let you sleep on the couch?"

"Hermione, if you ever tried to lock me out of my bedroom… No wait, go ahead and try."

"Why? What would you do?" she asked suspiciously, and she put the last thing in her bag.

Severus led her out from the classroom. "Well, I always had a tendency to take out my aggression physically. I am not used to go around and be angry all the time."

Hermione snored. "Yeah, says he, who hates the boy just because the father bullied him."

"Potter is a different case," Severus sneered.

"Of course he is," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"That's nice, Hermione, make me more angry. You are the one, who will feel the soreness tomorrow."

They entered their quarters and Severus led her straight to the bedroom, throwing her bag on the sofa when they past it. Even if he was rough, Hermione couldn't help but feel aroused. She wasn't angry with him anymore, only annoyed because he wanted to control everything. When they entered the bedroom, she was the one who threw him on the bed. He looked surprised, but quickly dragged her toward him. He, swiftly, progressed with the removal of their clothes. He just waved his wand and they were gone. She tried to kiss him, but he put her on the bed next to him and rolled on top of her. He put a finger in her vagina.

"Oh, it looks like someone has missed me." He smirked.

"Shut up and kiss me," she whispered.

He whispered something that almost sounded like "I love you", but before she could ask anything, his lips were on hers and his hands started the familiar, sweet torture of her breasts. They were just like on-buttons. Her whole body went on fire when he touched them. He was inside her, before she noticed that he was ready. He was fast and brutal, and for a moment, Hermione didn't know if she should scream of pain. But he seemed to notice her discomfort, because he changed the angle and went a little slower. He emptied himself inside her just a moment later and withdrew.

"What?" Hermione gasped. "I'm not done yet!"

Severus laughed. "And what do you want me to do about that?"

Hermione turned around, so she was lying on top of him. "Severus! If you leave me hanging like this…"

"Many men leave their wives hanging," he said calmly. "Why should you get any better? What if I am tired?"

"So you are trying to prove a point?" she asked furiously. "Because I didn't want to have sex with you, you are leaving me hanging?"

"Yes." He smirked.

She slapped him. "Fucking Slytherin!"

He laughed and captured her wrists, before she got a chance to hit him again. "I'm just teaching you the ways of marriage, Hermione. It's about compromises. You can't always have it your way."

"But you should, you mean?"

"Hey, I have made sacrifices to. For your sake, only for your sake!" He got serious. "You were acting like a child before. Even more when you ran away to hide. It's time for you to grow up!"

Hermione pressed her lips together in fury. It felt like she was burning and she needed a release. And she knew she had acted like a child, but she didn't want to admit it. "Please help me?" she asked, barely opening her mouth.

He softened. "Well, you said please…"

He pushed her down to the bed again and kissed her. She relaxed and he kissed his way down to her aching centre. First, he kissed around it, but soon his lips made contact with her wet holiness. She moaned and took a grip of his head, pressing him closer. He sucked gently on her clit, before he stuck his tongue inside her. Her moans became higher when he, slowly and steadily, brought her to a climax. When she came, he sucked in every single drop, cleaning her thoroughly as she came down from the orgasm.

"You work in vicious ways, Severus Snape."

"Only when you deserve it, darling."

Hermione sighed and curled up against the wall. Severus put an arm around her, and the last thing she remembered, before she fell asleep, was his light kiss on her neck.


	14. The checkup

I'm so sorry about the time it took to post this. I thought my beta was still checking it, but then it turned out that I had already got it back... So I was nagging at her last night for no reason at all (blushes furiously). My poor beta who does such a wonderful job.

Ah, well, here it are at last! Take care!

Oh, and by the way, I have changed the scene-changing to "xxx". Just so you know...

* * *

Chapter 14 – The check-up

Hermione clenched the letter from her mother in her hand. She felt like crying. Not that there was anything special with it; it was just as any other letter you could expect from your mother.

_Hi Hermione,_ (it said)

_Hope you are okay sweetie. Your dad and I are fine, even if there is much to do at the clinic. The government has made everything so much more expensive. I don't know if you've heard about it, it has been very hot news in "our" world._

_How are things going at Hogwarts? It has been some time since you wrote and I'm just being a mom. Have you found some cute boy who has taken your time? I really hope you would, studying is good, but there is so much more in life!_

_I wish you were home, honey, and dad does too._

_Love,_

_Mom_

The problem was that Hermione didn't know what to write as a reply. Her mom was always concerned about her, until now, loveless life. She didn't know if she should write about Severus or not. She wanted to tell her parents face to face about her marriage. They wouldn't understand, but she wanted to try to answer their questions. She knew her father would most likely get a heart attack, and her mother would probably cry. But she didn't want to lie to them either. Not even in a letter. But she couldn't tell them she was married to a teacher. They would be mad! And she wasn't a legally adult in the Muggle-world, so her parents might even try to withdraw her from school. But that was the worse case scenario. They would probably just be disappointed with her and mad at Severus.

She sighed and sat down on the sofa in their sitting room. It was Saturday morning and she had woken up when she had heard someone inside their sitting room. It had turned out to be a House-elf who wanted to leave the letter. Hermione had, of course, been very thankful and the elf had disappeared. And here she was now, not knowing if she would cry or crawl back in bed with Severus and let him comfort her. Before she could make up her mind, her husband entered the sitting room, yawning.

"What are you doing up so early? The ministry will not be here for another three hours, come back to bed."

"I got a letter from my mother," she said sadly.

"Something wrong?" He sat down next to her.

She showed him the letter and he read it. "Well," he said. "It looks like every other letter a mother would send her daughter. What's the matter?"

Hermione had begun to cry. "What am I supposed to tell them? That, yes, I have found someone, but that was after I married him. Or, yes, I have found someone; my teacher and I are having lots of sex in the corridors…"

"Well, if those are the only two things you can think of, I would advice you to go with the first option. Why don't you write that, yes, you have found someone, but you will tell them more when you meet them this Christmas."

"That makes it sound like I'm pregnant or something."

"Hopefully you will be."

"Why do you want to have children so suddenly?"

He frowned. "Well… I think mostly because I want to keep you, and we will have to divorce if you aren't pregnant within the year."

"So the child is just something you must do?"

"Perhaps it isn't the best reason to get a child… But I promise you that I will take good care of him or her."

Hermione brushed her tears away. "I know you will… But I'm a bit scared about it… And mom and dad are going to freak out."

"We could have a fake wedding for them."

"No… I don't want to lie even more…"

"Well, you aren't married in the Muggle-world. If you want to, we could have a Muggle-wedding with your parents."

Hermione sighed. "Maybe… But they will still think I'm too young to get married. And I think all the other muggles will too."

"We could wait a couple of years…"

"But the child…"

"It was just an idea, Hermione, don't bite my head off."

"Sorry… Thanks for trying."

"So, are you hungry or shall we snuggle a little first?"

"I think I could use a little snuggle."

Severus smiled and covered them with a blanket. Hermione buried her face in his chest and he started to stroke her back. Severus wasn't really the snuggling type, but Hermione was. They would usually snuggle in the morning before they got up, and it was all very fluffy and cosy. But during those moments, Hermione could really feel that she would be able to spend the rest of her life with this man. And that was why Severus went along with it. He would have liked a good morning shag more, but he figured he would get there eventually. Hermione was still new at the sex-part. They sat there for about an hour. Then, they both were quite hungry. Severus ordered some breakfast from the kitchen and soon they were able to eat. Severus finished first and went to shower and got dressed. When he was done, Hermione did the same thing. About half an hour before they should meet the agents from the ministry, they were done.

But before they could do anything, Dumbledore came down. "Good morning!" he greeted with the normal twinkle in his eyes. "Do you think you are ready for the check-up?"

"As ready as we will ever be." Hermione smiled nervously.

"Don't worry, Mrs Snape, I'm sure things will go just fine. They will only want to know if you are… ah, trying to make children."

Hermione blushed. "O-okay."

Severus chuckled lightly at his wife's stuttering and she slapped him teasingly on the leg. Dumbledore chuckled too. Before anyone could say anything else, there was a knock on the door.

"Ah, that most be them!" Dumbledore rose, but Severus was quicker.

"Perhaps you should leave, Headmaster. This has nothing to do with you," Severus said.

Dumbledore seemed a little disappointed, but he nodded and disappeared through the hearth. Severus rolled his eyes and Hermione got a weird feeling that she had missed something. She pushed the thought aside when Severus let two people in, a witch and a wizard.

"Good morning," the man said. "I'm Conner Setter and this is Anna Bones."

Severus nodded and Hermione gave them a small hello. The man looked very strict, but the woman smiled.

"This will be very quick; we will just ask some questions and do an examination. We will have to split you up. So if you, Mrs Snape, would be kind to follow Mrs Bones to your bedroom?"

Hermione nodded and rose. Severus gave her a demonstrative kiss before he let her go to their bedroom. Mrs Bones followed her and closed the door behind her.

"You are both sleeping in here, then?" Bones asked and sat down on the only chair in the room.

"Yes." Hermione sat down on the bed.

"And you have done it since you married?"

Hermione felt herself getting uncomfortably warm, but decided that it was best to be honest. "No, we waited two weeks."

"Why?"

"I wanted to know him… at least a little… before we took that step."

"You aren't a virgin, are you?" Bones asked a little hard.

"No, not anymore. But I was when we…" Hermione took a deep breath. "I am very new at this… That is why it took some time before we did it."

"I see… Well, I guess that it's understandable. How many times have you had sexual intercourse?"

Hermione quickly counted the times in her head. First time had been a week ago, then two times this Wednesday, one time on Thursday, and then two other times yesterday. "Six times."

Bones nodded and wrote something on a small note-board. "Have you used any contraceptive potions or pills?"

"No."

"When did you have your last period?"

"At the beginning of this week."

"Is it regular?"

"Yes, give or take a day or two…"

"So we can assume that you aren't pregnant yet." Bones smiled a little. "Don't worry girl, you still have another eleven months."

Hermione swallowed but nodded.

"I will just do a quick examination, and then, we will be done. Please lay down on the bed."

Hermione did, and Bones took a wand in one hand, while she muttered some spell. After every spell, she wrote something on the note-board.

"Well, that was it then," she said after a couple of minutes. "You are healthy and fertile, no diseases that could be dangerous for the child… But there is one small thing."

"Yes?" Hermione became a little nervous.

"You got traces of what could be a contraceptive potion in your blood. Are you certain that you haven't taken any?"

"No, never. I have never had to use any."

Bones frowned. "Well, perhaps it something else… Have you taken any other potions?"

Hermione thought. "I took some painkillers Thursday."

"Ah, perhaps it is that. Oh, very well, even if you had been, the potion has no effect anymore. Please wait here and I will see if your husband is done."

Hermione sighed and took the latest newspaper from the nightstand. That hadn't been so bad.

xxx

Severus sat down on the couch and watched as Mr Setter took a seat in the armchair next to him.

"Quite an attractive wife, professor Snape, I presume you are having intercourse regularly?" Setter asked.

"Yes, we are," Severus said in a voice that would scare away every student.

Setter didn't even blink. "How many times?"

"Six."

"And you have been married for a month?"

"We didn't start it before last week."

"I see. What positions do you use?"

"Those who are likely to cause a child."

"Oral? Anal?"

"Those aren't likely to cause children, are they?"

"Just checking," Setter wrote something on his note-board. "Any contraceptive potions?"

"No."

"Do you think she is pregnant?"

"Not yet."

"Well, then I just have the examination to do, please lie down."

Severus did, and Setter performed some spells and wrote down the answers on his note-board. "Well then, that's it. Your sperm is a bit slow for someone who's only 37, but if you keep up the regular intercourse, that will not be a problem."

Severus hid a smile. He had no problem with having more sex.

"Otherwise you are healthy enough and you have no disease that could be dangerous for the child or your wife."

"But I have some disease?"

Setter's face turned cold. "I don't know, nor do I care, what you have been doing in your days, but you should keep the Dark Arts down. It could lead to impotence, you know."

Severus clenched his hands. "Do you honestly think that I would do something like that now? That was just a teenage thing."

"Of course," Setter smacked his lips. "Either way, if you ever get problems with your lungs, I hope you are wise enough to seek help in time."

"Thank you for the advice," Severus muttered.

At the same time, Mrs Bones came back from the bedroom.

"Are we done?" she asked.

"Yes, Anna, any complications?"

"None at all," she answered cheerfully and held up her note-board.

Severus saw Setter compare hers with his and nodded. "Well, everything seems to be in order. Have a nice day. The next check-up will be done in six months."

Severus nodded and they left. He went to the bedroom and found Hermione lying on the bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She looked up from the newspaper. "Oh, yes, there was no problem. I'm healthy as a hippogriff. But I don't think she believed me when I said that I hadn't used the potion. She said that there were traces of it in my blood. But then, she also said that it could be the painkiller I had to take."

Severus smirked. "Oh, right then."

She had been quite sore after he had made his point Wednesday.

"Did you have any problems?" Hermione asked.

He smirked again. "It looks like my sperm-cells are a bit slow, so we have to have a lot of sex to make up for it."

Hermione snorted. "I don't think we need to have more than we already have."

"We could try."

"Right… Anything else?"

Severus thought about telling her about the Dark Arts problem, but decided against it. If it would get worse, he could just ask the Dark Lord for help. He had found a cure for it years ago. Not that it had helped with his looks, but The Dark Lord didn't seem to mind as long as his other body parts worked as they should. At least, the body parts he liked. Severus had no intentions to do all the things Voldemort had done, so he would probably be fine.

"No, nothing else." He lay down on the bed and placed his hand on her stomach. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Isn't it a Hogsmeade-weekend?" Hermione asked, completely ignoring his hand and the way it was travelling.

"So? You could go any weekend you like, you are married to a teacher, you know." His hand was at her breast and he stroked it lightly before he travelled to the other one.

She made a short sound and pushed his hand off. "Well, my friends aren't… By the way, Ron invited me to Bill's wedding this Halloween. I would like to go."

Severus scowled. "A Weasley-wedding?"

"Yes, they are my friends. And it's not like you would have to come."

"Yes, I would or else people will think I'm a bad husband."

"Since when do you care about what other people think of you?"

"I don't, but it would reflect badly on you too. Besides, I don't want anyone of those Weasleys to think that you would need a lover."

She laughed. "Why would I need a lover? You give me more sex than I can handle. And I think I can handle them if they would try something."

He sighed. "Look, Hermione, I don't want people to think that I am a bad husband. And you would get in a real awkward situation if people start to ask you questions about me."

"I don't see how you, letting me do things on my own, could be perceived as being a bad husband…"

"You misunderstand me; we are married, we are supposed to be together on big social events like other weddings or a ball. I thought you knew that after Lucius' feast."

"Oh… But I can still do things like shopping on my own?"

"Of course."

Hermione rose from the bed. "Well then. I'll be off to Hogsmeade, and I will tell Ron that you will be coming with me to the wedding."

Severus got up too. "No, no, no, I didn't say I would…"

"Severus," Hermione sighed. "The Weasleys are like my second family… or third now… Anyway, I have been with them almost every summer and Mrs Weasley always sends me a Christmas gift and Easter eggs, and things like that. Wouldn't it be seen as very rude if I didn't show up at her son's wedding?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"And you don't have to socialise with anyone. We don't even have to stay that long! Just let me see the ceremony, and then, we mingle a little before we go. And you are in the Order! I'm sure Mrs Weasley has invited everyone else…"

Severus darkened. "No, I don't think she has. And even if that was the case, I'm not the most popular member of the Order. I don't like them, they don't like me. End of story."

"But they like me."

Severus sighed. He knew when he was beaten. "Fine, we'll go… but you will make it up to me."

Hermione shone like the sun. "Of course, darling! Thank you!" She kissed him on the lips. "I love you!"

Then, she swirled out the room. Severus stared after her. Had she just said that she loved him? It didn't look like she had thought about it. Before he could think more of the mystery that was woman, he felt the mark on his arm burn. He sighed. Well, at least he wouldn't have to stay home and wait for her to come back. That would just be disturbing.


	15. Girl talk

Woj, woj, woj... you won't believe what kind of day I have had! I woke up at 5:30 because of a cold, and then I couldn't go back to sleep again. Then I had this big national seven-hour test in Swedish, English and math. Funny enough, I was better in math than in Swedish... That is just evidence one how poor those test are to judge a persons abilities and strengths. I mean, how on earth are you supposed to read 5 long articles and answer 20 question in 50 minutes?! At least in on the math-section, you had time to think... gha...

So I need encouragement. Pleeeeeease leave a little review so I can feel like I do something right in the world... (or you could just say how I may improve this shit... ah... story). Cookies for everyone!

take care!

Chapter 15 – Girl talk

Voldemort smiled when Severus stumbled through the fire and caught himself. Severus always wanted to be in control of the situation. It was hilarious when he was being tortured. When Voldemort was displeased with Severus, he let the other Death Eaters torture the man. The one who made Severus scream first got a cookie. But it was seldom Voldemort got a reason to be displeased with Severus. The Potions Master was one of the best spies he had.

"My Lord," Severus greeted him and bowed.

"Please, Severus, sit down and remove your mask." Voldemort pointed at the armchair next to him.

Severus sat down, but remained quiet.

"How is your wife?" Voldemort asked and poured up some tea for Severus.

The tea was laced with Veritaserum, but if Voldemort gave you something to drink, you didn't refuse. Severus frowned a little when he looked into the teacup. Voldemort arched a non-existent eyebrow and Severus quickly drank.

Voldemort smiled. "I made some changes to the potion. I just want to see how it works."

Severus got a little paler. "It tastes a little… bloody."

"Little children don't lie, Severus." Voldemort smiled.

"A child's blood," Severus commented.

"The purest of the pure. But only before the first year. After that, they start to learn."

"I see… It's sick."

Voldemort smiled. It looked like the potion had started to work.

"Tell me, Severus. Why are you against killing babies? It's not like they know what it means."

"Because they are the only pure thing left in the world. They haven't known the horrors of the world and they can still laugh. Really laugh."

"I have seen you kill children."

"Children can be just as evil as adults. They learn from adults. Babies haven't learned that yet."

"Do you think I'm evil, Severus?"

"Yes."

"Do you think Dumbledore is evil?"

"Yes."

"Why do you hate me?"

"Because you killed Lily. She was the only person I loved in this world."

"Why do you hate Dumbledore?"

"Because he is a devil in disguise. He is just as power-hungry as you are, but he hides it behind noble words. He is always snooping around, but he never tells you the truth. He doesn't trust anyone. And he doesn't acknowledge for what he has done."

"Do you think you are evil?"

"Yes."

"And your wife?"

"No."

"Why is that?"

Severus hesitated. It looked like he was fighting the truth.

"This would be interesting," Voldemort thought smirking.

"Because I'm too much in love to see that."

Voldemort smiled. "You don't see her flaws?"

"Yes I do. She is childish, impatient, naïve, and also quite manipulative, but she doesn't know that herself yet."

"Does she love you?"

"I don't know. She said she did."

"When?"

"Before she left today."

"Where did she go?"

"Hogsmeade, with her friends."

"Are you jealous?"

"Not of her friends."

"But?"

"She wants to go to a Weasley-wedding. There will be a lot of men there. And she is so beautiful."

"Will you let her go?"

"Yes, but I will go with her."

"When is it?"

"Halloween."

Voldemort smiled. "Potter will be there too, I guess?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps it's time to pay a little visit to Hogwarts. Just to scare them a little… I want them to put the security of Hogwarts on full alert."

"Why?"

"Fear makes people trust others to protect them as well as the opposite. Fear creates commotion and turmoil. It will bring the kind of chaos I need. Hm… There are also some books that only exist in Hogwarts that I would like to have."

"Hermione will be furious."

"On the contrary, I will give her access to them. Wouldn't that be of interest to our little bookworm?"

"She might still think of the other students. She would want you to return them."

Voldemort smiled. Yes, he was counting on that. But he only had to check some things in the books, and then, he wouldn't need them anymore. After that, Hermione would think it was nice of him to return them at her request. All would be well.

"Now, Severus, before the potion loses its effect, let's talk some more about your wife…"

xxx

Hermione had a lovely afternoon with Harry and Ron. It was almost like old times. First, they went to Zonko's, the joke shop. Ron tried to convince her to buy a cauldron that made all potions disappear after half an hour. Ron thought it would be fun if she replaced Severus's cauldron with the fake one. But Hermione quickly reminded Ron of Severus's bad temper when it came to jokes. She didn't want to be the one who took the blame, and apparently, Ron did neither. When they exited the shop, it had started to rain. They decided that they should go to Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeer. After they were some minutes inside, Ginny joined them.

"I can't believe what they see in Malfoy," Ginny grimaced. Apparently, her friends had wanted to sneak after Draco Malfoy.

"He apologised for calling me a Mudblood a couple of weeks ago." Hermione suddenly remembered.

The other three stared at her.

"Why?" Harry asked.

Hermione laughed. "I guess it's because I'm married to Severus. Severus would kill him if he called me that."

"Probably… He is such a little arse-licker," Ron muttered.

"So how are things in married-land?" Ginny asked.

"Good," Hermione said, but then she sighed.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"The ministry gave us a check-up today…"

"Was there something wrong?" Ron almost sounded hopeful.

"Oh, no, not at all. They just want me pregnant."

Harry and Ron looked uncomfortable at each other.

Ginny looked interested. "So you and Snape have to shag more?"

"Ginny!" Ron groaned. "Not here!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and took Hermione's hand. "Do you want to join me in the ladies room?"

Hermione smiled, but let Ginny drag her to the toilet.

"So? Tell me every juicy detail!" Ginny begged.

Hermione looked at the cubicles, but they all seemed to be empty. There was just an old lady who washed her hands, while giving them an uncertain look. Once she had left, Hermione sighed. "Fine… but I don't know what to say…"

"Oh! Come on! Is he any good?"

"I guess… I don't have much to compare with."

Ginny giggled. "Is it big?"

Hermione smiled. "Bigger than the ones I saw in books."

"I bet he is good…"

"Have you had sex, Ginny?" Hermione asked. She didn't know anything about other people's sex life.

"Well, I don't know if you could call that sex… He didn't even make it inside before he got his release." She made a grimace. "And that was quite a turn off."

"Who was it?"

"Dean."

"Thomas?!"

"Yep."

"When?!"

"Oh, some weeks ago… I broke up with him just last week."

Hermione immediately felt very guilty. She hadn't even known they were together! "When did you start to go out?"

"Well, we started to flirt before the summer, and then, we kept in contact during the holiday… And when we came back here in September… Well, he asked me if I wanted to go out with him. He is quite a good kisser, but… You are lucky to be married to someone old and experienced."

"I guess…"

"So… tell your girlfriend what it's like to have real sex!"

Hermione laughed. "Well… it's fun… But he is a real tease sometimes."

Ginny giggled. "I bet you are a tease too… So are you having sex every night?"

"Well, yes… and sometimes during the day…" Hermione blushed.

"Oh! This looks juicy, tell me!"

"Well, he dragged me into a secret pathway, just outside the library, and… Well, I guess the term is: he took me up against the wall."

"No way!"

"Yes…"

"But he is a teacher!"

"Well… yes… But I think that is why he is not scared of getting caught."

Ginny looked a little flushed too. "Merlin, I never thought Snape would be so… No, wait, I can totally see Snape being naughty. Have you done it in the classroom as well?"

Hermione blushed.

"You have!"

"Well… not really… He just gave me a mind-blowing orgasm by the teacher's desk."

"I'm so jealous! And that is such a turn on."

"You are getting worked up by hearing about me and Severus?"

"Totally! It's such a naughty fairytale! The young bookworm is having lots of hot sex with the sneaky teacher."

"Ginny!" Hermione said shocked. Sometimes, Ginny was a bit too open for Hermione's taste. But she couldn't help but giggle anyway.

"Well, it's true. Do you think he would be in for a threesome?"

"Not with another student. Besides, I wouldn't be comfortable."

Ginny giggled. "Just kidding. Shall we go back to the boys?"

"Okay… just… Don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Of course not! And every time you feel the need to talk about you and Severus, don't hesitate to find me."

"You really need to get yourself a new boyfriend," Hermione commented dryly and washed her face to cool it down.

"Tell me about it." Ginny sighed. "Now, I will be having wet dreams about your husband."

"Ginny!"

"What? He is sexy!"

"I was under the impression you thought he was a sneaky bat."

"I have spent too much time around Demelza and Jackie."

"Ah, the founders of the Draco Malfoy fan club."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "They are okay when they aren't talking about boys."

"I will try to escape the dungeons more often, so I can come and see you," Hermione promised and patted Ginny's back on their way back out.

"Why do girls take such a long time in the bathroom together?" Ron asked when they sat down again.

"Girl talk, of course," Ginny answered happily.

"What exactly is girl talk?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"You will never know." Hermione smiled at Ginny, who smiled back.

They drank up their Butterbeers and went back to Hogwarts. Harry wanted her to go with them to the tower, but Hermione declined. Severus was probably waiting for her to come back. She wondered if he would want to have sex. Probably. Without noticing it, she hurried her step and was soon down in the dungeon. When she entered their quarters, she got the feeling something was wrong.

The first things she saw were his robe and a Death Eater's mask, lying on an armchair by the fire. She guessed it was Severus's, but she had never seen it before. He wasn't someone, who would forget to put it away. The next thing she saw were the lights coming from the bathroom. Frowning, she went there and looked through the chink in the door. She gasped and opened the door.

"Severus! What's wrong?"

Severus was sitting by the toilet, obviously ill. And to answer her question, he puked. Hermione wrinkled her nose at the sound.

"Go away," Severus said hoarsely.

"Something is clearly wrong. Can I do anything?"

"It's just an allergic reaction… It just needs to get out of my body again." He groaned and held his hand over his stomach. The next second he was puking again.

It was weird for her to see her husband and teacher in a moment of weakness. For some reason, she had never thought of him as being able to get sick.

He took a deep breath. "I think I am better…"

Without really realising it, Hermione took a towel that was hanging from the wall and drenched it in cold water. She gave it to Severus, who took it without a word and cleaned himself. Hermione filled a glass of water and gave it to him. He gargled before he spat it out again. Hermione flushed the toilet and cleaned it with her wand. Severus was still sitting on the floor with a tired expression.

"Come." She held out her hand. "Let's go to the bedroom."

Severus just looked at her hand. "I can walk by myself."

Hermione let her hand fall to her side. "Fine. Go to the bed, I'll get you something to puke in if you feel sick again."

He muttered something that could be "thank you", but also something insulting. He rose slowly from the floor and went to the bedroom. She could see he was in pain and she hoped he wasn't trying to put up a brave face in front of her. Sure, it was weird to see him sick, but all people got sick. They would live together for the rest of their lives; she would see him sick on more occasions. Just like he would see her sick. She found a bucket under the sink and filled it with a bit of water. Her mother had always done it so the vomit would be easier to remove afterwards and Hermione thought it made sense. When she entered the bedroom, he was already in bed with his eyes closed. She put the bucket next to him and sat down on the chair.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No."

He didn't open his eyes.

"What if you get worse again?"

"I won't."

She studied him. "Was it something illegal you ate?"

"Yes."

"The Dark Lord?"

"Yes."

Hermione sighed. She knew Voldemort was evil, but he had been so nice to her. Why would he poison Severus?

"Why?"

"Leave me alone."

"Severus, please. I might be able to help you."

"No, you won't. It's just an allergic reaction. I'll be fine in the morning."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No."

Hermione sighed and rose. "Promise me you call me if you need anything."

"I'm fine."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Please, don't play a hero, Severus. You are obviously ill. It's nothing to be ashamed of! Let me help you. I get enough of that hero-crap from Harry."

Severus opened his eyes. "I'm not like Potter."

"Of course, you aren't. But I'm your wife. We are supposed to help each other when one of us is having a hard time."

"Fine. Give me some more water and let me sleep."

Hermione nodded and Severus closed his eyes. When Hermione exited the room, she trembled. Terrifying thoughts came to her. What if he wouldn't get better? What if Voldemort really had poisoned him! She pushed those thoughts away. No. Voldemort wouldn't do that. Severus was his Death Eater. Voldemort thought Severus was his spy at Hogwarts. He wouldn't kill him… Unless he had found out that Severus was a spy for Dumbledore. No, if that was the case, Severus would have died there and then. He couldn't have been with Voldemort for more than a couple of hours. Voldemort had just used Severus as some kind of test dummy. And Severus was a Potions Master. He probably knew when he was having an allergic reaction. She took a deep breath. Everything would be fine. But the cold grip on her heart wouldn't disappear.


	16. The wonderful Hermione

Hello precious! I don't know about you, but I just can't stop thinking about the weather... this night it was snowing, but then it was almost 10 degrees Celsius during the day!

Not that it has anything about the story... So after that weird piece of rambling, let's move on to the story... here you go!

Chapter 16 – The wonderful Hermione

Severus felt like crap. When the truth-serum finally had lost its effect, Voldemort had let him go with a smug face. Severus had felt like puking all over him, but decided that it would only be worse for himself. So he had managed to come home, and then, let his body react to the poison. You should never mix human blood with fish-legs and drink it. Voldemort had known this, but it looked like he didn't care as long as it worked. He wasn't the one who had to clean up the mess afterwards. And it wasn't deathly; Severus would be fine after a couple of days.

But Severus didn't like the fact that Hermione had seen him pathetic and weak. He wanted to be the strong one. She shouldn't have to help him. He didn't need any help. He had always been able to take care of himself; he had always taken care of himself. His father had been too busy hitting his mother, so he had always been a loner. And now this… _girl_ came along and helped him. Fine, they were married, but he still didn't like her to see him like this. He had his manly pride.

With a groan, he felt how the sickness came back, but not enough to throw up again. He took a deep breath and turned around, so he was lying on his back. Some tears formed in his eyes, but he wasn't crying. He just wanted the sickness to stop. He could deal with the Cruciatus and other torture. Sure, it hurt like hell, but you didn't have to think about it. The pain was always too much. This sickness wasn't enough to make him stop thinking, but it was enough to stop him to do what he wanted. He couldn't fight it either. When someone tortured him, he could always find some comfort in the fact that he would be able to hurt them later. He couldn't hurt his own body later. That would just be stupid. He was sick, and he was bored with it. He wanted to do something. Anything!

"Hermione!" he called.

She came with a nervous look on her face. "What is it, Severus? Something wrong?"

"What time is it?"

"Almost eleven. You should try to sleep."

"I haven't done anything else but that. I'm not tired." That was a lie. He was tired. He just couldn't sleep and he didn't want Hermione to know.

"Do you want to read something?"

"I don't think I could manage that."

Hermione frowned. "Then what do you want?"

It was when he noticed that she was wearing her nightgown. "Were you asleep?"

"No, I was just lying on the couch, reading."

"Why didn't you come in here?" he asked, annoyed.

"I didn't want to disturb you."

Severus groaned. "This is your bed too."

Hermione hesitated.

"I'm not contagious," he huffed.

Hermione smiled a little, but crawled over his legs and to the side near the wall. Her side. He held up the blanket for her. Hermione placed a hand on his stomach and started to rub it lightly.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" he asked.

She removed her hand. "Sorry… My mom used to do that to me when I was sick."

"I'm not a child," he spat.

"Fine, I just thought you wanted some comfort."

"I don't need comfort."

"Then why do you want me to sleep here?"

He pressed his lips together. "Fine, rub my damn tummy then."

Hermione smiled and placed her hand on his stomach again. He was only wearing his boxers, so she had easy access. To his great annoyance, he found the rubbing very comforting. It felt… nice. Several moments later, he was asleep. For once, he dreamt about his own mother and the few times she had, actually, been a mother to him… When he woke up again, Hermione was still fast asleep. He, carefully, removed her hand from his chest and got up from the bed. He needed to use the bathroom. He was very dizzy, but he managed to do what he had to do before he fell back in bed again. He felt much better, but his body felt weak like a newborn kitten's. He knew he needed something to eat, but he couldn't work up the strength to go to the kitchen.

Hermione woke up when he came back to bed. She yawned and sat up. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he muttered.

"Good, I think you can use something to eat." She got up from the bed. "What do you feel like eating?"

"Nothing…"

"You have to eat, Severus."

"Some yoghurt?"

"Fine."

Hermione went and came back a couple of moments later with a bowl of yoghurt. Severus managed to eat half of it before his stomach protested. He sank back into the bed again and tried to ignore the nausea he was feeling.

"Poor, Severus," Hermione mumbled and started to massage his hand. She pressed on a point under his thumb lightly. Severus felt the sickness disappearing a little.

"What are you doing?"

"Is it working?" She seemed surprised.

"What is supposed to work?"

"Oh, I read a little about acupressure last night. It's an old Asian technique that makes people feel better. It comes from the theory that everything is connected… I guess someone, who was really good in it, could make the nausea go away completely… My father uses it on his patient sometimes, when they are scared or in pain. I thought I could look it up. So I borrowed a book about it in the library."

"Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?" he asked.

Hermione blushed. "Only during sex."

He smiled. He was feeling better already. "And you are only using this acupressure-thingy?"

"No… I thought about something the Dark Lord said… About being able to help others by feeling what they are feeling. And then I thought about magic being connected to our emotions, and that you could probably help someone only by wanting it and having strong feelings about the person you want to help…"

"I'm not sure I follow…"

Hermione smiled. "I'm thinking of how much I like you, and how much I want you to get better. I think that it wakes my magic and that I am… well… healing you."

Severus couldn't believe it. His seventeen year old wife sat there, talking about an art that had been lost for centuries. And she got the idea from the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord! The Healers of St. Mungo's used healing, but they always had to use a wand. He doubted they used their feelings when they healed someone. They took the magic straight from their magical source. He had to discuss this with someone. Sadly enough, he didn't know anyone who would be able to just take this information and not use it for their own good. Dumbledore would make Hermione tell him everything, and perhaps even take experiments on her, just to know how she did it. The Dark Lord would probably make Hermione his own personal healer or something.

Wait… She had said that she got the emotion-idea from the Dark Lord. Was it possible that the Dark Lord already knew this? Severus remembered the things Voldemort had asked him while he was under the potion. It had been many things about their sex life. Severus had thought that Voldemort just wanted to embarrass him. What if the Dark Lord had been looking for something else? Severus knew Voldemort was looking for a way to become immortal. He wasn't truly immortal now, and there was something decaying inside of him. Severus also knew that the Dark Lord had some strengthening source, but he wasn't really sure what it was. Sometimes, when Voldemort had had a hard fight, he used to lock himself into his rooms for hours, and then, he would come back stronger than ever. It didn't happen often but… Severus got a feeling he overlooked something. Something always happened when Voldemort had been locked inside his rooms…

He sighed. Whatever it was, it wasn't certain it had anything to do with Hermione. Why would the Dark Lord want to have something to do with Harry Potter's seventeen year old friend? It didn't make any sense. Voldemort only wanted the boy alone, which was why he made her marry Severus. And that was why he would make a fake attack on Hogwarts… Oh, right, he had to tell Dumbledore about it.

"Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione looked up at him. "Yes?"

"There are some things I need to tell Dumbledore. Could you help me to the sitting room and call him for me?"

"Are you sure you are up for it?" she asked, worried.

He smiled. "Yes, thanks to you."

Hermione smiled brightly and got him his housecoat. He walked out to the sitting room and sat down in one of the armchairs. He watched her while she gathered some Floo Powder and threw it into the fire. She was so beautiful. So perfect. So… oh, Circe, he was acting like a little boy who had his first crush.

"Excuse me, professor," Hermione said when the fire turned green. "But Severus wishes to speak with you."

"I'll be right there, Mrs Snape," Dumbledore answered cheerily.

"Hermione?" Severus asked softly. "Couldn't you go up and meet you friends for a while? I'm sure they miss you."

Hermione frowned. "You are going to tell him something disturbing, aren't you?"

Severus sighed. "Nothing that can't be fixed."

"Is it something about the Dark Lord?"

Severus hesitated. "Well, yes, but no one is getting hurt."

She looked relieved. "Oh, okay then… I'll be back in an hour or so!"

Severus exhaled when she exited. The Dark Lord wanted her to trust them, but he made it hard when he decided to attack Hogwarts. Well, Severus had done what he could. Voldemort had to tell her himself why he did it when they would meet again. At the same moment, Dumbledore stepped through the fire. He frowned when he saw Severus. "Are you alright, Severus?"

"No, but I just need some rest."

"I take it you have seen Voldemort?"

"Yes, and I have to warn you. He will try to force himself into the school."

Dumbledore's eyes grew wider. "What? When?"

"At Halloween; we will have to send the children away."

"Of course, I'll be right on it. What does he want?"

"To find Potter, of course," Severus lied. "I don't think we should tell him. I heard from Hermione that he will be at the Weasley wedding by then. I think it's wise not to tell him or any other student, now. We have to keep this quiet or else the parents will withdraw the children from school."

Dumbledore nodded. "We can't let that happen. The children need their education. Or else they will be an easy target for him when they get older. They need to know what is right and wrong."

Severus mentally rolled his eyes, but faked a concerned look. "Yes, of course."

"Do you think he will destroy the school?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, not at all. He has too much respect for it. He wants to control it."

"Well then… We will send the children home… We tell them we have to make some changes, just for their own safety, of course… and then… Do you think we would be able to fight him?"

Severus shook his head. "Not if we don't call in the Aurors and they will raise an alarm. People would panic."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, we can't have that. The children must feel safe here… And as soon as Voldemort has been here, we will be able to know what wards he has been able to break, and then, we can make them stronger, so he can't come in here again. Are you certain he won't try to destroy anything?"

"Perhaps Potter's bed when he finds out he isn't sleeping there… But I think he will make a quick getaway … He doesn't want the Aurors to come here either."

"Very well… It pains me to keep everyone in the dark, but it may be for the best. This time, at least."

"Of course, Headmaster."

"Does your wife know about this?"

"No, I don't want her to be afraid."

Dumbledore nodded. "I will see to this immediately. I trust you not to spread this around?"

"My mouth is sealed."

"Good."

Dumbledore disappeared through the fire again. Severus fell back in the armchair. Dumbledore wanted the school to remain out of the war. That made him easy to trick. You couldn't keep the school out of the war, but you could trick Dumbledore into believing it was.

xxx

At Monday morning, Hermione discovered that Severus was indeed feeling much better. "Severus… Are you poking my arse?" She had just woken up and was lying with her back against Severus' chest.

"Yessss…" Severus purred and kissed her neck while his hand crept up to her breast. "But I would rather like to poke you someplace else."

"But… schoooo… oh…"

Severus had twist her nipple, in an, oh so easy, but yet very arousing way.

"So, what do you say?" He nibbled her earlobe.

She moaned.

Severus got rid of their clothes and pushed into her. They both climaxed just a couple of minutes later. It hadn't been one of those mind-screaming orgasms, just a nice good-morning-shag. Severus kissed her cheek when he was done and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Hermione stretched and felt happy and fulfilled. She hadn't known Severus could be so quick and yet so wonderful. Perhaps a morning-shag wasn't so bad. It really made her feel ready for the new day. When she heard the water in the bathroom turn off, she rose from the bed. She needed a shower too. Still naked, she went to the bathroom at the same time as Severus exited it. His eyes swept over her body and he smiled. When she was about to pass him, he took a hold of her arm and gave her a passionate kiss.

Hermione giggled when they broke apart. "You seem awfully happy today?"

"I could say the same thing about you," he answered, still smiling.

Hermione sighed happily. "Everything just feels so… wonderful."

"Yes, it does." And with another kiss, he let go off her.

Hermione wasn't someone who sang in the shower, but she couldn't resist humming a little. Everything was great. Severus was healthy again. She was healthy. Ginny and Harry seemed to be getting very friendly. Ron had been very nice the day before. She had done all her homework last night and she, finally, felt like she was where she should be with her work. And oh, she had just had sex. She liked sex. Sex was… cosy. Perhaps she would stay in after class this morning… No, Severus had another class after theirs.

When she exited the bathroom, Severus was already dressed and on his way out. Hermione kissed him again with a warm feeling around her heart. She entered the Great Hall twenty minutes later and sat down next to Ginny. They talked a little about this and that before Ginny disappeared to her lesson. Hermione ate another slice of bread and was joined with Harry and Ron when she went down to the dungeons again for their first lesson.

"I still can't believe we have Potions the first hour on Monday morning," Ron groaned.

"You are just so negative, Ron," Hermione complained. "It really is a fascinating subject."

"Says she who is sleeping with the teacher," a voice from behind said.

The trio turned around and saw Pansy Parkinson, who was followed by another girl from Slytherin.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What in Merlin's name has that got to do with anything?"

"Well, I don't think it's fair that you are able to fuck your way up to the highest mark."

"Hermione doesn't need to do that," Harry said angry. "She gets the highest mark because she studies. She had the highest mark before she got married."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if she did it before too." Pansy put her nose in the air. "Tell me, Mudblood, what would your husband say if he found out that you are shagging every other teacher in this school too?"

Both Harry and Ron looked ready to hit the girl, but they had come down to the dungeons now, and a lot of other students had heard Pansy's remark too.

"Just shut up, Pansy," Draco Malfoy said. "Just because Professor Snape didn't want to get a blowjob from you in exchanged for higher marks… There is no reason to pick on his wife."

Pansy turned around and stared at Draco. "Why are you taking the Mudblood's side?"

"She isn't a Mudblood anymore, Parkinson," Draco snorted. "Don't you keep up with any news?"

Pansy got very pale and mumbled something before she went to the other side of the corridor. Draco rolled his eyes before he winked at Hermione. Hermione smiled back.

"What the hell is going on?" Ron hissed. "When did you become friends with Malfoy?"

"I'm not friends with him," Hermione denied. "But I told you, he apologised to me because I'm married to Severus."

Harry looked doubtful. "I'm not sure I like it… What news did he talk about? It sounded like some Death Eaters' thing."

Now, Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on Harry, why would the Death Eaters want to have anything to do with me?"

Harry lowered his voice. "Well, you are married to one."

Before Hermione could answer, Severus showed up and opened the door to the classroom. Hermione gave him a smug smile. She had to ask him if Pansy really had wanted to give him a blowjob.


	17. Secrets

Hi! Here you have a new chapter. And I have a drivings-license!! Whiiiiii!! I'm so good...

Ah, well, about this chapter. And this is IMPORTANT, some of you have asked question about Severus' actions and loyalties... well those are explained in this chapter. And if you don't like it... Well, too bad. This is my story and I write it because I think it's fun. I don't mind you telling me if stuff gets too confusing, but the plot is all mine to decide. So, if you don't like it, don't read it.

Now, one with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 17 – Secrets

Voldemort sighed and looked at the girl lying next to him. She had been screaming just moments ago, but now she was almost dead. "Bella," he called.

Bellatrix came up to him. She had been watching the whole show. Like she always did.

"I killed her," he muttered displeased.

"You could use me, I'm stronger," Bella complained.

Voldemort rose from the bed. "No, I don't want to kill you. You are only for pleasure."

He looked down at the body. She was still breathing, but she wouldn't wake up again. He wouldn't even bother to try. "I'm becoming weaker…" he said, sighing.

Bella hugged his naked body. "No, master… This is just a setback. You will rise again."

"I just hope I can wait to New Year's Eve… I should have done it last year."

"You need the perfect girl for it… You have her now…"

"Not yet," he hissed and pushed Bella away. "Severus is making everything so much harder. She isn't supposed to love him!"

"She will fall for you, my Lord, she must."

"What if she doesn't? I need her willingly or else, the ritual may not work." He started to walk back and forth in the small room. "I need to be at my most powerful state. I need my strength back."

"You are powerful, my Lord. The most powerful wizard alive."

"I need more," he hissed. "But first, I need those damn books from Hogwarts. My memory is… is…" He turned around and hit the wall with his fist. There was a cracking sound, and he gasped, because of the pain he felt. "This is unbelievable! I managed to stay alive as a spirit for thirteen years! THIRTEEN YEARS! And I was reborn to this! THIS!"

Bella came closer, took his hand and nursed it gently. She kissed and stroked it.

Voldemort closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. "I'm falling apart, Bella. My spirit is strong, but my body is falling apart… I need the girl."

"She will come, master. How couldn't she? She will want to be near your greatness, just like everyone else…"

"I know, Bella, I know…" He sighed again. "Just two more months and I will be restored. Just one year, until I will become immortal."

"Yes, master."

Voldemort opened his eyes and was back to his normal, cold self again. "Burn the girl, Bella. Leave no evidence. I have some matters to deal with."

xxx

"You use students?! For blowjobs?!"

Hermione stared at her husband. It was Friday morning and they were lying on their bed. During their snogging-session, Hermione had remembered what Pansy had said in the beginning of the week.

"No, I'm not using them… Miss Parkinson has a sister, who is a couple of years older than her. I met her this spring and she said that she had had a great crush on me… So I let her give me a blowjob."

Hermione started at him, while he tried to pull her closer. She pushed him away and sat up in the bed. "Have you ever slept with a student?" she asked harshly.

"No, well… apart from you."

"But you have had some sort of sexual intercourse with a student?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, when I was new as a teacher."

"Why?!"

"They found me attractive and couldn't concentrate. I let them suck me off, so they wouldn't have wet dreams of me anyone."

"I'm not sure I understand…"

Severus smirked. "You, of all people, should know how big I am. And I can be rather… tough… when I want to."

Hermione stared at his cock and gulped. She didn't want that one down her throat. She crawled over him and out of the bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" He tried to grab her.

"You are a sick wizard," she hissed and exited the bedroom.

Severus followed her. "It's not like I'm doing it anymore. I had stopped before I even knew you … Hermione?"

She slammed the bathroom door in his face and locked it. She could hear him curse. She showered and scrubbed her skin furiously until it was red. She couldn't believe how wicked he was! She felt tricked in some way. Those poor girls, who he had tricked, just so he could have his nasty ways with them. It wasn't fair. He wasn't fair. He was such a… a… Death Eater! Hermione sighed and sat down in the shower booth. She was overreacting. Sure, he was mean and nasty, but she had known that when she married him. And those things had happened a long time before. Why was she even surprised? She closed her eyes and let the water run over her. Perhaps she overreacted, because she was afraid. What would she do if he tried to do something like that to her? She wouldn't be able to live with him if he abused her. She had heard about other women who had been abused by their boyfriends or husbands. Some of them couldn't get out of the relationship. She didn't want to be one of those poor women. She just wanted to love him.

A moment later, Severus was at the door again. "I don't care if you are mad at me, Hermione, I need to use the bathroom too!"

Hermione got up and finished quickly. Wrapping a towel around her, she opened the door.

"About time," he huffed. "I have a lesson in half an hour and I would like to eat some breakfast."

"Not my problem." She put her nose up in the air and walked past him.

He gripped her arm, turned her around and pushed her against the wall.

"Get off me!" she hissed.

Severus started at her. "You don't need to be so immature, witch. Why don't you just tell me what's bothering you?"

"I just don't like that you abused young students!"

"They asked for it! And I never touched them again afterwards."

"I still think it was wrong of you."

"Well, I changed, didn't I? I stopped doing it a long time ago."

She held the towel tighter around her body. "What if you change back?"

Severus groaned and let her go. "Sweet little Hermione, are you afraid I'm going to hurt you?"

"No… Well, yes… You have some dark tendencies… What if you get angry one day and I happen to be there?"

He sighed. "I would never hurt you, Hermione. And I have better ways to work out my anger, you know that." He smiled at her and stroked her cheek.

She took a step to the side, not really in the mood for contact. "I have to get dressed…"

She hurried out of the bathroom and she could hear Severus sigh behind her before he closed the door. She fought the tears back, while she got dressed. It was nothing to cry about. But it felt like something had broken inside of her. Perhaps she was seeing Severus in a different light now. Well, she should have known this would happen. When you first had fallen in love, you couldn't see anything wrong with the object of your love. After a while, you started to see his flaws. It was totally normal, and a lot of people managed to get past that. Why shouldn't she be able to? She took a deep breath, exited their quarters and went to breakfast. Maybe she would feel better after she had eaten.

She didn't.

For the rest of the day, she walked around with a lump in her throat. Even Ron noticed she wasn't well, but she just couldn't get herself to tell them. Somewhere, she knew Severus wouldn't hurt her. It wouldn't do her any good to tell them about her worries. They would just overreact, especially Harry and Ron. She didn't want that. So she just tried to keep neutral and not talk much. The day went by slowly, but still too quickly. She knew she had to face Severus alone again, but she didn't want to. She knew she was acting like a child. They should just sit down and talk about their problems. But she ignored that voice and did what she always did when she tried to hide from reality, she did her homework.

She succeeded to forget about reality very well. So well that she forgot time and discovered she was already five minutes late for Potions. First, she thought about skipping it, but her perfect student-side would never allow that. She had never skipped a class before and she wouldn't start now. Ten minutes later, she entered the Potions' classroom, taking a deep breath. Severus looked at her and frowned a little, but didn't comment on her lateness. She saw an empty seat in the end of the classroom. It was not near anyone else. She hurried there and sat down. Then, she discovered why no one sat there. Someone had spilled something and it reeked like rotten eggs. She performed an air-cleansing-spell before she started with her work.

Everyone else had already started with their potions, so she did everything as quickly as she could. All the instructions were on the blackboard. The only problem was that she couldn't look at it without seeing Severus too and it distracted her. Everyone was very surprised when Hermione's cauldron exploded. Severus rose from behind his desk. The whole classroom was covered in some green slime that smelled like fish. Hermione just sank down in her chair and hid her face in her hands.

"Class dismissed," Severus sneered. "I don't think it's toxic, but if anyone should feel anything strange, go to Madam Pomfrey."

The class disappeared with a lot of disgusted sounds. Severus started to perform different cleansing spells, but the slime wouldn't go away. "Well, Hermione, when you do mess up things, you do it properly," he mumbled.

Hermione sobbed.

He sighed. "Come here, you need a shower."

She didn't move.

"Fine! Be angry with me! Perhaps I should tell you every other nasty secret I have too? Or do you, perhaps, prefer to wait until tomorrow when the Dark Lord tells you?"

She lifted her head and look at him. "What secrets? That you have tortured and killed innocent children too?"

He arched an eyebrow. "As a matter of fact, I have… Not willingly, but there are a lot of things I do even if I don't like it."

She groaned. "Isn't my life just perfect? I'm married to a murderer who liked to sexually punish young girls, because they liked him."

He went down to her. Ignoring the green slime, he sat down on the seat next to her. "I need you to give me an oath that you will never reveal what I'm about to tell you."

She started at him. "Fine, I give you my word as a witch."

She could feel a sting of magic when the oath was taken.

He took her hand and bent forward. "You know how everyone thinks I'm a spy for the Order? I'm not. I never stopped being a real Death Eater, and I may not know what the Dark Lord wants from you, but trust me, he didn't want you to marry me to come near Potter. You have a much higher place in his ultimate plan."

--

"He told you everything?!"

"I think so… I mean… it can't be any worse, can it?"

"It can always be worse, Hermione. But why did you come to me?"

"Well, I can't really talk with someone else about it… He made me take an oath that I wouldn't tell anyone else… But I thought that you… wouldn't count. Well, you already know, don't you?"

"Of course I do, I know everything about my Death Eaters."

Hermione looked up at Voldemort. He smiled friendly. "Does Severus know you are here?"

"No… I kind of just left… I just… wanted to talk about it to someone… I don't understand."

"What is it that you don't understand, Hermione?"

She looked down to the floor. "How I can love someone who is evil?"

"Who says he is evil?"

"Well, he is a Death Eater.

"Oh, I see, and you take comfort in talking with the leader of the Death Eaters?"

"I said I didn't understand. I wanted to talk to someone… and I can't talk to Harry or Dumbledore. They wouldn't understand either, and they may try to kill Severus… And I don't…"

"You still want him to live."

"Yes."

"Then I ask you again, Hermione. What is evil?"

Hermione hugged her legs. "I don't know anymore."

Voldemort smiled. "Yes, the world isn't as simple as Dumbledore wants people to think."

"You seem awfully smug about it. Is it a male thing or is it just a Slytherin thing?"

He smirked. "Claws in, kitten, I thought you wanted comfort."

Hermione pressed her hands to her forehead. "Could I get something to drink?"

She could hear Voldemort rise, and several moments later, she felt something cold against her hand. She looked up, took the glass from him and swallowed the contents in one movement. Then, she grimaced. "Firewhisky?"

"I thought you were in need of something stronger."

She had never drunk anything this strong before. She didn't care. "Could I get another one?"

He poured her glass and she swallowed it, starting to feel a nice buzz in her head. She took a third fill before she looked at Voldemort again. "Do you think Severus loves me?"

Voldemort studied her. "I think he cares deeply for you."

"Why didn't he tell me before?" Hermione got up from the chair and started to walk back and forth.

"Would you have liked him more if he did?"

"Well… We have been married for sex weeks now… He could have told me he had... I wouldn't have slept with him if I knew… What if he tries something like that with me?"

Voldemort frowned. "Are we talking about Severus being a faithful Death Eater, or…?"

"No! About him using innocent women! Did you know he made students perform blowjobs on him, so they wouldn't like him?"

"Yes. But I thought he stopped years ago."

"That's not the point! What if… He shouldn't… They only liked him! What was so bad about that?"

"He didn't want them to like him," Voldemort said softly.

"Why not?!"

"I think it had something to do with Lily Evans… He was quite sad when I killed her."

"So because someone he liked got killed, he decides to rape everyone who likes him? That doesn't make sense."

"He didn't want anyone getting close to him again. He didn't want to get hurt again."

"Then, why did he stay with you? You killed her!"

"Why wouldn't he? My Death Eaters and I are like one big family."

"One big dysfunctional family," Hermione snorted and stopped in front of him.

"So you can't see me as a father?" Voldemort smirked.

Hermione looked at him closely. Then, she giggled. "I wonder what that child would look like."

She impulsively laid a hand on his cheek and let it travel over his head. "Your skin is like silk."

Voldemort took her hand and kissed it softly. "Yours is like cotton…"

Hermione sat down in his lap and leaned against his shoulder. "Could I sleep here tonight? I don't want to go back."

"Of course. I have a lot of guestrooms but seldom guests."

Hermione felt a stab in her heart. "You must be very lonely."

"I have always been. I don't know anything else. I don't miss it."

"Were you an orphan?"

"Yes… My mother was the first person I killed. She died just an hour after giving birth to me."

"It wasn't your fault…"

"Oh, I don't mind," he chuckled.

Hermione found herself giggling too. "You are mad."

"I know."

"But I like you."

"Then you are mad too."

"Will you kill me?"

"Should I?"

"I'm still friends with Harry."

"And what has that got to do with anything? I can still find some use for you."

"Do you always think like that? About the best way to use people?"

"Yes."

"You're mad."

"Yes, we have covered that already. I think you are drunk."

She giggled. "I think so too."

"What will you say to Severus when you see him?"

"That he is a prick."

"And?"

"I don't know… I'm still married to him… I have to go back to him… and sleep in his bed…"

"But you still love him."

"Yes."

"Even if he is a Death Eater?"

"Well, I like you, and he can't be worse than you."

Voldemort laughed. "No, he is not. But what about the girls?"

Hermione straightened in his grip, placed a hand on his chest and looked him into the eyes. "Do you think I could make him write apology notes?"

"I highly doubt it."

"Even it I threatened him with no sex?"

"How very Slytherin of you, Hermione." Voldemort's crimson eyes twinkled in a very Dumbledore-ish way.

Hermione giggled. "Bad influence."

"Should that be me?"

"Yes, silly."

He looked surprised, but then, he laughed. "No one has even called me silly before."

"Silly, silly, silly," Hermione teased.

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "You know you have had too much to drink when you are teasing the most wanted man in the world."

Her eyes widened. "You said you wouldn't kill me!"

"Who said anything about killing? I can be very creative."

Hermione yawned. "Well then, oh mighty Dark Lord, please hit me with your anger quickly, because I'm sleepy and I want to go to bed."

Voldemort shook his head. "I don't know if I should be angry or amused."

"Be amused, I'm drunk."

"Fine. Let's find you that bed, then."

Hermione jumped up from his lap, and she would have fallen if Voldemort hadn't caught her.

"Too much to drink…" He sighed and helped her out the room they had been sitting in. She barely noticed where they went, but it couldn't have been far. Soon, they were standing in a small but elegant bedroom. "Hm… A bit dusty…"

Voldemort took his wand and cleaned the room with an elegant swift move. "There, much better."

Hermione stumbled to the bed and fell down on it. She kicked off her shoes and somehow managed to get out of her robes and trousers. Then, she crawled under the black covers of the bed. Voldemort hanged her clothes over a chair.

"Do you think you can sleep now?" he asked.

"Mm…" She closed her eyes. "Thank you."

"I will come and get you tomorrow. Or I'll send Bella. I must ask you not to wander off alone. There is a bathroom right through there." Hermione opened her eyes and saw Voldemort pointing at another door in the room.

She nodded.

"Good night then." He smiled and turned to leave.

"What about my goodnight-kiss?" she asked.

He looked at her. "Your what?"

"Severus always gives me a goodnight-kiss. And he is your minion. Shouldn't you at least be as good as your minions?"

He smirked. "Trust me, Hermione. I'm better than my minions."

He went back to the bed, leaned closer to her and kissed her gently on the lips. His lips were cold, but she sighed happily.

"You are a remarkable woman, Hermione," he whispered.

"Well, you are quite a remarkable man, Voldemort."

He arched a non-existent eyebrow, but smiled. "Goodnight."

Hermione yawned. "Night."

When he left, she fell asleep. The alcohol made her feel like she had no worries in the world…


	18. Bella's story

As you can tell from the name of this chapter, this will be about Bellatrix and how she came to be with Voldemort. It's quite a horrific story... so... well... don't read it if you can't handle it.

You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 18 – Bella's story

Severus stared into the fire. It was almost five in the morning, but he couldn't sleep. Hermione was missing and no one knew where she was. He had even asked the Weasley girl, but she hadn't seen Hermione either. Severus didn't want to ask Dumbledore. He doubted the Headmaster would know anything, and it was bad to raise suspicions. Dumbledore would want to know why he and Hermione had fought. Severus snorted. That nosy man always wanted to know everything. Severus wasn't keen on telling him that he and Hermione had had a fight. Besides, Severus had thought that Hermione would come back when night fell. Obviously, she hadn't, and now, Severus was really worried. What if she had run to the forest and got injured? Or what if she was lost somewhere? He knew she wasn't dead. He was her husband; they were bond together, so he would know if she had died.

But where the hell was she?!

Severus got up from the armchair and started to pace back and forth in the sitting room. The most likely scenario was that she was injured or lost and couldn't get back. She could have run away to some Muggle friends or to her parents, but he doubted that. They would want to know why she was upset, and she wouldn't be able to tell them due to the oath. And Hermione wasn't someone, who liked to bother other people. No, Severus was quite sure that his wife was alone. And probably injured. And it was his fault.

He had just been so frustrated with her for not talking to him. She should know he wouldn't hurt her! Those girls meant nothing! Hermione meant everything to him! She should know! She was the smart one, after all. But he might have overdone it by telling her that he was a Death Eater. But then again, she had been rather talkative with Voldemort.

Oh, the girl should know better. Yes, it wasn't Severus' fault after all. She was the one who overreacted. He still remembered the horror in her eyes when he told her. She had got up and mumbled something like "I trusted you!", and then, she had run away. Stupid chit. She didn't even give him a chance to explain! If she could only understand… He could never be on the same side as Dumbledore! If it wasn't for Dumbledore… No, he wouldn't think about that.

Severus cursed and went to his Potions' store. It was too late to do anything. He couldn't even think straight. He found a sleeping-drug and drank it. Then, he went to the bedroom, undressed and lay down on the bed. A couple of minutes later, he was asleep, having nightmares he thought he had fought back a long time ago.

xxx

When Hermione woke up, she quickly felt two things: a headache that could wake the dead and a hand, which was slowly stroking her stomach. She groaned and tried to push the hand away, but someone just giggled and the hand moved upwards to her breasts.

"Severus!" she shrieked when the hand pinched her nipple.

"Guess again, girly," a voice whispered. A female voice. That Hermione had heard before.

"Bellatrix! What are you doing?!" Hermione sat up in the bed and turned around, staring into the smiling face of Bellatrix Lestrange. She immediately remembered where she was and why, but she was too shocked to be upset about it.

"My master wanted me to wake you up," Bella said innocently.

"Wake me up? It felt more like you were feeling me up," Hermione hissed; the headache was making her more annoyed.

Bella smirked. "You thought I was Severus. That must mean you liked it."

"No, I thought you were Severus, because no one else has ever done something like that to me," Hermione corrected.

Bella looked surprised. "You never had a boyfriend before Severus? How old are you?"

"Seventeen. And what if I never had a boyfriend? I never missed one."

Bella looked at her body. "Not even Draco? I thought Lucius had taught Draco to appreciate a good body…"

"Malfoy? He has called me a Mudblood since we started Hogwarts!"

"Pity," Bella shook her head. "But never mind, I can teach you the ways of the Blacks."

"No, thank you."

"Why not? I can teach you how to seduce everyone with a cock."

"I have no interest in everyone," Hermione muttered. "Severus is…" She broke off. She didn't want to think about him right now.

Bella looked sad. "I would have liked to teach you… I never had a daughter of my own to teach."

In her mind, Hermione thought that that was a good thing, but she said: "I'm sorry to hear that. But you may still have children…"

"No, silly girl, I will never have children. My father took care of that."

Hermione frowned. "How did you father…"

Bella smirked. "If you lay down again, I will tell you."

Hermione couldn't help but feel curious and she wanted to lie down again due to her headache. But she didn't trust Bella. But then again, she didn't trust Voldemort either and he had turned out to be a gentleman. The details of last night were a bit fuzzy, but she remembered taking comfort in his arms and he hadn't done anything. But then again, why would he? She was just the young bride of one of his Death Eaters. All the thinking made her head spin a bit, so she did lie down again. Bella, quickly, laid an arm around her waist, but didn't touch anything else.

"You may think that my story is horrifying, Hermione, but I got my revenge."

Hermione was quiet.

"Do you like your father, Hermione?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then, you are lucky. A lucky little girl. Has your father ever hurt you?"

"No, never, he loves me."

Bella smiled. "My father loved me too. He loved me so much that he let me take my mother's place when she died. I was ten."

Hermione eyes widened.

"My father always needed someone to hit. I still got the scars. Do you want to see?" Bella took Hermione's hand and put it under her robes. Hermione could feel scar tissue on Bella's back. There were many. Hermione knew Severus also had scars like this. She wondered if he had been hit by his father too.

"I have two younger sisters; I loved them. I never let him hit them. Andromeda was seven and Narcissa just five." Bella's eyes hardened. "But after everything I did for Andromeda, she runs off and marries that disgusting Mudblood."

Hermione frowned a bit, but Bella didn't seem to notice.

"But that was after Hogwarts. The year before I went to Hogwarts was the worst in my life. Worse than all those years in Azkaban. Have you ever been raped, Hermione?"

"No."

"I have. Every night from when I was ten, until I got into Hogwarts. My father didn't want me to go, but he couldn't afford having me home-schooled. During my first year, I met Lucius. I was very worried about my sisters and he had connections. I already knew everything about sex and in exchange for it, Lucius helped me. He got my sisters away from my father."

Hermione felt herself getting sick.

"Lucius wasn't violent at all. I didn't even feel him inside me. Not then, anyway," Bella, suddenly, smiled. "Apart form the Dark Lord, Lucius is the best lover I have ever had."

"Isn't Lucius married to your sister?"

"So? I haven't slept with him since I got into the Dark Lord's bed. That was over twenty years ago. But don't change the subject." Bella pinched her arm. "When I got back from my first year, my father was very furious. I nearly died when he took me to his bed that night… I don't remember it. I just know that I woke up a week later in St. Mungo's. My uterus was damaged beyond repair. But my father managed to talk his way out of it. I was placed in a foster home, until I could go back to Hogwarts. After my second year, I didn't return there. I ran away and lived on the streets for a while. Then, my master found me. He took care of me and made sure I returned to Hogwarts every year. No one knew I was staying with him. Not even Dumbledore."

"Did the Dark Lord try to… sleep with you?"

"No. I wanted to sleep with him since I was fifteen, but he didn't want me. I tried to seduce him, but he wasn't affected."

"But you did manage to get him in the end?" Hermione asked.

Bella chuckled. "A Black woman never fails. When I left Hogwarts, I understood that I needed a different strategy. It was when I met my father again, that I knew how to do it."

Hermione frowned. "You met him again?"

"Yes, I killed him. Brutally. I tortured him for endless hours. My master saw it and was impressed. He let me be a Death Eater the next day. A month later, he took me to his bed."

"But… aren't you married?"

Bella laughed. "Oh, yes, that is one of the funniest things I have ever done. The Lestranges are a very old and wealthy pure-blood family. My Lord wanted them on his side, but they weren't interested. So he sent me to do the job. I seduced Rodolphus. It wasn't hard at all. I teased him until he would do anything for me. I didn't want to marry him, but my master commanded it. Once we were married, I told Rodolphus I was a Death Eater. He had no choice but to sponsor the Dark Lord after that."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. She did feel sorry for Bella and it explained why she was mad. But she didn't like how she had tricked the Lestrange family. But on some level, Hermione couldn't help but think it was a little funny.

"Oh, there is so much I would like to teach you, Hermione," Bella sighed. "With your body, you would be an excellent femme fatale."

"But I'm already married. Severus wouldn't like…" Hermione broke herself off.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You don't have to care about him. I would teach you everything… How to seduce men… How to make them beg for you… And how to protect yourself. I will teach you just how to move; which buttons you should push…"

"I don't know…" Hermione hesitated. It sounded very interesting. But Bella was crazy!

Suddenly, the door opened. Hermione looked up and saw Voldemort standing there with an annoyed face. "Bella," he said displeased.

Bella looked at him with a guilty expression.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Master, forgive me… We were just talking."

Voldemort looked like he didn't believe her.

Bella got up from the bed. "We were getting to know each other."

Voldemort crossed his arms.

Hermione sat up too. "Bella is right, sir; she just told me some things about her childhood."

He seemed a bit surprised. "Very well. How are you feeling today, Hermione?"

"I got a headache," she confessed.

He smirked. "A bit of a hangover, have we?"

She blushed. "I guess."

"Well, that is easy to take care of. I will get you some hangover-potion. Please be ready by the time I get back. We have some things to attend to."

He left with a last displeased look at Bella.

Hermione was done fifteen minutes later and by then Voldemort had returned. He gave her the potion and Hermione could immediately feel the headache go away. She sighed in relief.

"Severus will be here soon, Hermione," Voldemort said.

Hermione felt her stomach twist. "I don't know if I can meet him."

"What if you stand out of sight first? I can ask him whatever you want. He won't be able to lie to me."

"Could you ask him what he is going to do when he sees me?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. But what will you do if you don't like the answer?"

"Couldn't I stay here?"

Voldemort smiled. "We will see about that, but first we must hear what Severus has to say."

"Thank you!" Hermione couldn't help but hug him.

Voldemort patted her hair. "There, there, Hermione, why are you so afraid of him?"

"I don't know…"

He led her to a small room with a chair and a big window that showed another room. There was a door that led into the room next to the mirror.

"You will see us, but we will just see a painting," Voldemort explained. "Just sit down here and come in when you feel up for it."

Hermione nodded and sat down on the chair. Voldemort went into the room and sat down on one of the armchairs. There was another armchair next to him and a little table with a bowl of apples.

Hermione held her breath when she saw the fire turn green. Someone was about to come through. She knew who it was, but she couldn't help but feel a rush of emotions. Anger, confusion, sadness and love were the mayor feelings when her husband stepped through the fire and bowed down to the Dark Lord.


	19. Intense

Hello, I hope you have a better Saturday then I do. Stupid new furniture... we should have gone to IKEA...

Ah, anyway. Here you have a new chapter. Beware of the smut!

* * *

Chapter 19 – Intense

When Severus woke up and Hermione still wasn't back, he decided that he would ask Voldemort for help. The Dark Lord expected them to be there anyway, and he wouldn't be happy if they didn't show up. He dressed and waited for Voldemort to send for him. When the burning sensation in his arm began, Severus was already at the fire, stepping through.

Voldemort looked a bit surprised. "That was quick."

"My Lord," Severus bowed.

"Where is your wife?"

"Missing."

"Whatever for?" Voldemort made a gesture for Severus to sit down.

Severus sat down and put his head in his hands. "We had an argument, and I told her about my true alliance. She was shocked to say the least. She ran away and… she hasn't returned."

"I see… What was the argument about?"

"I told her about some students in the past whom… whom I used. She was angry about it. I thought she was overreacting, so I told her some of my other dark secrets."

"Have you been looking for her?"

"I asked her friends, but they hadn't seen her. I thought she wanted to be alone, so I waited in our rooms. But she didn't return. I didn't want to raise suspicions about her being missing… but if she is lying hurt somewhere…" Severus gulped and rose again. "She knows better than to put herself in danger."

"You are worried," Voldemort remarked.

"Of course I'm worried! I haven't been able to sleep or eat. I know she is still alive but…" Severus stopped. "She shouldn't have run away. There are so many dangers out there… Have any of the Death Eaters…?"

"No, they know better than to do her any harm."

"I know… Your precious plan…" Severus mumbled. "What is it you want with her? Because if all you want is to hurt her, I won't try to get her back. Then she will be better off lost…"

In the next moment, Severus was pinned to ceiling. Voldemort got up from his chair and pointed his wand at Severus. "You are clearly very upset, Severus, I understand. I'm not a fool. But you will _not_ question my orders. I will not hurt Hermione, but if I would; you would do nothing about it."

He let Severus fall from the ceiling. After a couple of tries, Severus managed to inhale deeply. He rose. "I apologise, my Lord. I just don't want anyone or anything to hurt my wife."

In that moment, a door opened and Hermione came rushing into the room. Severus stared at her, not sure he believed what he was seeing.

"Um… Hi, Severus…," she said.

Severus' eyes narrowed. He crossed the room, lifted her up and shook her.

"Severus! What are you doing?" Hermione shrieked.

Severus put her down again. "Have you ANY idea how WORRIED I have been?! And you have been HIDING HERE? WITH HIM? YOU WERE UPSET, BECAUSE YOUR HUSBAND WAS A DEATH EATER, SO YOU WENT TO THE DARK LORD?! WHERE IS THE LOGIC IN THAT?"

Hermione cried. "I only wanted him to explain! I just needed to know…"

Severus pressed her closer to him. "You silly girl," he sighed.

"I know, but you are crushing me!"

Severus let go and looked at Hermione. "If you ever scare me like that again, I will kill you myself."

Hermione blushed. He leaned down and kissed her. Hermione returned the kiss. When they broke apart, Severus turned around to Voldemort. "My Lord, will you excuse us?"

"Of course, Severus." Voldemort got up from the armchair and took Hermione's hand and kissed it. "Please come back sometime, Hermione. Your company is always appreciated."

"Thank you for letting me stay, Sir," Hermione said, bowing her head.

Severus bowed too, before he helped his wife through the fire.

xxx

Voldemort looked at the couple with a smile. But the moment the fire had turned into its usually yellow-orange state, the smile turned into a grimace. He let out a howl, and the window, Hermione had been behind, exploded. He inhaled deeply.

"What's the matter?" Bella asked, making herself visible again. "I thought they looked happy."

"Yes, don't they?" Voldemort spat. "Severus isn't supposed to _love_ her. He is supposed to draw her closer to me!"

"So? That can still happen." Bella took one of the apples, which were lying in a bowl.

"I still need to keep her at Hogwarts. I can't start the ritual already, and I can't have her here. She will see something… She needs to trust us."

Bella took a bite of the apple and looked thoughtful. "What if there was an accident?"

"Yes… something, that Dumbledore won't be able to do anything about… Something, that would make her run back to me. But if she and Severus get too involved…"

He sat down in the armchair and Bella sat down in his lap with one leg at each side of him.

"I might be able to do something, Master."

Voldemort looked at her, smiling. "Does this have something to do with me finding you in her bed this morning?"

Bella giggled. "Yeeees, I can change her without her even noticing it."

Voldemort chuckled and placed a finger at her mouth. Bella bit it.

"And if everything else fails, we can always make Dumbledore kill him 'for the greater good'… I will be restored."

"May I play with Hermione?" Bella asked, sucking his fingers.

"Yes, but let her come to you… Then, she will not see the trap."

"And you will be strong!"

Voldemort chuckled. "Don't you think I'm strong enough now?"

"Perhaps I have forgotten?" Bella suggested.

"Then, you need a reminder…" The next second, she was pinned to the floor, screaming of joy.

xxx

Hermione leaned against Severus' chest. She was feeling better, but she was still unsure what to think of him. He was right; she couldn't look down on him when she didn't look down on Voldemort. But ever since she came into this world, she had learned that Voldemort and the Death Eaters were the bad guys. How could she like the bad guys? Was she bad too? She thought about what Bella had said. About her father walking free after raping his daughter. The sad part was that Hermione wasn't surprised. She often compared the wizarding world with the Muggle-world and there was something rotten in both. The only real difference between the two worlds was that the wizards had magic where muggles had electricity.

At first, she had thought the wizarding world was more conservative, but that was because she wasn't used to being a foreigner. When she looked at the Muggle-world, she could see the conservatism too. But there, she hadn't been a foreigner, so she hadn't really felt it. But then, weren't the Death Eaters very conservative? They were the ones, who didn't want to mix pure-blood with Muggle-blood. But Voldemort had said that he didn't believe that anymore… Only some of his Death Eaters did. Had he lied? Bellatrix hadn't seemed to care about Hermione being an outsider. But then again, Hermione's status had changed when she married Severus.

"What are you thinking about?" Severus asked.

They had had some major reunion-sex and were now in the comfortable afterglow-state.

"I'm confused. Are there any good people in the world?"

"Some, but they are few… and they are mostly too young or too old to do anything about it."

"Why is that?"

"Evil is like a disease… it spreads quickly and makes its way inside people's mind without them noticing it. And there is no cure."

"Why did you choose his side?"

"Because I have a personal issue with Dumbledore. And I have more in common with the Death Eaters, even if I don't like them. But… well, they make me laugh sometimes."

"Laugh?"

"Yes, Hermione. It's easier to be with someone that makes you laugh. No one in the Order has ever made me laugh. I'm not one of them, and I can never be."

"Do I make you laugh?"

He chuckled. "Why, yes."

"Good." She sighed. "But there most be some other reason why you chose the Dark Lord."

"Yes… But you already know that, don't you?"

"Do I?"

Severus changed their position, so they were lying face to face. He stroked her cheek. "Even though you know he can kill you without a moment of hesitation, you can't help but to love him."

Hermione felt herself go cold. "Love? Do you love him?"

"Not like I love you…"

"You love me?!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I love you; you silly, little Gryffindor."

Hermione giggled. "I think I know what you mean. He is like… a movie-star. But he is a killer… He killed Harry's parents. And Bella killed Sirius and yet…"

"Yes, I must remember to thank her for that," Severus smirked.

Hermione hit him.

"What? He was a bully! He made my life a living hell. I'm glad he is gone."

Hermione sighed. "You always have to put things in new perspectives, don't you?"

"Like Einstein said; everything is relative."

"You know about a Muggle-scientist?"

"Well, I am a half-blood; I have lived in the Muggle-world."

"Hm…"

There was a knock on the door. Both of them groaned.

"I wanted another go, before I took a nap…," Severus muttered.

Hermione kissed him, before she got up from bed. "I make them leave, don't worry."

"Be back soon, someone is waking up," Severus said with a meaningful look at his loins.

"Why don't you kiss it for me?" Hermione smirked, took the nearest house-robe and left the room.

There was another knock on the door. Hermione opened the door. "Oh, professor Spion, what can I do for you?"

You could say that Hermione was surprised to see her Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher standing outside the door.

"Sorry to bother you, Mrs Snape. I'm looking for your husband." Spion seemed quite uncomfortable.

Hermione blushed. She hadn't looked at herself in the mirror, but she could guess how she looked. "Just… wait here, I will get him." Hermione hurried back to the bedroom.

"What?" Severus asked.

"Spion is here. He wants to see you."

Severus groaned, but took his robe and got up. Hermione looked at the closed door. She was very curious about what Spion wanted. He was a moderate teacher; not as good as Lupin or fake-Moody had been, but much better than the other three they had had. Hermione had never seen him talking to any of the other teachers. He always ate his dinner in silence at the end of the table. Not that he seemed shy, he was just a loner. Kind of like Severus, but he didn't make the students' life a hell like Severus did. He always seemed content with everything, and all the students respected him; even if no one would claim he was their favourite teacher.

Now that she thought about it, they seldom talked about the DADA-teacher. She couldn't say she thought about him that much either. He just wasn't a person you remembered. So what could this man have to say to Severus? Hermione hesitated for a moment, but then, she opened the door slightly and eavesdropped.

"… not seek me out here," Severus hissed.

"I know how to make my way around the castle without being seen, Severus," Spion said calmly. "And I hope your wife won't tell on me?"

"I don't want you to be here!" Severus seemed angry.

"This is urgent. I need your help."

"What can you possibly need?"

"Dumbledore will not leave on Halloween. He will protect the castle with 'the strongest magic he can access'."

Severus sighed. "The Source?"

Spion smiled. "Come on, Severus, the old man is good, but he is not that good."

"Then, we will have a chance at least… There are some secret protective-spells that only the Headmaster knows about. I guess he will use them… Do you think you can find them?"

"That's what I'm hired to do. Any leads?"

"In the kitchen area…"

"I'll find them." Spion looked thoughtful. "You know, Severus, I wouldn't let your wife open the door dressed like that if I were you. And I would make sure she couldn't eavesdrop."

"Get out!" Severus hissed.

Hermione looked guiltily at her husband when he entered the bedroom again. "Is he a Death Eater too?"

Severus studied her. "Yes. And a very good one. You shouldn't listen in on other people's conversations, it's rude. And very dangerous."

"Sorry… I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, kitten."

Hermione grimaced.

Severus sighed. "You are starting to know too much about all this, Hermione."

"I won't tell anyone," she quickly assured him.

He grunted. "I think we have to put more efforts in your Occlumency practise."

"That's fine by me." Hermione smiled.

"Good, we will start training… after I have done my husbandly duty."

Hermione opened her mouth to ask what, but he made his intentions clear when he put her onto the bed and opened her robe.

"Severus!" She grimaced.

"What?"

"You are just… too much."

"I take that as a compliment." He smiled, threw his own robe on the floor and kissed her.

Hermione moaned when he stroked her breast lightly. She knew she was easy to seduce, but they were supposed to get a baby. You couldn't get a baby if you didn't have sex. Severus continued to kiss her throat with butterfly-kisses. She giggled and put her fingers in his hair.

"Are you really doing this, because you want a baby?" she whispered.

"Hmm…? Sure, whatever." He took her nipple in his mouth and sucked lightly.

Hermione gasped. "You devil…"

"You love it, admit it."

Hermione groaned and pressed his head to her breast again. Severus chuckled and started to lick her breast. He continued the sweet torture of the other breast with his hand. Hermione stroked his hair with her eyes closed. She almost felt like drooling; it felt so good! She should have been sleeping with Severus sooner. His mouth left her breast and travelled down over her stomach and thighs. Hermione tried not to squeeze his head between her legs when he found her dripping core. He hadn't done something like this before, but she couldn't complain. She could barely speak at all. He licked her slowly. Too slowly. Hermione groaned and thrust her hips against his face. He chuckled, which sent a vibration into her vagina. Hermione let out a small cry when he found her clit and teased it with his tongue. She was near an orgasm. A very intense orgasm.

In the next moment, he thrust his tongue inside of her, and she cried out when it put her over the edge. Her whole body tensed, her ears buzzed and it felt like the whole room was shaking. She must have passed out for a moment, because when she managed to open her eyes again, Severus was sitting on the floor. And he was looking quite puzzled. Hermione took a deep breath. Her body felt like spaghetti.

"Why…," she, finally, managed to say, "… are you sitting… on the floor?"

Severus rose. "You pushed me of the bed."

Hermione managed to sit up. "What? No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. And you made the room shake."

"That's ridiculous!"

Severus sat down on the bed next to her. "No… Haven't you read about magical outbreaks?"

"Well… yes… but… I thought that only happened before puberty."

"Ah, yes, but powerful wizards and witches have it their whole lives. Well, when they are in their most emotional state. Like when they are having an orgasm."

Hermione blushed. "I didn't mean…"

"I know, Hermione, you lost control. It can happen to the best. I have seen it happen to the Dark Lord a couple of times. And Dumbledore too… And didn't Potter blow up his aunt or something?"

"Yes, but he was at the beginning of his puberty… I didn't think it was something special."

"Of course it is," Severus leaned over her. "So, now that we have finished that matter, I would very much like to be inside of you."

Hermione looked down at his erected cock. She didn't understand how he could talk so calm and yet be so horny. But it made her feel a pulse of desire. She kissed him quickly, before she lay down on the bed again. He thrust into her gently. It felt… sweet. He leaned down and kissed her, before he emptied himself inside her. She sighed when he pulled out of her. She put her arms around him.

"I'm sleepy," she whispered.

"Did you even feel that I was inside you?" For some reason, he sounded annoyed.

"Of course I did; why wouldn't I?"

"You seemed to be asleep."

"That orgasm made me sleepy! I felt you. It felt nice."

Severus didn't answer and Hermione was too tired to look at him. Instead, she fell asleep. She would need some rest if Severus would be interrogating her mind later.


	20. Row

Hm... is it just me, or am I loosing readers? Doesn't people like where this is going? Oh, well, to bad, because I love it! And I also love reviews... Pleeease! I need some encouragement. I don't even have four weeks left in school, but I'm sure my teachers are trying to kill me with all extra work. I need to know that something I do is likable. Or you could just tell me what I should do to make it likable. I will give you a cookie!

Take care and I hope you like the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 20 – Row

Every night after that, Hermione got to practise Occlumency with Severus. Like always, he was a hard teacher, but, like always, Hermione learnt everything very quickly. By the end of the week, she was able to throw him out of her mind. Hermione was very pleased, but Severus quickly reminded her that she had yet to learn how to manipulate her mind so anyone who tried to enter would see something else. And Severus still managed to enter her mind every time, even if she did manage to shut him out after a while.

At Friday morning, the day before Halloween, Hermione sat in the library together with Harry and Ron. She tried to study, but Harry and Ron wanted to talk about other things.

"Do you know why Dumbledore sends everyone home for the weekend?" Ron asked.

"He told us," Hermione responded irritated. "He needs to put up some more defence-shields, and it would be hard to do it if all the students were here."

Harry shook his head. "I think it's something else. Are you sure Snape hasn't said anything?"

"Why would he? Is it so strange that Dumbledore wants to make this place safer? Besides, we were leaving for this weekend anyway, so I don't see what the big deal is."

"I just got the feeling it's something else," Harry muttered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Ron. "So, when will the wedding begin tomorrow?"

"At four," Ron answered. "Mom is very pleased that Snape is coming with you."

Hermione looked surprised at him. "Why?"

"Because she wasn't sure he took care of you. If he escorts you to the wedding, mom will think he is a true gentleman."

Hermione laughed at Ron's annoyed expression. At the same moment, Ginny came to their table and sat down next to Harry. Hermione could see how Harry shifted in his seat and she was certain he just had taken a hold of Ginny's hand.

"So, will you and Snape be dancing?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked thoughtful. "I don't know. I don't think Severus would like it."

"It's tradition. Mom will probably force you to dance."

Hermione smiled. "I guess we'll see."

Ginny turned to Ron. "Have you packed? Mom reminded you not to forget your dress-robe."

Ron sighed. "I will… When does the train leave?"

"At nine tonight. We will be in London at six tomorrow morning."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Do you know where everyone will be sleeping?"

Ginny's eyes darkened. "Yes. All the girls will be sleeping in one end of the train, and the boys will be sleeping in the other end. Some of the teachers will be sleeping in the middle of the train."

"Oh," Harry looked disappointed, and Hermione gave Ginny a questionably look.

Ginny smiled and look innocently at her. "Will you be sleeping in the middle of the train, Hermione?"

The boys' eyes widened.

"No, we will use Floo Powder."

"That's unfair; why can't we use it?" Ron asked.

"Because it would overload the system. Imagine around a thousand people trying to use the network at the same time. And it would be very expensive for the school to buy so much powder."

"I still think it's unfair," Ron mumbled.

Hermione smiled. "Why don't you ask Trelawney to marry you? Then you would be able to use Floo Powder too."

"No, thank you, I think I take the train…," Ron mumbled.

Hermione smiled at him and looked at her homework again. She really needed to do it before tonight. She wanted to have the weekend completely free.

xxx

Severus sighed in relief when he saw professor Spion come through the trees. He had been standing in the Forbidden Forest for over ten minutes, and he didn't like to wait on people.

"Do you have it?" Severus asked.

"Yes, but I think Dumbledore will notice when the books are gone…"

"That is not our problem, as long as you know where the Dark Lord can find it."

"I shall notify him after my class," Spion said, shifting for one foot to the other.

Severus nodded. "Good. Will you be on the train tonight?"

Spion smiled briskly. "And stop the horny teenager from sneaking into each other's beds? Of course."

"Good. And tomorrow? You will need an alibi."

"I will visit my old mother in Newcastle. And I will probably be in her nurse's bed by the time the Dark Lord gets here."

"Lovely," Severus said ironically.

"I presume your wife will be your alibi?" Spion hinted.

"Yes, and hundreds of Weasleys," Severus muttered. "If that was all, I have a class in fifteen minutes."

"I tell our Lord you said hi," Spion said calmly.

Severus scowled at him before he went back to the castle. He didn't like Spion. He was the best spy the Death Eaters had seen, but Severus didn't like him. He was always calm and quiet. You never remembered if you had seen him or not, and he was a master of disguise. He didn't have a face you noticed, and he always kept his emotions under control. Perhaps Severus was a bit jealous. He had been The Spy in Hogwarts for fifteen years, but now Spion had come and taken over! At least Severus was the only spy in the Order.

He went back to the dungeons through a secret path, and entered the classroom mere minutes before the students arrived. He was in the worst kind of temper, and at the end of the class, he had managed to take thirty points from Hufflepuff and ten points from Ravenclaw. He even gave a poor Hufflepuff detention with Filch for melting a cauldron. He managed to get a short pause before the last class of the day, the sixth year Gryffindor-Slytherin combination. After he had written their assignment on the blackboard, he sat down and waited to them to arrive. Hermione was the last one, together with Potter and Weasley.

"I presume all of you can read?" he asked nastily.

The class mumbled a yes.

"Then read the board and do what it says."

The class began to work, and Severus began to mark some essays. After half the lesson had passed, he heard a small laugh. He looked up, and saw his wife laughing at something. She seemed to be holding something under her desk. His eyes narrowed. He had been easy on her lately, letting her get away with things he wouldn't let another student do. She just had to smile at him, and he would forget why he was mad. Like last week when she had run off to Voldemort! She just had to kiss him and all he could think of was getting inside that sweet wet pussy of hers.

Well, not this time.

He got up from behind his desk and went behind her. He was so quiet she didn't hear him. His eyes narrowed even more when he saw that she was reading _Witch Weekly_. He grabbed it, and she gasped.

The whole classroom got completely silent.

"Reading gossip, Mrs Snape?" he asked silkily.

Hermione stared at him. He cursed her honey-brown eyes, but managed to keep himself cold by looking at the paper instead. To his great distress, there was a picture of him and Hermione on it, and the headline said: _Love in the dungeons?_ He opened the page and looked at the name of the journalist, Rita Skeeter.

"Detention, Mrs Snape. And if I ever find you reading gossip during my lessons again, I will make you scrub cauldrons until your hands bleed."

Hermione flushed, but he was sure it was out of anger. He turned around.

"Just because you have a hard day doesn't mean you have to make everyone else miserable," she mumbled.

He froze and could hear Potter and Weasley gasp. He turned around again and stared at her. Hermione was sitting with her arms crossed. Oh, so the little lioness wanted to have a catfight? Well, he could give her that.

"Perhaps I woke up on the wrong side?" Severus suggested silkily.

Hermione stared at him. She knew what he was talking about. She had left their bed before he had woken up, and then, she had left for breakfast before he could even suggest a quickie.

"I can't believe how immature you are," she hissed.

The whole classroom gasped, which reminded Severus that they were still there.

"A second detention, Mrs Snape," he said smoothly, before he returned to his desk. He ignored the students for the rest of the lesson.

When the class was over, Severus grabbed Hermione before she got a chance to flee. He stared at her for a long time. The tension between them building up until it was almost unbearable, and then, he let her go. Hermione let out a sigh.

"You will be here Monday and Tuesday, sorting the store," he said quietly.

"Why are you so angry?" she asked a bit coldly.

"Rough day," he grunted.

"You don't have to take it out on me."

"I don't let other students get away with reading papers at my lessons!"

"Fine, but it wasn't me who brought the paper; some of you precious Slytherins wanted to humiliate me. But I just thought the whole article was ridiculous."

Severus looked at her coldly. "Go and pack. We'll leave after dinner."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "That's all you have to say?"

"What!?' he snapped. 'Are you going to cry and run off to your new best friend?"

She looked puzzled at first. Then, she got angry. "Perhaps I should! It doesn't look like you will miss me!"

"On the contrary, I will very much miss my bed-warmer."

She slapped him.

He slapped her back.

Hermione stared at him and touched her red cheek. She looked surprised. He bit the inside of his cheek. He hadn't meant to hit her. He was just in a bad mood. Sure, Hermione had done a lot of things that had irritated him lately, but he shouldn't have hit his wife. That was just … wrong. But she shouldn't have hit him either.

Without a word, Hermione turned around and left the classroom. Severus watched her leave silently. Well, if she would disappear again, at least, he would know where to look for her.

xxx

Hermione didn't run off to Voldemort. Somehow, she knew he wouldn't be happy if she always came to him when she was feeling sad. Whatever Severus had said, the Dark Lord wasn't best friend material. Instead, she went to their quarters and began to pack for the weekend. She wanted to do something, but she had already done all her homework. She didn't want to think about their row. Just last week, he had promised he would never hurt her. Well, now he had. Perhaps not as hard as he could, and not before she had hurt him, but still, he had done it nevertheless. She sighed when she packed down her toothbrush. Perhaps this marriage would be just as hard as she first had thought. Sure, she was in love with him. But how could she not be? He had taken her to places she didn't know she could reach. He had shown her pleasure beyond imagination. He had taught her things she didn't know existed.

But she had a feeling they would never be a happy couple. They were too different. She wanted to know everything for the sake of knowledge. He wanted to know everything, so he could use it to get to others, or make sure they couldn't use it against him. She could love without getting anything in return. He wouldn't give her anything unless she did something in return. He hated half the world and disliked the rest. She was too open and too young to have grudges.

When she was finished packing, she sat down on the couch. Dinner wouldn't be for another hour. She looked around and her eyes fell on the bookshelves. She rose again and looked at the books. After a moment, she pulled out a book about Dark Arts. Perhaps she would understand Severus if she knew the same things he did. She sat down on the couch again, opened it, and began to read. It was interesting. This particular one was about animal sacrifices and what power it could invoke. Not that Hermione thought she would have the heart to rip the brain out an animal. But what you used the brain for was quite funny. You hexed the brain, threw it on your opponent, and then, he or she would have the same mental capacity as the animal had had. The spell would wear off in a day or two and it didn't have any lasting effects.

But some other spells were quite nasty, like the one where you took blood from a sick cow to curse other cows with the illness. Or when you sacrificed a cat to shut off your emotions for a couple of hours. Some spell looked quite harmless, like making ravens do your bidding or making fishes attack other fishes or boats. But she guessed they were banned, because it meddled with the free will. Even animals had a free will.

She was ripped away from the book when the clock struck six and it was time for dinner. She went to the bathroom to wash her hands and sighed when she saw her face. She had a bruise on her cheek. It disappeared with a quick spell. She left the dungeons and headed for the Great Hall. She hadn't even taken three steps before she heard voices coming toward her. It was Draco Malfoy together with some other Slytherins. They stopped talking when they saw her. She stopped to let them pass. But for some reason, Draco stopped too and told the others to continue. Hermione looked confused. Draco rubbed his fingers through his hair.

"Hm… hi," he said. "Are you going to the Great Hall?"

"Yes…" she answered a bit suspiciously. She still didn't trust him.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"No… I guess not."

They started to walk through the corridor. "I hope Snape didn't give you a hard time."

Hermione sighed. "It's okay… He is just… him. I guess Pansy gave me the magazine so I would get in trouble?"

"Or be humiliated." Draco sighed. "Don't mind her, she is just jealous. Her birthday is in December so she won't be able to marry me. Not that I mind… But anyway, she is jealous of you, because you and Severus seem to get along. Her father is planning to marry her off to one of… his friends."

"That sounds horrible," Hermione said, not sure what she should be feeling.

"I guess… Just, don't mind her. She has been giving some of the other older students a hard time too."

Hermione looked at him. "Why are you really talking to me?"

Draco shifted uneasily. "Well, I have always been told to be polite to people with more power than me…"

Hermione couldn't help but to laugh. "And to be rude to Mudbloods?"

"Yes…" He sighed. "But perhaps it will be more fun to have someone of my age to speak with on… parties."

"I doubt I will be going to many. Severus only goes when… he is forced."

"Nevertheless, it could be interesting. And my aunt likes you. She wrote about you again."

"You get letters from… her? How do they get into the castle?"

Draco looked around. They were at the bottom of the stairs to the entrance hall. He stopped and Hermione stopped too.

"Well, we in Slytherin have our own ways to send messages. They don't have to go through the control. But don't worry, we can't send dangerous things, only letters."

"Oh, okay." They started to walk again. "What is she saying about me?"

Draco sneered. "It sounds like she is in love with you. Not that I think she is. Everyone knows who she loves…"

"She is funny. In a mad way."

"Yes, isn't she?" Draco laughed a little as they entered the Great Hall. "Well, see you around, Hermione."

"See you around… Draco." Hermione smiled at him, before she went to the Gryffindor table.

Draco had managed to lift her spirits a little, and no one asked about hers and Severus' row. They talked about the wedding, and Ron drooled when he told them about the food. Hermione left in a much better mood, ready to face her husband again. She hadn't glanced at the Head Table, so she didn't know if he had been there. When she entered their quarters again, he was already there. She stopped and looked at him, trying to read his mood. He didn't seem to be any happier. With a sigh she stepped closer. "Sorry I hit you."

He looked at her. "Apology accepted. I am sorry I hit you."

She nodded. "Are we leaving?"

"Yes, I was just waiting for you."

Neither of them made an attempt to go to the fire. After a while, Severus sighed and took the bag Hermione had prepared before he went to the fire. He threw in some Floo Powder and made a gesture for her to enter.

"Just say, 'Snape Cottage'," he said.

Hermione did, and several moments later, she stumbled out in a new sitting room. She stepped away, so Severus could stumble in after her.

"Home sweet home," Severus muttered cynically, and he placed the bag on the table.

"It's very clean…," Hermione said, looking around.

"Yes, a House-elf from Hogwarts comes here twice a month to clean and make sure nothing has happened. I asked them to come here yesterday so it would be… clean…"

Hermione tried to think of anything else to say, but her brilliant brain failed her so she remained silent.

This would be a long weekend.


	21. Rape

HUGE WARNING! This chapter containsvery disturbing scenes. If you can't handle it, don't read... and... Voldemort is very twisted. We all know it.

* * *

Chapter 21 - Rape

Severus locked himself into the basement to sulk and drink. Hermione tried to be nice at him, but he wanted to be angry with her. He knew he was being very childish, but he didn't care. She shouldn't have spoken up to him in class. She shouldn't have run off to Voldemort. And she shouldn't be so damn attractive and make him forget about it! Around midnight, he went back up again, a bit drunk. Hermione had already gone to bed, but she wasn't asleep. She was reading in bed. He ignored her and just stripped down to his boxers before he crawled under the blanket. He turned his back toward her and closed his eyes.

"Aren't we going to have sex?" she asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"I am ovulating."

"That must be the worse pick-up line I have ever heard," he muttered, turning to lie on his back.

She looked at him, feeling both hurt and cold. "Aren't we supposed to have a child?"

He sighed. "Perhaps next month."

"You don't really want to have a child, do you?"

"Do you?"

"No, but I don't have much choice, do I?"

"No."

She put the book on the nightstand and took her wand. "Fine, let's wait with sex until next month…"

She turned the lights off and he could hear her place her wand on the nightstand again.

He growled. "Since when do you want to have sex every night? You didn't want to have it this morning."

"I was in a hurry," she hissed.

He couldn't see her in the dark, but he guessed she was annoyed by the sound of her voice.

"Besides, we had it last night!"

"So, why do you want to have it tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know. Routine perhaps."

"Well, you have fingers; use them. I want to sleep."

"Why are you so mad at me?!"

He was silent.

"I don't understand how you can blame me for being childish when you are acting like a child yourself!"

He remained silent.

"Fine! Just lie there and sulk. I just hope you will be nice tomorrow. And please, don't make a scene when I dance with my friends."

"What? Are you going to dance with a Weasley?" He turned toward her.

"Well, yes, and Ginny said Viktor may come. He is a friend of Fleur."

"Viktor Krum? Why would you dance with him?"

"We were sort of dating in my fourth year. We still talk sometimes."

Severus felt a rush of jealousy sweep through him. He rolled on top of her.

"Severus! What are you doing? Get off me!" Hermione said loudly.

"And did this international Quidditch-star manage to get into your knickers?" he hissed.

Hermione gasped. "Have you been drinking?"

"Answer the question!"

"How thick can you be, Severus, you took my virginity for crying out loud! Viktor and I only kissed!"

"And what will you do when he tries to get inside your knickers tomorrow?"

"Are you crazy? He wouldn't! He already knows I'm married!" She tried to push him off, but he nailed her wrists down next to her head.

"Would you like to fuck him, Hermione?"

"No! Why would I? We are only friends! Get off me!"

Severus could barely see Hermione's face, but he saw enough to see she was very angry. Well, he was angrier.

"And what if your old feelings for him come back?" he hissed. "What will you do then?"

"Suffer! I'm getting used to it."

"You didn't seem to suffer last night when I took you upon our kitchen table!"

"So? You make me happy at some moments. What about the rest of the time?"

"MOMENTS?! It's more than mere moments, my dear."

"You are hurting me, Severus! Get off!"

"You have no idea how much I could hurt you, Hermione!"

"I don't want to know! Get off me or I'll bite you!"

Severus pressed her harder against the mattress. "Shut up, wife! I had a change of mind. If I fuck you now, you will probably get pregnant and I will not have to sleep with you ever again!"

"Stop it, Severus! You will only regret it when you sober up."

"I'm not drunk!"

"I can smell it!"

He shut her up with a rough kiss. He bit her lip until it bled and moved her wrists around, so he could grip them both with just one hand. He ripped her nightgown open with the other one.

She started to cry. "Please, Severus, don't do this. You said you would never hurt me."

"If you would just relax, I wouldn't have to," he hissed and started to suck on her neck.

Hermione let out a cry, and in the next moment, he felt himself flying across the room. He hit the wall and fell down on the floor, head first. Then, everything went black.

xxx

Hermione looked in horror at the lifeless form of her husband. Had she killed him? She hadn't meant to… She only wanted him to stop! Trembling, she got out of bed, but she didn't dare to approach the body. What if she had killed him? She needed help. And there was only one person who could help her with this. She stumbled to the sitting room and threw some Floo Powder in the fire. She stepped in and mumbled the password to Voldemort's headquarters. When she exited the fire, she fell down on the floor, sobbing.

"Well, Esmeralda was right; one point for the Muggle…"

Hermione looked up and saw none other than the illustrious Bellatrix Lestrange, who was half-lying in an armchair; twisting her hair around her fingers. The older woman was studying her closely. "It looks like you have almost been raped."

"He…" Hermione took a deep breath. "I think he was drunk…"

Bella got up from the chair and sat down next to Hermione instead.

"You need to protect yourself, darling," Bella said.

"I think I killed him," Hermione whispered.

Bella looked very surprised. Then, she laughed. "You killed Severus?"

Hermione let out a whimper and hid her face in her hands. The older woman helped her up and dragged her into an armchair.

"I didn't… I don't know… I threw him into the wall…"

Bella patted her hair. "I will go and check on him. You just wait here."

"I...," Hermione stopped herself.

"What?"

"I don't want to be alone…," Hermione confessed quietly.

Bella kissed her on the lips. Hermione was too confused and scared to do anything about it.

"Don't worry, cookie. No one is here to bite you. Master is away on business and no one else comes here uninvited."

Hermione sighed. She needed to know if Severus was alive, so she nodded. Bella kissed her again and patted her head before she disappeared through the fire. Hermione trembled and tried not to think of anything. She didn't want to think about what Severus almost had done to her. She didn't want to think about what she may have done to him. And she definitely didn't want to think about the wedding tomorrow.

But they would notice if she didn't show. Perhaps she could write a letter to tell them she got sick…? But Mrs Weasley would be very disappointed… And Ginny would be suspicious. She hadn't been sick a couple of hours ago. Perhaps if she said she had started to vomit? That always came out of the blue and it was very contagious. But then, they might think she was pregnant! No, it was better if she said that Severus was sick. But then again, if he was dead, that would be a very good excuse to stay away. Oh, she needed to stop thinking about that. Hermione focused on her breathing instead.

"Inhale; exhale; inhale; exhale; deep breaths," she told herself firmly.

She didn't know how long she sat there, but it felt like hours before Bella came back again.

"Don't worry, honey," Bella said. "Your husband is alive. But I think he got a concussion. Anyway, I woke him up and gave him some of his potion. And then, he fell asleep again."

"Did he… say something… about me?"

Bella looked thoughtful. "He might have. He was just mumbling. I couldn't make sense of it."

"But he is alive?"

"Very much."

Hermione managed to take another deep breath. But now, a new problem arose. How was she supposed to see him again after what he had done? She had been able to forgive him for being a Death Eater and for hurting other girls. Well, she could live with it, since he stopped the behaviour. And he had been able to forgive her for running away. But how could she forgive him for almost raping her? How could he forgive her for throwing him into a wall? Hm… But it had been in self-defence.

"Do you have a sleeping-potion?" she asked.

Bella smiled. "Of course! Come with me."

Hermione got up, and Bella led her to another room. Hermione didn't bother to look around; all she saw was a big bed at the end of the room. But it looked like someone was already in it.

"Hermione, this is Esmeralda," Bella said.

The girl, Esmeralda, sat up. She seemed to be looking at Hermione, but not in the ordinary way. Hermione could see that Esmeralda was blind. But Hermione was too tired and scared to think of it. Instead, she took the sleeping-potion from Bella and drank it. Then, she lay down on the bed. Her brain was already getting fussy. Bella lay down next to her and held her like she was a teddy bear. The last thing Hermione thought of was what Draco had said. She recalled him saying something about Bella being in love with her…

xxx

Voldemort's night was more pleasant than Hermione's or Severus'. He managed to get into Hogwarts without any problems. He spread out his men to gather the things he needed. Then, he conjured a luxurious armchair, sat down and waited in the entrance hall. There, Dumbledore found him.

"What are you doing here, Tom?" the annoying old fool asked.

"Where are the students?" Voldemort asked with a mask of anger. He wasn't angry at all. While he occupied Dumbledore, his men would gather the books and they would disappear before Dumbledore noticed them.

"Ah, I had a dream that you were coming," Dumbledore said with a smug smile. "So I send them home."

"A dream," Voldemort spat. "Sure. Why don't you say you have a little fly who spies for you?"

"Do you really think one of your precious Death Eaters would betray you?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, then I must have had a dream."

"Or a fly."

Dumbledore smiled. "Or a fly. But why don't you leave, Tom? Harry isn't here."

Voldemort played with his wand. "No, but you are."

"Have you come to kill me?"

"Only if you annoy me too much."

"The Aurors will know if someone casts an Unforgivable Curse here."

With a swift movement, Voldemort took a knife from his robe and threw it at Dumbledore. He hit the old man's right shoulder. Dumbledore drop his wand, and with a grimace of pain, he managed to get the knife out.

"A knife, Tom?" Dumbledore asked hoarsely.

"Yes, it looks like one, doesn't it?" Voldemort said ironically, and he took Dumbledore's wand.

"A Muggle-weapon?"

"Yes, I'm thinking of getting myself a gun to see what horrors I can do if I mix it with magic." Voldemort smiled. Not that he would ever buy a gun, but it was funny to scare Dumbledore. "Muggles aren't all bad; they do come up with many interesting ways on how to kill each other. Perhaps I will help them speed up the process."

"You can't win, Tom." Dumbledore had sunk down on his knees, but somehow, he still managed to be irritating. "Good will always concur evil."

"Well, then it's a good thing that the ones who win always seem to be the good blokes."

"Who would ever think you were good?" Dumbledore spat.

Voldemort thought of Hermione and smiled. "You would be surprised."

At the same moment, a Death Eater came down. "We are done, my Lord."

Voldemort smiled and wanted to take a picture of the look of horror on Dumbledore's face. "Good, then we will be going."

Voldemort cast a spell on Dumbledore that would make the old man ache. He didn't want the Aurors to come, but he couldn't resist causing the old man a little pain. "Don't bleed to dead, Albus," he said with a smile. "Bloodstains are so hard to get rid of."

Then, he turned around and left Hogwarts. Dumbledore would probably survive. There were House-elves that could help him. And Voldemort didn't want to kill him just yet. First, he needed to become immortal so he could taunt the old headmaster about it. Then he would kill him. He returned home and felt like doing a little happy-dance when he saw that his Death Eaters had managed to get all the books he wanted. He looked at the clock. It was almost four in the morning. Perhaps he would wake Bella up for a little celebration. Or Esmeralda. Or both.

With a smug smile, Voldemort entered his chambers and went to the bed. He was very surprised when he saw three girls in his bed. He was sure he had only left two… He went closer and saw that the girl in the middle was Hermione. A beaten Hermione. Severus must have beaten her! And she had come to him! Oh, joy! He sat down on the bed next to Esmeralda. The girl woke up.

"I see everything went well," she said in a low voice.

Voldemort stroked her cheek. "Very well. Why is Hermione here?"

"Her husband tried to rape her. She almost killed him with her powers. She couldn't control it."

"Where is Severus now?"

"Home. Bella saw to him."

Voldemort sighed. "I don't want her to find out anything about you yet."

"I know. I don't think she will remember me when she wakes up. I can leave."

"You will. Go and sleep in one of the guest rooms. Don't come back, until she is gone."

Esmeralda nodded. She understood. Voldemort kissed her, stripped, and took her place in the bed after she had left. Then, he turned so he could look at Hermione. She was lying on her side with her face toward him. Bella held an arm around her waist. He wanted to take her, right now, but he had to wait. If he took her now, everything he had planned could be destroyed. He wouldn't have that. But he could do other things to her…

He stroked her face. Hermione sighed but didn't move. He guessed she had taken some sort of sleeping-potion. He smiled. Then, she wouldn't wake up for a couple of hours. His hand travelled over her chin and down her throat. Her heart was beating slowly. He wondered what it would feel like when he did take her. He moved closer and smelled her hair. He was jealous of Severus, who got to smell it all the time. But now, the other man had ruined it.

Voldemort moved his hand under her torn nightgown. Her breasts were warm, and when he stroked them, she moaned. He smiled and could feel himself getting hard. He squeezed her breast and she moaned louder. Bella woke up and looked at him.

"Suck me, Bella," he ordered.

Bella nodded, crawled over the sleeping girl, and placed herself between him and the younger girl. She kissed his cock. Voldemort groaned but focused on Hermione. She looked like an angel with her brown hair draped all over the pillow. He smiled again, brought her breast to his mouth and licked it. Bella did the same thing to his happy member. His hand moved down to the sleeping girl's legs and he touched the soft skin lightly. He could barely wait until he could have her.

"Suck it," he hissed to Bella, who quickly swallowed him whole.

His hand had found its way up to Hermione's arse. It felt nice and smooth. He squeezed it, while he continued to lap her breast. He couldn't leave a mark. He couldn't risk Hermione finding out what he had done. She could not turn on him. Not now. But he couldn't resist letting his long, small fingers touch her cunt. Hermione moaned in her sleep again, and she moved her arm so it was lying on his head. He sucked her breast harder and was rewarded with some lubrication running down from her pussy onto his fingers.

"Harder, Bella," he said hoarsely, and he moved a finger into Hermione.

Hermione bucked and moved her chest closer to Voldemort. He sucked harder on her breast, while Bella's mouth worked hard on his cock. He found Hermione's clit and started to stimulate it with his thumb, while his middle finger stroked in and out of her. He couldn't wait, until he got to feel this tightness around his cock. Hermione got her orgasm without waking up. She just let out a small scream and filled his hand with her juices. He let go of her and licked his hand clean, while Bella drove him closer to the edge. He gasped when Bella bit him lightly, and he came into her throat. He took a deep breath and turned over to his back. Bella crawled on top of him and kissed him. His own and Hermione's juices mixed in their mouths. When she let go of him, he took his wand and cleaned all three of them. He made sure he hadn't left any marks on Hermione and straightened her gown. After that, he kissed the young girl. She let out a sigh and he could see a smile in the corner of her mouth.

"Pleasant dreams, Hermione," he whispered before he fell asleep next to her.


	22. Remorse

Okay, here we have chapter 22! And finally you will see the wedding between Fleur and Bill! I hope you like the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 22 – Remorse

When Hermione woke up again, she felt very good. She was sure she had had a wet dream, but Severus hadn't been in it. Instead it had been another man, but Hermione hadn't seen his face. She opened her eyes slowly and found herself face to face with Bella. The older woman was still asleep, and Hermione didn't want to wake her up. She sat up and looked around. She had a vague memory of someone else being in the bed too, but it was just Bella and her here. Someone coughed discreetly. Hermione looked through the room and saw Voldemort sitting on a sofa. He smiled at her and Hermione blushed. She had a weird feeling Voldemort already knew everything that had happened.

"Slept well?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir… I hope you don't mind me being her." She looked down at her knees.

"Not at all, Hermione, even if I would like to have my bed back."

Hermione blushed tremendously and quickly got out of it.

Voldemort chuckled. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

He rose from the sofa and Hermione could see that he was holding something. He stepped forward and gave her that something. It was a robe.

"Go and get dressed; we will go and talk to Severus."

Hermione felt like an ice-hand had gripped her heart. "T-talk to Severus?"

Voldemort looked at her. "I won't let him hurt you, Hermione. But I can hurt him if you want to."

She shook her head, her eyes still wide with fear.

"Well, the bathroom is over there." He pointed at a door. "Please hurry."

Hermione nodded. Of course the Dark Lord had more important things to do than help her all the time. She closed the bathroom door, washed herself and used the toilet. She frowned when she peed. It felt like she had masturbated. Well, perhaps she had in her sleep. She had read that you could do it when you were stressed. The body wanted some release. She hoped Bella had been asleep… And she really hoped Voldemort hadn't seen it. That would be embarrassing. She got dressed in the dark green robe. What was it with Slytherin men and green? But it fitted her perfectly. She guessed Voldemort had put some spell on it, but she didn't care. Her heart was almost in her throat when she exited the bathroom. She didn't want to see Severus!

Voldemort smiled at her and took her hand. "I will Apparate us, so you don't have to go alone."

She nodded and closed her eyes. He took a firm hold around her waist, and in the next moment, she felt that they were moving. A moment after that, they were standing inside the Snape Cottage. She looked around, but she couldn't see her husband anywhere.

"Severus!" Voldemort called.

Hermione instinctively took Voldemort's hand. He squeezed it lightly before the door to the kitchen opened and Severus stepped through. He was dressed in a black house robe and his hair was damp as if he had taken a shower. He looked sick and his eyes were red as if he had been crying or had too little sleep.

"Hermione," he said, sounding very surprised.

She looked down at her feet.

"I'm very displeased, Severus," Voldemort said chilly. "I put her with you, because I thought you would never hurt her. And yet, she has come crying to me twice."

"Hermione, I'm so sorry," Severus said; his voice full of remorse. "I didn't mean to…"

She closed her eyes and tried to keep the tears from coming.

"You can thank your wife that I'm not torturing you right now," Voldemort spat, and he took a harder grip of Hermione's hand. "Even when you deserve it, she didn't want you to get hurt."

Severus seemed to ignore his master. "Hermione, please look at me."

Hermione looked up slowly.

"Hermione, please, I love you…"

"You have a funny way of showing it," she said bitter.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I'm glad you threw me into the wall."

Well, at least he wasn't mad at her. Hermione sighed and looked at the floor. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible," he said honestly.

"Good."

Voldemort, who felt left out, cleared his throat. "If you hurt her again, Severus, you will regret it. Deeply. Hermione?"

Hermione looked at him.

"If you need me, you know where to find me."

She nodded.

He kissed her forehead. "Take care."

Hermione smiled at him before he Disapparated. When he was gone, an uncomfortable silence fell into the room.

"I was about to make breakfast. Do you want some?" Severus asked.

She nodded. It was better than nothing. They went to the kitchen and Hermione sat down at the table, while Severus fixed the food. He placed some bread on the table; and then, butter, marmalade, cheese, ham, tea, coffee, milk and sugar. Then, he fried some eggs. Hermione took a slice of bread with marmalade and ate it slowly.

"How much did I hurt you?" she asked when Severus sat down at the table.

"I had a concussion, two broken ribs and a sprain wrist. I managed to heal myself… How do you feel?"

"Like my husband tried to rape me."

"I will never drink again," he said, looking down at his food. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"You did," she whispered. "I don't want to sleep with you anymore."

"I understand. You don't have to."

"Good."

"Did you and the Dark Lord…," he became silent.

"What?"

"He looked… Did he comfort you?"

"He wasn't there. Bella did."

"Oh."

"I asked her to see how you were."

"Yes… I thought I remembered her being here. But you didn't see the Dark Lord until this morning?"

"No, he was sitting in the room when I woke up and he told me to get dressed, before he brought me here. Why?"

"I just had a feeling he had… done something."

"He hasn't. He wouldn't."

"Okay."

It didn't sound like Severus believed her, but she guessed he wanted to be on her good side. She finished her breakfast and rose. "Will we go to the wedding or shall I write a letter to say one of us got sick?"

"You decide. I have some Pepperup Potion I can use."

Hermione thought about it and decided she didn't want to be alone with Severus. "Fine, we leave at four then."

He nodded and she left to find a good place to avoid him for a couple of hours.

xxx

Severus' heart was aching every time he saw his wife. He felt like crying every time he remembered what he had done to her. He hated himself. But stubborn as he was, he was planning to win her back again. He would be kind and understanding, buy her gifts, and listen carefully every time she said something. He would be the perfect husband. And he would hate every minute of it. He wasn't used to seduce women the hard way. But he had to do it, if he wanted Hermione back.

The Saturday went really slowly. At three, he began to dress for the wedding and ten minutes later, he was done. He sat down in the sitting room. Hermione had been in the bathroom for about an hour now. A woman's thing, he guessed. Half an hour later, she came out. She had a dark-red dress robe on, and around her neck, she wore the diamond teardrop he had given her. The only other jewellery she had on was her wedding ring. She had her hair done in a bun on top of her head, and she had some makeup on.

He rose. "You are very beautiful."

She looked at him. He had a black dress robe with green hems. "Thank you."

He held out his hand. "We need to Apparate."

She hesitated but nodded and took a hold of his hand. Her hand was cold. Severus looked sadly at her before he Apparated them away, making sure he had his stone-face on when they landed. They arrived at a big garden near the Burrow. A big tent was in the middle of the garden, but all the people were standing outside of it. It was chilly, but the sun shined. The leaves on the trees were of different colours, and most of them were lying on the ground. Severus sighed at the sight and led Hermione toward the other people.

"Oh! Hermione!" It was Potter. He came over to them and glared at Severus, before he smiled at Hermione.

Severus let go of Hermione's arm. "I'll be around," he muttered.

Hermione just nodded and disappeared into the crowd. He saw the Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt walking toward him.

"Snape," the other man greeted. "Hogwarts was attacked tonight."

Severus arched an eyebrow, actually surprised. He had thought Voldemort would wait until everyone was busy at the wedding. Ah, well, Voldemort always liked to make last-minute changes. "Yes, I know. I gave the headmaster the information a couple of weeks ago."

"Dumbledore was wounded. Voldemort found a way in and he brought plenty of Death Eaters. It looks like they were after something else. Do you know anything?"

"Obviously not. The Dark Lord told me he wanted to get to Potter," Severus lied. "Perhaps he decided to do something more. Has anything been destroyed?"

Shacklebolt studied Severus closely, trying to figure out if he was lying or not. "No, but it looks like some books have been stolen. Where were you last night?"

"Home, with my wife."

"And she can confirm this?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "After she had put me out, not even a gold-hungry Niffler in my bed could have woken me up."

It was true, but Shacklebolt would probably think they had had rough sex. He wished they had… He wished she would still sleep with him. He would have to place an extra bed in their quarters at Hogwarts too. And he would probably be the one sleeping in it.

Shacklebolt's eyes widened, but he nodded, looking disgusted. "I see. I'll see you around, Snape."

Severus smiled coldly. His eyes travelled over the crowd. He could see Hermione talking to Potter and some Weasleys. She looked like everything was normal. He stood there and watched her, until Mrs Weasley ordered everyone inside, because the ceremony was about to start. Hermione waved at him, so he followed her into the tent and sat down next to her. They didn't speak; they just kept up the façade of being happily married. No one seemed to be expecting anything else.

During the ceremony, Severus tried to decide if he would ask her to dance later or not. He didn't think she wanted to touch him, but it was tradition that married couple danced after the newlyweds had had their waltz. Perhaps he could pretend to sprain his ankle? But that would make him look like a fool.

People started to sob around him, and he was drawn back to reality. Bill and Fleur smiled at each other, and Severus assumed they had just said "I do" to each other. Could he be evil enough to congratulate them to hell? Oh, yes, he could, but he wouldn't. Hermione wouldn't like it.

Everyone rose and the seats shifted their positions to the small tables and chairs along the sides of the tent. Music started to play and everyone made way for the newlyweds.

"Hermione," he said in a low voice.

She looked at him. He didn't like the flash of sadness and horror in her eyes. "Would you let me have the next dance?"

"Why?"

"Tradition."

She looked around and saw that other married couples were already preparing. "Fine."

The first song ended; so, Severus placed one hand on her waist and took her right hand in his left before he led her out on the dance-floor. Hermione was tense in his arms, and they both exhaled deeply when the song was finished. He sat down at one of the small tables, and Hermione fled to her friends.

"Are you Severus Snape?" someone asked.

Severus looked up and saw a tall, young man with dark hair and thick eyebrows.

"Yes, why?"

"I'm Viktor Krum. I was wondering if you would mind, if I asked your wife to dance with me."

Severus' eyes narrowed, and he wanted to beat Hermione's ex-boyfriend until not even his mother would recognise his face. But that would be awfully rude and Hermione would hate him even more.

"Not at all," he answered. "As long as you don't try anything else with her."

"Thank you, Sir. I will be a gentleman." And he strolled off to Hermione.

Severus watched Hermione dance with Krum. Then with Ron Weasley. Then Potter. Then Fred Weasley. Then George. Then some other guy. And another. Severus had to force himself not to go up there and remind Hermione whom she was married to. He had to be the perfect husband, until she liked him again. Why did she have to make it so hard?! He was relieved when other people started to go. Now, he could go too without anyone thinking he was rude.

"Hermione?" he said, walking up behind her. She was talking to Ginny and some blonde girl that had to be the bride's sister. Hermione turned around toward him. "Don't you think it's time to leave?" he asked.

"Just a minute, Severus, I just have to say goodbye to everyone."

He nodded. "I will wait outside."

He didn't have to wait long; she was with him just five minutes later. He Apparated them to the cottage.

"I will make the guestroom ready. Where would you like to sleep?" he asked when they had landed.

"The guestroom," she said with a small shudder.

Severus sighed. It would take a long time before he got her in his bed again.


	23. Dinner with Voldemort

Aaah... summertime! Cute boys going around with no shirt... drool... Don't you just love the summer? Ah, well I hope you all have a good time, even if you don't have summer at the moment (I think I have some reader who lives in Australia?). Take care and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 23 – Dinner with Voldemort

"After a couple of incidents this Halloween, we have increased the security of this school. From now on, curfew will start after dinner, unless you need to go to the library or to Madame Pomfrey. Never go anywhere alone. At least three students have to travel together at all times. Do not use the secret paths. Every student has to wear an alarm that only will be used in the case of danger. Your Head of House will do a headcount every night at nine; make sure you are in your common room by then."

Dumbledore sat done again and whispers broke out all over the Great Hall.

Hermione was the only student who wasn't surprised. Severus had already told her that Hogwarts had been attacked during Halloween and that Dumbledore had been wounded. It wasn't hard to see that the headmaster was in pain. He was very pale and he didn't use his right arm. Severus hadn't said exactly what had happened, but Hermione understood that it was Voldemort who had done the damage. She wasn't sure how she should feel about it, so she decided not to care at all.

"This stinks," Ron declared. "Do you think they will let us practise Quidditch?"

"They have to," Harry said. "We have a match this weekend!"

Hermione looked down at her food. She hadn't had much appetite since Friday. "Well, I will be off," she said and rose. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, sleep tight," Ron said, and Harry nodded.

Severus was already in their quarters when she entered. "You got an owl," he said without looking at her, and he pointed at the table next to him. He was sitting in one of the armchairs and stared into the fire.

Hermione took the letter and frowned when she saw that it was from her mother.

_Dear Hermione,_ it read.

_Do you have any plans for Christmas? Your father's doctor has ordered him to relax, so we were planning on taking a trip to Spain over the holidays. We would love for you to come with us! Please send an owl as soon as you have decided and let us know what you want to do._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Hermione stared at it for a while. Then, she looked at Severus. Now, he looked back at her.

"Mom and dad are going to Spain over the holidays," she said. "It looks like dad is stressed."

"I see… Do you want to go to Spain?" he asked.

She shook her head. "And I don't want to tell dad I'm married if he is already stressed. He could have a heart attack."

Severus sighed. "You will have to tell you parents, Hermione. They have the right to know."

"Why? I'm off age and it would only hurt them."

"But they would want to know. They are your parents."

Hermione hugged herself. "They don't have to know… I don't see them that much, and after I have quit Hogwarts… They know I want to study more. I could… You could live without me for a week or two; I could go home, and then, I would just say that I had to start a new school in… Australia?"

Severus sighed. "You can't run away from your problems, Hermione. Your parents will notice something is different…"

"I could just say I had a boyfriend!"

"And what if you are pregnant by then?"

She snorted. "That doesn't seem likely."

He frowned. "So you will stay mad at me for the rest of our lives?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

He pressed his lips together and made a fist. Hermione took a step back. Severus immediately took a deep breath and relaxed. "What do I have to do to make you like me again?" he asked as calmly as he could.

She looked at the floor. "Just… give me some time, okay? And don't hit me again."

"Fine, I will. And I won't."

Hermione sighed. "I will go and read something."

"You do that. And think about your parents."

She nodded and went to the spare room that had been her room when she first moved here. Severus had offered to sleep there and let her have their bed, but Hermione didn't want to sleep in there. Not now. And there was nothing wrong with the spare bed; it was just as good as any other bed. But she wasn't used to sleep alone anymore. She had got comfortable sleeping next to Severus. The bed felt empty without him, but she couldn't bring herself to go back to him. Not yet.

xxx

November was a long month for Severus. It hurt him to see Hermione depressed. And it made him angry that no one beside him seemed to notice. She would laugh if her friends said something funny, but it never reached her eyes. She talked to them. But due to the new curfew, she didn't see them very often, and it didn't look like they talked much during lessons.

Her grades were at the top again, but that was because she buried herself in work. Every time he reached their quarters, she was sitting with some book in front of her. She always had her homework done the same night she got them, and then, she would walk around to see if she could find something else to do. He was a little alarmed when he saw her reading his Dark Arts books, but he let her be. One week after Halloween, Hermione disappeared for a couple of hours. Severus didn't have to be a genius to know that she had gone to Voldemort. When she came back, she looked almost happy. But the happiness soon disappeared, and the second week of November, she disappeared three nights in a row. He didn't know what she did. Voldemort was a very busy man, and even though Severus knew he wanted to charm Hermione, he highly doubted the Dark Lord had so much time to spare on the girl. Unless … he was sleeping with her.

"Are you sleeping with him?" he asked at the third night. He tried to stay cool, but his voice betrayed his anger.

Hermione looked at him. "Am I sleeping with whom?"

"The Dark Lord!"

Hermione looked surprised. "No, I haven't even seen him, since that morning he took me back to you."

"Then, where have you been?"

"With Bella."

"Lestrange?"

"Do we know any other Bellas?"

"No need to be sarcastic," he growled before he could control himself.

Hermione crossed her arms.

"Why do you see her?" he asked.

"She said she could teach me how to protect myself. I thought it could come in handy…"

"Oh…" Severus felt stupid. "Well… I guess that is good."

"Yes, I'm not stupid." Hermione sighed and said quietly: "I can't believe you thought I would sleep with someone else."

Severus felt incredibly stupid. "Sorry… I… Well, I know how hard it can be to just quit sex after you have got used to it. But perhaps… after what I did… you don't feel like…"

"So, are you cheating?" asked Hermione, not wanting to talk about what he had almost done.

"No! I can wait, until you're ready."

"Then, why shouldn't I be able to wait?"

"I'm not trying to insult you, Hermione. I just… I thought you would want to hurt me too…"

"I'm not you," she spat.

"I know, I know. I'm just worried about you. You have been depressed lately and I would understand if you wanted to feel… something good."

Hermione looked at him for a moment. "What would you do if I had slept with him?"

"I would be very angry and probably get myself killed," he answered honestly.

"Oh… Would you try to hurt me again?"

"Probably."

Hermione sighed, and they were quiet for a while.

"Have you sent a reply to your parents?" he asked.

She nodded. "I said that I had a lot to do here and that I would see them this summer."

Severus sighed. "Hermione, we have to tell them."

"NO! This is my life! I decide. And I decide that we will wait!"

"And what will you say when they find out you're pregnant?"

"You can have a child without being married!"

"And what will your parents think is worse? That their teenage daughter got knocked up by her teacher, or that their daughter married and had a baby afterwards?"

Hermione clenched her teeth. "Fine! You tell them if you think it is such a big deal!"

She turned around, went to her room and slammed the door after her. Severus took three steps, but he stopped on time. No, he couldn't shake some sense into her. Instead, he made a rude gesture at the door and went out on patrol. Perhaps he could find some students sneaking around after hours and make them scrub cauldrons for the rest of the night.

xxx

Hermione continued to visit Bella three or four times a week. At the end of November, she felt more secure than ever before. Bella taught her different ways to take down an attacker, and she made sure Hermione became stronger and more flexible. Hermione liked the workouts. She had never really cared about her body, but there was something satisfying about working out, until you body ached. Bella also wanted to learn Hermione how to seduce men, but Hermione refused. She just wanted to know how to protect herself.

"You are getting better," Bella said on a late Thursday night in the last week of November. "And your boobs are bigger… or is it just this sweatshirt?"

Hermione giggled when Bella squeezed them. At first, she had felt uncomfortable with Bella's intrusive ways, but now, she was used to it. She actually liked having someone touching her. Severus had been right; she did miss sex (or the closeness). But she wouldn't cheat on him. And she had learned that it was almost impossible to be with Bella without her either pawing or torturing you. Hermione preferred the pawing. Only once had Bella hurt her. She had twisted Hermione's arm and pushed her against the wall. That had made Hermione even more motivated to train harder.

"I think we should start to train with knives next week," Bella continued, and she let go of her breasts.

"I don't really want to hurt… others. I just want to be able to get away," Hermione said.

"Better them than you honey," Bella just said. "Now, stretching."

Hermione wasn't lithe, but Bella was working on changing that. Starting with her legs. Hermione lay down on her back on the floor and stretched one leg at the time. She held it straight up in the air and Bella held on to her foot, making sure she couldn't put it down. It did work, because when Hermione had started to train, she hadn't been able to touch her own feet without bending her knees. Now she could, but it still hurt. When Hermione was done, she helped Bella with the same thing. Bella was very lithe. She could place her feet behind her neck and do other things that made Hermione doubt the woman had a spine.

"That is an interesting position."

Hermione turned her head and saw Voldemort standing in the door opening. She smiled at him as he approached.

"Having fun, girls?" he asked.

Bella got up from the floor. "Very much, Master. Hermione is very good."

Hermione blushed. "I just think it is fun."

Voldemort smiled. "Do you want to stay for dinner, Hermione?"

"I don't know. If it's late…?"

"Nonsense, you look like you could put on some more weight."

Well, that was a sentence she never had thought would come out of the Dark Lord's mouth. But he was right. She had only lost around three pounds, but she had traded fat for muscles and it made her look thinner.

"Okay."

Voldemort smiled and made a gesture to follow him. They went down the corridor and entered a room Hermione had never seen before. But then again, she guessed there were a lot of rooms here she had never seen. The room was warm and beautifully decorated in red and gold. She hid her surprise that Voldemort had a room in Gryffindor colours. Just because you came from one House, didn't mean you couldn't like the other colours. She liked green even if she wasn't a Slytherin.

Voldemort sat down at the end of the table and gestured for Hermione to sit down on his right. Bella sat down on his left. If this was weird in any way, none of them showed it. The dinner wasn't what Hermione had expected. There was a lot of fruit on the table, and different cheeses, and crackers. Bella dug in on a pineapple, and Voldemort served them some wine. After some crackers with cheese and a glass of wine, Hermione felt herself loosening up and she giggled about almost everything. Perhaps she should drink wine more often, it made her feel nice.

"… and then I told him that blood stains were hard to get rid of," Voldemort ended the story about his latest meeting with Dumbledore.

Hermione and Bella laughed. Normally, Hermione wouldn't have thought it was funny, but she felt happy, and Voldemort told it in such a hilarious way that she couldn't do anything but laugh.

"But it was very evil of you to steal those books. I wanted to read them!" Hermione said.

Voldemort took her hand. "I will return them once I have read them myself." He kissed her hand.

Hermione blushed. "Thank you."

He smiled. It almost made him look human. Bella crept on Voldemort's knee and put her nose into his neck. "Bella," he groaned. "We are having a guest."

"Oh." Bella looked at her. "Would you want to join us, Hermione?"

Voldemort snorted, and Hermione blushed even more. To hide it, she drank some more wine.

"What?" Bella asked. "Severus hasn't given her any in a month! She must be horny."

Was it possible for someone's face to burn up in shame?

"You have had too much to drink, Bella," Voldemort said, and he put her wineglass away. Bella groaned and put her nose in his neck again. Voldemort rolled his eyes. "Hope you don't mind, Hermione. Bella always get a little… excited when she drinks."

Hermione tried to pretend like her face wasn't red. "Oh, it's nothing compare to what some of the older students do when Gryffindor has won a Quidditch game."

Voldemort chuckled. "Yes, I remember those feasts. And if it's anything like the ones Slytherin used to have, I understand completely."

"Did you play Quidditch?" Hermione asked.

"No, I spent most of my time studying and researching. But I liked it when there was a Quidditch match. Then, I could have the whole library for myself." He smiled at the memory.

"You were lucky. Harry, Ron and Ginny are all on the team so I have to go…"

"You don't have to go, Hermione. You just feel like you have to cheer on your friends."

Hermione shrugged. "Well, I like to have friends."

"What did you friends say when you married?"

"They felt sorry for me… and then, they comforted me… and then, Ginny wanted to know what Severus was like in bed."

Voldemort laughed. "So girls really talk about such things?"

"Oh, yes. We… talk about… everything…" Hermione couldn't help but to stare at Bella, who was sucking on Voldemort's neck like it was a lollipop.

Voldemort looked down at Bella. "Bella, I have complete control over my body, and I will not let it react, until we are alone."

Bella straightened. "You are boring. Do we have any newcomers in the dungeons?"

Hermione pretended not to understand what Bella was talking about.

"No," Voldemort answered. "Eat some more fruit."

Bella smirked and sank down to the floor. Voldemort gasped. "Not that kind of fruit!"

Hermione couldn't help but to laugh as Bella rose from her position under the table again with a smirk. She sat down next to Hermione. Severus was right; these people were funnier than the ones at Hogwarts. She let out a yelp when someone dragged her backwards. She stopped to struggle when she realised it was Bella.

"Kitten, kitten, kitten," Bella purred in her ear. "Little kitten needs a hug."

Hermione gasped when Bella placed her arms around her waist and almost crushed her.

"I can make her stop if you want to," Voldemort offered.

"N-no, it's okay," Hermione gasped.

He smirked. "Okay then."

Bella meowed in her ear and rubbed her tummy.

"What is Dumbledore doing to accommodate the wedded students?" Voldemort asked after a while.

"Well, the students, who get married to each other, share a privet room like Severus and I. But some girls have quit school and moved out to live with an older man. Katie Bell in Gryffindor will move out after the holiday. She will marry Oliver Wood, who was in Gryffindor a couple of years ago. She is also in the Quidditch team and Harry will have a hard time replacing her…"

"And who will the Golden Boy marry?"

"Ginny, I guess. I saw them snogging just last week. Not that you need to marry the one you snog, but…"

"Weasley?"

"Yes…" Hermione frowned. "Are you going to kidnap her now to get to Harry?"

Voldemort chuckled. "Sweet Hermione, if I wanted to kidnap someone to get to Harry, I would have kidnapped you a long time ago."

"Oh… Then, why do you want to know?"

"Can't a Dark Lord just want to know what his enemy is doing?"

Hermione was about to answer when Bella started to suck on her neck. "Bella!" she shrieked.

"You taste good," Bella whispered. "Do you want to sleep here?"

Hermione was tempted, but that would be so wrong on so many levels. First, she was married to Severus. Bella was married to Rodolphus and she was Voldemort's lover. Second, Bella was a woman and Hermione wasn't ready to explore that side of her sexuality. Third, Bella was even more a Death Eater than Severus was, and Hermione would probably feel very guilty in the morning if she slept with her. Fourth and last, Voldemort looked way too interested in Bella's suggestion, and even if Hermione wouldn't care about the other three things, she didn't want to have an audience while having sex.

"Sorry, Bella, but no, perhaps another time."

Bella groaned. "I could teach you new things."

"Bella, she said no," Voldemort said strict.

The older woman sighed and let go of Hermione.

"I think it's time for me to go home," she said.

"Of course, "Voldemort said, and he rose. "You have school tomorrow."

"And probably a hangover…" Hermione smiled.

Voldemort snorted and led her to the fire, so she could use the Floo Network. "You are married to a Potions Master; I'm sure he can give you something."

"I hope so."

Bella jumped up from her seat just before Hermione could throw the powder into the fire. She hugged Hermione and kissed her. Hermione gasped and Bella stuck her tongue inside Hermione's mouth. It felt like Bella was trying to pull her tonsils out.

"Bellatrix," Voldemort hissed with his arms crossed.

Hermione wondered for a moment why he didn't pull the older woman off of her, but then, she realised that he probably didn't have the strength for it. Bella pulled away from her with an innocent smile. Hermione frowned a little, but she looked at Voldemort. Now that she thought about it, he did look rather weak. Not mentally, but physical.

He rolled his eyes again and kissed Hermione's hand. "Sleep well, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and looked at Bella. "I hope you will get some sleep too, Sir."

He chuckled, and Hermione went through the fire… and stumbled right into Severus.

He stared at her. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" he hissed.

Hermione gulped.


	24. From bad to worse

These chapter just keep getting longer and longer. I hope you're happy! At least I am. I have finally graduated and now I have three long sweet months of free time... My guess is that I will be bored sometime next week. Oh, anyway.

Now I have a question for everyone who actually reads this author note; I could try to update more often from now on, like, two or three times every week. I guess most readers would like that... But the catch is that the chapters won't be betaed. My lovely beta Nerys is very good and have helped me a lot, but she (unlike me) have a life... and her own stories to write.

So let me know if you would like to read this story even if there will be a lot of spelling and grammar errors. And I mean a lot, I have no idea how Nerys can stand it... But anyway... please let me know!

* * *

Chapter 24 – From bad to worse

At eleven o'clock, Severus started to get suspicious. Hermione had never been home after eleven before. He let her go there because it seemed to make her happier. And he did want her to be able to defend herself if something would happen. But he didn't like her coming home too late. She had school tomorrow, after all.

At twelve, he started to get worried. What if something had happened? What it the Order had found Voldemort's headquarters and found Hermione there? They would send her to Azkaban, and then, they would come after him!

At one, he started to get angry. Where the hell was she? He knew what Bella was like; she was probably licking Hermione's pussy right now. That was wrong! He should be the one licking Hermione until she screamed.

At two, she stepped through the fire.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" he hissed.

Hermione gulped. "Uhm… no…"

He studied her closely. She was swaying a bit and looked a bit flushed. Her lips were swollen and red, and he saw something dark on her neck. He stepped forward and held up her hair. "Who gave you a love-bite?" he asked with anger in his voice.

Hermione actually smiled. "Bella, she wanted me to spend the night, but that would just be weird."

"Weird, eh? Weird because she is murderer or weird because you have a husband."

"Both. But you are a murderer too!"

"I don't enjoy it like she does. You haven't seen Bella with a victim. She is like a child with a beetle! She pulls the legs off just to see what will happen!"

"So, she is a bit mad… So is Voldemort and you like him."

"Have you been drinking?"

"Only a little!"

Severus pinched the area between his eyes. "Hermione… I'm starting to feel as your father."

"Well, you are old enough to be…," she muttered.

"Fine!" He gripped her arm. "Then, you are grounded." He threw her into her room.

"Severus!" she yelped.

"No, no! I have tried to be understanding and patient. I know what I did was wrong, but I will not stand by and let you party with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters! They will use and kill you! And I don't want you to die!"

Hermione stared at him with her mouth open. Then, her eyes softened and she stroked his cheek. "Oh, Severus."

"What?"

She let her hand fall. "Is this what it always will be like? Us fighting and making up, just to fight again several weeks later?"

He crossed his arms. "What are you talking about?"

She shrugged. "Perhaps we love each other, but we aren't meant to be together. Perhaps we should find a way out of this marriage before we kill each other."

Severus groaned. "Let's talk about this when you have sobered up."

Then, he left her and went to bed. He had almost fallen asleep when he felt someone crawl in his bed and touch his naked chest. He hissed when the hands reached his loins. "Hermione, what are you doing?" He gripped her hands.

"I just can't stop thinking about Bella and the Dark Lord having sex right now…," she mumbled. "It makes me horny and I can't satisfy myself…"

Just the idea of Hermione lying in her room, masturbating, sent a lot of blood down to his cock. But she was drunk. If he didn't sleep with her, Hermione would think he had been a gentleman once she was sober.

"Hermione, you are drunk. If you still want to have sex in the morning, I will be more than happy to help. But I don't want to do anything you will regret."

"I will not regret it…" She lay down on top of him and kissed his neck. "I'm horny now…"

"Ah, yes, I feel that…" Severus was very tempted to just roll her over and fuck her until she screamed in ecstasy. But he knew she would be more grateful tomorrow if he didn't touch her tonight. "But I want you to think straight. And you really need to sleep, it's almost three o'clock."

"I will not be able to sleep unless I have felt you inside me…" She groaned and rubbed her hips against his.

He hissed, getting more aroused by the minute. After some time, he managed to sit up. "Hermione… please go to bed. I will shag you in the morning."

"I want you now!"

"I want your mind to be in it too!"

"We have to make babies!"

"Not right now!" He lifted her up and carried the struggling girl back to her room.

"Severus!" she whined.

He laid her done on her bed. "Sleep."

She patted her lips. "Kiss?"

He sighed but couldn't resist bending down and kissing her. He hadn't kissed her for a month, for crying out loud. Then, he left her room and went to his own, locking it carefully. He would need some sleep if he would be of any help to Hermione with her hangover in the morning. And perhaps the other student would be grateful too if he got some sleep. He got cranky otherwise. Yes, sleep would be good.

xxx

Hermione woke up with the worse headache she had ever experienced. She remembered she had drunk quite a bit last night, but it wasn't enough for her to forget everything she had said and done. Like her trying to seduce Severus. She groaned.

"Hermione!" Her dear husband banged on the door, making Hermione's head split in two. "Wake up!"

"Shut up!" she yelled back.

There was a short silence before he opened the door. "Hermione, you have Transfiguration in half an hour."

"Tell McGonagall I'm sick."

"Oh, no. You did the drinking; now you have to suffer the consequences."

"Please, Severus, have mercy," she groaned. "I can't say no to the Dark Lord."

"Yes, you can, you are not his servant. And you knew you had to go to class this morning."

Hermione put the pillow over her head.

Severus came up and pulled the blanket away from her.

"Severus! I'm naked."

"I have seen you naked before, dear, now, up and jump!"

She glanced at him from under the pillow. "You seem awfully cheery. Why is that?"

"Me? Cheery? I wouldn't think so. But you are acting very funny, Hermione."

"Sadist," she mumbled.

"Yes, so I could carry you to the shower and put on the coldwater. Or, you could go there yourself and then I shall give you something for the headache."

She groaned, but got up.

"Good girl, do you remember anything from last nigh?" he asked with a smug smile.

"Yes."

He smirked. "Excellent. Then I hope you will remember to remove that hickey."

Hermione clasped her hand over her neck and fled to the bathroom. She showered quickly and was dressed and done after only ten minutes, a new personal record. When she got out from there, Severus had made her a sandwich. "Why do you always make sandwiches for me when I have overslept?" she asked.

"What kind of husband would I be if I let my wife starve?" He held a bottle of potion in his other hand. "Don't drink it before you have eaten the sandwich. And make sure to drink a lot afterward, or else the headache will come back."

Hermione took her bag and sighed. "I was wrong last night. You don't sound like my father, you sound like my mother."

He scowled. "We will have a serious talk about our relationship when we get back, Hermione. If you don't play nice, I might think we need to start earlier. That means I will give a sexual education lesson during your Potions class. Gods know those kids need to learn how to use contraceptive potions…"

"You wouldn't do that. It would be too embarrassing."

"For you, yes, not for me. I will also explain exactly how children are made."

"Fine, I will behave," she muttered. Not really in the mood to argue when her brain was splitting in two.

"Have a nice day, then," he said with a smirk.

Hermione cursed but ate her sandwich and swallowed the potion just outside the classroom. Then, she stumbled inside just when the bell rang. McGonagall only arched an eyebrow at her. Hermione blushed before she sat down at an empty seat near the door. When they were halfway through the class, there was a knock on the door. McGonagall opened while the students continued to read. Hermione saw the Headmaster enter but didn't think about it until he called her name.

"Mrs Snape?"

She looked at a very serious Dumbledore.

"Would you please come with me?"

Hermione felt herself grow cold. Something must have happened. Or perhaps he knew about Severus and Voldemort? She quickly made sure that her Occlumency shield was working before she rose and followed the Headmaster out from the classroom.

"Please follow me to my office, Hermione."

Hermione frowned. Dumbledore never used her first name. Only when he had told her she was going to marry Severus… Had something happen to him? He had been fine just half an hour ago. Perhaps there had been an accident in the dungeons… But Severus never let students work with ingredients he didn't think they could handle. Sure, there had been some incidents, but never anything dangerous. Could Dumbledore know about Voldemort? Perhaps he had noticed her coming in late last night… But then, the Order would have stormed hers and Severus' room the moment they found out she had been with Voldemort. Dumbledore wouldn't lead her to his office. Unless it was a trick to get to know everything she knew about Voldemort. Her stomach was in a twist when they entered Dumbledore's office.

"Please sit down, Hermione." He sat down behind the desk and placed his fingertips against each other. It looked like he was thinking about what he was going to say next.

"Sir?" she asked uncertain.

"You weren't in the Great Hall this morning," he began.

"No, I overslept." Did her voice sound too weak? She cleared her throat.

"I see, well, it can happen to the best of us." He gave her a weak smile. "But as you know, when students aren't there when the post arrives, the letters come to me and I send them out later."

She just nodded. It didn't sound like this had anything to do with Voldemort.

"Well, you got a letter this morning, Hermione…" He took a letter that was lying on desk and handed it to her. The word "urgent" was printed on the left side of it. "I don't usually read students' mail, but I thought it was important."

Hermione didn't answer but opened the letter. It was from her mother.

_Hermione!_

_Dad had an accident and is lying in the hospital. His condition is still unclear and if you can, please come and visit._

_Mum_

At the bottom of the letter was the address of a hospital in London. Some words were a bit blurry, Hermione guessed her mother had been crying when she wrote the letter.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Hermione said blankly.

Her grandfather was sick? Well, he was pretty old and lanky. It wasn't a big surprise. Sure it was sad, but why did she have to leave school? And why was he lying in a hospital in London when he lived in France? Had he and grandma moved back? They had said that they were tired of the English climate…

"Um, I don't understand…," Hermione said. "If granddad is sick…"

Dumbledore arched an eyebrow. "Your grandfather? I thought she meant your father."

Hermione snorted. "My dad doesn't get sic…" She stopped. Why couldn't her father be sick? Well… because he was her father! He was never sick or had any accidents. He was always strong and healthy, and even if he got a cold or something, it never put him down. She gaped, and then closed her mouth again.

"Dad's sick?"

"I'm very sorry, Hermione. Would you like to visit?"

Did she want to visit? One part of her wanted to, but the other part didn't want to see her father sick. That was just… surrealistic. But her mother expected her to come. She nodded.

"Then I will let Severus escort you," Dumbledore rose. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

Sorry? It sounded like he was already dead. Oh holy Merlin, what would happen if her father died?! No, he couldn't die. Couldn't, couldn't, couldn't. He was immortal. Like Voldemort. Oh! She needed to ask Voldemort for help. He could help her! He was one of the most powerful wizards alive. He and Dumbledore. No, she should ask Dumbledore!

"Sir?!" She rose when the Headmaster was half across the room. "Couldn't you come with me and help my father?"

Dumbledore looked blankly at her; then, he sighed. "We do not interfere with Muggles in that way, Hermione."

"But I'm a witch!"

"Yes, but your father is a Muggle. It's better if his own kind help him."

"But surely you must be able to…"

"Perhaps, but it's against the law to meddle with Muggle-medicine. If one of them gets help, all the others want help to. We can't risk to be exposed."

"But…"

"Mrs Snape, there is nothing I can do."

"You mean there is nothing you will do."

"Please wait here while I get Severus." He left without another word.

Hermione took a deep breath. She needed to think rationally about this and put her emotions aside. Her father was sick. Her mother wanted her to come. Severus would take her there. Dumbledore didn't want to help. These were the facts she knew. Now the problems. Would her father get better, and could she ask a wizard for help? The rational part of her brain told her that Voldemort disliked Muggles, so why would he help her? Okay, she had to put that problem aside until she knew how sick her father was.

Another problem was that her mother (and hopefully her father) would meet Severus. What would she say to them? She could, of course, tell them he was only the teacher who had transported her there. But then he would have to leave when she got there, and she was pretty sure he wouldn't. He also didn't have a problem with telling her parents he was married to their teenage daughter. Hermione was deep in thoughts when Severus stepped through the fire.

"Hermione…," he said with an uncertain look on his face.

"Apparently, my father is sick," she said with a blank expression. "Although I first thought it was my grandfather, but then I remembered he lives in France and it would be completely unnecessary for him to travel to London. And if that was the case, mom would probably not ask me to come and see them, because I was never really close to my grandfather. He can actually be quite rude sometimes. He doesn't even know I'm a witch; that would probably break him…"

"Hermione." Severus kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his. "You are rambling."

Hermione whined. "It's not fair…"

"Let's go and see your father before we jump to conclusions. Perhaps he is better already. Perhaps your mother was just overreacting."

Hermione wanted to say that her mother almost never overreacted, but she could see that Severus had a point. She nodded. Severus rose and helped her up. "Good, let's go down to our room and change into Muggle-cloths."

"Do we have time…?"

"No one will take us seriously if we come dressed like this."

She nodded again and Severus led her through the fire. Hermione didn't think much when they got dressed. She just changed her robes to jeans and a warm shirt. She didn't even consider if it matched or not. Her mother had taught her how to match clothes, but she couldn't care now… Severus got dressed in black pants and a black shirt. It didn't look so different from his robes. The only major difference was that the robes floated around him. He took her arm again and went to his study. He had told her he could Apparate from there, but she had never experienced it. She preferred the Floo Network, as did he. Moments later, they landed in a cul-de-sac near the hospital. The walk to the hospital wasn't long, but Hermione started to have breathing problems.

Severus took her hand. "Inhale, exhale, Hermione."

She focused on her breathing when they entered the hospital.

"Hello," Severus said to the receptionist. "I would like to know where we could find Mr Granger."

"One moment," the woman said with a weird glance at Severus.

Hermione noticed and looked at Severus. He had his teaching-face on. He was in a serious mood. She couldn't resist smiling. It was a good thing one of them could be serious. Hermione felt herself relaxing a little. She trusted Severus.

"He is in the recovery room, so you can't visit. Are you family?"

"Not I, but my … student here is his daughter. She was just notified that her father was sick."

The receptionist's gaze fell on their connected hands. "Right… Well, go to the recovery area and ask the doctors there. Third floor, follow the signboards."

"Thank you," he sneered and dragged Hermione toward the stairs.

"You were rude," Hermione muttered.

"She was irritating."

Hermione sighed and started to walk up the stairs. Her heart was beating a lot quicker when they reached the top, but not because of the exercise. "I need to use the bathroom," she mumbled.

"You are just nervous," Severus said calming her. "Let's see if we can find your mother first."

They went down the corridor and reached a waiting room. Hermione looked inside but couldn't see her mother. They continued and came to another waiting room, but she wasn't there either. Hermione felt her hand getting sweaty in Severus'. Where was her mother? At the third waiting room, she saw her mother. Rose Granger had been crying. She also held a piece of paper in her hand that had been twisted into confetti. As if she was sensing her daughter's presence, she looked up the moment Hermione and Severus entered the room. She started to cry again. Hermione tried to swallow as she let go of Severus' hand and came up to her mother. Rose hugged her and swallowed a couple of times before she let go of Hermione. By then, she had stopped crying.

"I'm glad you could come," Rose said hoarsely.

"How is dad?" Hermione asked quietly.

"He collided with the car… He has had a lot to do lately… And you shouldn't drive a car when you are so stressed and tired… He… was driving too fast and… it had been very slippery on the road… it was night… and a lorry skidded and… Hugo didn't have a chance to stop…" Rose sobbed again.

Hermione found Severus' hand again and pressed it as they sat down. "What happened?" Hermione whispered.

"The other driver is fine, just shocked. Hugo… he's alive, but…"

At that small but, Hermione started to cry. She couldn't help it. Hermione burst like a Blast-Ended Skrewt. Rose hugged her and Severus patted her back.

"Sorry," Hermione whispered when she managed to control herself again.

"Don't apologise, Hermione," Severus muttered. "Let it out."

Rose nodded and dried her own tears with a napkin. "Sorry, I don't think we have been introduced. I'm Rose Granger."

Severus took her hand and shook it gently. "Severus Snape, I am Hermione's… teacher."

"Yes, of course..." Rose cleared her throat and blew her nose.

"Mom… what happened to dad?" Hermione asked again.

"Paralysed. From the waist down," Rose said matter-of-factly. "His spine is broken. He… he might get worse. It's still very unclear, but at least his condition is stable for now."

Hermione couldn't really get it into her head, but she nodded anyway. It was like the time when she was about to marry Severus. She just didn't understand what was happening.

"What do we know?" Hermione asked.

"He will be moved to his own room in an hour. We can see him after that… So… Hermione… how is school?" Rose asked.

Hermione was glad her mother gave her an opportunity to think about something else. So she quickly began to talk about her lessons and her friends.

After half an hour, Rose looked at Severus. "I'm sorry, Professor, but why are you still here? Does Hermione need to get back soon?"

"No, not at all. But there are a few things your daughter is neglecting to inform you about, I will just help her to explain when she gets there."

Rose looked strictly at Hermione. "What is it?"

Hermione gave Severus a murdering glare. "I… It's nothing dangerous… It's actually quite a happy thing… But it might come as a surprise…"

"Are you pregnant?" Rose asked fast.

Hermione stared at her mother. "No…"

"Then what is it?"

"I… I don't want to tell you right now… Can't we wait until dad… hm… Can we wait until tomorrow?"

"Hermione, it's better to spit it out now," Severus said. "Or, I will."

Hermione pinched him, but he didn't move a muscle. Rose looked curiously at them.

"Well… mom… You see, our Ministry is stupid and corrupt, and at my birthday, they came up with something that is called a Marriage law. They want to increase the magical population and by doing so, they have ordered every fertile girl above the age of seventeen to get married to a boy who is at least eighteen and able to produce children."

"But you are over seventeen, Hermione."

"I know."

"But you are too young to get married."

"I know, but if I wanted to stay in our world, I would have to get married."

Rose stared at her. "How can they force you to do that?"

"Quite simple, Mrs Granger," Severus cut in. "They force you. If you don't find a husband for yourself, they will marry you off to someone. And they can throw you in prison if they don't find you cooperative."

"That is horrible!" Rose gasped. "But Hermione, can't you just come home… maybe this law will disappear…?"

"Well… the thing is… it's a bit late for that." Hermione held up her left hand and showed her mother her wedding ring. "I am already married."


	25. Healing

Hello there! Surprise, surprise! Many of you wanted to have the chapter sooner, and I hope you won't be too distracted with my mistakes... I will re-post it as soon as Nerys has had the time to look it through. If you don't want to read it before it has been betaed, then... well, don't.

Some of you has also been confused about how Hermione can be so stupid. Well... I don't really know how to explain this in English, but I have been very inspired by a psychologist named Elsie Söderlindh. She has written a very interesting book about how immigrants loses their identity when they move away from everything they have known before. She has a theory about that humans need other people to know who they are. She says we use other persons as mirrors. For example; A child have always heard that it is a very clever and hard-working child and this makes the child clever and hard-working. If this child, later in life, moves to another city, it will have new mirrors... other people my think that because this child is blond, it's stupid. And if many people thinks and show the child that they think it is stupid, the child may become arrogant (it refuses to believe what others says about it) or it will become stupid.

Can you see where I am going or did I lose you? Ah, well, my point is that Hermione has got other "mirrors" in her life. Before, Harry and Ron always needed her and she got to feel very clever all the time. Severus and Voldemort doesn't need her because she is good in school, they are quite good themselves. So she gets a new identity...

Hm... someone should have told me five minutes ago that if you have to explain to the readers why you write something a certian way, the story isn't very good... Ah, well. On with the chapter...

**Notice; This chapter has now been betaed!**

* * *

Chapter 25 - Healing

Severus had to admit that Rose took it well. Perhaps it was because she was too worried about her husband to freak out about her daughter getting married behind their back.

"But Hermione…," Rose said. "Are you really sure you are married?"

Okay, maybe Rose took it so calmly because she was in a state of denial. Then, she would probably be angry soon.

"Yes, mum, I'm completely sure. I have lived with my husband for some time now," Hermione answered, looking quite uncomfortably.

"Are you married to Ron or Harry?" Rose asked.

"No, they are still too young. They are only sixteen you know."

"But who…?"

Hermione took Severus' hand. "Well, I'm married to Severus."

Rose stood up and looked at Severus. "Aren't you her teacher?!"

"Yes."

Rose slapped him. "How dare you seduce my poor innocent girl like that!"

Well, out came the anger. Severus just sighed. He had expected something like this. He had only hoped that it would be with less people around. The whole waiting room stared at them.

"Mum!" Hermione made her mother sit down again. "People are staring!"

"Hermione, how could you marry someone like him?!" Rose whispered furiously.

Severus arched an eyebrow. Someone like him?

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it's highly inappropriate! He must be the same age as I, and he is your teacher, and a wizard!"

"First, he is only thirty-seven, not forty-seven. Second, it doesn't matter that he is my teacher. It's not like we are snogging in class and my marks aren't affected just because I'm sleeping with him."

Rose went pale and stared at her daughter. "You have sex with him?!"

Severus couldn't resist smirking, but he hid it quickly. Hermione, on the other hand, was red as a tomato in her face. "Of course I do, we are married. The whole point of this is to get more magical children."

"Babies?! But you said you weren't pregnant!"

"Well, I'm not… Not yet."

"That is it! I want you out of that school, Hermione!"

"Mum, please don't be like this. I have to be with my husband now. It's in the law. And I have to get pregnant…"

Rose started to walk back and forth in front of them. "I can't think of this right now. It's … too much."

Hermione rose too. "Please mum…"

"I can't deal with this now. I… Perhaps it would be best if you left."

"But dad…"

Severus decided to do something. "Hermione, it's a lot for your mother to handle. We will come back tomorrow and visit your father. At least we know he will live."

Hermione started to sob and Severus hugged her. He nodded at Rose who ignored him. He, then, led Hermione out from the hospital. As soon as they were alone, he Apparated them to their quarters. He sat down in an armchair and she cuddled up in his lap. She sobbed for some time before she went silent and just leaned against him. He didn't know what she was thinking, but he thought she was working out a plan. He didn't disturb her. He himself was planning on how to get her back in his bed again. It looked like he was on the right way.

"Severus?"

"Mm?"

"I want to see the Dark Lord."

"Why?"

"Just contact him."

Severus looked thoughtfully at Hermione. She had a new fire in her eyes. The fire people had when they had decided to do something no matter what. He sighed and nodded.

There were a lot of ways to contact the Dark Lord. If Hermione had done it herself, she would have used a special owl. But the fastest way was through the Dark Mark. Severus pressed his finger at the mark on his left arm and waited for Voldemort to answer.

xxx

"Did you know my birthday is coming up?"

Everyone in the room froze where they sat. Voldemort smiled and leaned back in his chair at the end of the table. He doubted any of the Death Eaters knew when his birthday was. He hadn't celebrated it since… well, ever. But he was going to change that now. He flicked with his wand and everyone got a piece of paper in front of them.

"This is what I want for my birthday," Voldemort said calmly. "I will be very disappointed if I don't get what I want. And you don't want me to be miserable on my birthday, do you?"

"No, my Lord," everyone at the table answered.

Voldemort smiled. Everyone had got different orders, so none of them would be able to figure out what he would do with the "presents". Only Bella knew it had something to do with the ritual he would perform to get stronger and, eventually, immortal. And, well, Esmeralda knew of course, but she didn't count.

He suddenly felt one of his Death Eaters calling him through the mark. It was Severus. He granted him permission to come to him. A moment later, Severus and Hermione Apparated at the end of the room. Voldemort looked at them. Even a blind man could see that something had happened. The Death Eaters were silent. Hermione got loose from Severus' grip and went to Voldemort's chair. She had tears in her eyes and she held her hands tightly together.

"I need help," she mumbled, while she sank down on her knees and looked up at him. "Please, Sir."

The Death Eaters mumbled, but Voldemort silenced them with a wave of his hand. "You want my help… Mrs Snape," he said slowly.

"My father is sick. He needs help… I'll do anything if you help him."

Well, it seemed to be Voldemort's lucky day. "Well, Hermione," he smiled. "If you'll do anything, I promise I will help your father."

A breeze of magic settled the promise. Voldemort could see Severus mentally slap his forehead over the girl's stupidity. Hermione didn't seem to notice. She jumped up with tears running down her cheek. She was smiling. Voldemort took her hand and turned to the Death Eaters. "You may go. I hope you don't forget to buy my birthday presents."

Lucius was the last to leave the room. He looked thoughtfully at Hermione before he Disapparated from the room. Voldemort rose. Severus had come up to them and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. He didn't look happy.

"Well then," Voldemort said before Severus had a chance to open his mouth. "Tell me what the problem with your father is?"

Hermione told him about the car accident and what her mother had told her. Voldemort listened carefully while he thought it through. It would be more difficult than he first had realised. He knew a great deal about healing. If you knew how to destroy a body, you also knew how to put it together. It was two sides of the same coin. Not that he had healed a lot of people, only himself and some of his servants when they had been near death. But healing a spine was one of the hardest things you could do. Only the brain was more difficult to heal. There were a lot of nerves in the spine and it was very complex. If just one tiny nerve was healed incorrect, the whole system could break down. It would take a lot of concentration and a lot of power to get all the spinal nerves working again. The only good thing was that the accident had been recent. The body still remembered what it was like to be whole, so it would welcome the healing.

"We will go to your father tonight, Hermione," he said when she was done. "I will help him, but you will have to help too."

She nodded.

"And you will need to trust me," he continued. "As his child, you will be the one who has to heal him."

"But I can't…"

Voldemort silenced her with a look. "I will do the work. You will just supply the power, Hermione. It's now…" He looked at a clock that was hanging on the wall. "Four thirty. Eat a healthy meal; then, go to bed. If you can't sleep, let Severus put you to sleep. You will need it."

Hermione blushed but nodded. He frowned. He had meant that Severus could just give her a Sleeping Potion. Naughty little girl.

"I will come and wake you up around midnight." He rose. "When your father is healed, we will talk about what you can do for me." He stroked her cheek when he passed her. "You know what room you can use. Make sure she eats and sleeps, Severus."

Voldemort smiled when he exited the meeting hall. Soon he would have everything he needed to make himself immortal. Oh happy, happy day.

xxx

Voldemort woke up a quarter to midnight. He turned around and looked at the girl lying next to him.

"Will it work?" he asked.

Esmeralda's unseeing eyes stared up to the ceiling. "If you can withstand the temptation."

He chuckled. "Why shouldn't I?"

"You tend to get careless when you get in contact with a power greater than your own."

His fist came down hard on the side of her head, but she just sighed. She had known he would hit her. He always hit her when she told him something he didn't want to hear. But that had never stopped her from telling the truth.

"What shall I do with you when I get her?" he asked and sat up in the bed.

"You need me, Tom," she said bitter.

"Why?"

"How else are you supposed to know anything? You are very thick you know."

He hit her again. She would have a pretty blue eye when he came back, unless Bella came by and felt pity for the girl. Yeah… she would have a blue eye when he came back.

"Perhaps I will kill you," he said thoughtfully.

"If you do, you will regret it afterward."

"So you will not care if I kill you?"

"It's your life. I have no one but you in this world."

He smirked. "How true. Why can't all my servants be as understanding as you?"

"They were old when you got to them. You couldn't make them totally dependent on you."

"Oh, right, I knew it was something simple like that." He went to his wardrobe and put a simple black robe over his nude body. "Perhaps I will kill you out of mercy then."

"What ever." She turned to her stomach and he knew she wanted to sleep.

He chuckled while he exited his bedroom. He had done a good job with Esmeralda. He wanted all his servants to live for him and only for him. He wondered if he could make Hermione like that. Probably not. She hadn't been through the same things Esmeralda had been through… Hermione wasn't as lonely and scared as Esmeralda had been…

Besides, he liked to call her Hermione; he didn't want to change her name like he had done with Esmeralda. Names were powerful things... Too bad Esmeralda had found out that his given name was Tom. He still didn't know how, but she always knew things. He didn't like to be called Tom, but he accepted it from her because she could never call him Master. Over the years he had known her, she had only asked for one thing and that was to call him Tom. She had said that if she would have to live with him for the rest of her life, she wanted to see him as a man. No more, no less. He knew that it had been the only thing she ever lied about. That he was a man and not a monster. Well, if it kept her under control, he couldn't complain. By now he had got used to it. He even liked it when she moaned his name during those rare occasions when he let her have an orgasm. It sounded… like he was in control.

He smiled when he went through the corridor down to Hermione's and Severus' room. He opened the door to the room and saw the Snapes lying at either side of the bed. He could smell sex in the room, but it made him happy that they weren't sleeping in each other's arms like lovers. His job would get a lot easier if they weren't in love.

"Hermione?" he said and stroked several strands of hair from her face. She was lying on her stomach with her hands under her head. He would have liked to see her naked again, but that had to wait until another time. "It's time to go."

The girl groaned but opened her eyes. They widened a little when she saw him, but then she relaxed. She sat up and pulled the blanket closer to her body. "I just need to use the loo," she mumbled.

He gestured toward the nearest door and she disappeared through it. Severus groaned and pulled his legs up to his chest when the blanket disappeared. Voldemort sat down on a stool and looked at Severus while he slowly woke up. Severus searched with his hand for the blanket, but since Hermione had taken it with her to the bathroom, he couldn't find it. After a minute or two, he opened his eyes and saw Voldemort. Then, he groaned and closed his eyes again.

Voldemort smiled. "You don't have to come with us, Severus. If you want another blanket, just say so."

"No, my Lord," Severus said with a sigh and sat up. "I'm awake…"

"Then I suggest you put on some clothes. You don't want to scare your father-in-law, do you?"

"No… And speaking of scaring people, my Lord… Perhaps it would be best if you put on a glamour?"

Voldemort nodded slowly. "Perhaps you are right…"

Severus got up and was dressed at the same moment Hermione came out the bathroom. She also was dressed. Voldemort walked over to the mirror that was hanging next to an empty wardrobe and changed his appearance with his wand. Just for the fun of it, he made himself look like a brother to Severus. A better looking one. Hermione smiled shyly when he turned around again.

"Like my looks, Hermione?" he asked, smirking.

"Yes, you look like Severus…"

Severus scowled.

"Now, now, Severus, who were you planning to tell them I was? Your master? For tonight, I will be your little brother Emmett."

"I understand, my Lord, but… it feels weird."

"He is right, Severus. Mom and dad would freak out if they knew," Hermione said, and she went to stand next to Voldemort. "Shall we go?"

"Of course, my dear." Voldemort held out his arm for her. When she took it, he Apparated them in front of the hospital Hermione had told him her father was in. Severus followed right behind them.

"Do you know which room your father is in?" Voldemort asked when they went to the entrance of the hospital. It wasn't open, but that had never stopped the Dark Lord. He just waved his wand and the door opened.

"No," Hermione said. "But if I can get into the computer…"

"The what?"

"A Muggle-thing... It's like an electronic… book where you can find almost everything in the Muggle-world."

Voldemort sighed and shook his head. Perhaps it would have been a good idea to look more deeply into the Muggle-world than he had done in the last fifty years. This computer thing sounded really interesting. He wondered if you could kill someone with it. Probably. One thing he had learned about Muggles was that they always came up with new ways to kill each other. It was both fascinating and scary. The Muggles were far ahead of the wizards when it came to killing-devices.

Hermione jumped behind a desk and pressed a button on a big white box. It started to buzz and after a couple of moments, text became visible on the previously blank window of the box. Voldemort looked at Severus who didn't look as surprised as he did.

"I have seen them before," Severus said. "Arthur Weasley had one in the Order's headquarters once. Hermione helped him with it."

"Ah, of course. But how come she knows how to use it when she has got magic? I mean… why bother to learn?"

"Curiosity? She does live in the Muggle-world. Or, she did."

Voldemort nodded and looked at the girl again. Her fingers danced over what looked to be a very flat typewriter. At least he knew about typewriters. Perhaps this computer was a modern typewriter? Hermione had said that it was like an electronic book. Weird. Perhaps he would get her to teach him how it worked. It might be useful…

"He is in room 426," Hermione said. "It's on the fourth floor."

"Let's go then," Voldemort said as Hermione made the window on the computer go blank again.

They had only made it past the hall when a watchman saw them. "Hey! What are you doing here?" he yelled.

"Stupefy," Voldemort said and pointed at the man who fell unconscious.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Severus laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's for the best. He isn't hurt and he will wake up in a while."

Hermione sighed and nodded.

They continued up the stairs. When they reached the fourth floor, Voldemort used a Confundus Charm on two nurses so they wouldn't think it was weird that they were there. He had wanted to stun them, but Hermione had reminded him that there were other patients that might need help. Not that he cared, but for Hermione's peace of mind, he did what she asked.

When they reached the room, Hermione flew in and gasped when she saw her father. Voldemort couldn't blame her. He didn't look well at all. Just his head alone was one big bruise.

"Focus, Hermione," Voldemort said. "You don't want your father to stay like this forever, do you?"

She shook her head.

Voldemort sat down on a chair next to the bed and reached for Hermione's hand. She sat down next to him. "Perhaps it will be better if you close your eyes, Hermione."

She nodded and did just that.

"Severus, make sure no one comes in. I don't want to be interrupted."

Severus nodded too and with a last look at Hermione, he went out and closed the door.

"Open your mind and body to me, Hermione," Voldemort said in a low voice. "It will feel uncomfortable, but trust me; I will be too occupied with your father to snoop around in your brain."

Hermione smiled uneasily and took a deep breath. In the next moment, he had complete access to the girl's powers. He remembered Esmeralda's warning and fought down the temptation to just take her powers himself. It would probably kill him if he did.

Instead, he focused on the body of the man lying in front of him. He let his mind wander inside the body. It was really damaged. There were a lot of broken ribs, but they would probably heal by themselves. His legs were broken too, but Hermione's dad couldn't feel that. Voldemort was sure the man didn't feel his legs at all. After some time, Voldemort found the place where the spine had been damaged. He mentally sighed. This would take some time.

The first thing he did was make sure the man couldn't move at all. He had to make sure everything lay in its rightful place before the healing began. Or else it might heal wrong and before you knew it, the feet were pointing in the wrong direction. When he was done with that, he started to heal Hermione's dad very slowly. The body had to feel that the magic wouldn't harm it, or else it would try to fight it.

Oh, sweet Salazar, the girl's power was intoxicating. Voldemort had to use all his willpower not to take it for himself. But he would have his time at the ritual. She had already promised even if she didn't know it.

He bit the inside of his cheek and concentrated on the body. This was much harder than torturing someone. He had to work so slowly and carefully that he almost wanted to yell. He didn't know how long time it took, but after what felt like a lifetime, the body began to respond to the healing. So he started to pull more power out of Hermione and into her father. He made sure every drop went to the right place. After what felt like another lifetime, he could hear the crack that told him the spine was healed. He pulled himself back into his own mind and body and let go of Hermione's hand. His head was spinning and he was incredible thirsty.

"Severus," he hissed. "Water!"

In the next moment, Voldemort could feel something wet against his lips. He swallowed it and opened his eyes. Hermione was sitting on the bed, smiling down at her father who was awake. They were talking, but Voldemort didn't care about what. He got up and took another bottle of water and drank it. He took a third bottle and gave it to Hermione.

"Drink all of it," he ordered.

Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you so much," she whispered.

"Well, you will return the favour, trust me," he said in a low voice so her father wouldn't hear.

Her eyes narrowed. "I won't kill anyone."

"You said you would do anything, Hermione." He smirked. "But I won't ask you to kill someone, quite the opposite."

She looked relieved and drank the water.

Her father looked at him. "I have never understood magic," he said. "But a couple of hours ago, I couldn't feel my legs and now I can. So, thank you."

Voldemort nodded. "You are welcome. Severus, I'll see you tomorrow. Hermione, make sure you sleep when you get home."

She hugged him. Voldemort mentally groaned. How much he wanted this girl. And soon he would have her. He just had to wait to New Year's Eve.


	26. Inappropriate behaviour

Whiii, a new chapter! I hope you like it!

To DracozSlytherinPrincess; Nope, Voldemort is not falling in love, he is only in lust or something. I try to keep him as canon as I can.

**Note; This chapter has now been betaed!**

* * *

Chapter 26 – Inappropriate behaviour

After Severus had Apparated them home, Hermione fell down on the bed and slept for almost twelve hours. When she woke up again, she was alone in Severus' bed. She guessed she was ready to sleep with him again. Well, she felt better about him. Especially since her parents knew about their relationship. She had told her father last night, and he had been too happy to be mad at them. She wondered what it would be like the next time she saw them. Well, they would just have to deal with it.

She got out from the bed and went to the kitchen. Severus was sitting on the sofa, reading the newspaper. She smiled at him before she went to get breakfast. After she had eaten, she went back to the living room and sat down next to Severus.

"Has something happened?" she asked.

"Just the usual happenings, some people are missing, someone has been arrested and, oh yeah, you can't trust the Dark Lord."

Hermione stared at him. "Er… what?"

Severus folded the newspaper.

"You promised the Dark Lord you would do anything for him," he hissed.

Hermione bit her lip. "He said I wouldn't have to kill anyone."

"And killing someone is the only horrible thing he can make you do?"

"Well…"

Severus sighed. "Oh, Hermione. He has seduced you."

Hermione looked down at her clasped hands. Deep down, she knew he was right, but she didn't want to admit it. "Are you mad because you think I like him more than you?"

Severus snorted. "No, I'm mad because… because…"

"Didn't the Dark Lord want you to make me understand his ways?"

"Well, yes…"

"So why are you complaining?"

"Because… I don't like the fact that he can seduce you."

"Why?"

"You are not made for him. You are not a Death Eater."

"So you have to be a Death Eater to be able to socialise with him? It's not like we talk about politics when we talk."

Severus looked like he very much wanted to say something more, but he pressed his lips together.

"I don't see what the problem is, Severus. Are you jealous of him?" Hermione asked and stood up, looking down at him.

"Absolutely not. I am the one you are sleeping with."

Even if she was irritated, she couldn't help but to laugh.

He smirked and got up. "If you excuse me, wife, I need to see his highness."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Tell him I said hi."

Severus left, and after some thought, so did Hermione. Harry and Ron would probably be worried about her. She had disappeared from the middle of the class after all. As she had expected, she was attacked by her friends as soon as she entered the Gryffindor tower.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"They said Dumbledore picked you up," Ginny said; she looked worried.

Hermione sat down next to Harry who smiled weakly at her.

"Has something happened?" Hermione asked him.

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Ron cut in. "Harry will tell you about his dream when you have told us what happened."

Hermione frowned at Harry who shrugged.

"Fine," Hermione said. "My father was in a car accident. He will be fine, but it was uncertain for a while. Severus and I got there, and he met my mum. She knows we are married now, by the way. But dad will be fine… he just need to heal a little."

Ginny exhaled. "We were worried when you didn't come back."

"We didn't know if he would make it before two last night, so we didn't get back until three and… well, I slept until now. I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's okay. We always have Harry to worry about," Ron said and looked at his friend.

"Yes, now I want to know what happened!" Hermione begged. "Was it the… Voldemort?"

Harry nodded. "I think it was him I dreamt about. He was… very happy. Very, very happy. But I didn't see anything. It was just a feeling. And a feeling about power. Like I… or he… was at some kind of power source. It was… powerful."

Hermione arched an eyebrow and smiled. "A powerful power source? What are the odds?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's hard to explain… But it was like… I was invincible. Do you think he has found some new kind of weapon?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. Severus hasn't said anything."

It was scary how easy it was for her to lie to them. Just two months ago, Ginny would have seen right through her. Had she changed that much?

Harry and Ron continued to talk and Hermione noticed another thing. She wasn't touched by their conversation. It was quite boring in fact. What was it she liked about them?

"What do you think, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, what?"

"About Ron's performance at the latest DADA-lesson. Did you see how he disarmed Parvati?"

"Oh, yes." Hermione remembered how he had tripped and accidentally thrown a spell at Parvati which had made her lost her wand. "Good Ron."

"Do you think I can trick the Death Eaters with it?" he asked.

Hermione remembered what Bella had done to her the last time she had tripped. No, Ron would die.

"Hm… maybe. Perhaps you should work a little on your balance so you can get up quickly."

"Bah… I'm a Quidditch player, I think I'm in better condition than them. The only exercise they do is probably to hide from You-Know-Who."

The others laughed and Hermione faked a smile. Once again, why did she like them?

xxx

"…from the end of this month, you are forbidden to sleep with her."

Severus' eyes widened. "I'm not sure I understand…"

Voldemort smirked. "I do not want you to impregnate her, Severus. And by the end of this month, the contraceptive potion I have been given her will have disappeared from her system."

Severus opened his mouth but didn't know what to say. "Why…?"

"Very simple, Severus." The Dark Lord rose from his chair and went to the bookshelves. He pulled out a book. "At my birthday, this New Year's Eve, I will do a ritual, which your wife will be a part of. If she is pregnant, the ritual will not work and I will be very disappointed and kill her. Bella gave her a contraceptive potion the first time they met, and we have kept giving it to her."

"Why her?"

"Well… I just think she can be really helpful with this."

Severus frowned but knew he wouldn't get the Dark Lord to tell him how Hermione could be helpful. But still… "Why do you need her now?"

Voldemort smirked and put the book back. "You'll see. Just make sure no one fucks her after Christmas."

Severus stared at his master. Not have sex with Hermione? But that was the part in this marriage he liked the most! It was the only part in this marriage he liked. Damn.

Voldemort seemed to know what he was thinking. He sat down in the armchair again. "Don't worry; it's only for a couple of weeks. Then Hermione will be the one to decide if she wants to sleep with you again."

"Why wouldn't she?" Severus asked, trying not to hiss.

Voldemort smiled. "Oh, she may have found someone better by then."

Severus didn't want to think of what the Dark Lord was insinuating, but his mind started to produce pictures of his Lord with his wife. Double Damn.

Voldemort looked thoughtfully. "Answer me honestly, Severus. Do you think Hermione would be into a threesome?"

"I think it depends on the people in it." Severus grinded his teeth. "I don't think she is attracted to women… But then again, with a little alcohol, she seems to do pretty much everything."

The Dark Lord leaned back in his armchair and closed his eyes with a smile. "You may go, Severus. Please inform Hermione that she is welcome to join us whenever she wants. She needs to practise her Martial Arts, too."

"Yes, my Lord." Severus rose from the armchair and scowled.

"Don't scowl at me, Severus," Voldemort said with his eyes still closed. "Be glad my imagination is enough for me right now."

Now that was something Severus really didn't want to think more about. He bowed and Disapparated.

He landed in his quarters. Hermione wasn't there so he decided to do some work. He had essays to grade.

After a while, he found himself staring at the same word he had read ten minutes ago. There was something that bothered him about Voldemort's request from Hermione. Whatever it was, he didn't think he would like it. He wanted Hermione for himself. Sure, he only got her because Voldemort had ordered him to marry her, but that didn't matter. Now he had become addicted to her! And now, Voldemort would take her away for his own dark pleasures. It wasn't fair! But then again, Voldemort wasn't the fairest wizard alive. Severus should have seen this coming. Voldemort didn't work to keep his minions happy. He worked to make himself happy. Severus shouldn't be surprised about this. Really, he should have seen it coming.

Severus groaned and by old habit, he went to the liquor store. Then he remembered he had emptied it. He groaned again and turned to the fire. He wanted a drink…

The door slammed open and Hermione entered cheerfully. "Hi!"

Severus looked at her.

Hermione's smile disappeared. "What?"

He took three big steps and kissed her passionately. He could feel how Hermione melted.

"Have sex with me," he whispered, his lips only leaving hers briefly.

"Hmm?"

"Please."

"Well, when you say please…"

Still kissing her, he dragged her to the sofa and helped her remove her clothes. If he would be forbidden to sleep with her after Christmas, he would make sure to enjoy her now.

xxx

"Mrs Snape!"

Hermione jumped in her seat and stared into the angry face of professor McGonagall. It was the first lesson that Wednesday morning and Hermione wished she was still in bed. She had had Martial Arts practise with Bella last night, and when she got home, Severus had wanted to have sex. And then he had awoken her early so they could have sex again! She didn't know why he wanted to have sex all the time. Sadly enough he knew exactly how to make her body respond to his. It was very nice when they got started, but he always left her sleepy and with an ache between her legs. She hadn't slept very much for the last couple of days. She had a lot of homework, but somehow she found the time to do them by the same standard as always. Sometimes she wondered why she wasn't more stressed, but she guessed she was too tired to be stressed.

"I asked you a question, Mrs Snape," McGonagall said, her lips pressed tightly against each other.

"Sorry, professor, I didn't hear…," Hermione mumbled.

"We were talking about Transfiguration, Mrs Snape, which may not be so strange since this is the Transfiguration class. And I asked you to perform the spell that will turn this book into a stone."

McGonagall slammed her hand down on the book which was lying on Hermione's table. Hermione jumped again but quickly did what she was asked.

"_Duro," _she said and waved her wand. The book turned to stone.

McGonagall still didn't look pleased. "Good." She turned around and went to another student.

Hermione sighed and sank down in her chair.

"You look like Lupin before full moon," Harry said with narrowed eyes.

Hermione sighed. "I just haven't been sleeping much lately."

Harry looked suspiciously. "Why is that? Has Snape done something?"

Hermione snorted. "Yes, but not the way you think…"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Or, perhaps what you think," Hermione said, grinning. "But I can't complain about it. And neither should you. He hasn't given us any big homework assignments for the holiday."

Harry snorted and shook her head. "I swear, Hermione, you become more and more like a Slytherin every day. I didn't know you could be so manipulative."

Hermione giggled. "You have no idea…"

"Mrs Snape, Mr Potter, stop talking or I will give you detention. Ten points from Gryffindor," McGonagall said angrily.

Hermione looked down at her book again and tried to focus on the schoolwork for the rest of the class. When the bell rang, she hurried away to her next class which was Ancient Runes. She didn't raise her hand once, she was too tried. She followed the instructions and did what she should, but she didn't really think about it or tired to make a connection to anything else she knew. It was just word after word on a paper. She was very relieved she had a free period after this class. She could probably fall asleep in the library.

When the class ended, she went very much like a zombie to the library. She found an empty table in the back of the library, near the section of Magical History. Hardly any students visited this area of the library. She could fall asleep nicely. She made a pillow of her bag and dozed off.

She dreamt that she was running through the forest, following a big green snake. It was a happy dream. She was chasing the snake, like a game. She stumbled and fell down on the soft grass. The snake came to her and turned into a man. She couldn't see his face but she could feel his hands on her body. He had very gentle fingers that travelled over her leg. She giggled. The man laughed in a very peculiar way. She had never heard it before. First, it sounded very beautiful, but then it changed. It became higher and shriller the closer the hand came to her womanhood…

She gasped and opened her eyes. But she could still feel the hand!

"I thought you would never wake…," someone mumbled.

She turned her head and saw her husband standing behind her, stroking her legs.

"Severus!" she hissed. "What are you doi… Oh…"

He had pulled her up so she was standing. He pushed her chair away and pressed her body to his. His hand travelled slowly on the sides of her body.

"You like books, Hermione…" he whispered his voice was like silk. "Haven't you dreamt about having sex in a library?"

He squeezed her breast and kissed her neck. She shuddered.

"Someone could see…" she said hoarsely. She could feel his erection in the small of her back.

"Yeees," he hissed, kissing his way from her throat to her mouth, capturing it in a passionate kiss.

"It's highly inappropriate," she mumbled into his mouth.

He chuckled. "Then why are you so wet?"

She moaned when one of his hands went down to her leg again and pulled up her skirt. He started to stroke her vagina over the fabric of her knickers. Hermione was wet and became wetter. One of his fingers found its way under her knickers and thrust a finger into her. Hermione moaned and bucked against him. He thrust his finger in and out a couple of times before he removed it. She groaned, but he only ripped her knickers of her and put them in his pocket. Then he broke the kiss and put his finger to her mouth.

"Lick," he said hoarsely.

She did and he groaned when she nibbled it. He removed his finger from her mouth and captured her mouth with his again. His hand travelled down to her womanhood again and he thrust two fingers into her. She bucked again and made a small shriek into his mouth when he stroked her clit with his thumb.

"Professor Snape!"

Both lovers froze and turned their head toward the voice. Hermione thought she would die of shame when she saw McGonagall standing there.

Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide with horror. She held her hand over her chest.

"Hello Minerva," Severus said with a tone of amusement. Hermione tried not to moan when he flicked his thumb over her clit again. She didn't want to come in front of McGonagall.

"Wh… We… This is a library, Severus!"

"I know."

"What are you doing?!"

"I am spending some quality time with my wife." It was amazing that he could sound so calm and yet flick his thumb over her clit at the same time.

"This is a public place! You can't…"

"Says who?"

"It's highly inappropriate!"

Hermione blushed even more. She had already told Severus that.

Severus chuckled. "I guess."

McGonagall straightened. "I will tell the Headmaster about this."

"Please do, we want to be alone."

McGonagall let out a small shriek of fury, turned around and left.

"Severus…" Hermione whispered. "Let me go."

"Soon, honey," he muttered and kissed her again.

She bit his tongue. He withdrew from her mouth.

"I'm too embarrassed to come now," she hissed.

He sighed and let go of her. She turned around and saw him licking his fingers clean like nothing had happened.

"You are unbelievable," she said with a scowl.

He smirked but didn't say anything.

Hermione straightened her clothes. "What were you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to see you… and feel you," he said looking at her with glowing eyes.

"Why do you want to have sex all the time? There's only a week left before the holiday, and you said you would leave me alone at school time. Why are you like this?"

He sighed and sat down. "I am forbidden to have sex with you after Christmas."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Says who?"

"Guess."

"But… why?"

Severus shrugged. "Lets not talk about this now. I think he will let you know later."

She frowned. "Has this something to do with the… with my father?"

"Yes, I guess it does."

Hermione nodded again. What reason could Voldemort have to forbid Severus to sleep with her? She knew she was expected to come to him on New Year's Eve, Bella had told her, but she didn't know why. All Bella had said was that she was to come in the morning for preparation and that she would be back before someone had a chance to miss her. Whatever it was, it sounded like it would be fast and not very dangerous. Perhaps he wanted to sleep with her? No, that was silly. Why would the Dark Lord want to sleep with her when he had Bella? But still…

Hermione shook her head and gathered her things. If McGonagall had spoken to the librarian, Hermione was in much trouble. Madam Pince didn't want any immorality in the library. Hermione would be very sad if she was banned from the library. She hurried outside and ran into Ginny.

"Hay! What's up?" Ginny asked.

"Oh… Nothing…" Hermione kept her head down and pretended to look for something in her bag.

Ginny smiled. "You are as red as a tomato. I can see it's something."

Hermione started to walk. "Uhm… can we take this someplace else?"

"Sure! Why don't you show me your room? I have never been there."

Hermione shrugged. "Why not?"


	27. Christmas

**Note; This chapter has now been betaed!**

* * *

Chapter 27 – Christmas

"Well, this is it," Hermione said and made a gesture to show Ginny the sitting room.

"Wow, it's cosier than I had expected," Ginny said. "Did you redecorate?"

Hermione snorted. "Yes, before I got here, he had chains hanging from the ceiling…"

"Does he drink blood?"

"With sugar and cinnamon."

Ginny giggled and went into the study. "Well, he's got books, alright. I suddenly see why you like him."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes, he showed me his books and I threw of my knickers."

"Don't you know sarcasm is dead?"

Hermione grinned. "I live sex feet under."

Ginny held her stomach when she laughed. Hermione sat down in one of the armchairs.

"How long have you been thinking about those jokes?" Ginny asked when she finally managed to pull herself together and sat down in the other armchair.

"Well, I have spent much time with Severus…"

"I notice. So why the blush?"

"Uhm… Severus found me in the library and we… well…"

Ginny gasped. "You had sex in the library?!"

"No… Not sex… Only some petting."

"Gosh. Perhaps I should find a teacher to shag too…"

"Oh, yes, you and Hagrid could have so much fun."

"Yuck, Hermione. Hagrid is nice and all, but can you really think about having sex with him?"

"I guess not. Besides, don't you have Harry?"

Ginny smiled. "Yes I do…"

"So how are things going for you guys?"

"Well… We don't show it much because of Voldemort. If he found out…"

Hermione felt a little guilty. She had already told Voldemort about it. But he had said that he didn't care…

"Yes… That wouldn't be good… But he hasn't done much lately, has he?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged. "You tell me, you are the one married to a Death Eater. But I haven't heard of anything since Dumbledore was attacked."

Hermione frowned. "Yeah, speaking of that… Why were you wandering around by your own? Don't you have to be in couples of three to walk in the corridors these days?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Ginny said.

Hermione frowned. "I don't think anyone follows that rule."

"No, but McGonagall counts us every night. Doesn't Snape disappear around nine?"

"Well… You know me, always hooked up in a book," Hermione joked. Truth to be told, she had been so busy with Bella and homework so that she hadn't noticed.

Ginny smiled too. "How is life with Snape? I mean… Really?"

Hermione shrugged. "Can't complain. It's easier to study down here, not so much people around. And… It's nice to sleep next to someone."

Especially since Severus had been very gentle and caring after the incident during Halloween. He didn't even drink alcohol anymore!

Ginny sighed enviously. "I would so like to sleep next to Harry… But he can't come to my bed and Ron would freak out if he saw us in the same bed. He has already walked in on us kissing… Not that he said anything… He just got red and left. I think Harry spoke to him about it later…"

"What's it like to kiss Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well… I don't know… I haven't kissed that many boys before… But it's… sweet. How is it to kiss Snape?"

Hermione giggled. "Like heaven! It's just so… I can't describe it."

"If you can't find the words for it, then it has to be good."

"It is…"

The girls sighed. Then they looked at each other and giggled. Then they started to laugh. Hard. It was when Severus walked into the room. He stopped in the middle of the sitting room and stared at the girls.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Hermione pulled herself together. "Girl talk."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "Oh, I see. About what?"

"Girl stuff." Hermione and Ginny started to giggle again.

"Stuff. I see. The headmaster was just speaking to me about stuff. Did you know certain things were forbidden in the library?"

Hermione blushed, so did Ginny. Severus seemed pleased.

"Oh… And what did he do then?" Hermione asked.

Severus scowled. "You know Dumbledore, Hermione. He asked me if I wanted a lemon drop."

Hermione sighed. Ginny rose. "Perhaps I should go…"

"No, by all means, stay," Severus said. "I'm sure Hermione hasn't had a chance to tell you every detail of our sex life yet."

Hermione blushed furiously. "Severus!"

He scowled at her. "I'm not stupid, dear. I certainly don't have any illusions about teenage girls talking about flowers and knitting in their free time."

"Everything in life isn't about sex," Hermione commented.

"So you were talking about knitting?"

"No! We were talking about kissing!"

Severus stared at her in disbelief. "Kissing? Yeah right…" He shook his head, went into the kitchen and closed the door.

Hermione looked at Ginny. "There you have my lovely husband."

Ginny smiled. "He is not like he is in class."

"No, I know."

"So… Want to tell me about your sex life?" Ginny asked innocently.

Hermione scowled in a very Snape-like manner.

xxx

The holiday came and Christmas became a very busy affair for the Snapes. At Christmas Eve, they had been invited to the Weasleys for dinner. At Christmas Day, the Grangers had insisted to have a Christmas brunch with the newlywed. On Boxer Day, the Malfoys had asked them to come for supper. Since it would be quite rude not to visit them when they had some free time, and since they would be at Voldemort's place during New Year's Eve, they had to visit everyone now.

Severus hated to be at the Weasleys. Christmas Eve had been totally rotten. He had awoken with a hard-on but not been allowed to relieve himself. The fact that Hermione had pressed her back into him hadn't helped at all.

Now, he was sitting in one of the dark corners of the Weasleys' living room. Arthur, Molly, Bill and Fleur sat next to the fireplace. Ron, Harry and Ginny sat behind them playing chess. It didn't take a genius to figure out why Harry was losing. The red-haired girl held her hand on his thigh. Tonks, or as she now was called, Mrs Lupin, sat together with the twins, speaking in low voices. Severus did not want to know what they were planning. But he guessed it wasn't anything dangerous due to Tonks' big stomach. The wedding had been a quick and silent gathering.

Hermione was sitting with Remus and Charlie. They seemed to be talking about animal rights. He snorted, but at least she seemed to enjoy it. She was talking very fast about her opinion. Her face looked like it always did when she was consumed with passion. Unfortunately, it made him think of what she was like in the bedroom. The short red dress that caressed her forms didn't help. He felt his cock throb and shifted in the seat. He didn't need an erection too. He was miserably enough as it was.

The twins got up and went to the kitchen. Severus made a mental note not to eat or drink anything else this night. The twins had a weird sense of humour. Tonks went over to Remus and interrupted their conversation. Remus kissed his wife and excused himself. When he went, Hermione got up too.

"Having fun?" she asked her husband.

He scowled at her. "Can we go?"

"Nope. You promised we could stay until midnight, it's not even ten."

Severus crossed his arms and looked around the room. "But I'm bored!"

Hermione sat down in his lap and traced her finger over his jaw. "And yet you stay… You must really love me."

He scowled and she smirked.

"Why don't you talk too anyone?" she asked and started to play with his hair.

"Because the only interesting person in here is you."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, here I am. What do you want to talk about?"

"Why are you wearing that dress, Hermione?" he asked and looked at her cleavage.

She looked down. "This? Because I thought it fitted for the night."

"Charlie was almost drooling over you."

She shrugged. "Too bad for him. He knows I'm married to you."

He arched his eyebrows. "So you put this on for me?"

"Don't you like it?"

"A little too much… You know we can't have sex until…"

"I know but… Perhaps I can find some other thing to do…" She looked down and a blush that matched her dress crept up over her neck.

Severus smirked. "What do you have in mind?"

She looked up and smiled mysteriously. "You will see tomorrow…"

"Has this something to do with my mysterious Christmas gift?"

When Hermione had asked what he wanted he had said that he didn't want anything. But she had smiled and said that she wanted to give him something special. After that, he had worked extra hard to get her something special. He hoped she would like it…

"You'll see tomorrow," she smiled.

"Tease," he muttered.

She captured his lips in a consuming kiss.

"I know," she mumbled into his mouth.

His hand stroked her back before it came up to her neck. Hermione massaged his skull lightly with her left hand and his neck with her right. He moaned quietly and pressed her harder against him. He could here her heart beat faster and kissed her even more passionately. She finally broke the kiss with a gasp and then he noticed that the room was silent. He looked past the side of Hermione's head and found everyone staring at them.

He scowled. "What? We are married. Do you think we live in celibacy?"

Everyone quickly looked away and started to talk about something else. Severus looked at Hermione again. She was staring into the wall, blushing like a virgin.

"Do you know how pretty you look?" he mumbled.

She looked at him and smiled sadly. "Sometimes I just wish people wouldn't make such a big deal of it…"

Severus snorted. "I don't think they thought we have a sex life. I'm known as the bat from the dungeons and you are the bookish know-it-all."

She scowled. "Yeah? Let's see what they think of this!"

She shifted her seat so she was saddling him and then kissed him frantically. He smiled into her mouth. He loved when she was trying to prove her point. After that he enjoyed the rest of the evening.

xxx

Hermione was the first to wake up at Christmas Day, just as she had planned. She looked down at her husband for a moment. She had wanted her Christmas gift to be something special. Something she knew he wanted but couldn't get from anyone but her. The answer had been quite simple.

A blowjob.

She knew he liked them, but she hadn't wanted to give it to him. The obvious reason was because he had used girls in that way. But then she had thought about it. He had changed. He had said so himself and she had noticed it too. She had never seen him looking at another woman and she knew he would never cheat on her. No matter what the other woman offered.

But what if the Dark Lord wanted to sleep with her? Then she would have to. But not before she was certain Severus knew what she would do for him. She loved him. She would be miserable if she came back from Voldemort and Severus didn't want to touch her again. And she didn't know what the Dark Lord had in mind, so she would like Severus to be her first blowjob. Just like he had been the one to take her virginity. She knew that he would be gentle. She wanted to give this to him for a lot of reasons. The last reason was so she would feel less guilty about going to Voldemort.

Hermione sighed and stroked her husband's cheek. He mumbled something. She started to kiss him down his neck and chest. She licked his nipples and nibbled them. He gasped but didn't wake. She continued to kiss her way down. Kisses were placed all around his loins and when she finally moved for the gold, it was standing, erected and proud. When she kissed the tip, he woke up.

"What are you doing?!" he gasped.

"Giving you your Christmas gift," she said innocently and started to lick his member.

Severus gasped again. "You… you… oh…"

Hermione smiled and played with his sacks with her tongue. His hands gripped her hair when she finally took his length into her mouth. She couldn't swallow all of him so she bobbed what she could for a minute or two before she let go and started to lick it again. Then she blew some air on the underside of it. She was turned on when she heard him moan and gasp. She took him into her mouth again and started to suck him like a lollypop. Her left hand played with his sacks while the right hand stroked the part she couldn't swallow.

"I'm coming," he gasped.

Hermione let go the moment he came and was rewarded with his sperm in her face. She made a grimace and she wiped it off with the blanket. When she was done, Severus was staring at her.

"I didn't want to swallow it," she mumbled, a bit embarrassed. "Did you like it?"

Severus pulled her next to him. "Yes I did. Very much. It was the best Christmas gift I have ever received."

She smiled. "I'm glad you liked it." She didn't want to mention her own ache between her legs. Once she got into the shower she could relieve herself.

But Severus knew what she was feeling and kissed her while his finger travelled down to her wet cunt. He stroked her clit and penetrated her with his fingers. Moments later, she came in his hand. He licked it of his hand.

"I hope the House-elves change bed clothes today," he said.

Hermione giggled and blushed. "Yes, that may be good. Join me in the shower?"

He sighed. "I will not be able to stand the temptation… Unless you want to do this again? Or perhaps anal?"

She paled. "NO!"

He shrugged. "Okay. Then, you can take the shower first."

She got up, but then, turned around. "Severus?"

He looked like he was about to doze off again. "Mm?"

"You don't think the Dark Lord will… put it in my arse?"

"So you do think he will have sex with you?"

"Well… I have no idea what he wants but… I don't know what else he could want from me."

Severus looked thoughtful. "No… No. If he has sex with you, I'm pretty certain he will do it the old fashion way. And after this time, you will be able to say no if he proposes it. Which I advise you to do. Anal sex with someone like the Dark Lord… I wouldn't recommend it."

Hermione shuddered. "I don't understand why anyone would want to try it at all."

Severus smiled bitterly. "Well, you see them do it in porn magazines."

"Have you tried it?"

"Yes. But I think my cock is too big for it… Or at least it was for her. The girl had constipation for a couple of weeks after that."

"Then why do porn magazines show it?"

He shrugged. "I guess some may like it… Perhaps if the man has a smaller cock… But I have heard that porn actresses get a laxative and painkillers before the act. I have also heard about people who take lust potion. But I can't say I prefer it. My cock like pussies."

"And what about gay men?"

"Well, I said some people like it. But I'm not gay so I don't have to think about that. Why don't you ask someone who is gay?"

"I don't think I know any…"

"How about Weasley?"

Hermione scowled and left for the shower. When she got out, she had to wake up Severus again. They didn't eat breakfast, because Rose had promised to make a big Christmas brunch. They got there around eleven with all their Christmas gifts. They had promised to open them at the Grangers. Rose hugged both Hermione and Severus, while Hugo just nodded at Severus over the head of Hermione when he hugged her.

They ate a wonderful brunch and opened their gifts. Hermione blushed when she saw what Ginny and Harry had bought her. She was completely sure it had only been Ginny's idea. It was a book about erotic games. She hid it before her parents saw it, but she couldn't hide her blush.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" Rose asked.

"Er… My friends gave me a… special gift. It's just a joke… And I'm going to strangle her…"

Severus was scowling at the green Weasley jumper Molly had made for him so he would match Hermione's green one. When he heard Rose, he looked curiously at Hermione.

"I'll tell you later…," she mumbled.

He smiled, but then, looked back at the shirt and scowled again.

Hermione's parents had given her a book that was called _How to survive your marriage_ and a nice green dress. Severus gave her two keys and a notebook.

She arched her eyebrows in surprise.

"The golden key is to our vault at Gringotts; the other key is to our cottage. It's also a Portkey if you would want to go there on your own and do not have a Floo option nearby. The notebook is for you to write in… Perhaps what you will need to redecorate our cottage for the summer?"

Hermione threw herself at him and hugged him. "Thank you!"

He patted her back uncomfortably. Her parents were watching them smugly.

"There is no need to get so sentimental… I had planned to give this to you a long time ago, but the right opportunity never showed up. And I couldn't find a real gift…"

Hermione took a step back. "But this is a real gift! I love it!"

Severus smiled. "I'm glad you do."

After the exchange of gifts, Hermione followed her mother to the kitchen. They needed to wash up.

"How are things going between you and Severus?" Rose asked.

Hermione smiled. "Good. Everything is good."

"What did you give him?"

Hermione blushed. "Something really personal."

Rose winked at her. "I see."

"Mum!" Hermione blushed fervently.

"Don't be ashamed. I know a thing or two about married life. Do you really think pulling out teeth is the only thing your father and I do together?"

Hermione sighed. "No, I'm a living proof that you have done other things too…"

"Exactly. So how are things in that… area? Will I have grandchildren soon?"

"I hope not! Don't you think I'm too young for that?"

"I do, but isn't that what this whole thing was about?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes… I don't know why I'm not pregnant yet… But the doctor said that Severus' soldiers were a bit slow…"

"I see… So not for the lack of trying then?"

"Mum!"

Rose looked innocently at her. "A mother can ask, can't she?"

Hermione splashed water at her before they started to giggle. She was happy her parents took it so well. She guessed the fact that she and Voldemort had healed Hugo had something to do with her parents' positive attitude.

"I'm glad you are happy, Hermione," Rose finally said.

"So am I," Hermione smiled. But for some reason, the smile didn't feel completely true.


	28. Dinner party

**Note; This chapter has now been betaed!**

* * *

Chapter 28 – Dinner party

"Do we have to go?" Hermione mumbled into Severus' neck.

"It will help us to focus on something else," Severus groaned.

It was almost eleven o'clock, but the Snapes were still in bed.

"I am more comfortable here…"

"A little too comfortable," Severus remarked and made an attempt to rise.

Hermione held him down with one arm across his chest and one leg across his legs.

"Nooo…," Hermione groaned. "I want to lie here all day."

"Narcissa would be very offended if we didn't show up. She wants to meet you."

"Why? I'm just a plain little schoolgirl who happens to be married to a Death Eater. What's so special about that?"

He snorted. "You are not plain, Hermione."

"Next to her I am!"

"How do you know that? You have never met her."

"Once. She is very beautiful. And she was Head Girl when she was in school! I will never be that…"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm married to you. I'm lucky I even get to stay in school. In 1773 a girl got betrothed with her teacher. She got to stay in his quarters but was not allowed to attend classes. When he had made her pregnant, she wasn't even allowed to stay!"

"But you get to stay and are allowed to attend classes."

"Yes, but I'm not even a Prefect anymore!"

"You aren't?"

"No, haven't you noticed?"

"No, I hadn't… But why is that?"

"Dumbledore thought I would have enough to do, being married to you… and with children… I'm not even sure I get to stay in Gryffindor next year."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I don't know… Because I live here? They only sort the children because they have to be able to live together and work together…"

"I thought it was just the founders who were picky and couldn't get along…"

"Well, yes, they only liked to work with certain kinds of people. Ravenclaw wanted to teach the clever ones. She didn't have patience enough to teach those who couldn't keep up. Gryffindor thought that only the bravest ones could be something…"

"And Slytherin was old-fashion and only wanted the purest."

"Yes."

"So, now then you live with me…"

"I'm neutral. And in the seventh year, there are fewer students in the different subjects because the teachers only want to teach the ones who are good enough. So there is no need to split the houses up, because there aren't many students anyway. You mix all houses in Potions in the seventh year, right?"

"I do it in the sixth year too."

"Yes, but… Well, I wasn't married the first weeks of this term."

Severus sighed and turned around so he faced her instead.

"Does this bother you?"

She looked sadly at him. "I don't know… I have always been a Gryffindor… But the hat thought about putting me in Ravenclaw…"

He smiled and stroked her arm. "Why am I not surprised?"

"What did the hat say to you?"

"It thought about putting me in Ravenclaw too, but I ended up in Slytherin…"

"Do you regret it?"

"No, I had friends." Severus smiled at the memory. "And speaking of friends, Lucius will never forgive me if I don't bring you, so…"

Hermione groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. Severus rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket away before he captured the naked girl and threw her over his shoulder.

"Severus!" she shrieked.

He ignored her and carried her over his shoulder into the bathroom. Then, he put her under the shower and turned on the water. Hermione glared at him when the water began to fall over her. He smirked.

"Evil," she said and turned around.

Severus let his eyes wander down to her arse. He couldn't resist grabbing it. Hermione moaned, leaned against his chest and turned her head. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. When he felt himself grow hard, he released her.

"I'm going to kill the Dark Lord," he whispered.

Hermione sighed. "Me too… You hold him, I'll slay him."

He grimaced. "Don't let him hear that… Wash up and come back out."

"No petting?"

"You have your own fingers."

He could hear her curse behind him.

xxx

"And this is the Malfoy Library!"

Hermione gasped when Draco stepped aside and showed her the biggest and most beautiful library she had ever seen. There were steps leading up to three floors of elegance and bookshelves. A group of green sofas was in the middle of the room and big windows showed a spectacular landscape covered in snow.

"Wow… It's… magical!"

They had arrived half an hour earlier and Lucius had asked Draco to show Hermione the mansion before dinner. Hermione could care less about the ballrooms, the conference rooms, the studies, the bedrooms or the dinning rooms. Sighing, Draco had taken her to the library instead. Everyone knew about her love for books.

"I could live here!" Hermione said and went to the nearest bookshelf. "_The secret of Atlantis, Mysterious Mu, Stories from Lemuria, the Magical Indus River…_"

"That is our geographical sector," Draco explained. "My great grandfather liked to travel."

"Wow…," Hermione said again.

"Are you sorry you didn't get to marry father now?" Draco teased.

Hermione rolled his eyes. "No. Besides, he is already married."

"You can have two wives if you got enough money and if the first wife isn't fertile," Draco said.

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Is your mother not fertile? But she is so young!"

"She is sick…," Draco muttered.

"Is that why I haven't met her before?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong with her?"

"We don't know… But she likes to spend time here as well. Her favourite sector is Charms."

Hermione smiled when Draco led her to another part of the library. He had been so nice. Harry and Ron would never believe her if she told them. Draco told her about all the different sections and which famous Malfoy had collected them. When a House-elf finally came and told them that that dinner was ready, she didn't want to leave.

"I'm sure father will let you borrow some of them," Draco said when she sighed sadly. "Or come back and read them here."

She smiled and they entered the dinning room. Lucius was sitting at the end of the table with Severus at his right and Narcissa at his left. Severus rose when they entered and pulled out the chair next to him for Hermione. Draco sat down next to Narcissa.

"Did you enjoy the library, Hermione?" Lucius asked and placed a napkin over his lap.

"Yes, very much," Hermione said and copied him.

"You are welcome to visit it again."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Please, call me Lucius."

"Only if you call me Hermione."

He smiled. She smiled and thought about how things had changed since she became Severus' wife. Lucius would never have been nice to her before. Was it always like this for them? To act after which status people held, instead of following your own feeling? She would have to ask Severus about that later.

They ate a nice fishmeal with potatoes as the main dish and vanilla ice-cream for dessert.

"How is the training going?" Severus asked Lucius.

"Oh, you know the new recruits, always egger to please but too enthusiastic to succeed. I tried to teach them how to duel. One boy always drops his wand because he waves his arm too much…" Lucius rolled his eyes. "I tried to tell him that the curse will only be strong if his mind is strong, but he always insists to show everyone how fast he can wave his arms…"

"Sounds like a nightmare."

"It is… But our Lord will be happy in the end."

Severus smirked. "Let's hope so. Or else we will see how fast you can move."

Lucius sighed. "It would be easier if Bella didn't interrupt all the time. I think she is bored. She shows up sometimes and tortures the ones she thinks are too slow…"

Hermione couldn't resist smiling. The others looked at her.

"Well, even I know that Bella doesn't have any patience. And I bet she is nicer to me than she is to the new recruits."

Lucius smiled. "Yes, she speaks of you like you were her daughter. But I would be happier if she stopped torturing them. Three recruits quit because of her."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "I didn't think Death Eaters could quit."

"Well, they aren't Death Eaters, just recruits. They don't even get to meet the Dark Lord until I think they are ready. If they quit before that, I make them swear a wizard's oath not to tell anyone what they have experienced. Then, I replace them."

"Replace them?" Hermione asked curiously.

Lucius exchanged an amused look with Severus.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but that is for Death Eaters only," Severus said.

Hermione sighed. "Oh…"

"Will you be a Death Eater?" Draco asked. He hadn't spoken much during the meal, but now he looked at Hermione with a curious stare.

"Of course not," Hermione said. "I only like to know how things work."

"Then I presume you have read about Dark Arts?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, I find it very unnecessary," Hermione said. "They are other ways to get what you want."

"What do you want?" Lucius asked.

Hermione shrugged. "That I, my family and my friends are happy and well."

"And what if something happened to your family or your friends? Wouldn't you want revenge?"

"I guess, but nothing has happened to them so why worry?" Hermione smiled. She wasn't stupid. She knew Lucius was trying to talk her into doing some Dark Arts. Then her stomach twisted. What if that was what Voldemort wanted her to do? Okay, perhaps she really was stupid. Voldemort could make her do whatever he wanted her to do… And for some stupid reason she had thought it was something sexual… Damn, why hadn't she thought about this before?

Lucius smirked. "So you think you can live with a Death Eater and socialise with the Dark Lord without doing any Dark Magic, ever?"

Hermione calmed herself down and smiled. "Well, I have managed so far. And I'm still friends with Harry."

Or was she? Why was she friends with them? They had nothing in common! Oh, why did she think about this now?

"I see…" Lucius smiled.

Had they done anything to make her feel like this? Why was she panicking?

"Yes… If you excuse me… Do you have a bathroom somewhere?"

"To your left and right down the hall."

Hermione smiled and left, no, fled from the room. Her heart was racing. She had laughed about Bella torturing new recruits. She had just listened to them and not even reflected what it really was about. Voldemort was gathering new recruits and Lucius was training them! Should she tell anyone? No, she couldn't. They would know she was the one who had been talking. Then they would hurt her instead… or Severus.

She found the bathroom, threw herself before the toilet and vomited. How could she have become like this? She lied to her friends without any problem. They thought she was with Severus all the time… But she only did it to protect him. If they found out Severus had double-crossed them, they would throw him in Azkaban!

Someone put a cold wet towel on her forehead. Trembling, she closed her eyes and cleaned her face before she leaned back against the body behind her. Arms came around her and someone stroked her hair.

She couldn't tell the Order. They would lock her up. She wouldn't get to finish her education. They would see her as a traitor. But she couldn't become a Death Eater. She couldn't start to mess with the Dark Arts… Besides, the only thing she did was to talk with the Death Eaters. And hug them. And kiss some of them. And sleep with one of them. But what was wrong with that? She liked Severus and Bella. Sure, they had killed people; but… they could do other things too. Bella had learned her so much and Severus… she loved Severus. How could she love someone who was evil?

Unless he was right. Perhaps there was no good or evil, just different moralities. No, the Death Eaters had murdered hundreds. They tortured muggles just for fun! What was the fun in with that? Severus had said that one of the reasons why he liked the Death Eaters better than the Order was because they made him laugh. Life gets boring if you don't have anyone to laugh with. But she could laugh with Harry, Ron and Ginny too… Perhaps not about all things. She really didn't understand what was so funny about Quidditch. Or why the boys couldn't see the thrill of reading a good book. Severus knew how to enjoy a good book. They could sit and read for hours…

But what about Voldemort? Did she like him? He was… a mystery. She had laughed with him too… He had comforted her…

Comfort.

She suddenly opened her eyes and turned around in the arms of her comforter.

"What are you doing here?!" she gasped.

The Dark Lord arched a nonexistent eyebrow. "Comforting you, I thought."

"Why?"

"Because I saw you running away from the dinning room, and I thought it would be a shame if you passed out or something."

"What are you doing here?"

"I have something to discuss with Lucius, and if you are feeling better, I guess I can go and do just that."

He made an attempt to rise.

"No," Hermione stopped him. "I'm sorry… I was just surprised."

Voldemort looked thoughtfully at her.

"I understand. How do you feel?"

She took a deep breath. "I don't know… I don't know anything anymore… What will you do with me?"

"At New Year's Eve?"

She nodded.

"That's a secret."

"Will you make me do Dark Arts?"

He looked surprised. "Not really."

"Will you have sex with me?"

"Yes."

Hermione exhaled in relief. She could do that.

He chuckled. "I'm surprised. Most girls your age would be screaming in terror if they knew."

Hermione blushed. "That is just superficial. Severus told me you have many… girlfriends. And Bella… But why do you want to sleep with me when you have Bella?"

He smiled. "That is a secret. But don't worry; I will explain everything when you come next week."

"I think I will worry anyway," she confessed.

He frowned. "If I say it will be a little like when we healed you father, will you feel better then?"

"And I don't have to do any Dark Arts?"

"No."

"Okay… Then I think I feel a little better… But why can't I sleep with Severus?"

He hesitated. "Well… It wouldn't be good if you were pregnant. The thing we will do is quite exhausting and it would be sad if you had a miscarriage."

Hermione frowned. "But what would you do if I had already been pregnant?"

He shrugged. "Lucky for me, you weren't. And just to be on the safe side, I ordered Severus not to have sex with you after Christmas."

Why did she have the feeling he was lying? She sighed.

"Okay…"

"Do you feel like going back to the others now?"

She sighed but nodded. They left the bathroom and made their way back to the dining room.

"Will you be nice?" she asked.

"When?"

"When we have sex?"

He smiled. "Oh, I don't think you will notice a thing."


	29. The ritual

Hello, here it is, the twist of twists, the climax of climaxes, the turn of turns. Or just another chapter... ah, well. Please tell me what you think! I know this story is quite... well... some have called it poor, but I don't really get any good ideas on how to change it for the better. And if you think the whole plot is bad... well, then you will just have stop read, because it's a bit late for that. But if you have any ideas on how to make the small stuff better, I would love to hear them!

Enjoy!

**Note; This chapter has been betaed!**

* * *

Chapter 29 – The ritual

Voldemort felt like singing and dancing. But that was not something a Dark Lord did, so he just laughed evilly instead.

"You are happy," Esmeralda commented. She was spinning like she usually did when he didn't want her service. Spinning was her favourite chore, but she didn't mind knitting, sewing, cleaning or doing some other boring thing. Voldemort would never understand her.

"I am happy," Voldemort said while looking at himself in the mirror. If he succeeded, he would never look like this again. "Today is a big day!"

"I know. Will you kill me?"

"No, my dear."

"But you will have her."

Voldemort turned around and looked at the girl. "You are never in the way, Esmeralda. Trust me."

"I do."

"I know you do."

"Do you want me to pack my things?"

"Yes, I have made another room for you. And if you want a lover, just tell me."

"You know I don't."

"He would be nicer to you than I am."

"I'm yours, Tom. Only yours."

Voldemort went over to her and took her hand. "I know, my child. And I will keep you till the day you die." He embraced her with a soft smile on his face. Such a lovely little creature she was…

"I have to get ready now, Esmeralda. Hermione is already here and I need her to be ready before sunset."

Esmeralda nodded and he let her go. This was really a lovely day. By tomorrow he would have powers beyond most people's imagination!

xxx

Hermione twisted her hair around her fingers. She hadn't been able to sleep and dawn was finally coming. Being the end of December, it meant it was around seven o'clock.

No matter what Voldemort had said, she was still nervous. What the hell had she been thinking when she promised him she would do anything for him? Oh, that's right, she hadn't been thinking at all… Now she had to pay. But the only thing she would have to do was to sleep with him, right? That was not a big deal; he was only the most terrifying wizard alive.

She turned around and looked at her sleeping husband. He was actually cute when he slept. The wrinkles around his eyes disappeared and he looked… pleased. He was smiling, like he knew she was thinking of him. Or perhaps he was just dreaming something pleasant. She sighed and stroked the hair from his face. Did she love him? If she really did loveed him, why was she about to have sex with another man?

Because she had to. Was it still like cheating? Severus knew what the Dark Lord intended, and he hadn't tried to stop her. But that was probably because he couldn't. Voldemort was his master. You didn't say no to your master.

She suddenly shivered. Was she really going to do this? Perhaps if she ran away so they couldn't find her… But no… She couldn't do that. Voldemort had helped her heal her father. She owed him. It was not like she was going to kill someone. Or do any Dark Magic. She was only going to have sex with him. Prostitutes did that every day. They exchanged sex for money. She exchanged sex for a life. Wasn't that worth it? Of course it was. Without Voldemort's help, her father would have been paralysed from his waist down. Now, he would be healthier than ever in just a couple of months. Hugo had even told her the ache in his shoulder was gone. He had had it for as long as she could remember. Some skiing accident when he was younger… He had always complained about the ache when it got cold. What was one night in another man's bed in compared to that? Nothing.

But something nagged at her. She just couldn't believe it was all the Dark Lord wanted. He hadn't come this far just by sleeping with different people. Or perhaps he had… She giggled a little. Ginny and Harry had said that Voldemort had been very handsome when he was younger. And he was still charming, even if he didn't have his good looks. She smiled at her own silliness; she didn't believe he had shagged his way up to be a Dark Lord.

So why did he want to sleep with her now? Hermione let her logical mind take over. What came from sex? Babies. Oh, that wasn't a pleasant answer! Did he want to have a child with her? Why her? Couldn't Bella… No, she couldn't… What had they said…? She had asked the Dark Lord if he would make her kill someone and he had said; "no, quite the opposite".

What was the opposite of killing? Creating life! Damn!

And Bella had said that she was sad because she couldn't help him… Because she was not fertile! Fucking hell!

"Severus! Severus!" She shook her husband.

"Mm… What?"

"I think the Dark Lord wants a child!"

Severus stared at her for a couple of seconds before he began to laugh.

"What?!" she asked, panicking.

"And why in Salazar's name would the Dark Lord want babies?"

"Well… Perhaps he wants an heir?"

Severus snorted. "Hermione, the Dark Lord wishes to become immortal. That means he will live forever. Why would he want a child?"

"Hm… So he doesn't get lonely?"

Severus smiled and shook his head. "No, he would see a child as an enemy. He doesn't wish to share his throne."

"Oh…" Why hadn't she thought of that? "But then why does he want to sleep with me?"

"For whatever reason, I doubt it has anything to do with children. It's probably some kind of sex-ritual since he fed you with a contraceptive potion so you wouldn't get pregnant…"

"WHAT?!"

Severus cursed. "I don't think I should have said that…"

"He PLANNED this? Did he make my father sick as well?!"

Severus sighed. "The Dark Lord always plans everything. You should know that. But I don't think he made your father sick. It's not like he can drive… Or make your father stressed."

"Oh… But he could have made someone else do it."

"Well, your father is well now. Better than well. Why do you care? I told you months ago I thought he had some big plan for you. We will know tomorrow what it is…"

"But still… I don't like the thought of the Dark Lord hurting my father."

"That is how the Dark Lord works, Hermione."

"So you do think he did it?"

"No, but I'm just his minion, aren't I? The only thing I'm supposed to do is not to sleep with you."

"But if you think it's a sex-ritual, why am I not on the potion now?"

"The girl often has to be clean and pure during rituals like this. That is why you aren't allowed to eat today. And that potion stays in your blood for a month."

"Shouldn't the girl be a virgin?"

Severus snorted. "That is just muggle nonsense. I have met many virgins who aren't pure in any way. Sex doesn't make you dirty or sinful. Well… not the kind of sex we have. Have you ever felt dirty with me?"

"Perhaps a bit naughty…"

He chuckled.

"But then… How am I pure?"

"Well, you are loving and caring… You have an open mind, are brave and helpful."

"But I feel so confused…"

"Well, who wouldn't after living in two different worlds for months?"

"Okay… But what does a sex-ritual entails?"

"Different things. There are many and I have no idea which one the Dark Lord is planning to do. Can't we sleep some more?"

"Oh… okay."

Severus embraced her and kissed her gently before he fell asleep again. Hermione followed him only moments later.

xxx

They woke up again around noon. Hermione took a long shower while Severus ate. They left their quarters an hour later.

Bella was singing a very naughty song when they entered the headquarters. When she saw them, she smiled like a child and kissed them both. Hermione got the strange feeling Bella knew exactly what the Dark Lord was going to do. And it pleased her. Hermione didn't know if she should be afraid or happy about it. Bella asked them to sit down and started to tell Severus the latest gossip about the other Death Eaters. Severus looked amused but didn't say much. They were soon joined by several other Death Eaters. She remembered Macnair and Antonin Dolohov from the party. Bella introduced the others. The dark silent one turned out to be Rabastan Lestrange, Bella's brother-in-law. The bald fat one was Rodolphus. Hermione understood why Bella preferred the Dark Lord. Rodolphus was nothing but overweight. He reminded her of Crabbe and Goyle.

"So pumpkin, are you going to join us at the party tonight?" Macnair asked her with a wicked smile.

"No," Hermione answered. The Dark Lord was one thing, but she would never sleep with his Death Eaters! Except Severus.

"Then why are you here?"

"She is going to party with the Dark Lord," Bella said.

Macnair seemed very surprised. "Oh… Is that so…?"

"Yes, so keep your dirty hands of her, Macnair," Severus hissed.

"So my hands are dirtier than yours, Severus?"

Severus didn't answer; he just gave the other man one of his infamous scowls.

"What are we going to do tonight?" Dolohov wondered.

"Lucius has invited us over," Bella said in a bored tone. "I guess that is as much fun as it gets."

"We could bring some entertainment," Macnair suggested.

"I guess… But it is not the same thing without the Dark Lord," Bella complained.

"I'm flattered, Bella."

Everyone but Hermione flew up and bowed to the man standing at the door. Hermione felt her stomach twist. The Dark Lord smiled his lipless smile at her. If it was meant to calm her down, it didn't help.

"We will leave in an hour, Hermione," he said and sat down next to Severus.

Hermione nodded, and for the next hour, she just listed to the others talk. She glanced at Voldemort from time to time. Would she ask him about the contraceptive potion? No, perhaps it was better to wait until after they had done this. It was not like it mattered now. She was here and there was no escape.

Too soon, Voldemort rose. "Hermione?"

She rose too and kissed Severus lightly on the lips. She saw a flash of concern in his eyes, but when he straightened, it was gone. She followed the Dark Lord out the door and down a corridor. They walked in silence. He opened a door and she went through it and gasped.

"I thought you said I didn't have to do Dark Arts!"

"Don't worry. You won't."

The room was small and a pool occupied the centre of it. The pool seemed to be filled with blood. When she managed to draw her eyes away from it, she saw Voldemort standing by a small table at the other side of the room. Almost hypnotised, she went to him. She didn't notice the different symbols written on the ground.

"Is that blood?" she asked quietly.

He looked at the pool. "It looks like it, doesn't it? But no, it's not blood. We will do a ritual…"

"A Dark Arts' ritual?"

"Well… Yes. But only because I am the only one who will get something good out of this."

She swallowed. "And I?"

He looked thoughtful. "I imagine you will feel something like a hangover."

She smiled weakly. "Like any other time I party with you?"

He smiled too. "Yes. But don't worry; I will help you once we are done."

He got silent, and his gaze fell on the table. Hermione looked down too. Four goblets were placed at the middle of the table. There were also two different paintbrushes, ink, incenses and a lot of candles.

"What will we do?" she asked.

"Just do what you are told and then, follow your instincts."

"And what if my instincts tell me to run?"

"They won't after you have drunk this." He pointed at one of the goblets.

"What's in it?"

"You'll see."

They were silent again. Voldemort seemed to be waiting for something. Hermione didn't dare to interrupt. She was too busy regretting what she was about to do. She cursed and took a deep breath. No, no regretting. She was going to do this, no matter what. There was no way out now. The only thing she could do was to let it happen.

Voldemort suddenly smiled and took her hand in one of his and his wand in the other.

"Do you wish to help me, Hermione?"

She looked into his crimson eyes. She almost choked on the words. "I do."

He smiled and she could feel magic in the air. A moment later, he had let go of her hand and given her one of the goblets. She drank the sweet liquor and watched as he drank from another goblet. Well, at least it wasn't poisonous. Not that she really cared anymore. She felt happy and content.

"Strip," he said.

Hermione obeyed. It was getting too hot for clothes anyway. Everything felt blissfully easy. She threw her knickers aside and looked at the now very naked Dark Lord. He was very thin and snakelike. The most snakelike thing was his cock that was pointing at her. It was too long and too thin.

She didn't care at all.

Trembling slightly, he took a brush. His eyes were half lidded when he started to paint different symbols on her body. One on herforehead, one over her lips, one on each breast, a big one over her stomach and then one on each thigh.

Lubrication ran down her thighs when he touched her and she moaned disappointed when he got up. He gave her the other brush and she just knew what she should write. Three different symbols, on his forehead, chest and penis.

When she was done, he handed her the other goblet and she drank it down without a moment of hesitation. Taking her hand, he led her to the pool and into the liquid. It felt cool against her burning skin and she sighed.

He started to chant. "Ναι, είμαστε ηλίθιοι. Θα πρέπει να ζήσετε με το γεγονός ότι με κατεστήσατε healty πάλι, έτσι θα μπορούσα να σκοτώσω τους φίλους σας. Δεν θα σας ξεχάσω ποτέ και θα σκεφτώ σας κάθε ενιαία νύχτα και θα θελήσω να έρθω σε σεξουαλική επαφή με σας. Αλλά δεν μπορούμε ποτέ να είμαστε togeter, όπως σας δεν μπορεί να είναι με το σύζυγό σας επειδή θα τον σκοτώσω πιθανώς από τη ζηλοτυπία. Με άλλα λόγια, και οι δύο θα είμαστε δυστυχισμένοι."

Then their lips met in a consuming kiss. Really consuming. It felt like he tried to suck her soul out of her body. And perhaps that was just what he did, because the next moment, everything went black.


	30. Waking up

**Note; This chapter has now been betaed!**

* * *

Chapter 30 – Waking up

Voldemort groaned. He thought he knew what pain was, but it seemed like everything could be worse. His bones were breaking and repairing themselves. Organs he hadn't used for decades healed and came back to life. His hair and nails started to grow with abnormal speed. Then, everything started to move. Every joint bent itself to its maximum. Every muscle in his body got to work in some way and when everything finally was done, he urinated. He groaned again; but it felt so nice to pee, he hadn't done it in years. Good thing he was alone, he hated humiliating himself.

His body ached like it had run a marathon and then done a complete workout. After a couple of deep breaths, he managed to get up inside the pool. It was empty now. With a litheness that would make an athlete green of envy, he jumped out of there. His joints and muscles ached, but it was amazing to have full use of a body that actually worked. He found his wand and cut his fingernails and hair to a more manageable length.

Oh, he felt much better now. He felt strong and powerful. And hungry! He laughed out loud, a much deeper laugh than he had had before. He hadn't been hungry for food in years! He was about to leave the room when a small groan reached his sensitive new ears. He looked into the pool and saw the small form of Hermione. She looked like crap. Worse than that, she seemed to be dead. Well, he couldn't have that.

He jumped into the pool again and, with a strength that even surprised him, he lifted her up. He left the ritual room and went to his quarters. Esmeralda was still there, but her wheelchair and other things were gone. She had known she would be needed. That girl was fantastic. And she smelled quite good too… Why hadn't he noticed that before?

He focused his attention back on Hermione. She felt wonderful in his hands as well. He put her down in his bed and caressed her skin. Wow, he could feel her heartbeats. Were they supposed to be so slow? And was her skin supposed to feel this cold…?

"She is dying," he said in disbelief.

Esmeralda sat down next to him and put a hand on Hermione's throat, checking for a pulse.

"So it would seem."

"Well, fix her." He got up from the bed. "I'm famished and… I need to tell my Death Eaters about this transformation… Are they still at the Malfoys?"

Esmeralda shook her head, while she examined Hermione. "They are back. And asleep."

"Oh, what time is it?"

"Almost lunch."

Voldemort arched his eyebrows. Oh, he had eyebrows! "Asleep?"

"They drank a lot."

"Figures… Do we have something to eat?"

"Yes, in the kitchen."

"Ah, that's right, I have a kitchen…" Voldemort left the girls. He trusted Esmeralda completely to do her best with Hermione.

He entered the kitchen and wondered how many times he had been here before. Couldn't be many. He had lived thanks to different potions all this time. Well, not any more. Now, he was like a super wizard. Soon, he would be immortal too. He only needed to go through a slow process, which had already started.

He was sure he could live without food, but he wanted food! He found some fruit and chose a banana. He moaned when he tasted the yellow fruit. Why hadn't anyone told him how nice it was to eat? He ate more fruits and some bread with a glass of milk, until he was satisfied. Then, he saw himself in the mirror.

"Hello gorgeous," he whispered. He started to touch himself; his eyes transfixed on the mirror. No wonder people fell for him. He got hard only by watching himself! Oh, that was another thing that had changed. His cock. It was… shorter. Perhaps seven inches erected. Sure, it wasn't as thin as before, but… from eleven inches to… average! That was so unfair.

But… he was much sexier now. He looked at his face again and smiled. His teeth were perfect; his mouth looked so kissable. How he wanted to kiss himself… He licked his lips. His tongue was warm. He licked his hand. His skin was warm too! He had forgotten what that was like.

After half an hour of exploring his body, he could finally take a shower. That was another pleasuring experience. He had to masturbate more often. It was… nice. Before, he had only used sex to drain powers from others and to play with Bella… But this was different.

He went to his bedroom again and saw that Esmeralda was still busy with Hermione.

"Is she alive?" he asked.

"Yes. She will live. But her mind will keep her asleep until the body is healed and has regained enough strength. It may take a couple of days."

Voldemort shrugged but then remembered she couldn't see him. "As long as she lives."

He put on one of his old robes. It was too small for him. He sighed and transfigured it so it would fit. He must have grown almost five inches, and his chest was wider than before. He also changed the colour of the robe from black to dark green. As Tom Riddle, he had always looked good in the Slytherin colours… and in red and blue… and in any colour for that matter. Everything suited a beauty.

Now, all he had to do was to find his Death Eaters and show them his latest change. Perhaps he would make a real scene of it? Yes, he would. He put the hood over his head and made his way through the mansion. It was quite big. He had got it when an old muggle accidentally died. He had spent parts of the last year redecorating it. It had been too… muggle before.

He swung open a door and found some of his most trusted Death Eaters in the room. Perhaps they should be the only ones to know about his transformation these first months. Yes, that was safest.

He spotted Bella and Severus, lying half naked on the couch. They were asleep and he didn't have to be a genius to know what they had been up too. Macnair was lying on the floor next to the couch, snoring. Dolohov was asleep in one of the armchairs and Rabastan was sitting in the other, reading.

Voldemort clapped his hands. "Wakie, wakie, sleeping beauties." Or beasts. But he could be nice now; he was happy!

Everyone rose quickly. Macnair stumbled over his own feet and fell nose first into the couch. Bella, out of reflex, threw him away. Severus got up with more dignity and quickly fastened his robes. Bella wasn't so prudish. When she finally stood, she smiled wickedly at Severus and showed him her breasts before she fastened her robes. Rabastan and Dolohov got up with more grace. They simply stood up and bowed to their Lord. When everyone finally had come together, he spoke.

"I am… happy to acknowledge that last night's experience… was a success!" He let the hood fall down.

Not even the always cool Rabastan could help but to blink. Severus gasped, and the others looked like they were about to faint. Well, perhaps they were still dizzy from the rude awaking and the hangover he was sure they had.

"Master!" Bella whispered in a fascinated tone.

He smirked. "Yes, Bella?"

She closed her eyes and then opened them again. Macnair did the same thing.

"As you know, I had a little party with the lovely Hermione." He smirked at Severus. "And she was kind enough to help me with this… fantastic recovery. As some of you know, she is Connected and very pure. Her powers are… well, not as great as mine, but… extraordinary."

He let the words sink in. He had already told Bella about this, and he thought Severus had figured it out by now. Perhaps Rabastan too… Nothing went past that man.

"Excuse me for asking, my Lord," Severus began. "But where is Hermione?"

"Recovering. It will take several days. You do remember how she was after healing her father?"

Severus nodded thoughtfully. "I presume it will take longer for her to recover this time?"

Voldemort shrugged. "You presume correctly. But no need to worry, I have her under excellent care. Nothing will happen to her. Now, let's make plans how to take over Hogwarts…"

xxx

Weak. She was too weak to open her eyes, to lift her arms or to move in any other way. Sometimes she heard voices, but she couldn't understand what they were saying or who they were. She didn't know if it was a dream or reality. Everything was the same. Blackness. Weakness. Helplessness.

She hardly knew who she was and that was scaring her. She knew there was something she should know. But everything was blank.

Hermione. Yes, that was her name. She had a mum and dad who loved her. Love. That was the smell of mum when she hugged her. The warm feeling she had in her stomach every time she was home, eating dinner. The sensation she felt when she was in the middle of an exciting book. That was love for her. But there were other kinds of love. When she laughed with her friends. She loved that. Ron would make weird jokes. Harry's eyes would glow when he looked at Ginny. Ginny… Yes, she loved Ginny too. She was the only female friend she had ever had. Ginny had told her so much about girl stuff. They could sit and giggle for hours. She loved to just be ordinary with Ginny and talk about nothing and everything.

Magic. That was a lovely feeling as well. She remembered the first time she had done magic. It had felt like she had a warm, light ball in her chest. She had been so scared that time… She didn't remember why, but she remembered the feeling. And the feeling about the warm, light ball in her chest, which had suddenly exploded; and then, she found herself at home, safe in her room. Away from the scary thing.

Then, she had found out that she was a witch. She had got a wand. Oh, that had been fantastic! For the first time, she had been able to control the warm, light ball. She had been able to use it when she wanted and how she wanted… It had been… magical.

But she couldn't feel the warm, light ball now. Her chest was empty. She was empty. She couldn't move; she could hardly breathe! She needed air!

Comforting voices again. Someone touched her. Yes… She wasn't alone…

What did that mean? Alone?

Everything disappeared for a while. She started to get a hint of what was dream and what was reality. Now, she was aware. Not awake, but aware. She couldn't sense someone next to her. Where was she? Perhaps she had died. What was death? Should she be afraid? No. If this was death, it was just… well, it was. Hadn't she read something like that? Yes, in the bible. When someone asked God what he was, he had answered: "I am". Cheeky answer. Not that she believed in God. She had never been religious. And if she was dead, there obviously wasn't a heaven or hell… She just was.

Could this really be it? She had had a period as a ten-year-old when she had wanted to know more about death. She had decided that if she would believe in anything, it was in Buddhism. But that didn't make sense either. They didn't believe in a soul; they believed in Karma, positive and negative Karma. During your life, you did different things that either gave you positive or negative Karma. When you died, your energies - or whatever you should call them - spread out around the area where you died and infected everything else.

So if she was dead, why was she still aware? Perhaps it was like in Hinduism. Perhaps her soul had become a part of the big everything… Brahman. But then, why wasn't she aware of everything? No… this was confusing…

Perhaps no one alive knew the answer of what happened after death. Perhaps they were just making things up so it would be easier to stand the thought of dying. That made sense… People fooled themselves all the time. Parents told their kids all sorts of things so they wouldn't be scared… Or perhaps everything was true. Perhaps good people came to heaven and bad people to hell. Perhaps you were reborn. Perhaps you reached Nirvana and just… didn't exist anymore. Perhaps different people got different deaths, depending on what they believed in.

But one thing was obviously true. You got religious on your deathbed.

Hermione was dying; she could feel it. She couldn't live without that warm, light ball that gave her strength.

Or?

She didn't know time; but after a while, things got different. She got stronger. She could feel her strength returning!

The thoughts of death disappeared like they had never been there and were replaced with more memories. Recent memories. Severus… Bella… Voldemort. The son of a bitch had tricked her! He had stolen her powers! She was certain of it. For some unknown reason, he had stolen her powers. She remembered the symbols he had painted on her. Why hadn't she recognised them before? They were symbols that basically meant you gave your powers to someone else. There had been a time when warriors did the ritual with their leader, so he or she would get strong enough to kill an enemy alone. The only trouble was that once the leaders had the power, they had it. Permanently. If someone cared enough to nurse the warrior, he got better too. It took some time, but the warrior could return to his former strength… It was like an illness. A near-death experience. He only needed some help with healing first; but then, the body recovered.

But in most cases, the leader just let the warrior die. Or the leader killed him when he figured he didn't need him anymore, being so awfully strong himself. The only reason this ritual was so rare was because the giver of the powers had to do it by his or hers own free will. Not many were stupid enough to do it. Only she had been, apparently. Damn.

Her thoughts disappeared and her mind felt like a wasteland. She tried to fight her way out; and then, she awoke.

Surprised, she woke up in a bedroom she recognised. She had woken up her once before. It was Voldemort's bedroom. So, he hadn't killed her… That was a relief.

"Drink."

A glass was placed against her lips and someone helped her to lift her head. For a couple of moments, she was mesmerised by the feeling of water running down her throat. It was almost painful. How long had she been asleep?

When the glass disappeared, she looked up at her helper. It was a man. The age was difficult to tell, but he was sexy as hell. He was stunning, gorgeous, dazzling, and still… not beautiful at all. He made her want to pull up the blankets and hide. This man was dangerous, and there was only one man she knew who could smile and still have such a cold expression in his eyes.

"Voldemort." Her voice was raspy. She didn't recognise it.

His smile grew wider. "Yes, my dear."

The power danced around him.

"You stole my powers!"

He arched an eyebrow. "Stole? No-no, you gave them to me. Sure, you may feel a bit weak now; but in a month or two, you will be able to hex my balls off. Or try to…"

She just stared at him.

"What? The magic will return to you. I only took what you had at the moment… and believe me, it was… wow."

She continued to stare at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Are you hungry?"

"How long have I been out?" Her throat hurt by talking, but she wanted to talk.

"Just four days. Most people, who do things like this, are out for a week, at least. It seems like your recovery skills are as remarkable as your powers."

"Then I guess I should be hungry."

She wasn't thick; she realised she would need food to get better. So, she swallowed her pride and let him feed her without complaining. But she did complain when he pulled the blanket of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked a bit horrified. She was naked under the blanket.

He smiled and let his eyes wander over her body in a way that made her blush.

"Don't worry; I will just help you stretch. It would be a shame if your muscles atrophied. And I have watched you naked a lot of times by now." He took a firm grip of her leg and flexed it upward.

"You ogled me while I was unconscious?"

Then, she hissed out of pain. Blood started to rush down to her leg again, while Voldemort flexed it. It was very uncomfortable.

"Why shouldn't I? I find it quite arousing." He took her other leg and did the same to that.

"You are mad!" she hissed when the feeling returned to her other leg.

"Why do you seem so astounded?"

She rolled her eyes, and he helped her turn over to her stomach. Then, he started to massage her.

"What are you doing that for?" she asked.

"For your bloodstream. Doesn't it feel nice?"

"It would feel nicer if it wasn't you…," she muttered; but then, she moaned when he hit a sensitive spot. It did feel nice and painful at the same time. A nice pain.

"I like touching you. Your body feels so nice under my hands…"

That sounded so wrong, on so many levels that Hermione couldn't comment on it. Instead, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep again.

The next time she woke up, she was in a bath tub and someone was washing her hair. It didn't take long for her to figure out that it was Voldemort.

"So, you are awake again?" he asked.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Not long. My hands grew tired of massaging you after a while. I carried you here. Your hair looks like a rat's nest."

"Says he who looked like a demon for two years…"

Suddenly, she was under the water, fighting to get up. When he finally let go of her head, she was almost unconscious.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again!" he hissed.

Hermione was too busy coughing to answer. He started to play with her hair again.

"You are mad…," she finally said.

"You have said that already."

"Why don't you try to kill me again? I insulted you."

"No, you insulted me when you said I looked like a demon. I am not something as plain as a demon. They are just evil, ugly and… eat little girls for breakfast."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And you are nothing of those things."

"I am not plain."

"Then how come you don't think mad is an insult?"

He put her head back so she could see his eyes. "Honey, I am nothing like your little friends at Hogwarts. And if you think they are the normal ones, I have to be mad; right?"

"Right…"

He smiled and allowed her to straighten her head. Her muscles were very weak from the power drain she sustained and from lying down for four days, so every movement made her grimace. They were silent, until he had finished washing her. He, then, made her stand and gave her a towel. Trembling slightly, she managed to get out of the tub on her own. She started to dry herself, but he was soon helping her.

"I can do it myself," she finally hissed.

He pulled her closer to him.

"I don't know why," he said right next to her ear. "But I just can't keep my hands of you…"

She trembled, not sure what she should do.

"Your skin is so soft… and the way you smell is so arousing… and your hair… I adore your hair."

Hermione broke loose from him. "Please don't make fun of my hair… I know it's not as perfect as everyone else's, but…"

He put a hand over her mouth. "I'm not making fun of you, Hermione. I really like your hair."

She looked at him strangely. "You sound like you are in love with me."

First, he looked surprised; but then, he started to laugh.

"What?" she asked, annoyed. His laugh sounded so… sexy.

He took a deep breath but only started to laugh again.

"What?" she asked, more annoyed.

"My sweet naïve little Hermione. I am not in love with you. I do not love. That's just… well, silly."

"You really are mad."

He smirked and led her back to the bed.

"You are my little princess, Hermione," he said, while he lay down next to her in the bed. "And I will treat you like one. Unless you are naughty. Then, I will punish you."

Hermione just stared at him, until she yawned.

"Sleep now, my little princess," he whispered.

"I'm going to have nightmares about this…," she muttered and closed her eyes.

He chuckled, and she got the tinniest little kiss on her lips before she fell asleep again. Voldemort was seriously disturbed.


	31. Screwed

**Note; This chapter has now been betaed!**

* * *

Chapter 31 – Screwed

Voldemort stared at the sleeping girl, but he didn't really see her. He was thinking. He knew he had much better things to do than to lie here and stare at her while she was asleep. But for some reason, he couldn't get up. If anything happened to her… But it wasn't just that. She had become… something. Before, she had just been another way for him to get what he wanted, but now… now, she was something more. Perhaps it was because of the ritual. Almost everyone just drained the other one's powers and let them die. There had been perhaps three cases where the source hadn't died. All three of them had been married or had become a lover to the one who took their powers.

Or perhaps it was because of the other ritual he had done at the same time as the power ritual. Perhaps it hadn't been such a great idea to use the same person as both a source of power and a vessel. He had only wanted to save time… Both rituals had to take place at your birthday, and he hadn't wanted to wait another year. He was tired of waiting.

So perhaps he just had to live with the fact that he was a bit obsessed with the girl. It might even be good. If he was obsessed with her, nothing would happen to her… Except maybe him. How many times had he wanted to kill the frustrating girl these last days? Too many… And everything would be ruined if he killed her now.

He had to let Severus take over. He could stand her. Lord Voldemort had better things to do than to baby-sit a naïve little girl. A little girl with incredible soft skin and arousing hair… Seriously, he only had to touch her hair to get an erection. He remembered it from the ritual. How she had stood there, naked with her hair falling over her shoulders… And those big brown eyes, looking at him with lust. Maybe he would drug her with a lust potion again? Not the same as in the ritual, but something else.

No, the fun part was to make her fall on her own… If only his cock could agree. He had tried to work out his frustration with Bella, but it had only left him unsatisfied. It was like his new body was shaped for Hermione's body. When he spooned her, it was… perfect. He wanted to have sex with her, but… for some reason, he didn't want to force her. He wanted her completely, body and soul. Perhaps he could manipulate her feelings with his empathic ability? He hadn't tried it before, but he was much more powerful now. He sighed. No, that would be like using a potion, it wouldn't be for real.

He had to let her go. She would hate him forever if he held her locked up inside his quarters. He would send her back to Severus the next morning… And then, he would start to work on how to split them up. Perhaps he should tell Hermione what Severus had done with Bella… Hermione had been quite angry when she had found out that he had used students… But Bella was a Death Eater, and she had liked Severus treatment; but still…

Then there were the other plans he had for Hogwarts and the Ministry. The first one was already in motion. Dumbledore believed the Ministry had put on extra security since Halloween, and sure they had. Only Voldemort could make them fall with a flick of his wand… All the Aurors guarding Hogwarts and Hogsmeade were in reality Death Eaters.

Oh, it was fun to make people feel secure just before you killed them. By now, professor Spion knew all the spells the headmaster had put over the castle. All he had to do was to find a simple way to break them down. Then, there would be a little fight at Hogwarts… Hm… He had to make sure Hermione was out of the way then. He wouldn't be happy if she was wounded.

He stroked the sleeping girl's hair. Just because he had to let her go back to Hogwarts, didn't mean he couldn't see her. She and Severus lived far away from everyone else… He could still watch her sleep sometimes.

Strangely enough, that thought comforted him. He kissed her forehead before he got up. He had things to do. He entered his sitting room.

"Master?"

He mentally groaned, but quietly closed the door to the bedroom before he turned around.

"What, Bella?" he asked tiredly.

She was dressed in a simple black dress and her hair hang loose over her shoulders. He frowned. She usually kept her hair up in some way. And there was something else. She looked… confused. Bella was never confused. She was either happy or angry. Happy when she got what she wanted and angry when she didn't. Insane persons were so easy to work with.

"I… May I play with her too?"

Voldemort tilted his head. Bella was avoiding his eyes.

"I am not playing with her, Bella."

"What do you do then? You are there all the time…"

"I'm helping her recover. I have already told you."

"So… What do you do?"

"We talk. I teach her some new things and she argues about it."

"Talk…" Bella scratched the back of her hand. He had noticed her do that a lot lately…

"Yes. A man and a woman can do more with each other than just play."

Bella shook her head, but said; "Yes, there is torture and killing and…"

"Talking."

"Why don't we talk then?"

Voldemort watched her, wondering if he should try to enter her mind. No, her mind wasn't like others. Her brain was sick and it was impossible to understand anything in her mind.

"You are not a talkative woman, Bella. You are a practical one."

Bella was silent for a while. "I talk all the time."

"Yes, but about practical things. You don't think."

"I do think…"

"Not in a comprehensible way."

"Hm…" Her hand had started to bleed because of her scratching, but he doubted she had noticed. "So that is way you spend time with Hermione? She thinks in a way you can understand?"

"Yes."

"Hm… But you don't play?"

"No."

Bella shook her head again, like she was trying to work something our. "Will you kill her?"

"No, and you know that, Bella."

"Yes, because she can help you and I can't…"

"Yes."

"Do you wish me to teach her how to play?"

He chuckled. "No, she knows how to play."

"Not in my way. Not the way my mother taught me."

Voldemort sighed. "Bella. That play is what made you insane. Do you even realise how screwed up you are?"

"But I like it here… I'm your most devoted…," She broke off and he realised she was crying.

He took her head in his hands and lifted it up. "I know, Bella. And it has been fun. Don't you agree? Haven't we had fun?"

She nodded, tears was still running down her cheeks. "But you don't like to play with me anymore. I can see it. I can't… You are thinking of her, you are always thinking of her… I want to kill her, my Lord. I want to destroy her for stealing you away from me. But you need her… I can't kill someone you need!"

So, that was what upset her. She couldn't follow her instincts.

"Bella, I'm not yours," he said coldly and let go of her head.

"Oh no, my Lord, I know that… But you said you would always have me…"

"Perhaps it would be best if you started to play with other people."

She winced and fell to the floor like he had hit her. "What did I do wrong, Master? Why don't you like me anymore?"

He crossed his arms. He really didn't have time for this. "Get out, Bella, before I throw you out."

Bella didn't move. Sighing, he flicked his wand and threw her out his sitting room, into the corridor.

"Are you also here to complain about my lack of attention?" he asked the shadows.

Esmeralda took a step forward. "No, Tom. I only wanted to tell you about her husband."

"Severus?"

She nodded. "He is angry."

"I know he is."

"He is asking himself if he should tell the others what he has done."

Voldemort arched his eyebrow. "Is that so? I guess I'll have to visit him then."

Esmeralda nodded. "He knows what's best for him. You will convince him."

He smirked. "I'm glad you have such fate in me, Esmeralda."

She only nodded and left the room. Voldemort followed her out to and then left to find Severus. He didn't have to search long; Severus was in the library. That was one thing he and the Potions Master had in common, their love for books. Hermione loved books too… Perhaps he should… He shook his head and pushed his thoughts of the girl away before he sat down next to Severus. He had business to attend to. There was no time to think about girls.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

Severus looked up and stared at him for a couple of seconds. "Potions, my Lord."

"Ah, of course."

They were silent for a tense moment that seemed to last forever.

"Is there something I can do for you, my Lord?" Severus finally asked.

"Are you having second thoughts, Severus?" No need to go slow.

"About what?"

"About being a Death Eater?"

The man didn't even blink. "Of course not, my Lord."

Voldemort mentally frowned. He had never thought about how good a liar Severus truly was. If he hadn't known the truth from Esmeralda, he would have believed Severus.

"You are lying," he said. "I know you are considering going to Dumbledore."

"I would never…"

"Save it, we both know I'm right."

Severus looked a bit surprised. Why was his damn minion so good at lying?! It made Voldemort uncomfortable and irritated. "Before you go and do something drastic, let me remind you of a couple of things."

Severus just nodded.

"One, I can find you everywhere through the mark. You can't hide from me."

"Why would I want to hide…?"

"Hush. Two, I can give Dumbledore evidence that will leave him no choice but to hand you over to the Ministry."

"Don't you control…?"

"Hush! Really, Severus, do I have to use a spell?"

Severus shook his head.

"Good. Three, I have your wife in my bed. Wouldn't it be dreadful if something happened to her?"

Severus tensed. Finally, he was showing some reaction.

"Are you planning to keep my wife in your bed, my Lord?"

Voldemort smiled. "I could, but no, I don't plan to keep her there, not forever. I let her use the bathroom from time to time, or else it would be quite…" Severus flew up from the chair. Voldemort arched an eyebrow. "… messy. What's the matter, Severus? You look upset."

"She did her part of the bargain, why are you still keeping her?!"

Now, Voldemort smirked. "Maybe she likes the new me? I have always had my way with women, Severus… You remember, don't you?"

Severus clenched his fists. Voldemort leaned back in the armchair.

"Oh, and that brings me to the fourth reason why you should reconsider betraying me. How do you think Hermione would react if I told her about what you and Bella did during New Year's Eve? I imagine she would be quite sad…" Voldemort got up from the chair. "Think about it."

He left the room and saw Antonin standing there.

"My Lord." Antonin bowed.

"Good evening, Antonin. I'm afraid Severus is having a hard time… I think he may need a few drinks… quite many actually."

"I see, my Lord."

Voldemort patted his shoulder. "Make sure he doesn't leave the room sober… and that he gets home to Hogwarts."

Antonin bowed and went into the room.

Hm… perhaps he should send Hermione home tomorrow?

xxx

Hermione woke up slowly. The first thing she noticed was that no one was next to her. Strange… She got up and went to the bathroom while her mind wandered. Voldemort almost always was with her when she woke. He usually stroked her hair. Why he liked it so much was beyond her. No one had liked her hair before. Not even she did! She had just learnt to live with it. But he was always stroking it and kissing it… Ah, perhaps it was only another way for him to freak her out, like ogling her while she was naked. She had stopped to blush since he didn't do anything but stare. It was only strange. He had got what he wanted, why did he keep her?

She was so caught up in her thinking that she didn't notice him enter the bathroom.

"You should always be naked…," Voldemort said.

Hermione looked up surprised.

"I don't think so; it would be quite cold."

"Warming spells." He went toward her. "You have got used to me."

She frowned. "Yeah, sleeping in the same bed and socialising with someone all the time does that…"

He sighed. "You aren't afraid of me anymore… I can't even make you blush."

Hermione crossed her arms. "Are you going anywhere with this, or may I take a shower?"

"You may…," he sighed. "Do you need hand? Or two?"

"No." She stepped into the shower and turned on the water. He stepped right next to the shower and watched her.

"Perhaps I have been too nice."

She looked at him while she quickly cleaned her body. She could stand him seeing her naked, but she didn't like it. It was… weird.

"In what way? You are keeping me here against my will. You are ogling me while I shower. You try to control my every step… You won't even let me see my husband!"

He smirked. "You should be grateful that's all I'm doing."

"What do you want?" She had asked this question at least three times since she woke up. And he had always given her the same answer.

"I like to spend time with you, is that so hard to understand?"

"Yes! I'm just a young girl you managed to seduce and use! Why are you still interested in me? You got what you wanted!"

"Have you managed to do some magic yet?"

Hermione looked down at the floor. "No."

"Don't worry, princess, you will."

"Why do you keep calling me 'princess'?" She turned of the water and stepped out of the shower. Voldemort handed her a towel.

"Because you are my princess. You should be happy. If you were anyone else, I would have killed you for disrespecting me a long time ago."

"I have only been here, awake, for a week."

"And yet, you have had so many near-death experiences it's almost scary."

"Ha."

He chuckled and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me."

She looked up and into his brown eyes. She had been surprised when they weren't red anymore, but he had explained that it was another part of the ritual. He had been completely cleansed of all the Dark Arts he had exposed his body too.

"You are a very brave girl, Hermione. Many in your position would have been very scared. Why aren't you?"

This conversation was old.

"I just don't find you scary. Perhaps it is the way you treat me… like I'm your teddy bear."

He smiled. "But still, you know who I am…"

"Well, perhaps I have socialised with Death Eaters too long… Bella thought me a thing or two about handling fear."

He sneered.

"She did! Why can't I see her, by the way?"

"Because she may kill you."

"What? I thought Bella liked me."

Voldemort led her out of the bathroom and to the dresser. "She does… She is only jealous…"

"Oh. Because you don't let her spend any time in your bed?"

"Something like that… What should you wear today?"

"Um… I don't know. Why is that so important?"

"Because you are going home today."

"I am?!" Hermione felt her stomach fill with hope.

"Do you have to sound so happy?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I am happy!"

"Happy enough to give me a kiss?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You are unbelievable."

Voldemort gave her a simple dark red robe and she quickly put it on.

He sighed. "I will miss sleeping with you."

"Hm… okay."

"I know I haven't been raised as a gentleman, but I'm certain you should say the same back."

"Well, I have been raised not to lie."

"I'm hurt."

"Well, you are creepy."

He, suddenly, griped her around the waist and pushed her against the wall. "Creepy?"

"Yes… I don't know why you want to sleep with me… That's creepy."

"I see…" His free hand caressed her yaw. "So, it's not because of the tension?"

"Tension?" Hermione trembled a little. Even if she knew that this was Voldemort, she couldn't come over the fact that he was drop-dead gorgeous. She had worked so hard to keep herself indifferent when it came to that, but he always knew how to get under her skin. She tried to keep cold

He smiled knowingly and traced her lips with his thumb. "The sexual tension."

"Oh… that… No… I just… Let me go." She was cold. He couldn't sway her…

"Make me…," he said right next to her ear.

Perhaps he could sway her a little. She shivered and made a weak attempt to break free. He chuckled into her ear and started to kiss his way down her neck. Damn, he was hot. And completely wrong. She was married!

"Don't worry… I won't have sex with you until you beg me…" His voice sent vibrations all over her skin.

"G-good, because I don't want to…"

He kissed her. She let herself melt for a moment; then, she broke free for real. He let her go but kept staring at her with heated eyes. Hermione wanted to throw herself around his neck and kiss him again. Damn, why did he have to do this to her? And why did she have to like it?

"Is this the reason why you have kept me in here for so long? To build up a tension?"

He smiled. "I knew you were clever, Hermione."

"Why?"

"For the fun of it. You will miss my touch."

Hermione couldn't help but to tremble. "I have Severus."

"But he isn't me."

She didn't answer. He took her hand and led her to the fire. She let him kiss her one more time before she stepped into the fire that would take her back to Hogwarts. The last thing she saw were his intense brown eyes. Damn. She was so screwed.


	32. Back to Hogwarts

Hm... perhaps it's time for me to warn you all about some serious Hermione/Voldemort action. Not in this chapter, but in later chapters. Don't hate me!

**Note; This chapter has now been betaed!**

* * *

Chapter 32 – Back to Hogwarts

His kiss was still burning on her lips when she stepped out from the hearth and into Severus' quarters. She was relieved to have left Voldemort. He had been right. There had been a lot of tension, which she would never fall for. It had been tiring for her to be there. After she had woken up and discovered he had just used her, she had tried to be extra careful. She hadn't wanted him to find out more secrets he could use. She hadn't told him anything about Harry or the Order. Not that he had asked. He had been more interested in her.

She shuddered when she thought about it. He had told her a lot about the Dark Arts; what they could do. What he had done with them… What she should be able to do once she gave in. She had made herself cold when she was with him. She wouldn't give in. But in her weakened state, she couldn't do anything about it. He had touched her all the time, while they had talked. Not that she had said much, he seemed to love hearing himself talk.

"Severus?" she said out to the sitting room. She didn't dare to feel secure or happy yet. Voldemort must have done something, or else he wouldn't have let her come home. "Severus?"

She walked across the room and into the kitchen, he wasn't there. She went to the bedroom instead. She had no idea what time it was. Perhaps it was still night?

"Severus?" she asked and was relieved when she saw someone move in the bed. She took a step forward; but then, she stopped. What was that smell?

"Ermionee?"

Alcohol. The room stank of alcohol. He was drunk. Hermione could feel tears starting to fall and she ran to the bathroom, feeling sick. How could he? Had he been drinking since she left? What else had he done?

She washed her face in the cold water before she sank onto the floor and started to think. Voldemort must have known this, or else he wouldn't have let her go home. It wouldn't surprise her if Voldemort had encouraged Severus to drink. But it didn't make her feel any better.

During her stay at Voldemort's quarters, she had started to question her feelings for Severus more and more. What did she see in him? He was funny, intelligent and great at sex, but… something was missing. Something important. But she didn't know what.

Even when she had questioned her feelings, she had been looking forward to come back to him. To come back to people with real emotions. Voldemort always knew exactly what she was feeling, but he couldn't relate to them. He didn't understand. Severus could understand what she was feeling.

She inhaled deeply. She could do this. The indifference she had used while she was with Voldemort came back. She was cold. She didn't care. Sure, her husband was drunk and Voldemort wanted her. He hadn't made that a secret. Now, she just needed a plan. It had hit her a couple of days ago that she would need a cover story. Something to explain why she was weak and couldn't do magic. Severus was clever and manipulative, he could help her.

"Hermione?" Severus knocked at the door. "Hermione, please open up. I'm sorry about… I have taken a sober-up potion."

Hermione snorted but got up. She had to sit down again when her head started to spin. She wasn't strong enough… she got tired after just a couple of hours. She was weak. Severus opened the door with magic. He gasped when he saw her. Hermione knew why. She had seen herself in the mirror enough times to know she didn't look great.

"What has he done to you?"

Slowly, Hermione rose again. She smiled ironically and looked at herself in the mirror. Sure, she was thin and pale… Her hair seemed to have died. Her eyes were tired with dark rings underneath… Her aura actually screamed "sick", but other than that she looked… Oh, alright, she looked like a living corpse. The dark red robes didn't help to make her look better at all. She would never let Voldemort pick out her outfit again…

"That's what happens when you borrow your powers to Lord Voldemort," she muttered.

"Don't speak…," Severus started to say, but Hermione interrupted him.

"Oh, I will pee on his name," she hissed. She got very bad-tempered sometimes. Voldemort had always laughed at her when she got an explosion. That always made her angrier.

Severus stared at her with his mouth open. She sighed and felt the tears running down her cheek again. He embraced her.

"I have missed you," he whispered and hugged her hard.

"I have missed you too…," she said and hugged him back. Perhaps men didn't destroy everything…

He finally let go. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak," she muttered. "And you?"

"Worried."

"About?"

He led her to the sofa in the sitting room.

"Hermione… you can't go to class like this. People will ask questions, and you don't seem to be up for it.

"I know… when do they begin?"

"Tomorrow… We have to come up with something quickly. The Dark Lord said you shouldn't use magic?"

"Yes… Not before the end of the month anyway."

Severus was silent for a while. "What happened? At New Year's Eve?"

Hermione hesitated. "I'm not sure… We did some ritual… He gave me different potions and painted some symbols on me and… then he… I don't want to call it a kiss… It was something I imagine a Dementor would do… But he didn't suck my soul out, only my powers. And… well, I guess you have seen how he looks now?"

Severus nodded. "His is… incredible strong. He demonstrated his powers… They are… not from this world. But what has he done to you? Afterwards?"

Hermione felt how tears started to fall. "I was so weak… I was in a coma the first couple of days… Then… When I finally woke up, he was there. He nursed me… Fed me… Bathed me… Helped me to move again. But that was not… He touched me all the time. All the time! Every time I woke up, he was next to me, stroking my hair. There was nothing I could do! I couldn't fight him at all… It was horrible!"

Severus held her when she started to cry again. It was nice to be comforted by someone who actually knew what she was feeling. But she didn't tell Severus about the tension. For some reason, she didn't want Severus to know how her heartbeats had increased every time Voldemort "accidentally" touched her breasts. Voldemort knew, of course. He would smile knowingly and stroked them a little more before he began to talk about something else… Neither did she tell Severus about those times Voldemort had spooned her and she had felt his arousal press into her… Neither did she tell him how Voldemort had watched her in the shower with half lidded eyes. Severus would only be angry if he knew. It was unnecessary. Voldemort would love to have an excuse to kill him, she knew that for sure.

"I have asked him about you every day," Severus said. "He didn't answer me… But he said you were safe in his bed."

Hermione took a deep breath when she felt Severus tense.

"I was only sleeping in his bed, Severus. Nothing more. I guess he wanted too, but… he didn't do anything like that…" Not really anyway. That still confused her to no end. Perhaps he thought she was too weak…

"Good. I don't like the idea of you having sex with another man… Did you have sex during the ritual?"

Hermione frowned. "No… I… I don't remember anything after the kiss-sucking-thing."

Severus didn't look convinced. "Well, what's done is done, I guess. Now, we have to focus on the cover story. I would be grateful if I wasn't blamed for your condition."

She chuckled a little. "I wouldn't want them to think badly of you either. But we can't tell them Voldemort got me… They would want to know what he did and…"

"I know, Hermione. And they would think I betrayed them."

"Well… you have."

He snorted. "Join the club, Gryffindor."

Hermione was caught of guard by his word; but then, she realised he was right. She had betrayed them. She had given Voldemort powers beyond imagination! He would use them to kill her friends… She had known that. Or… well, no, she hadn't known that; but she should have known. He was the Dark Lord, for crying out loud! He had two goals: to become immortal and rule the world. She should have figured out he didn't just chose her because he was horny, no matter what he had said. Sure, she had been blinded by his sweet words and charms, but she should have known better. She was Hermione Granger! No, wait… She was Hermione Snape. But she should have known… She had betrayed Harry.

Tears started to fall down her cheeks again. She had betrayed them, and there was nothing she could do to fix it. She could tell them, but that wouldn't help… Voldemort would still be powerful, and she and Severus would just be locked away, hated.

"I have spent too much time with Slytherins," she muttered.

"Yes you have…," Severus said. "Hermione Granger would turn herself in immediately."

"Hermione Snape will find another way to fix it," Hermione muttered. "I can't do anything if I'm in prison, right?"

"I'm glad you see it like that, because I have no intention to go to prison."

She sighed. "But we still have to find a way to explain my condition… They will be suspicious."

"Yes… Tell me, what diseases are normal for witches your age?"

"I don't know… Magical Flu?"

"Won't explain why no one can heal you. And why you can't use magic."

"Poison?"

"May work, but that won't explain how you got it. You aren't supposed to have any enemies."

"I'm still Harry's friend… But, no… Harry would never forgive himself if I said that… And I feel guilty enough as it is…"

"Good, because it would also look suspicious if the wife of a Potions Master got poisoned."

"A curse then?"

"If you care about Harry, he will beat himself up because of that too… But I would be of the hook… I can't think of any other magical diseases. Either they are permanent or someone will be suspicious when they can't heal you directly."

Hermione tried to come up with something, but he was right. There were a lot of diseases that could explain her weakness, but none which could also explain why she couldn't use magic. Even if you were sick, you could always do magic. It had to be something other than a disease…

"Well… there is always pregnancy…," she muttered.

"What?"

"Sometimes mothers get very sick in the beginning of their pregnancy… And in rare cases, their magic gets knocked out. But everyone would want to check if it's true… and then they will ask questions when they find out I'm not."

"Unless the Dark Lord didn't keep his cock in his trousers, while you were unconscious."

"Not even he is that twisted."

"Perhaps not. But still… There is someone who would be willing to let his cock out of his trousers. And since no one has drugged you with contraceptive potion now, you will most likely end up pregnant. Unless he has started to give you a new one?"

Hermione shook her head. "I asked him about it. He said he had given me it because he didn't like to take things for granted. When I asked if I was still on the potion, he just laughed and said no."

"Well then… We can tell them you became pregnant during the holiday… And then, we will just make sure you are pregnant before anyone notices it's just a trick."

Hermione laughed sadly. "Poor child, being born just because her mummy needed a cover story."

Severus placed his arm around her. "There, there… we knew you would have to get pregnant sometime… We will take care of the baby, don't worry. Babies have been made during worse circumstances than this."

"And it will drive Voldemort nuts…"

Severus opened his mouth, probably to yell at her for using his name; but Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"He stole my powers; I can use his name, Severus."

Severus sighed. "Fine… So, do you want to make babies now or later?"

"I think I would like to eat first," Hermione said and tried to hold back the other thoughts that were already forming in her mind. Thoughts like she was too young to be a mother; she didn't love Severus; and what would Voldemort do when he found out?

xxx

Voldemort watched the sleeping couple in their bed. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Hermione all day. He just had to see her.

It irked him to see her sleeping in another man's arms, but they were married. He was the one who had ordered them to marry. Still… she didn't look so pleased. He could tell she was unfulfilled. Severus was not Voldemort. He was sure she would never forget his touch. Even if she claimed it was horrible, he knew she was only lying to herself. She hadn't been able to find true satisfaction in Severus' arms. Yet, they had done it several times. He had seen it in Severus' mind. He had also seen their plan. It was actually quite good. Make Hermione pregnant and pretend she had been pregnant for a while.

The irony made him almost laugh out loud. If they only knew he had already impregnated the girl as a part of the second ritual. But this was better. If Hermione thought it was Severus' child, she wouldn't try to kill it. The creature in her womb would grow until it had fulfilled its purpose. Then… Well, then, he would be invincible and the world would be his playground.

Before that, he wanted to be with Hermione again. He needed to get her away from Severus. The Dark Lord was very jealous about his possessions and Hermione was very much his. He wanted to be the one who slept next to her… The one who got to caress her… Kiss her… Shag her… He let out a small sigh. Perhaps it would be easier if he was at the school? Yes… He would need to take over the school soon. February should be good. By then, Hermione's powers would be restored. He didn't want to hurt her by mistake. If he started a (with lack of better words) relationship with her, he was likely to hurt her. If she was sick, she wouldn't be able to defend herself. So he needed to wait before he got intimate with her again. Yes… He would take over the school in February. That would work like a charm… He needed to alert his Death Eaters.

He got up from the small chair and hesitated before he bent down and kissed Hermione's forehead. He smelled her scent. It was something about her smell that drove him wild. He couldn't wait until he had her completely… Just for the fun of it, of course, no other reason.

Without a noise, he Disapparated from the room. With his new powers, there was little he couldn't do.

xxx

Severus woke up early, watching Hermione's sleeping form. It felt good to have her at his side again, to feel her body move against his… He had missed her. And not only her body but the way she laughed and talked. Still… something was different. She was different. Colder. He wished she would go back to the way she used to be. Perhaps she just needed to spend a little time with him again.

He kissed her shoulder when he noticed she was waking up.

"How are you?" he asked.

"You are asking that a lot…," she mumbled and turned around so she faced him. But she didn't open her eyes.

"I said I was worried. Do you need anything?"

"Since you asked so kindly, yes, I'm hungry."

He sighed. "What do you want?"

"A ham sandwich and a glass of orange juice."

"I will get it for you, my Lady," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, kind Sir," she replied with a yawn.

He chuckled and kissed her lips before he got out of bed. When he came back, she was looking thoughtfully at him. He gave her the food.

"What?"

"You are naked," she commented.

"And your point would be?"

She shrugged and took a bite. "I have just never thought about how you looked before."

He arched an eyebrow. "I know I'm not a beauty queen, but…"

"No, it's not what I meant. I'm glad you are not a beauty queen. Voldemort is. Did you know he has a mirror next to his bed?"

"No, and I think I could have lived a long and happy life without that knowledge."

She shrugged again and took another bite.

"Are you comparing me to the Dark Lord?"

"No, you are too different to compare."

"How long is his cock?"

"How should I know?"

He relaxed, crawled down in bed again and placed his arms around her.

She grimaced and sat up. "I don't feel like snuggling right now. I want to take a shower. Alone."

Severus looked surprised at her. "I thought you loved snuggling."

"I used to…," she muttered. "But…"

"But the Dark Lord ruined it?" Severus felt a sudden desire to go to the Dark Lord and tell him a piece of his mind.

"Something like that… I will shower, and then, I think we have to go over more thoroughly what we will be saying to Dumbledore. We have to see him today before classes begin, right?"

Severus nodded. "We will think of something. We are the most intelligent persons in this castle after all."

Hermione snorted and went to the shower.


	33. Lies

I don't know if you have noticed, but my wonderful beta Nerys has betaed all chapter now! I almost feel ashamed posting this, still unbetaed chapter. But as I said before, if you want quick updates, you will have to stand some errors. I try the best I can, and I welcome people to point out things I have done wrong. I can be better, but when it comes to spelling, I'm quite a slow learner so I need to know exactly what I do wrong, otherwise I will just know I do something wrong, but not what. And it's quite hard to change something when you don't know what to change. Ah, well, try to enjoy it anyway!

**Note; This chapter has now been betaed!**

* * *

Chapter 33 – Lies

Hermione trembled when she stepped under the shower. When the water started to run, she cried. She had tried to hold back the tears all night, and thankfully, she had been successful. It wasn't Severus' fault she was uncomfortable in bed. They had to have sex. She needed to be pregnant for their plan to work. But why did it feel so wrong? She had even faked her orgasm! She didn't know if Severus had noticed. He had seemed to be… occupied. Well, at least one of them was happy. She could live with that. If nothing else, she wanted Severus to be happy. He had been nice to her… most of the time. He deserved some happiness.

She washed herself thoroughly. Her skin was red when she was done, but she didn't care. She went naked to the mirror and watched herself. Voldemort had always told her how beautiful she was when she was naked. Severus always looked at her with such hotness in his eyes when she was naked. Perhaps she used to be beautiful, but not now.

With a sigh she dried herself with a towel and got dressed. No use to cry over her lost beauty now. All she had to do was: get better and stay away from Voldemort. And trick Dumbledore. She didn't know what would be the hardest.

Dressed and with her hair still damp, she went to the kitchen and found Severus drinking tea and reading the newspaper.

"Anything interesting?" she asked and took an apple from the fruit bowl, which was standing on their table.

Severus showed her the front page. It was a picture of captured Death Eaters.

Hermione frowned. "But… Why would Voldemort let them get captured?"

Severus grimaced at the name. "It's just a scam. He wants the Order to feel safe…"

"Oh… Dirty playing..."

"It's the Dark Lord; you should know."

"Of course I do." Hermione sat down and poured out some tea. "Any ideas on what we shall tell Dumbledore?"

"You had a breakdown during the holiday. All the stress and worry you have been dealing with was too much for you. Then, we also found out that you are pregnant. The pregnancy has had some complications. We have been meeting Healers and they say that you have to rest and not use your magic for at least a month. The reason why we haven't said anything sooner is because you didn't want to worry anyone before you got a little better, and because I thought you needed peace and quietness."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "It sounds realistic enough. Anyone who knows me will say it was only a matter of time before I had a breakdown."

"How are you feeling right now?"

She sent him an irritated glare. "Do you have to ask all the time? I'm just tired. Can we go and see Dumbledore before I fall asleep again?"

Severus scowled. "Pardon me for worrying." He stood up, went to the fire and threw in some Floo Powder. "Excuse me, Headmaster. We need to see you."

They only had to wait a couple of minutes before Dumbledore welcomed them to come over. Severus let her step through the fire first and joined her seconds later. Dumbledore looked at them with a slight frown.

"Mrs Snape? What have happened to you?" he asked.

Hermione smiled sadly and sat down. "I'm afraid I have been a bit overworked lately."

Severus scowled. "A bit? You've slept at most five hours per night last term."

Hermione stared at him. He was just playing his part, but still. "Well, that wasn't only my fault."

Severus sighed and turned toward the headmaster. "Either way, when she finally got time to relax, she had a breakdown. A huge one. She was unconscious for over a day. I brought her to a Healer and… well, he said she was too stressed. And that it is very dangerous this early in her pregnancy..."

"Pregnancy?" Dumbledore asked, surprised.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, pregnancy. The child doesn't like a stressed mother… So, Hermione can't use magic right now. But the Healer said she should be fine if she relaxed and rested as much a possible. She is allowed to try to use her magic at the end of this month…"

Dumbledore frowned. "This is very serious, Severus. Why haven't you told me this before?"

"Because we… I wanted her to have peace and quietness. If everyone came to visit all the time, she wouldn't have been able to rest."

"I see… quite understandable, I suppose. How are you feeling right now, Hermione?"

Hermione mentally groaned. "I'm just tired… I'm lucky the morning sickness hasn't started yet."

Dumbledore seemed thoughtfully. "When did you have your breakdown, Mrs Snape?"

"At January the second," Severus said. "We contacted a Healer right away."

"St. Mungo's?"

"No, I don't trust them. You should know that, Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well… I guess we have to discuss what we should do about your classes, Mrs Snape."

Hermione nodded. She was starting to feel sleepy again. "I was hoping I could join classes and just listen… I know I have to take it easy, but I would only be more stressed if I knew I was missing important things."

"With all due respect, Mrs Snape, I doubt you would fall behind. With your grades, you could probably have taken your N.E.W.T.'s last year."

"I highly doubt that, Headmaster…," Hermione muttered. "Not with the grades I desire, anyway."

Dumbledore smiled and fingered his beard thoughtfully. "I guess it wouldn't hurt if you just listened. But I will talk to your teachers and make sure they don't give you any homework or magical assignments. Perhaps you should skip the practical lessons and just attend to the theoretical ones?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I think I can manage that."

"Then I will make you a new schedule, so you will know which classes you can attend to if you feel strong enough for it."

"Don't worry, Headmaster," Severus interrupted. "I will make sure she doesn't leave unless she is up for it."

"Ah, of course, Severus. But you will be teaching too, I hope? Or else I need to find a new Potions Teacher."

"Or course I will be teaching."

"I'm glad to hear… Then, why don't you go down and greet the group of second years I know are standing outside your door?"

Severus cursed and got up but then looked at Hermione.

"Don't worry, Severus, I will make sure Mrs Snape gets home safely."

With a last look at Hermione, Severus nodded and disappeared through the fire again.

Hermione looked puzzled at Dumbledore. "What time is it?"

"Nine o'clock. The spring term began half an hour ago."

"Oh… I think I have lost my sense of time…"

"It's highly understandable, Hermione."

She noticed he used her given name, and for some reason, it made her uncomfortable. Why did she get the feeling Dumbledore wanted to talk about something else?

"Has Severus been gone during the holiday?" Dumbledore asked carefully. Too carefully.

"I haven't noticed, why?" Hermione asked, trying not to sound too harsh.

"He hasn't said anything about Voldemort then, has he?"

Hermione shook her head. "We don't talk about him. He doesn't think I want anything to do with it."

"Aren't you curious?"

"Of course I am. But I can tell he isn't proud of being a… you know… and he doesn't want to talk about it. Our matrimony is unsteady enough at it is. I don't wish to bring it up." It was almost scary how good she was at lying these days.

"I see… But still, you are trying to have children?"

"Well, that is what this circus is all about, isn't it?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes… It's a shame… You could have been so much more…"

Hermione frowned. "Why can't I still be? Severus and I have already agreed that I can have a career. Perhaps not as soon as when I leave Hogwarts, but I can wait a year or two."

"I guess we will have to see what happens once the child is born…"

Something about the way he said it made Hermione shiver slightly.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster, but I think I need to sleep now. Perhaps you could give me my new schedule after lunch?"

"Of course, Mrs Snape. Please, go home and rest."

Hermione got up and felt the dizziness, but she fought it. "I will. Thank you, Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded and Hermione went through the fire and fell on the bed. Voldemort had been right about one thing at least. Dumbledore was creepy.

xxx

Severus had just cleaned up the classroom after a minor incident with a fourth year when someone knocked on the door. He groaned. It better not be a student. He wanted to go back to Hermione and see how she was. He hadn't had the chance all day. He hadn't even had the chance to eat a proper lunch, and now, he was grumpy.

"Come in if you must," he growled and sat down behind the desk, pretending to be busy.

"Sir, we are worried about Hermione."

Severus wanted to smack his head on the desk when he heard the voice. Was it some unofficial make-Severus-miserable day, today? He looked up and saw Potter flanked by Miss and Mr Weasley.

"Hermione is sick; you can talk with her when she gets back to class," he said, dismissing them; but they wouldn't take the hint.

"We haven't seen her since Christmas," Miss Weasley said with her arms crossed. "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing time won't fix. She only needs to rest."

"Then, why can't we see her?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Because how will she be able to rest if you are all there?" Severus said briskly.

Potter arched an eyebrow. "We only want to be certain you haven't hurt her."

Severus rose slowly from behind the desk.

"Mr Potter… Don't you think I can take care of my own wife?" he asked in a low voice. "Do you think I would hurt her?"

"We are only worried about her. And as far as we know, you are the only one she has been seeing during the holiday."

Hm, it seemed like Potter had indeed more than two brain cells. He seemed to try to force an answer out of Severus by making him defend himself. Well, Severus had nothing to hide.

"Oh, I see. So therefore I have to be the one to harm her, even if I never said anything about her being harmed. I can assure you, Potter, nothing has happened to Hermione that she didn't have coming."

"So, you have harmed her?"

Severus couldn't help but to smirk. "Not by far. Tell me, Mr Potter. Do you know what happens when a man and a woman have unprotected sexual intercourse?"

The horrid looks on their faces would keep him smiling for weeks. The blush that came afterwards was just as pleasant. Perhaps he would remind them more often that he was shagging their friend.

"Hermione is… pregnant?" the Weasley girl finally asked.

"Yes," Severus said. He really hoped she was. Or else their cover would blow quite quickly.

"Oh…," she said. "But… why is she sick?"

"Complications."

"We want to see her anyway," Potter said.

Severus sighed. "Fine, but if she is asleep, you will leave."

The three nodded and Severus led them to his quarter. He opened the door and led them inside.

"Stay here," he said to them. "Don't touch anything."

The door to the bedchamber was closed, so he opened it quietly and stepped in.

"Severus?" She peeked at him from under the blanket.

"Your friends are here… Do you want me to send them away?" he asked hopefully.

"No… I will need to talk to them… Explain…" She sat up and stretched, showing him her perfect breasts. When she noticed he stared at them, she quickly crossed her arms over her chest. "Could you give me my clothes?"

He scowled but gave her the nightgown and a robe. "I don't understand why you hide yourself from me, it's not like I haven't seen them before."

"You were staring…"

"So? Can't a man stare at his wife's breasts?"

She just sighed.

"I have told them you are pregnant," he said.

She frowned. "Why?"

He smirked. "They wanted to know where you were and I simply told them that you are sick and the only thing I have done was have sex with you…"

"I bet you did…," Hermione mumbled and went to the door. Severus followed her out.

Her three friends all gasped when they saw her.

"Hermione! What happened to you?" Miss Weasley asked.

Hermione sent Severus a go-away-look, but he simple arched an eyebrow and went to sit by the fire with his back to them.

"It's not a big deal… I have just been too stressed for a long time; and when I also got pregnant... well, my body didn't like it. The Healers said that I just need to rest, eat and not use my magic for the rest of the month…"

"Not use your magic?" the other Weasley asked. "But you are a witch!"

"It's only temporary, Ron," Hermione said, irritated. "I only need to rest."

"You look a little like a walking corpse," Mr Weasley remarked.

Severus waited for her to say something briskly back, but he was surprised when he heard her crying. He got up from the chair and quickly embraced Hermione.

"Now look what you have done," he growled. "Really Weasley, I shouldn't be surprised over the fact that you don't have any manners."

He could see the Weasley girl agreeing. She looked angrily at her brother.

"Perhaps we should come back later…," Potter said.

"You think?" Severus sneered.

"Take care, Hermione…," Miss Weasley said. "And don't mind Ron, he is only…"

"I didn't mean…"

"Just shut up and leave," Severus said and waved at the door to open it. The three, quickly, leaved.

The moment the door slammed behind them, Hermione stopped crying. She broke free from his embrace and walked toward the kitchen.

Severus stared at her. "What was that about?"

She looked back at him; her eyes were cold. "It's better if they think they have hurt me instead of them thinking that I'm hiding something. Now, they won't ask anything."

"I thought you didn't want to lie to your friends."

"I don't want them to find out the truth either," she said harshly and went to the kitchen.

Severus crossed his arms anxiously. Something was wrong here. She was way more calculated than he had ever given her credit for. Unless she was only telling him this, so she could run behind his back and tell her friends about everything. But why would she do that? She had wanted to become pregnant… They had had sex… Sure, he had noticed something was wrong, but she had got at least one orgasm. Right? He didn't remember. All he had wanted to do was to reclaim her… He sighed. Whatever reason she had, one thing was certain, she had been spending too much time with Voldemort.

"Hermione!" he called after her and quickly entered the kitchen. "What game are you playing?"

She looked up at him. "Is everything just a game to people like you?"

"Yes. I want to know who you are trying to fool."

"I told you. I don't want my friends to think I'm hiding something… But I don't think I can call them my friends anymore… I don't deserve to be their friend." She looked down at the sandwich she was making. "Either way, I can't tell them the truth, can I? He will come after you… or them… or me…"

"So, you would care if he came after me?"

She seemed surprised. "Of course I would."

"Do you love me?"

"I…"

Her hesitation was enough for him. He rose. She looked guilty.

"Severus, I…"

"It's okay, Hermione…," he said, tired. "We always knew this marriage would never work out…"

"I care for you…," she mumbled.

He snorted. "Yes, like you care for your friends."

"I want you to be happy."

"Is that so?" He started to walk back and forth. "Just last month you loved me."

Hermione put down her sandwich. "I'm seventeen years old, Severus. I don't know what love is."

"So, I was just a crush?"

"You are my husband."

He stopped and tried to calm himself down. Perhaps he was reading too much into this.

"Do you want to continue to have sex with me?"

"Well… we have to, don't we? I need to be pregnant…"

"But do you want to?"

She was silent.

"I see…," he said.

"We can have sex if you want to."

"I want you to want it."

For some reason, Hermione snorted.

"What?"

"Oh, that was just what Voldemort said. He wants me to want him."

"You seem to compare me with the Dark Lord more and more. What happened between the two of you?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you. You lived with him for over a week. You have changed. The old Hermione would never make her friends feel guilty. The old Hermione would never want a baby just as a cover story. The old Hermione wouldn't have sex out of pity!"

She stared at him. "I don't pity you, Severus. But I have changed. I almost died helping him. Almost everyone who has done this ritual lets the other part die after draining his or her powers, but he let me live. I know it is because he is planning to use me again. I won't let him use me again. That's why I need to be calculating. I can't let my friends know either. He would kill them. Or they would lock me inside Azkaban for betraying them."

"I doubt Potter would let them."

Hermione looked at the floor. "I don't have the energy for this." She rose and started to walk toward the sitting room.

Severus groaned. "Eat your food first. I will leave… I need to think."

Hermione stopped and just stood there until he had passed. They didn't look at each other. He left their quarters without another word.


	34. Pregnant

Another "in-between" chapter. Don't worry, the next chapter will have more action, I promise!

**Warning; This chapter has not yet been betaed!**

* * *

Chapter 34 – Pregnant

Hermione was in the bed when he got back. She awakened when he lied down next to her.

"If our plan is to work, we need too be sure you are pregnant," he said.

His voice was cold. Good. Hermione didn't need him to be gentle right now.

"Fuck me then."

He turned to his side and she felt his hand on her breast. She closed her eyes and let her body react to his familiar movements. She felt like crying, but she shut it down. This was only physical. His hand travelled down to her cunt and found that she was still too dry. He was already hard. She could feel him press into the small of her back.

He flicked her clit a couple of times and Hermione felt some lubrication form. At least he knew which buttons to press. She had heard that many men didn't. They used saliva or fabric made lubrication if they couldn't get the girl wet enough. She was glad Severus was experienced enough to know what to do.

She lifted her leg so he could enter her pussy from behind. He was inside her a moment later.

"Shall I make you come?" he asked.

"Don't bother," she mumbled. "I'm too tired anyway."

He didn't answer, just pushed in and out until he came. It didn't take more than three minutes.

He withdrew from her and turned around so they were back to back.

"Like fucking a doll…" she heard him mumble. She fell asleep moments later.

When she woke up again, he was gone. She went to the kitchen and made herself breakfast. No need to worry now. She needed to get better first. Then she could try to work on her life.

xxx

A whole week. He had managed to stay away from her a whole week.

Voldemort went back and forth in his bedroom. He was naked but not even that delicious sight could make him calm down. He needed her. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her in front of him. Damn her to hell! What had he done to deserve this? She was just a little schoolgirl, why was he so obsessed by her? His plans were working smoothly, but he hardly gave it a thought. He thought about her. He stopped in the middle of the room and looked at the clock. A quarter past one. They should be asleep now…

"ESMERALDA!" he yelled.

The girl entered the room as calm as ever. "Tom?"

"Are they asleep?" he asked harshly.

"He will try to kill you in the end."

"I don't care. Are they asleep?"

"Yes."

He threw a robe over his nudity and Apparated into Hogwarts. He landed inside their bedroom and was pleased to see them lying as far away from each other as possible. Hopefully he didn't have to do a thing to split them up. They would probably managed by themselves.

He cast a spell that would make sure they slept during his visit. He didn't want them to know he had been there. Then he quickly threw off his robe and crawled into the bed, between Hermione and the wall. He pulled her closer to him and buried his head in her chest. For a couple of minutes, he let his hands travel over her back like it had done many times before. He moved his head up to her neck and smelled her. Oh, he had missed her. Once he had taken over the school, he would make sure Hermione slept with him all the time.

Hermione moved in her sleep and placed her left arm over him with a sigh. Voldemort smirked and felt himself relax. He had been so tense the last week, but it all disappeared when he was here, in her arms. She was like a drug to him. He fell asleep.

xxx

Hermione woke up slowly. She felt… better. She sat up in the bed and discovered she was alone. Strange… Why did she have the feeling something was missing? She pulled up her knees and hugged them. Why did she feel so alone?

It had been two weeks since she had come back to Hogwarts and she had started to do everything out of routine. She attended to two classes every day. It had felt strange to just sit, listen and watch. She didn't take any notes or practised anything. She just listened. Her teacher and classmates were always sending her worried looks and she hated it. She didn't talk much to anyone. Harry used to sit next to her and take notes. He had asked her if she wanted a copy of his notes and that had made her laugh out of surprise. But she had thanked him and now took his notes in everything except Potion. She had access to Severus notes and his contained more information than Harry's.

Another thing that had change was that she didn't say much. Not in class or when she was with her friends. She still felt guilty about what she had done, but she would fix it. In some way she would make sure this worked out to the best. Without sacrificing anyone.

She got up from the bed and dressed. It was Thursday. She would have Transfiguration at eleven and Charms at three. She usually slept between her classes, but today she felt better. Stronger. And alone. Why did she feel so alone? Severus had been cold the last two weeks, but she had hardly noticed. They almost never saw each other, except when they slept. But they tried to sleep as far away from each other as possible. Perhaps she should try to talk to Ginny? Harry, Ron and Ginny had understood that she didn't have the energy to spend time with them, but perhaps she should join them for lunch today?

She thoughtfully took a bite from her sandwich. She was finally gaining weight. She had been down at 100 pounds. Now she was up at 115 pounds. She still needed to gain weight, but she was working on it. At least she didn't look like a corpse anymore, more like some underweight model-wannabe.

She was suddenly hit by the impulse to vomit. She barely made it to the bathroom. Was she sick? She rose and washed herself. No, she didn't feel sick…

The answer hit her and she groaned. She must be pregnant! Well… that was what she needed to become… She brushed her teeth. Perhaps she should do a pregnancy-test, just to be sure. She would ask Severus about it later. She knew there were spells that would let them know…

Hermione sighed. Poor child… being born because the mother needed a cover story. But she would take care of the child. She had to take responsibility. A child was a very serious business. She would need to make peace with Severus before he or she was born… Or find a way to divorce him and move back home. Her parents would help her, she was sure. But first the war had to end. She was too involved to just go back home.

Not that she thought anyone would do anything to hurt her. Voldemort had said that he wouldn't harm her. The Order wouldn't hurt her either. Even if they found out what she had done, they wouldn't hurt a pregnant woman. Would they? No, she couldn't see someone like Tonks or Kingsley throwing her inside Azkaban while she was pregnant.

But they wouldn't find out. She would make sure of that.

She went back to the kitchen, feeling strangely hungry again. The class would begin in an hour, she had time to eat.

After a quick second breakfast and another visit to the bathroom, she was ready. She took her bag and left the quarters. Harry and Ron were outside the classroom when she came, they looked surprised.

"Hi!" she said.

"Hi," Harry said and Ron nodded. He had said he was sorry about the comment and Hermione had forgiven him, but they hadn't talked much since then.

"You seem better today," Harry said carefully.

"I feel better," Hermione said. "I think I will join you for lunch later, if that's okay?"

"Of course it is," Harry smiled. "Ginny misses you."

Hermione sighed. "I know… I miss her too."

"But we understand you have to rest," Harry said quickly.

Hermione smiled weakly at him. "Yes… I'm not much of a company. I don't spend much time with Severus either and we live together."

Ron smiled. "I thought he looked grumpier yesterday," he said in an attempt to be talkative.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled back. "Perhaps he was just grumpy because he had to teach you."

Ron pretended to be hurt. "Why should he have something against me? I do my homework almost every month!"

Hermione smiled when she entered the classroom with them. They sat down in the middle of the room. Hermione placed herself closest to the window. She liked to be able to see the sky. She didn't get to see it in the dungeons.

McGonagall began her lecture which was about non-verbal spells. They would start to transfigure animals into dead objects, something Hermione had been able to do since the beginning of last year. But she still listened carefully.

When the class ended, she followed the boys down to the Great Hall where they took their regular seats.

"Hermione," Ginny said with a smile when she sat down.

"Hi Ginny," Hermione said.

"You look better," she said.

"Thanks, I feel a little better today." Except the loneliness she was feeling inside her chest. What was wrong with her? She was surrounded by her friends, shouldn't she be happy? "How are you?"

Ginny smiled and exchanged a look with Harry. "Oh, I'm just fine."

Hermione looked between them. "Something you wish to tell me?"

Ginny giggled and Harry looked a bit red. Ron pretended not to hear anything.

"Let's just say that love is… nice." Ginny sighed happily.

Hermione felt a stab in her heart and she glanced at her husband who was sitting at the head table. No, she wasn't in love with him anymore. She loved him like a friend, but she wasn't in love with him. Was that the reason why she felt lonely?

"Nice." Hermione forced herself to smile. "How about you Ron?"

"Hm… No… But I don't care…"

"Oh, you will find someone," Ginny promised. Hermione and Harry nodded.

"You eat a lot, Hermione." Harry noticed after a while. "Not that it isn't good…"

"Well, I'm hungry and… I need to eat for two now…"

"Right… It's just strange to know that you and Snape… Don't misunderstand me but… It feels weird," Harry said.

"Tell me about it," Hermione said and rolled her eyes. "I don't think I really believe it myself yet."

"So you haven't started to think about baby name and such things?" Ginny joked.

"Not at all," Hermione confessed and drank down her water. "I think I will go to my room and sleep until Charms."

"Okay. It was nice to see you," Ginny said and hugged her.

Hermione hugged her back, but the feeling of loneliness didn't disappear. "I'll see you later boys."

Harry and Ron waved. She exited the Great Hall and started to walk down to the dungeons.

"You seem too feel better."

She turned her head and saw Severus.

"I feel stronger," she said. "And the baby too."

He arched an eyebrow in surprise. "Perhaps I should do another examination just to see that everything is fine?"

"Yes, that would be good."

They continued to walk in silence. They didn't talk much outside their rooms. Mostly because Hermione wasn't outside their quarters, but also because they didn't want anyone to suspect something. Severus opened the door for her and she entered their sitting room. Once the door was closed she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"I think I am pregnant now. I vomited this morning, but I am certain it wasn't some illness."

"Let's find out. Lay down on the sofa," he said in a professional manor.

Hermione did and opened her robes. He helped her to pull up her shirt and then placed his wand on her stomach. He muttered something and there was a strange glow around her stomach.

"Yes. You are pregnant," he confirmed. He stared thoughtfully at the wall behind the sofa.

Hermione sat up and pulled down her shirt. "What?"

"I know we were supposed to have a child but… I don't think it occurred to me that I was going to be a father."

"I know… I never thought I would be a mother while I was still in school."

Severus sighed and sat down next to her. "But it's bad timing… With the war going on and… We are living very complicated lives, Hermione."

"I know. But we can make it work, can't we?"

Severus sighed and was silent for while.

"I wish it would have been different," he finally said.

"What?"

"This. My parents didn't love each other. He only happened to make her pregnant and my grandfather forced them to marry… I… Sometimes I wonder if it wouldn't be better if they had never married… My mother was never a strong woman, but my father managed to break whatever individuality and strength she had."

Hermione sighed and took his hand. "It won't be like that for us. We are friends. We respect each other. I wouldn't let you break me."

"I know." Severus got up. "But you know what I can do when I'm angry. I don't wish to hurt you but… sometimes I can't control myself."

"I know, Severus. But we are friends."

He sneered. "Yes. I suppose I should be grateful for what I have. I will see you later. I have a class to teach."

He exited the room and Hermione stared after him. Why had he…? No, it couldn't be… Poor Severus. She had never considered the fact that he maybe still loved her.

--

Severus couldn't sleep. Hermione had already been asleep when he entered their bedroom, but he couldn't sleep. He just couldn't stop thinking about the irony. He had loved two women… no, girls, in his days. The first one had left him for his enemy. Not that they had really been a couple but… She had known how he felt about her. And she had still left him for the Gryffindor.

Hermione was married to him and he loved her. But she didn't love him. He had thought she loved him, but now he realised it had only been a crush. He had showed her what physical love was like. Of course she would mistake it for true love.

Doomed was the man who laid his heart in the hands of a teenage girl.

The child complicated things even more. Could he even be sure it was his? She had said she hadn't had sex with the Dark Lord, but he knew she was a good liar. And the Dark Lord could have tricked her. Severus was sure the Dark Lord had let her live for a reason.

Either way, he would take care of the child. And to divorce Hermione now was out of the question. He would not let anyone else raise his child and if he left Hermione, she would find someone else. She was attractive enough for other men to like her. He didn't want her to be with anyone else.

The old black jealousy surfaced. No matter what they had been through, she was his. Legally. He would not let anyone take her away from him. Not like Potter had done with Lily. Hermione was his.

With those thoughts, he spooned into her. He would fight for her.


	35. Nightmares

I'm very sorry if this chapter contains a lot of errors... I'm just sooo tried! I have been driving 400 km today (about 248 miles) and now I just want to go to bed... But I had to post this now because I'm on vacation so I don't know when I will be back home again.

Enjoy!

**Warning; This chapter has not yet been betaed.**

* * *

Chapter 35 – Nightmares

Voldemort woke up, bathing in his own sweat. He had had a nightmare. Something had gone wrong. He was sure something had gone wrong.

"Esmeralda?" he asked and shook the sleeping form next to him. Frustrated about not being able to have Hermione, he had let Esmeralda back in his bed. It didn't satisfy him, but it was enough for a temporary relief.

"Tom," she answered in a low husky voice.

He frowned. "Are you in pain?"

"Yes."

He could hear tears in her voice. That was unusual. He must really have hurt her in his frustration. He sighed and rolled out of bed to get her something against the pain. She deserved better than this. He knew she couldn't do her tricks if she was in pain. It was stupid of him to use her like some whore. She was for better use than that.

He gave her the bottle of pain potion and quickly healed her.

"Thank you," she said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he said honestly. "You know I didn't mean it."

"You were frustrated about the girl."

"Yes."

"What did you dream?"

"I don't know… It was… just a feeling. Something is wrong."

She nodded thoughtfully, her blind eyes watching the beyond. "Yes… something has changed. Something that I didn't see before… I thought he had been softened by love but it has turned into dominance. He will kill you if you touch her now."

"Severus?" Voldemort asked surprised.

"Yes. He wants her to love him again."

"Damn him. But he is too useful to kill." At least for the moment.

"Then you can't touch the girl."

"But I will. How is the plan working?"

"The old man is alone with just the other teachers and a handful of students. They will fall. But the old man is suspecting something. He knows too much. When you go against him, you have to be careful. He might know you weak spot."

"My weak spot?"

"The girl."

He snorted. "She is not my weak spot."

"Don't fool yourself Tom. You know she is."

"Do you want me to hurt you again?!"

Esmeralda answer came as calm as ever. "I only tell you what you need to know."

He sighed and didn't answer. Yes, he was obsessed with Hermione but… that didn't mean he would let it weaken him. Nothing could weaken him now. He was exploring new powers every day. His magic didn't seem to have any limits anymore. And his body only got stronger.

"I can't sleep," he said after a while.

Esmeralda didn't answer. She was already asleep. Probably because of the potion. He sighed and got up and threw a robe around his body. Perhaps he could find something interesting in the library? He exited his bedroom and went down the hall toward the library. He passed different Death Eaters room, but they were all asleep. Except Bella. He could hear noises coming from her room. It almost sounded like someone was crying.

Curious, he opened the door and looked inside. Bella was sitting with her back against the door. She was rocking back and forth, muttering something. He entered without a sound and closed the door behind him. Bella had been very unstable lately. He knew he needed to do something about it, but he just wasn't that interested in other people's problem.

He went closer and saw her wand lying next to her, but she seemed to be using something. When he was standing right behind her, he saw that she was cutting herself in her leg with a knife. He stared down at her in disbelief. Of all stupid things to do…

"Bella."

She dropped the knife and looked up, her eyes wild. She looked even more insane than usually. The next moment, she was lying at his feet, hugging his legs.

"Master," she whispered.

He made her loose her grip and sat down next to her.

"Bella… What are you doing?"

She winced and curled to a ball. "So much pain… It won't go away."

Hadn't she done something like this before? Oh, yes, when he taken her in after her father's abuse. She had been cutting herself then too.

"It's only in your head, Bella," he said fondly and stroked her hair. "We talked about this when you came here, remember? I don't like this nonsense."

"But the pain… Master, you don't understand…"

"Many people feel pain, Bella. They don't cut themselves."

"I just want to forget…" Tears run down her cheeks and down at the floor.

He sighed and patted her back. "Why don't you take out the pain on something else? I can give you a muggle…"

"I don't want a muggle," she hissed.

He got hard. "Don't drive my patients, Bella."

She winced again and put her head on the floor. "Forgive me, Master…"

Voldemort sighed. "I forgive you, Bella. But you have to do something about this. I can't let you out when you are like this."

She was just rocking back and forth.

"What will I do with you, Bella…?" he sighed and stroked her back.

"Take me back," she mumbled and looked up. "Make me yours again."

He sighed again. "Bella, we have talked about this. I have moved on, so should you."

She cried silently and he got up. He was loosing patients with her.

"Pull yourself together, Bella," he ordered and took the knife as he stood. "I don't want to hear about this nonsense again."

He left the room and made the knife disappear as he walked. He had to do something with Bella. Otherwise she would become a danger to everyone.

He entered his library and found some other Death Eaters there, Lucius and Antonin. They seemed to be discussing something seriously.

"Doesn't anyone around here sleep?" Voldemort asked.

The other men got up and bowed as he sat down in an armchair next to the ones they had been occupied."

"My Lord," Lucius said. "Antonin and I were just discussing the latest news from the Ministry."

"Do tell, Lucius," Voldemort said with a sigh and poured up some milk for himself. He had become rather found of milk. He had never got the chance to drink it when he was young. The children at the orphanage had only been allowed to drink milk at Christmas. It had been one of his few bright moments there. After he had quit Hogwarts, it had not suited him to drink milk. He had been gathering followers. They wouldn't respect him if they saw him drink milk during their meetings.

But that time was gone. Now he could drink as much milk as he wanted. And he did.

"One of the new Auror recruits didn't meet the standards you set out," Lucius began. "We were about to get rid of her like we have done with the others but she got away. We managed to catch an owl she had sent. It was addressed to Dumbledore. She had written down everything she had seen at the Ministry."

Voldemort sipped his milk thoughtfully. "Her name?"

"Angelina Johnson. Graduated last year from Gryffindor. Good grades and an excellent Quidditch-player. She would have been a resourceful Auror if she weren't so found of Dumbledore."

"Hm… Wasn't she in that Dumbledore's Army group Potter founded last year?" Voldemort asked.

"Er… I didn't…"

"Severus gave us the file of that group. Everyone who has been a member of that group needs to be handed carefully before we take over Hogwarts. I'm certain I told you about that?"

"Forgive me, Master, I must have forgotten…" Lucius bowed deeply.

Voldemort stared at him for a moment. Then he took his wand and tortured him for a couple of minutes. Lucius was lying on the floor when he was done.

Voldemort massaged his forehead. "How many times do I need to tell you that you can't overlook things like this? We don't want anyone close to Dumbledore or Potter near our operation." He drank his milk and cast a new spell at Lucius. The blond man got fresh and clean again, but he was still trembling.

"How about Mrs Snape?" Antonio asked.

"What about her?" Voldemort said in a low voice.

Antonin moved uncertain. "She is one of Potter's best friends… Some of us are wondering why you let her be here… Not that we are questioning your actions, my Lord, we are only confused."

Antonio had always known how to ask something without making Voldemort angry. But this time, Voldemort could see the displeasure Antonio felt about the situation with Hermione.

"I have her under control, Antonin, don't worry."

Antonin bowed his head.

"So, what have you planned to do about this Johnson girl?" Voldemort asked.

"We have people out there looking for her," Lucius said hoarsely. He had managed to crawl up in an armchair.

"I suppose I don't need to remind you what the best ways to look for people are?" Voldemort asked.

"No, my Lord," Lucius said. "We have two people looking into her background. We have already visited her parents and relatives, but she isn't there. We are now looking into her closest friend, but some of them are still at Hogwarts…"

"You said she was trying to contact Dumbledore?" Voldemort interrupted.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Then she will probably try to speak with someone who is close to Dumbledore but not inside the school. Whom does she knows that is in the Order?"

Antonin took up a file. "She was in the same year as Fred and George Weasley."

Voldemort held out his hand and Antonio gave him the file. There was a picture of the girl and quite a bit of information.

"She's pretty," Voldemort noticed. "And a Qudditich-player. They are always popular. Fred and George were also on the Gryffindor team. And now they own a joke-shop… I want someone to stand guard outside that shop until she shows up." He closed the file.

"But someone will notice if anything happens to the Weasley-twins," Lucius commented. "They are very popular."

"And very annoying," Voldemort added. "No one will be surprised if they die. But we aren't planning to kill them, are we? We are planning to get the girl before she gets to them. Bring her back here. Now go."

Antonin helped Lucius out from the room and Voldemort started to feel pleasantly drowsy. He conjured a blanket and fell asleep.

_He was sitting on a beach made of green sand. The water was glimmering in the sun and he could see boats far away. He got up. It felt like he was s__upposed to do something. He walked slowly and looked down on the candles lying here and there on the sand._

"_Tom?"_

_He turned around and saw a woman in a long white dress. "Mommy!" he screamed happily and ran toward her. He was five years old. But when he reached her and tried to hug her, she disappeared._

"_She was never there for us."_

_He looked up and saw a snake-man coming at him. The snake-man smiled a very scary smile._

"_Right, Tommy? You don't have a mother. But that doesn't matter, we don't need a mother. Women are only trouble anyway. __Right? They are only a distraction."_

"_I want my mommy," he said to the snake-man._

"_You don't need one."_

"_I WANT MY MOMMY!"_

_The snake-man disappeared and he was standing on a cold rock inside a cave. The wind was blowing hard and he trembled. Someone screamed._

_He looked around and saw a women coming at him, screaming furiously. She had a knife in her hand… He recognised that knife…_

"_I WILL NOT LET YOU LEAVE ME!" she screamed._

_Then __there was a red light coming from behind him and the women fell to the ground, cut in two. He turned around and saw the figure of a women standing in the entrance of the cave. He knew she had been the one to kill the scary women._

"_Mommy!" he cried happily and ran toward her. She held out her hands and he threw himself at her and…_

"Master?"

He awoke and drew his wand in a blink of an eye. When he saw who it was, he let the wand down.

"Antonin. Good news, I hope."

"You were right. She was already there with the Weasley-twins. We captured them all… But they managed to injure one of us."

Voldemort waved his hand. "Where are they now?"

"In the dungeons," Antonin said looking a bit puzzled at the armchair and the blanket.

Voldemort made the blanket disappear. "Go, I will visit them."

Antonin bowed and left the room. Voldemort sighed and tried to pull his thoughts together. It had just been a stupid dream. Everyone had stupid dreams sometimes.

He left the library and went down to the dungeons. He followed the sound of screaming and entered one of the bigger cells. Three persons were hanging from the wall. Two of them were screaming angrily while the third one was screaming out of pain. One Death Eaters was raping her while the other cast some spell on her. For some reason, the sight made Voldemort angry. He cast a spell that made the two Death Eaters fly into the wall.

"Jugson," Voldemort said coldly. "I never said you could touch them. You were just supposed to bring them here."

"My Lord." Jugson's eyes were wide in horror. "She hurt Macnair…"

"I don't care, leave. I will deal with you later."

The two Death Eaters left and Voldemort turned to the half naked crying girl. He sighed and waved his wand to make the bleeding between her legs stop. Then he fixed her robes. First then did she look at him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Voldemort nodded and conjured a chair out of thin air. He sat down and looked at the three prisoners. He didn't really care but they looked very uncomfortable. With a fourth wave of his wand, he let them down from the wall, still in chains, but able to sit and lay if they wanted.

The twins stared at him. "Who are you?" one of them asked.

"I am Lord Voldemort," he said with a smirk.

"No way," the other twin said. "Harry said you looked like a snake with red eyes."

Voldemort shrugged. "Perhaps Potter needs new glasses."

They looked at him in disbelief.

"So, now that I have introduced myself, perhaps you would be so kind to do the same?"

"Fred Weasley," the twin to the right said.

"George," the twin on the left and closest to the girl said. "And she is Angelina Johnson. But you already now that, don't you?"

Voldemort smiled. "Yes, but we are civilised people."

"Why are we here?" Fred asked.

"You two are here by mistake. We were only interested in the girl since she knows too much."

"I didn't mean to get you involved." Angelina started to cry again. "I'm sorry."

Voldemort made a mental smile. It was so easy to play on others guilt.

"Its okay, Angie," George said. "They would probably have taken us anyway."

Angelina still cried. "Please don't hurt them."

Voldemort looked thoughtfully at her. "We will see about that. First I want to know what exactly made you run away from your Auror training."

"I saw a Death Eaters there. One I know is wanted. I figured something was wrong when my teacher talked to him like they were friends. Then I found out that the Death Eaters were supposed to train us… That's why I ran."

It was so easy to get to know the answer after you had played nice. Perhaps he would do something like this the next time. Using Crucio to get the answers from someone got boring and using a knife was so messy.

"Quite understandable. But you understand I can't let you run away with this to Dumbledore, don't you?"

Angelina looked down at the floor. "But it's wrong…"

"For you perhaps," Voldemort said reasonably. "But this brings us to the next question. What am I supposed to do with you? I can't let you go… But I can't…" He suddenly stopped and looked at the twins. He could hear a soft humming sound of magic. George was holding something in his hand.

Voldemort went over to him and held up his hand. There was some kind of ring on his finger and it was humming. He ripped it of and made a quick exanimation of it. It was transferring a magical pulse… a tracking device? Voldemort hissed and forced the magic in the ring to stop the transmitting. It stopped to hum.

"How long has this been one?" he asked in a terrible low voice.

"Long enough," George said with a triumphing smile.

"Hm…" Voldemort thought quickly. If this was a tracking device, they would be coming soon. If it was something else…

He threw the ring up in the air and gave it an Order. A glow came out from the ring and he could hear his own voice, and then Angelina telling him why she ran away. It was a recorder! And it had sent the information away somewhere. Probably to Dumbledore… Which meant Dumbledore knew about the Aurors and where his headquarter was.

Voldemort smiled. "You are clever, George. I would have wished this happened later but… I guess you can't have everything in the world. Excuse me."

He left the dungeons and sent a message to all his Death Eaters.

It was time to take over Hogwarts.


	36. Taking over

Sorry, I had planned to post this earlier, but I got sick when I came back from my vacation and then I had to travel to the University I will start this fall and look at my new apartment, so yesterday I was just lying down with high fever. But I'm better now, so I managed to re-read it and change a couple of errors... I hope there aren't too many left. It just so hard for me to see them... Ah, well... Hope you like it anyway!

**Warning; This chapter has not yet been betaed!**

* * *

Chapter 36 – Taking over

Severus woke up when he felt Voldemort summoning him. He cursed and stumbled out of bed and put on his Death Eater's robes and mask. A moment later, he was standing inside Voldemort court room. Severus frowned when he saw all the other Death Eaters there as well.

"My Death Eaters." Everyone turned toward the voice of the most powerful wizard alive. He was standing on a small stage, smiling at them. "It's time. Minutes from now, the Order will come here and this place will explode, hopefully killing them all. We will go to Hogwarts and take over the school while they are occupied here. I hope you all know what to do. If you don't, ask someone from the inner circle. We will invade Hogwarts in ten minutes time. Capture everyone who tries to fight you. Bring them to the storehouse and lock them inside. Knock them unconscious if you have to, but don't harm them more than necessary. We don't want to cause chaos."

Everyone nodded and Apparated to their positions. Severus stayed behind. His order was to take the Dark Lord to Hogwarts. He couldn't help but to scowl at the other man.

"Don't look like that, Severus." The Dark Lord smiled. "This is a happy day! Now, take us back to Hogwarts."

Severus just nodded and took Voldemort's hand. If someone would look into the magical transportation during this night, they would only see that Severus had Apparated into Hogwarts, not that he had guided someone else.

They landed inside Severus study.

"Is Hermione asleep?" Voldemort asked, a little too eager.

"I hope so," Severus said. "We should let her sleep…"

Voldemort didn't listen; he was already on his way to the bedroom. Severus followed, sighing. They entered the bedroom and stared at the empty bed.

"Hermione?" Severus called and went to the bathroom. No one was there. He went to the kitchen, but she wasn't their either. "Hermione?"

Voldemort was standing next to the fire. "Someone has used the Floo recently…"

"Hermione wouldn't leave. Something must have happened."

Voldemort nodded and something started to hum inside his robe. He took out some kind of device and smiled. "I knew it."

"What?"

"I made a bomb that would explode once everyone in the Order made it inside the headquarters. It has exploded now. I hope you didn't forget anything…"

Severus looked at him in surprise. "But all your things, my Lord?"

"I did another spell some time ago that would let me transport everything from the headquarters with a blink of an eye. Everything I own is now in a secret and safe place only I can enter. You shouldn't worry so much, I take care of everything."

"What will happen if someone survived the explosion?"

"Some of my Death Eaters are looking into it right now. Survivors will be taken to the storehouse."

Severus nodded and Voldemort sat down and started to investigate the fire.

"I think she was taken to Dumbledore's office," he said after a while. "It is the latest connection."

Severus grinned. "Shall we make a visit?"

"Perhaps we should."

xxx

Hermione woke up by someone shaking her gently. She got quite a surprise when she recognised Dumbledore standing next to her bed. He didn't look happy at all.

"Come with me," he ordered.

"W-what? Why?"

"I will explain everything, just come with me to my office."

"Where's Severus?"

"Voldemort."

"Oh…" Hermione got up and held her blanket close to her body. Dumbledore handed her a robe and turned around. When she had put it one, he lead her out to the sitting room and toward the fire.

"You first, Mrs Snape," he said.

Hermione threw in some Floo-powder and stepped inside. The next moment, she was stumbling into the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore followed her.

"Please sit down, Hermione."

Was it just her, or was Dumbledore acting peculiar than usual? He seemed… upset.

"Has this something to do with Severus?" she asked.

"You could say so…" Dumbledore sat down behind his desk. "I know he is hiding something from me, Hermione. It's very important I get to know what it is."

Hermione looked outside. The sun was about to rise. She frowned.

"Couldn't this wait? I'm really tried…"

"No, it can't wait," Dumbledore said harshly. "Voldemort has found out that Severus is a spy. I have already sent the Order to his headquarters."

"Oh…" Hermione didn't really know what to say. She couldn't say that Severus wasn't a spy… "He hasn't spoken to me about what it is he does when he is with Voldemort…"

Dumbledore had watched her carefully and now he sighed. "I am sorry to hear that, Hermione… I wished I could have done something earlier."

"Done what?"

"My dear child, I know you are lying."

Hermione stared at him.

"I suspected that you were lying the last time we spoke, and now I can see it in your eyes."

Hermione eyes went wide, but before she could say anything, he had tied her hands and legs together.

"I expected so much more from you," Dumbledore continued. "But Voldemort has always been talented in seducing people… Tell me what you know Hermione."

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it again.

"You can fix things, Hermione," Dumbledore said eagerly. "Just tell me everything you know about Voldemort. What is he up to?"

"I don't know…," she whispered.

"How about Severus?"

"It's not my place to tell. He trusts me, I won't tell you his secrets," Hermione said. It was true. Oh how she wished she didn't have to be in the middle of this.

"I'm sorry to hear that… I really am." Dumbledore closed his eyes for a second. Hermione trembled. And for some reason, she was hungry.

"Are you really pregnant?" he finally asked.

"Yes, I am. I even have morning sickness."

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "_Legilimens!_"

Hermione wasn't prepared for it. She tried to shut her mind down, but she was too weak. She couldn't even throw him out with magic. He was looking for memories of Voldemort and she could feel his surprise when he found them.

Her talking to Voldemort. Her eating dinner with Voldemort and Bella. Voldemort standing in front of her, naked and with strange symbols on his body. Her waking up next to a gorgeous man…

Dumbledore pulled out from her head with a horrid look. Hermione looked down at the floor.

"What have you done, Hermione?" he asked and got up.

"He helped me when you wouldn't. I helped him in return," Hermione said quietly.

Dumbledore didn't answer. Instead he dragged her up and put her one his desk.

"What are you…?" Hermione began, but Dumbledore pressed his wand at her stomach and muttered something. There was a glow.

"I said I was pregnant!"

He still didn't answer, he muttered something else. A curse.

It felt like something had cut her open and tried to burn her stomach. She screamed in pain. The burning sensation disappeared, but she still screamed. She didn't stop to scream until something cold was placed on her stomach.

"Hermione? My princess? Answer me!"

Breathing heavily, she opened her eyes and saw Voldemort bent over her with a worried expression on his face. She started to cry.

"It hurts…," she mumbled.

"Hush… You are safe now…" he said and stroked her face. She believed him.

xxx

When Voldemort stepped through the fire and into Dumbledore's office, he heard her screams before he saw her. It didn't even take him a second to throw Dumbledore into the wall and start to heal Hermione. Her stomach was swollen and red. Voldemort cast an eye on Dumbledore who was unconscious. Had the old man tried to kill her? Then why…

Voldemort looked down at Hermione again. No, not her. The thing inside her. Dumbledore knew… He managed to make the swelling go down and then he placed a freezing spell on her stomach.

"Hermione? My princess? Answer me!"

Hermione opened her eyes. She looked scared to death. When she saw him, she started to cry. Hopefully out of relief.

"It hurts…," she mumbled.

He was going to kill Dumbledore. Dumbledore wouldn't have hurt Hermione without a reason, he must have known…

"Hush… You are safe now…" He stroked her face and she closed her eyes again.

He looked up and saw Severus staring at him.

"Tie him up and wake him," he ordered Severus.

The other man nodded and looked at Dumbledore with murder in his eyes. Some minutes later, Dumbledore was awake and safely tied up.

"Tom," Dumbledore said. "You are too late. I have already sent the Order to your headquarter."

"I know, old fool," Voldemort scowled. "Why do you think I am here? We are taking over the school."

Dumbledore looked at Severus and arched an eyebrow. "Severus?"

Severus crossed his arms. "There is no one in this world I despise as much as you, Dumbledore."

The old man bowed his hand and sighed.

"Professor!" the door swung open and to everyone's surprise, Potter was standing in the doorway.

Potter seemed to be just as surprised as any of them. He stopped and stared from Severus to Voldemort, to the tied Dumbledore and then to Hermione. His eyes widened.

"What the…," Potter started to say, but then everything happened at once.

Voldemort disarmed Potter and Severus took a hold on his arms. He was just about to kill the-boy-who-lived-to-cause-trouble when he heard Dumbledore.

"Let him go or I will kill her, Voldemort."

Voldemort spun around and saw that Dumbledore had managed to get loose and now held his wand at Hermione neck.

"What?!" Potter called out.

"NO!" Voldemort cried. "Let him go, Severus."

He didn't turn around to see if Severus had followed his order. His eyes were on Hermione. She was staring at him with frighten eyes.

"Professor," Potter said and came up next to Voldemort. "That's Hermione! You can't…"

"Run, Harry," Dumbledore asked. "Please run."

"But…"

"Harry," Hermione said in a trembling voice. "Run… please…"

That made Potter run. Dumbledore looked with a triumph smile at Voldemort who took the opportunity to kill the annoying man. Dumbledore didn't have time to harm Hermione, he feel down on the ground with his smile still on his face.

"Come…" Voldemort mumbled to Severus. "We have things to do… Take Hermione back to your room and stay there…"

Severus nodded and helped his wife up from the desk. Hermione winced in pain and Voldemort wanted to kill Dumbledore again. When they were gone, he exited through the stairs.

Outside the window, the sun was rising. He didn't meet any people until he was on the stair, looking down at the entrance hall. Death Eaters fought teachers and students. Some had fallen. He could see Potter fighting Lucius and Draco.

Voldemort jinxed his voice so it would be heard over the noise.

"PLEASE LOWER YOUR WANDS. THE WAR IS OVER." His voice rang trough the hall.

There was some fighting. But when the teachers and students saw that the Death Eaters didn't try to hex them, just protect themselves, they lowered their wands too.

"As I was saying," Voldemort said and started to walk down the stairs. "Dumbledore is gone. I don't wish to kill anyone. If every student would please enter the Great Hall and just sit down, this would be so much easier."

Half of the Death Eaters followed the students into the Great Hall. The teachers and the unconscious ones were left behind. Voldemort frowned. Potter was not among them. But he would never just give up. Voldemort looked at Lucius and Draco. They, on the other hand, were knocked out cold. Damn. Potter had got away again.

Voldemort looked at the one still standing. "Now, this will be very painless. You will all receive a necklace. It will help us to keep track on you so you don't run away. It is only temporary."

Everyone was too confused and shocked to do anything. He waited until everyone had got a necklace before he continued. "Now, my Death Eaters will take away the wounded ones. Don't worry, they won't hurt them. They will be taken to a house with other… wounded. I want you to go and wake up the students who aren't here and bring them to the Great Hall."

The Death Eaters started to transport the bodies as the teachers disappeared to different directions. Voldemort went into the Great Hall and sat down at the centre of the head table. He had taken Dumbledore's life, why shouldn't he take his chair as well?

Students started to come in and sit down at their different tables. Voldemort started to think of what he would say. He needed to explain to them what was going to happen and that he would not stand for any rebelling. But he didn't want to scare them. He wanted this takeover to be quick and painless. Scared people always did something drastic. And he could feel the fear in the students. When the hall was full, he made a gesture for his Death Eaters to close the doors. None of them had any masks on. That would only scare the children.

"Students," he began. "Please don't be afraid, we won't harm you. As you may see, we have taken over this school but it doesn't mean you will be harmed in any way. The war is over now. We won."

The terror in the hall rose.

"It may sound strange to you, but we actually won a long time ago. We have been in control over the Ministry a whole year and no one has complained. The only resistance has been inside this school, led by Dumbledore. I went to him earlier this morning to sort things out and I found him torturing a student. Sadly, Dumbledore's paranoia had turned into madness. He was torturing the poor girl because he thought she would know something about me. She didn't know anything." Voldemort made a pause to sigh. "I managed to stop him, but rather than letting me questioning him, he killed himself…"

Like on cue, one of his Death Eaters hurried into the Hall and went to Voldemort.

"Everyone who went to the headquarters are dead, my Lord," he whispered.

Voldemort nodded and the man left.

"I'm afraid I have more bad news," Voldemort said in a sad voice. "Dumbledore's death activated some kind of bomb… the Order of the Phoenix is gone too…"

A gasp travelled around the Hall and some people started to cry. Voldemort rose.

"It seems like I was too late… Please return to your rooms… your teachers will come with more information later. I must ask you not to run away. Until we have everything under control, Hogwarts is temporary cut off from the world."

He nodded toward the teachers who took care of the students again and led them away. Once they were gone, his Death Eaters came closer.

"Make sure none of the rebels remember what actually happened," he said to them. "We don't want the truth to come out."


	37. A helpful Ginny

Hi! New chapter! I'm sorry if they starts coming less frequently, but I will go on vacation again next week, and then I'll move to the University I will begin in. I'll try to update two times every week, but I'm sorry if they have more errors than it should. I just have a lot too do.

And I don't think this was clear in the last chapter but Dumbledore did NOT try to kill Hermione. Like Voldemort thought, he tried to kill the thing inside her! Ah, well, on with the next chapter!

**Warning; This chapter has not yet been betaed!**

* * *

Chapter 37 – A helpful Ginny

Hermione lay on her bed with her eyes closed. Tears were running from the corner of her eyes and into her hair, but she didn't care anymore. Why had Dumbledore tried to kill her? Was it because of what she had done with Voldemort? How could he be so unfair? She had always looked up to Dumbledore, but now she understood why Severus hated him.

"Here." She could feel something against her lips. Severus had come back with some potion.

Hermione opened her eyes and drank it. The throbbing pain in her stomach disappeared.

"Is the baby okay?" she asked.

Severus nodded. "The Dark Lord saved it when he saved you."

Hermione sighed. "I guess that means I owe him again…"

"I would have saved you if I had been there first," Severus said, a bit aggressive.

Hermione took his hand and smiled sadly. "I know, Severus. I'm just glad I live."

Severus stroked some hair from her face. "I am too…" He bent down to kiss her, but something made Hermione turn her head away. The gesture was too intimate. She didn't want that. She didn't love him, it would feel wrong.

Severus sighed. "I wish you would give me a chance."

"I'm sorry," she said, but she didn't exactly know what she was sorry for.

"I think I need to go to the other teachers," Severus said coldly. "If I know the Dark Lord, he will want to talk to everyone…"

At the same moment, someone entered the room. "Severus?" It was Voldemort.

Severus sighed and kissed Hermione's forehead. She could see him bowing in the doorway. A moment later, the door closed. She closed her eyes, but only a minute later, the door opened again.

"Polyjuice Potion, works like a charm."

She opened her eyes and saw the Dark Lord standing in the doorway.

"Voldemort… But… Who was with Severus?"

He smirked and went over to the bed and sat down. "The only servant I trust enough to let her pretend to be me. She knows what to say, and what I want her to say."

"She?"

He chuckled and lay down next to her. "Are you jealous?"

"No… just surprise. I guess it's not Bella."

"No, it's not Bella. People would notice."

"I didn't know you had any other close female minions."

He put his nose in her hair right over her ear. "There is much you don't know about me, princess."

Hermione couldn't help but to tremble. Voldemort kissed her ear and placed his hand on her stomach. He started to caress it. "How do you feel?"

"I can't believe Dumbledore tried to kill me…" she mumbled. "And that you saved me."

"I told you Dumbledore couldn't be trusted…" Voldemort mumbled and kissed her jaw line.

Hermione closed her eyes again. His lips sent shivers down to her most sensitive areas. She could feel her heart starting to beat faster.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Comforting you," he said a bit hoarsely. "You have had a tough day…" The hand on her stomach travelled up over her breast. She moaned quietly, but the hand continued up to her neck and under her head. He lifter her head so he could sneak his other hand under it. Then the hand travelled back down to her hip.

"But I hate you…," she mumbled.

"So you keep saying… But I don't know who you are trying to convince anymore…" He turned her to her side so she was facing him. His leg came on top of hers and she could feel his breath on her lips. They felt two times bigger because of all the blood that was gathering there, waiting for the kiss.

"But I do… You tricked me and…"

"Hush… It doesn't matter what I did… Remember that I know what you are feeling… And your feelings tell me that you want me to kiss you…"

Hermione sighed and his hand found the hem of her nightgown. He got under it, and when his hand came in contact with her naked back, it felt like she had got a shock. She breathed in and he took the opportunity to crush his lips on hers. They both moaned at the contact and he pressed her body closer to his as her arm came around him. She stroked his back hard and he deepened the kiss. Their tongues battled with each other before he won. He gently nibbled her tongue with his teeth. Hermione moaned and her hand came up to his hair… He had such nice hair. So thick and soft, nothing like Severus…

Oh. Right… Severus. Her husband. She shouldn't be kissing another man… No matter how good he was at it. She sighed and broke free from his kiss, but he still held her tightly. She bowed her head so her forehead rested against his chin.

"I'm still married," she muttered. "He loves me. This isn't right."

"I don't care," Voldemort said a bit breathlessly. "I want you."

"I don't want to hurt him."

"I could make sure he wasn't around to see."

Hermione looked up at him with terror in her eyes. "NO! You can't…"

He smiled. "At least you don't deny that there is something between us…"

She groaned. "I hate you."

"No you don't. You are only trying to convince yourself that you are. It would be easier if you didn't fight it."

"But… you are evil."

"Everything is relative, my sweet," he purred and his hand stroked the side of her breast. "Some people would say this is evil and sinful… I say it's the beginning of something that could be incredible good."

"Well," Hermione said with a gasp. "Your area of expertise is how to make good things evil…"

He chuckled and captured her lips again while his thumb stroked her nipple in a way that felt too good to be true. Hermione sucked on his lower lips in response and he moaned.

"Hermione? Are you there?"

Hermione panicked and pushed him off her so he fell down to the floor next to the bed. Then she sat up and groaned when her stomach started to hurt again.

"Hermione!?"

"Ginny," Hermione mumbled and looked at Voldemort. He rose from the floor with a dark expression. "Sorry."

He grunted and went to the door. Hermione sighed when he opened the door.

"Miss Weasley," Voldemort said.

"What are you doing here?!" Hermione could hear Ginny say in a horrid voice.

"Ginny!" she called. "It's okay."

Ginny stepped inside the bedroom with a suspicious look at Voldemort. She sat down on the bed and took Hermione's hand, still looking at Voldemort.

"Tell me that isn't Lord Voldemort," Ginny hissed.

Voldemort arched an eyebrow. "In the flesh."

"Ginny," Hermione said and held her friends hand tightly. "It's okay; he saved my life from Dumbledore."

Ginny's eyes widened. "So Dumbledore did attack someone?"

Hermione started to sob. "Yes, I don't know why. He dragged me to his office and started to question me about Severus. I didn't want to answer him… So he forced himself into my mind and then he attacked me! I thought I would die."

Ginny still didn't look convinced, but she hugged her. "Oh, Hermione. I'm sorry."

"I was so scared…" Hermione muttered. "And the baby…"

"Is the baby alright?"

Hermione nodded. "Severus gave me something that will make sure I don't get a miscarriage."

Ginny looked at Voldemort again. "I'm still not sure why he is here."

Voldemort, who had sat down on the chair, looked surprised. "Me? Oh, I have just taken over Hogwarts and will be the new headmaster. I was just making sure Mrs Snape was alright."

"Why?"

"Because I'm nice."

Ginny snorted. "You can't fool me, Riddle. You are always after something, I should know."

Voldemort shrugged.

"Where is Harry, by the way?" Ginny continued.

"What about Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at Ginny.

"I saw him fight after he had come back from Dumbledore… and then he just wasn't there anymore. What happened at Dumbledore's office?"

Voldemort sighed. "I told everyone before. I found Dumbledore trying to kill Mrs Snape, I made him stop and was about to ask him what the hell he was doing when Potter came. Dumbledore got loose and said that he would kill Mrs Snape unless let Potter go. Of course I let Potter go. When Dumbledore saw that, he killed himself so I wouldn't get the chance to question him."

Ginny grimaced. "I just can't believe that. You have wanted to kill Harry since he was a baby."

"So you don't think a man can change? Potter is not on my to-do-list anymore."

Ginny didn't look convinced and neither was Hermione, but she was feeling very sleepy.

"Speaking of changes, what's up with this new looks? Harry said you looked like a snake."

"I got over it. Being reborn into a new body is a process… I promise you, this is the real me."

It was scary how easy he lied. Hermione yawned.

"And now it looks like Mrs Snape wants to sleep. I have to ask you to leave, Miss Weasley."

Ginny looked at Hermione who nodded.

"I will be fine," she promised."

"Okay… I will come back tomorrow…" Ginny hugged her again and then followed Voldemort out of the room. Sleep claimed Hermione just a moment later.

xxx

The next few days at Hogwarts were chaotic. Children wanted to speak to their parents, but weren't allowed due to "insecurity". Teachers had to comfort the students even if they needed comfort too. Voldemort spook to everyone three times every day too assure them all that they were safe and that nothing would happen. The war was over, they should be celebrating! But even if everyone did calm down by the handsome Dark Lord's word, they didn't feel like celebrating.

Hermione slept most of the time, dreaming wet, erotic dreams about Voldemort. She was sure he planted then into her mind, but still felt guilty every time she saw Severus. Not that they saw each other very often. He always had something to do and she usually pretended to be asleep when he was home. She didn't want to meet the rest of the school again. She felt like she had betrayed them.

"You won't become any healthier if you don't try to do something," Severus said to her one night when they were in bed.

"I know. I'm just too tired."

"No, you are hiding."

Hermione turned toward the wall. "I want to sleep."

Severus sat up and made her turn back to him again. "What's really the matter with you, Hermione? This isn't like you!"

She could feel the tears coming, but she forced them away. He stared into her eyes like he was trying to see her soul.

"I betrayed them," she finally said. "Ginny, Ron and Harry… I helped Voldemort to achieve this… I gave him his new powers!"

"Yes, but your friends aren't wounded. Mr Weasley came back last night. He and Miss Weasley were here, asking about you. They are worried. So am I… and the Dark Lord."

"I bet he is," Hermione muttered. Ever since they had kissed, she had gone from being cold to confused again. It bugged her that she couldn't find the coldness again.

Severus placed his hands on her shoulders. "What is going on between the two of you?"

Hermione swallowed. "I don't know… He is just… him."

"Do you have a crush on him now?" Severus asked in a hard voice.

"I…" Hermione tried to break their eye contact, but he wouldn't let her. "I hate him…"

"But you want to fuck him? Tell me the truth."

"I…" Hermione took a deep breath and then looked up at him again. "Yes. I want to fuck him. I know it's disgusting and he is twice your age and he is evil. But he makes me turn into jelly and I hate it."

Severus let her go and rose from the bed. "You are right, it is disgusting. And you are twisted. Why do you like Death Eaters so much? It's not healthy."

Hermione sat up. "I don't know! Why do you like me so much?! I never asked for any of this. You and Voldemort forced this upon me. I never wanted to marry you."

He crossed his arms and stared at her. "You didn't complain once we started to shag. Perhaps all you really need is a big cock."

"And you are so much better?" Hermione said and got out from bed too. "All you ever liked about me was my pussy!"

"Perhaps it is because it doesn't talk so much!"

"Oh!" Hermione felt like she had got a punch in her stomach. "I hate you!"

"Then why don't we fuck? You want to fuck the Dark Lord, right? And you claim to hate him."

"Stop it!" She screamed. "You are just mad because I don't love you anymore!"

"No, I'm mad because my wife is stupid enough to want to fuck the Dark Lord."

Hermione felt the tears starting to run. "Perhaps I will fuck him in exchanged for a divorce from you."

"Perhaps we should fuck him together then!"

"FINE!" Hermione stormed out from the bedroom and went to the sitting-room. She was about to throw some Floo-powder into the fire when Severus lifted her up from behind.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed.

"No," he said in a low voice. "If you walk to him tonight, don't bother coming back. Because you will have nothing to come back to. If I find out that you have fucked him, I won't care anymore. I will kill him. Or die trying."

He dropped her on the floor again. She turned around and stared at him. He looked deadly serious. Hermione swallowed and walked backwards to the fire. She held up the hand with the Floo and threw it into the fire. She stepped into the fire.

"Gryffindor tower," she whispered.

Severus looked relived.

Hermione stepped out into the Gryffindor tower. It was empty. She looked outside and realised that it had to be in the middle of the night. The moon was shining softly through the big windows. She missed the windows…

With a silent sob, she went up the stairs to the girls dorms and entered the one saying fifth-years. Ginny's bed was the one closest to the door. Hermione tiptoed to it and pulled aside the curtains.

"Ginny?" she whispered.

The younger girl awoke with jerk. "Hermione?"

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

Ginny moved aside to give Hermione space to sit down. Then she took her wand and cast a silencing-spell so the other girls wouldn't hear them.

"What happened?" Ginny asked once Hermione had crawled into the bed.

Hermione started to sob. "I don't love him anymore."

"Snape?"

"Yes! But he loves me… and everything is so confusing. He found out that I have a crush on someone else and he… He said the most horrible things…"

"Whom do you have a crush on?"

"It doesn't matter… He is just so protective… He said that he was going to kill the other man if I went to him. So I came here instead."

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny said and hugged her. "He is just sad because you don't love him."

"Then why can't he just cry like others?" Hermione muttered.

"Because he is a man. He probably doesn't know how to cry…"

Hermione sobbed a little more. "I just don't know what to do. I care for him… I'm expecting his child! I can't just leave him, even if Voldemort would allow it."

"Why would he allow it?"

"Because he is the leader now… I guess he is in charge of such things. And it is his fault from the beginning."

"Yes…" Ginny sighed and Hermione decided to talk about something else.

"How is Ron? I heard he was back?"

"He is fine… They took him to some kind of hospital. He said that they were nice and took care of him and then just sent him back. But I think they did something to him. He says that he is glad the war is finally over and that he can't believe that Dumbledore was such a double-crosser."

Hermione frowned. "That doesn't sound like him."

"No… It seems like he doesn't really care that Riddle is the Headmaster."

"Why do you call him Riddle?" Hermione asked confused.

"Because he looks very much like he did in the dairy… Do you think I should call him Voldemort?"

"I don't think he likes to be called Riddle… But I don't think he likes to be called anything but 'Lord' or 'Sir'…"

Ginny giggled a bit nervously. "He is dangerous."

Hermione nodded. "Yes… I don't know what we can do now… he is so powerful."

"Harry is still out there somewhere," Ginny said and sounded hopeful. "Perhaps he is building up some kind of rebel group?"

"Perhaps…"

For some reason, Hermione didn't think Harry could save them anymore… Voldemort was just so powerful. And it was all thanks to her…


	38. The new Headmaster

Okay, I will go on vacation again and I won't be back until Friday. If I get the time, I will post another chapter later tonight, but right now, I need to start packing! So enjoy this chapter and I'd love to hear what you think!

Take care!

**Warning; This chapter has not yet been betaed!**

* * *

Chapter 38 – The new headmaster

When Hermione first woke up, she wondered where she was. The room was brighter and the body next to her was smaller than she was used to. She turned around a little and her hand came in contact with something soft. Hm… Where had she felt that before?

"Hermione, I love you, but only as a friend. So could you please remove your hand from my tit?"

Hermione blushed and rolled away. "Sorry, Ginny… I didn't mean to..."

Ginny giggled and Hermione couldn't help but to giggle as well. But they were interrupted when someone pulled the curtains away.

"Shit," Ginny mumbled. "I forgot!"

"What do we have here?!" It was an old dark-haired woman that Hermione didn't recognised. "Everyone except married couple shall be sleeping in their own beds. That is an old Hogwarts' rule."

"Madame Toulouse, please, Hermione was just a little sad and…" Ginny tried.

"No, excuses, Miss Weasley. This has to be taken to the Headmaster. Come with me."

Hermione and Ginny got up and followed the old Madame. Hermione noticed that the woman held herself very straight and wondered if she wore a corset.

"Who is she?" she asked Ginny in a low voice.

"I forgot to tell you, they check us every night and morning to 'be sure we are alright'. But I think they are only making sure none of us has run away."

"Oh… So she is some kind of nanny?"

Ginny shrugged. "I think she is a relative to Filch. Neither of them like students."

Hermione smiled a little as they hurried through the corridors. She wanted to stop and have a break. This was what you got from moving too little… Why couldn't she have taken her robes? Sure, her nightgown wasn't reviling anything, but it was cold.

They came to the old statue that hid the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

"Revolution," Toulouse said and the statue nodded and showed then the staircase.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Voldemort knew how to pick a password. "Revolution", yeah right.

The Madame knocked on the door.

"Enter," came Voldemort calm response.

If Hermione hadn't been so tried after the walk, she might have been a little more worried about what Voldemort would do when he saw her.

Toulouse opened the door and they went into the office.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at the redecoration. Like in Dumbledore's days, there where a lot of books everywhere, but nothing else was the same. Voldemort had changed the colours in the room to green and silver and there were big green curtains hanging over the windows. Instead of a bird, there were four different snakes in the room. One was lying next to the window, enjoying the sun. One was lying on a bookshelf. One was sliding over the floor and the last was sitting behind the desk, reading something with a frown on his forehead. Too bad he didn't look like a snake anymore…

Without being welcomed to sit, Hermione took the liberty to sit down in one of the armchairs. Her legs were trembling and she was hungry.

Toulouse gave her a glare before she turned to Voldemort.

"I found these two girls in the same bed this morning. I found their position rather inappropriate."

Voldemort looked up in surprise. "Girls?" Then he saw Hermione and Ginny and laughed.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look.

"Well, well, I hadn't expected this," he said when he had finished laughing. "Thank you, Madame Toulouse. I will take care of this."

The old lady nodded and with another angry glare at the girls, she left.

Voldemort leaned back in the chair and watched Hermione under half-lidded eyes. Hermione couldn't help but to blush.

"I have heard about strange cravings during a woman's pregnancy, Mrs Snape, but I didn't know you had such… helpful friends." He looked at Ginny.

"It was nothing like that… sir," Ginny said. "We were just asleep."

Voldemort smirked. "Of course you were. Nevertheless, everyone in this school has their own bed to sleep in. Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Weasley. You may go."

"What about Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Voldemort gave her a hard look. "Since Mrs Snape seems to be well enough for nightly visits in other peoples beds, I guess she is healthy enough to talk about her schoolwork."

Ginny looked at Hermione, who shrugged. She nodded and left with a small "Thank you, sir."

When the door closed behind Ginny, Voldemort looked at her again.

"You know… I would have welcomed you into my bed if you wanted to have somewhere to sleep…"

Hermione blushed. "I know you would."

"Then why go to Miss Weasley?"

"Because I needed comfort."

"I could give you that…" Voldemort got up from his chair and came to stand in front of her, leaning against his desk. "And I'm sure Severus would have too… So why didn't you just stay with your loving husband?"

She looked down on the floor. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"When was it paradise?"

"Ah… So you two had a row and you ran off to Miss Weasley…"

"Yes."

"Look at me."

Hermione looked up and met his stare.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hungry and weak," Hermione said truthfully.

"Well, I can take care of one of those things." He went to a cabinet made of heavy oak and opened it. He selected a few things and went back to her and placed the items on the table. She saw that it was food. Fruits, cereals and milk. He smiled at her hungry look and transfigured a pen to a plate and mixed cereals with bananas, pear and grapes. When that was done, he drained it with milk and gave it to her.

"Thank you," she mumbled and started to eat.

"I miss seeing you eat," he said and watched her as she chewed.

She swallowed. "Really?" she asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "And I miss seeing you naked…"

She blushed and looked down at her food as she continued to eat. He didn't say anything, but she could feel his stare. It was very disturbing.

When she was done, he made the plate disappear.

"So…" she said and got up. "Thank you for the food, I guess I have to…"

"Oh, no you don't." He captured her wrist and made her spin around and into his arms. "We still have a lot of things to talk about."

His hands were around her waist and he spook quietly into her hair.

"But…" Hermione shivered when he sat down in the armchair she just had left and pulled her into his lap.

"You are cold," he mumbled and pulled his robes around her.

"It's okay…"

"No, I don't want you to catch a cold." He pulled her arms around her and made her lean against him.

"There we go…"

"This is highly inappropriate," she mumbled.

"Not yet, princess." His voice was full of promises she didn't know if she wanted.

"I'm married!"

"Yes, so you said last time…" He smirked and kissed her forehead.

"That was just a… thank-you-for-saving-my-life-snog."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"So then we can call this a thank-you-for-breakfast-snog…" He bent her head up and captured her lips.

Hermione tried to get loose, but he held her too tightly. So she pressed her lips together tightly.

Voldemort sighed, but let go of her lips. "Why can't you just enjoy it? The most gorgeous man alive want to kiss you, damn it!"

"Oh, sorry if I hurt your feelings Narcissus," she muttered. "But I am married and I don't want to cheat on him."

"Fine…" Voldemort muttered, but he didn't loosen his grip. "So I suppose we should talk about your schedule instead."

"Yes."

He started to stroke her back and Hermione couldn't help but relax a little.

"I think you should start to try simple spells in the beginning of next week. I can feel your magic again, even if it is weak."

"You can?"

"Yes, I just said so. But you will have to do some exercises too… The magic doesn't get any stronger if your body is weak."

"Oh… I know that. But I guess I can begin with some of the things Bella showed me."

"Ah… Bella… yes."

"Where is she?"

"I keep her occupied… She is a bit… mad."

"More than usual?"

"Yes."

"I feel sorry for her."

He sighed. "I do too."

"You do?"

"Well… Perhaps not, but she was quite useful. Now I have to make sure she doesn't kill herself."

"You are heartless…" Hermione muttered and subconsciously touched his chest.

"Not really," he mumbled. She could feel his nose inside her hair.

What was wrong with him?! She broke loose and stood up.

"If that's all, I think I will be going," she said.

Voldemort sighed but leaned back in the chair. "I will have you, Hermione. And you can't deny that the thought turns you on."

Hermione gave him an angry glare before she turned around and threw some Floo-powder into the fire. It was time to deal with her husband. She didn't see Voldemort smiling like the devil behind her.

xxx

Severus watched his young wife disappear and was relived that she had chosen the Gryffindor tower instead of Voldemort. He stared into the fire for some moments and then groaned. How could he have said all those things? He didn't mean any of it, he loved her.

Well… sure, she was annoying… And she had a talent to make him jealous beyond reason. But… He loved her. She was the mother of his child!

He went to his liquor-store and poured himself a glass of Firewhisky. He didn't think she would come back more tonight, so he could drain his sorrows a little.

After the sixth glass, he started to become angry again.

Who did Voldemort think he was? It was not like Severus came and stole his wife! Not that Voldemort really had a wife, but that was beside the point. Voldemort was just… evil. You didn't give someone a girl and then decided that you wanted her yourself. No, Voldemort probably wanted her the whole time, but didn't know how to take her.

Yes. And that was evil! Bloody, fucking, evil Dark Lord. Severus wanted to tell him just that. Yes. He should tell him.

"Headmaster's office," Severus grunted into the fire and stepped through. He fell into Voldemort's office.

"Severus?" Voldemort was standing at a bookshelf with a book in his hand. When he saw Severus, he put the book back on the shelf.

"You…" Severus got up pointed at the Dark Lord. "… are a bad employer."

Voldemort arched an eyebrow. "And you are clearly drunk."

Severus stumbled over to Voldemort and grabbed his robe. "She is mine! You gave her to me!"

Voldemort smiled coldly and pushed Severus of him. "And now I take her back."

"That was your intension all along! Wasn't it?!" Severus asked hotly.

"Yes, it was," Voldemort said calmly. "Well, perhaps not everything but… I had been planning to use her at the ritual, and then use her to take over the world. I didn't think she would be so attractive, but that is merely a plus."

"Why her?"

"Isn't that obvious? For the ritual to work I needed someone innocent and powerful. Since power consume, that is hard to come over. Lucky for me, I heard about Potter's friend. I did some digging and found out that she was very powerful, but due to Potter, she hadn't been consumed by it. Potter helped her stay innocent for this long. Potter is more powerful, you see, and that keeps her modest. And to see him famous just makes her feel sorry for him. She doesn't want that."

"You ruined her."

"I can't take all the credit, my dear Severus," Voldemort smirked and leaned back against the desk. "But she is still lovely, don't you think? And don't you just love the way her pussy feels around your cock?"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Severus threw himself at the Dark Lord and pressed his hands around his neck, trying to strangle the evil wizard.

Voldemort pushed him off again, but now he looked serious.

"You are going too far, Severus. I can't have my Death Eaters attacking me…"

"I should kill you," Severus hissed. He was far beyond caring what the Dark Lord could do to him. Perhaps he shouldn't have had those last five drinks…

Voldemort sighed. "You give me no choice, Severus. You know what happens to Death Eaters who disobeys me."

Severus crossed his arms. "If you hurt me, Hermione will never forgive you."

Voldemort arched an eyebrow. "Then we have to make sure she never finds out."

He aimed his wand at Severus and the world disappeared.

xxx

Hermione entered their quarter and looked around. Severus war nowhere to be seen. She went to the kitchen, but he wasn't their either.

"Severus?" she called and went to their bedroom which was empty as well.

She went into his study. Everything was like it used to be, neatly placed on shelves and on the desk. Except a piece of paper lying on the desk. Hermione picked it up.

_Hermione (_it began in Severus handwriting_)_

_I'm sorry about what I said last night. I was just angry and upset. I do love you, you know that. But I can't stand the fact that you don't love me._

_So I have decided to go away for some time, to think. Perhaps it would do us both some good to be apart for a while._

_Please understand._

_Severus_

Hermione stared at the piece of paper for almost three minutes before the message sank in. He had left.

She couldn't help but to feel betrayed. And puzzled. He had said that he would try to kill Voldemort if he touched her… Then why did he leave? For all he knew, she could be with the Dark Lord right now.

Perhaps that was why he had left. To calm down. Well, he sure needed it.

Hermione sighed and sat down in his armchair. Some tears leaked out from her eyes. This was silly… Severus would probably be back by the end of the week and they would be friends again. Except that he wanted something more… Oh, at least now she had some time to think too. She could probably need that.

Without further worry, she went to the shower. When she came out again, Voldemort was standing in the sitting room.

"What do you want now?" Hermione asked and held her towel closer to her body.

Voldemort let his eyes sweep over her body. "Don't worry. I'm only looking for your husband. He didn't show up to class."

"He has left."

"Left?"

"Yes, didn't you know? He left me a note saying he needed some time to think." Hermione started to walk toward the bedroom.

"Did he? That was unexpected…"

"Yes. So should I follow the schedule Dumbledore left for me, or will you make me a new one?"

Voldemort waved his hand. "Do what you want…" Then he Apparated out of the room.

Hermione arched an eyebrow. They had been alone, she had just come out from the shower, and he hadn't tried to see her naked? He really must have been looking for Severus.

Ah, well. He did run the school now. He had to make sure everything went smoothly. Now he would have to get someone to do Severus' work.

Hermione sighed and got dressed. She would have Defence Against the Dark Arts in half an hour and she felt well enough to go. She ate a sandwich before she left for class. Ron was already there so she sat down next to him.

"Hi Hermione!" he said and smiled brightly. "How are you?"

"Fine," Hermione said and watched him closely. Something seemed to be wrong. "How are you?"

"Great."

"Oh… So you are not worried about Harry?"

Ron shrugged. "Well, yes, but Harry has always been able to take care of himself. And our Headmaster doesn't want to kill him anymore, so he should do fine. If I was him, I would travel to some warm contrary and settle down."

Hermione arched her eyebrows. "So… you don't care that Volde…"

"Don't speak that name, Hermione!" Ron said with a grimace.

"Okay… so you don't care that the Dark Lor…"

"He is not a… you-know-what anymore, Hermione. Really, you shouldn't be so hard on him. He has changed."

Hermione stared at him. "So you don't care that… he… is our headmaster now?"

"Not really, I mean… it's not like anything has changed. Besides, he isn't worse than Dumbledore."

"Right…" Hermione looked at the other students. Neither of them seemed worried. They were talking to each other in a relaxed way and some laughed. She shivered. What was going on?


	39. There is something in the water

Yay, I'm good. Here is another chapter! But I have to warn you all that there will be some lemons in this chapter... Hope you'll like it, with errors and all, and now I won't be able to update before next weekend. I'm not even going to bring the computer this time! I'll be going to the opera! YAY!

Okay, hope you'll like it and I always loves to get reviwes.

**Warning; This chapter has not yet been betaed!**

* * *

Chapter 39 – There is something in the water

After Hermione had started to go to classes again, the days went by fast. She got stronger as well. After a week, she was attending to every lesson. There had only been two incidents were she had had to run off to the bathroom due to morning sickness. One had been in McGonagall's class and she had asked Hermione to remain after lesson.

"You seem to feel much better, Hermione," her old Head of House said.

"I feel better, professor," Hermione said, smiling. "It's only some morning sickness, but I manage."

"I'm glad to hear…," McGonagall hesitated. "But I can't help to notice that your recovery seem to go much faster since Severus disappeared."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. McGonagall was right but… "I think it would have happened anyway… I had a minor setback after the… near-death-experience… Severus has always been nice to me."

Well, almost always.

McGonagall sighed. "I didn't think he would… I guess everything is a little… We just need to get used to how things are now."

"Professor…," Hermione asked carefully. "If you don't mind me asking… but what do you think of our new Headmaster?"

Hermione had noticed that no one said Voldemort's name. He was only "the Headmaster".

"Well… I'm surprised," McGonagall said, just as carefully. "I thought he would do more changes… But he seems to do his work well."

Hermione nodded and left. That was true, but she wanted to know what people really thought about him, but it seem to be some unwritten law saying that you couldn't speak your mind about him. And then it was this lack of worry she could see in a lot of students and teachers. There were some students who did look worried, but only when they thought no one saw them. Neville was one of them. But when she had tried to talk to him about it, he had just laughed nervously and said that he didn't know what she was talking about.

She had thought about asking Voldemort about it, but to her great surprises, he hadn't visited her once. She knew he was thinking of her. Every time she was in the Great Hall, he would stare at her thoughtfully. If he was trying to make her confused, he succeeded. He had wanted to have her alone, and now she was! Severus was gone!

That was the only thing she wasn't worry about. She still didn't know what she should say to him and she was secretively happy he was gone. She didn't miss the tension between them. It had felt like something was about to explode. It was nice too have some time to herself again. She only wished she could move up to the Gryffindor tower again.

She entered the dungeons and went to her quarters. She was going to do some exercises and then try to do some magic. Her body was getting stronger, but she hadn't managed to do a lot of magic yet. The only thing she could do so far was to make pencils fly.

When she got inside, she took off her robes and started to do some warm-ups. She jogged around in the sitting room and waved her arms in different directions. She always felt a little ridicules when she did this, but if she didn't warm up, she could hurt herself.

After a while, she lay down on the floor and did some different sit-ups and push-ups. She was sweating when she finally started to stretch. She pulled her arms over her head as far as she could, then she placed one leg on the top of an armchair and bent forward. The feeling made her grimace a bit. Bella had made her lither, but all the lying down for too long had made her muscles weaker. She really needed to exercise more.

"That is a position I would like to see you in more often."

Hermione turned her head and saw Voldemort stepping out from the Floo. She put her leg back down again.

"What are you doing her?" she asked coldly as her heart started to beat faster.

Voldemort smiled. "This time, I actually came to see you. I have missed you."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "I live just downstairs. If you missed me, you could just have walked down."

"So you wouldn't have mind?"

"Of course I would, but you wouldn't mind that I minded." She didn't know if she was lying or not.

"I'm glad to see you feeling better."

"I'm glad to be better," she said and rolled her eyes.

"How about your magic?"

Hermione sighed. "Not so good."

"Show me." He sat down in one of the armchairs.

She watched him suspiciously. He was too calm for her liking. She knew he was up to something (he always was). She took her wand and pointed at a mug standing on a small table between the two armchairs. It trembled a little and then lifted from the table.

"Destroy it," he said.

Hermione looked at him before she tried to make the mug explode in the air. It didn't. Instead she dropped it and it shattered when it hit the floor.

"Well…," Voldemort said amused. "At least you broke it."

Hermione sighed. "Not in the way I intended to…"

"It will come back to you, don't worry."

She sighed again and sank down in the other armchair. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you. I have missed you. I thought it was time to see you again."

"Why now?"

He smirked. "I thought you wouldn't mind seeing me now."

Hermione felt her palms beginning to sweat for no reason. "If you act civilised, I don't mind seeing you…"

He arched an eyebrow. "I can be civilised. How are your classes going?"

She tried to order her heart to beat normally and placed her hands on her lap, willing them to dry. "Fine. I want to be able to try everything practical, but I guess I have to wait for another week."

He nodded and leaned his head back against the chair. Why did he affect her so much? It was just annoying.

"Any more nightly visits in Miss Weasley's bed?"

Hermione shook her head. "I wouldn't have the energy."

"But I have seen you spend time with her."

Hermione shrugged. "We are friends. Do you know what that is like? Being able to laugh and have fun with your friends without any secret thoughts on how to use them?"

He snorted. "Don't be ridiculous, Hermione, everyone uses everyone."

"That's not true."

He arched an eyebrow. "So you are not using Miss Weasley for comfort, then? You are not using her to keep your mind away from… other things."

"You always have to drive everything to the maximum, don't you?" Hermione asked irritated. "I guess I 'use' Ginny that way, but I would rather call it an exchange. We need each other for comfort and sanity."

"I see… And here I was thinking you were trying to push me from my post as Headmaster."

Hermione stared at him. "What?"

He chuckled. "I know you and Miss Weasley have been talking about it, but you never seem to get anywhere…"

Hermione leaned her head to the side. "She is the only one besides me who is worried. You have managed to brainwash the entire school."

He shrugged. "What can I say? People like to be deceived. Especially when keeping your head in the sand keeps you from getting hurt."

"That's sad."

Voldemort arched an eyebrow. "Well, it works. Just look at your Muggle-history. They are people who are denying The Holocaust, Gulag, Mao's mass murder… Just to mention things that has happened in this century. When it was happening, people closed their eyes and pretended everything were fine…"

"Not everyone."

"No, of course not. There will always be some people who want to fight… But the majority is often silent."

"How convenient for you…," Hermione mumbled.

"Yes, I know."

"But you must have done something else."

Voldemort smiled. "Clever as ever, Hermione."

"What have you done?"

He kept smiling. "Why don't you try to figure it out on your own?"

Hermione sighed and started to think. A spell this big would be too much even for him. So it had to be something else… Something that made people stop to worry… But not everyone… Not those who had really experienced the horrors, like she, Ginny and Neville. Ron had experienced it too, but if Hermione had to be fair, she would say that Ron would rather be happy than worry about others. But it had to be something…

"A calming potion?" she asked.

He just smiled. She nodded to herself. Yes, a potion would be easiest. But to everyone to drink it…

She gasped. "There is something in the water and food!"

Voldemort chuckled. "There was something in the water. Now when people already are clam, it isn't needed anymore. That's why I can open the school to the world again."

Hermione stared at him. "You actually drugged everyone in the castle?"

"Not really… I just did a little potion that would make them happy. It's not like they have any reason to worry… the war is over."

"But…" Hermione sighed. "You are devious."

He looked pleased. "I know. And there is nothing you can do about it. If you mention it to anyone, they will just think you are mad…"

She sighed again. "So Hogwarts is like the Ministry now… They won't care that muggles are being tortured or…"

"They won't even know muggles are being tortured, dear. It's not like it will come up in _The Daily Prophet_."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"To make you see that you are fighting a lost battle." He got up from the chair, sat down on the table right in front of her and took her hands in his. "The world will not be like it was, princess. So why don't you just lean back and enjoy the ride? I promise that you will be very happy once you let go… We could be very happy."

"What about Severus?"

He sighed. "You know you will never be happy with Severus. The only reason you are with him is because of me. I could fix that. I could let you divorce him…"

"So I can marry you instead?"

He shook her head. "No, that is something I would never force you to do."

"But I'm pregnant with his child…"

"Many children grow up with divorced parents. They turn out okay."

"But why should I be with you?"

"Because you love me."

Hermione couldn't help but to snort. "Yeah, right."

"It will take some time to make you realise…"

"Voldemort," she interrupted. "Perhaps I do feel a twisted attraction toward you, but I don't love you. Not like I loved Severus."

To her great surprised, he smiled. "At least you admit that you are attracted to me." He leaned closer to her and kissed her, oh so gently, on her lips.

She watched him in surprise when he leaned back and got up. Her heat was beating madly. He pulled her up as well and his lips crushed down on hers again, this time more forcefully. Hermione couldn't do anything but stand there. She was too shocked. Which was quite shocking by itself, because she had known he would try something like this.

He deepened the kiss by sticking his tongue inside her mouth. She just let it happen. One of his hands was massaging her arse and the other was stroking her back.

Oh, what the hell, this felt nice. She sighed and responded to the kiss. It was just physical, really. She and Voldemort had some sort of physical bond to each other and there was nothing she could do about it right now. Perhaps tomorrow.

The hand on her back left her, but in the next second it was back. It took another second before she realised she was naked. She groaned into his mouth, but he just smiled, lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom.

She managed to break the kiss. "I won't sleep with you…"

"Don't worry, you won't have to," he said a bit hoarsely.

He lay her down on the bed and his eyes washed over her. She didn't blush. He had seen her naked many times before. But when he started to undress, she could feel the blush starting to creep up over her face. He smirked at her and threw his robe on the chair. He was naked underneath, and his body seemed to belong to a Greek God, except the paleness.

"Haven't you heard about underwear?" she muttered.

"Sounds disturbing. This is more comfortable." He lay down next to her and started to kiss and caress her face.

"This is so wrong," she mumbled.

His mouth was on her cheek. "No, this is so right. Just enjoy it."

Hermione sighed. "I hate you. I will regret this tomorrow."

Voldemort's mouth travelled to her neck. He kissed it and sucked just were she was most sensitive.

"You have wanted me to do this for ages…," Voldemort mumbled into her neck, sending pleasant vibration down her spine. "Now hush. If you don't plan to enjoy it, I will."

She couldn't help but to giggle. All thoughts of Severus and what was right disappeared out from her head. Her mind turned into a vegetable. This felt nice.

"Good…," he purred and his hand found her breast.

She moaned when he started to massage it. His mouth found her other breast. He sucked lightly and then withdrew and blew cold air on the nipple. She shivered as he did the same thing to the other breast. Her hands came up to his hair and she pressed his head closer to her body. He kissed her breast and then nibbled her nipple lightly. She moaned again as she felt some lubrication on her thigh.

He made her let go of his hair and went up to her mouth again. They kissed passionately and she nibbles his lower lip. He smiled against her mouth and captured her tongue between his teeth. He stroked it with his own tongue before he let go and kissed her hard on the lips. He moved downward again and his hands played with her breasts. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly. His hands started to stroke the sides of her body teasingly and she giggled when he tickled her.

He smiled and went up to kiss her again. She was getting really wet from his treatment.

His hands went down to her hips and he sat up between her legs. She opened her eyes and looked at him as he playfully started to draw circles on her legs with his fingertips. It made her shudder. His fingers came closer and closer to her holiness, but he always pulled away just before he would reach her. She groaned and moved her legs further apart. His eyes were transfixed on her cunt and slowly, slowly, his hands made it there. She moaned and closed her eyes when she could feel his fingers on her labia. He stoked his thumb over her slit and she buckled upwards. He moved his hands and bent her knees, but before she could complain, she felt his mouth reach her. He kissed her cunt and then used the tip of his tongue to stimulate her clitoris. She cried out in bliss and pressed herself against his face. He chuckled and it sent vibration into her body.

His tongue moved and entered her. He started to turn it around inside her and she moaned. Her legs came around him and he started to move faster. He moved up to her clit again and sucked on it as his fingers penetrated her. She was so close to climax, it was almost painful.

"Come, my princess," he whispered and that was enough to send her over the edge.

She shivered as she came down from her orgasm. Her body felt so heavy… She couldn't move it even if she wanted to… It only took a second before she was asleep.

xxx

Voldemort moved out from between Hermione's legs and moved up to kiss her. He arched his eyebrows when he saw her sleeping peacefully.

"Hermione?"

She didn't move, just sighed. He scowled. The girl left him hanging! Him! That had never happened before. He should just take her right there and make her wake up to her own screams…

He moved to position and… his cock softened.

"What?!" he hissed and looked down. "You are failing me now?! NOW?!"

Hermione mumbled something and turned to her side. He watched her and sighed. He didn't want to hurt her. Perhaps it was a part of his obsession. She may think that he had been able to stay away from her for a week, but he hadn't. He had been down here every night, watching her sleep.

Cursing under his breath, he turned over so he was lying on his back. It wasn't so strange that he couldn't hurt her… He knew it was because of the thing she was caring inside of her. Besides, it was good he couldn't hurt her... All his plans would be destroyed if he accidentally killed her. But still… He needed to find out more about this. A test was in order… but he would wait until the next morning. Yes…

He sighed and turned his head. Hermione looked so peacefully when she was asleep. He placed his arm around her and pulled her closer. She groaned and moved her arm so it was lying on his stomach. He sighed again and fell asleep.


	40. Fight

**Warning; This chapter has not been beated yet and this author has some serious mood swings. Read, if you dare.**

* * *

Chapter 40 – Fight

Severus awoke slowly. He was lying on something hard and cold. The air around him was cold and he couldn't hear anything but the wind blowing. He opened his eye and looked around. The memories came back to him in a rush and he groaned. If he ever got out of here, he would never, ever, drink again.

He recognised this place. He had brought many unfortunate souls down here…

Voldemort's prison.

He sat up and closed his eyes to make the spinning stop. Some sunlight was sipping in from the ceiling, so at least he knew it was daytime. He stood up and went to the door. It was made of iron bars, so he could see out in the corridor.

"Hello?" he called.

Footstep came closer and in the next moment he could see Macnair grinning face.

"Hello, prisoner."

Severus groaned. "Where is the Dark Lord?"

"Oh, he just dropped you off here some nights ago and told me not to let you out. What did you do to upset him?"

"When will he return?"

Macnair shrugged. "He said he would stop by when he was ready. He is a busy man, you know."

Severus mentally cursed. He was in deep skit. "Can I have something to eat?"

"You know the drill, Severus," Macnair said with a smile. "You get food at dusk and dawn."

"Water?"

"Well… I could give you that…"

Severus felt like hitting the man. "But?"

"You were so rude the last time I saw you… Hell, you are always rude when I see you."

"Do you want an apology," Severus growled.

Macnair nodded thoughtfully. "I know how much it will hurt you… Yes, I want an apology."

Severus took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for being rude."

"That's a good prisoner," Macnair said smiling. "Take care!"

"What about my water?!"

"What about it? I only said I could give you it, not that I would… You see, we have a lovely new prisoner in the cell just next to yours, and I was thinking of visiting her. I can come with your water later. You don't mind waiting, do you?"

Severus cursed. Macnair smirked and disappeared out of sight. Some moments later, Severus could hear screams and cries for mercy. He sighed and sank down to the floor again. At least he wasn't a girl…

xxx

Hermione woke up by someone stroking her face. She smiled and turned her face closer to the hand. It felt nice… Someone kissed her lightly on the lips and she returned the kiss. If was gentle. Someone nibbled her lower lip and she sighed.

"Good morning…," someone said.

Hermione eyes snapped open when she recognised the voice. Voldemort. His elbow was just next to her shoulder and he leaned his head against his hand. Hermione sat up and covered herself.

"What are you doing here?!"

He arched an eyebrow. "Don't you remember, princess? I managed to charm my way into your bed… again. When will you just give in and let me take you as mine?"

Hermione stared at him for a few moments, then she remembered his tongue licking and teasing her into climax. She blushed.

He looked pleased. "There is the blush I love so much!"

She made an attempt to get out of bed, but he took a grip of her waist and held her down.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast. There are some things we need to talk about."

"What?" she hissed. "Last night was a mistake!"

"Which will probably happen again. But next time, I won't let you leave me hanging."

Hermione stared at him with a puzzled expression.

He rolled his eyes. "You left me hanging. You fell asleep when you had had your orgasm."

"Oh…" Hermione couldn't help but to smile. "Well, I am tired all the time. You shouldn't be surprised."

He didn't look amused. "Perhaps not. But do you know what happened when I made an attempt to take you?"

"You were planning to take me in my sleep?!"

He growled. "I don't like to be left hanging."

"This wasn't even my idea!" Hermione hissed. "I don't want to sleep with you… in any way."

"You didn't complain last night," he reminded her. "But anyway. When I tried to take you, I found myself unable to."

Hermione arched her eyebrows. "Unable to… Do you mean…?" She cast a meaningful glare downward.

"Yes. My cock went soft."

"Oh…" Hermione laughed.

"So let's see what happens if I…" Suddenly his fist made contact with her face.

Hermione cried out in surprise and pain. When she was able to see again, Voldemort was sitting next to her, looking baffled.

"Well… That was unexpected…," he said, staring at his bleeding fist.

Hermione held her hand over the area of her face he had hit. It throbbed, but nothing felt broken.

"Why did you do that for?!" she said, some tears leaking out from her eyes.

Voldemort touched his fist and made a grimace. "I wanted to see what happened if I tried to hit you… It seems like it affects me too… I wonder if something would happen to me if someone else hurt you… Or if I tried magic…" He got up and she couldn't do anything but stare at him. What was he up to?

He got his wand and pointed it at her. Hermione didn't even have a chance to gasp before he said; "_Crucio."_

She screamed as her whole body started to cramp and burn, but he released her quickly. She still cried and her heart was beating fast.

"What is wrong with you?!" she screamed. "I'm pregnant!"

He groaned and she could feel him crawl up to bed again. "Don't worry… I won't try that again…"

They lay silent for a while; Hermione shuddered and tried to stop crying.

"I need to find out what happens if someone else hurts you," Voldemort finally said.

Hermione felt her anger rise. "So this is all an experiment for you?! You don't care that you could have hurt my child."

Voldemort seemed thoughtful. "Yes, it's rather fascinating. I haven't heard of anything like it…"

Hermione groaned, sat up and hit him. Her fist came in contact with his nose and he groaned. She looked down at her fist. "Well, look at that, I can hurt you without getting hurt, but you can't hurt me. That's nice to kno…"

He threw himself at her and tried to strangle her, but removed his hands like he had got burned. She sank her teeth into his wrist and he growled in pain. They weren't thinking anymore, they just wanted to hurt the other.

Her adrenaline kicked in and she hit him anywhere she could reach. His stomach, chest, arms and hips. He slapped her, pulled her hair and hit his knee into her ribs. She gasped as she felt a rib break. He gasped too as his leg broke. He fell down on top of her and winced as his broken nose came in contact with her cheek. She scratched his back bloody and he cried out and managed to capture her wrists.

"We need to stop," he hissed. He was breathing rapidly.

Hermione tried to get enough air into her lungs, but he was heavy. "Move!" she said.

"My leg is broken…," he muttered.

She tried to draw a breath to answer but couldn't. He let go of her wrists and pushed himself upwards. She took a deep breath and winced from the pain of her broken rib. Somehow, he managed to make his wand jump back into his hand and he healed himself. He let out a satisfied groan and crawled on top of her again.

"So, my sweet little princess…" He clapped her hard on her cheek. "That wasn't nice."

Hermione inhaled painfully. "You started it!"

He looked down at her coldly. "You will never hit me again, Hermione. Or I won't care what happens to me. I can stand a little pain… And you wouldn't want anything to happen to that little child of yours?"

She gasped and placed a hand over her stomach.

He smiled knowingly. "I thought so. Well, now when we have settled that…" He played with his wand. "You seem to be in pain…"

"Heal me," she hissed.

"Heal me… what?"

"Please?"

Voldemort smirked. "And?"

"What?"

"Well, if I heal you, I think I deserve a kiss… at least."

"Haven't you stolen enough kisses?"

"No."

Hermione winced. "Fine, let me just lie here and rot then."

He looked surprised. "You'll rather lie here in pain than give me a kiss?"

Hermione was silent. She didn't really want that, but she felt guilty for giving in to him last night.

He sighed. "Fine… People will wonder if you aren't in class today…"

She felt her body tingling when he healed her. When he was done, she exhaled slowly.

"Thank you, Voldemort," he said in a mocking voice.

"Shut up and get out," she hissed.

He smirked and got out of the bed. "I think I will come back tonight. My bed is so lonely…" He nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, see you tonight, princess."

Hermione stared after him. He was creepy as hell, but he sure had a nice arse. She sighed and got up from the bed. She wanted a shower.

xxx

Voldemort was humming when he stepped into his quarters from the Floo. He was sure he would have Hermione in no time. He had used his emphatic ability during the fight and he could tell she had very strong feelings for him. Very strong indeed. She would be crying his name in ecstasy in no time. Not ones had she asked him if he had heard anything from Severus either…

Speaking of Severus… Perhaps it was time to go and see his old minion again. He had got a massage from McNair about a week ago that Severus had awakened.

Voldemort smiled to himself and got dressed. Minutes later, he was standing at his prison. Screams were echoing around him. He shook his head as he went through the small corridors. His Death Eaters had so little to do now when the war was over, and he hadn't had time to replace all of them. Most of them were only usable when it came to killing and spreading terror. So in lack of killing innocents (Voldemort wanted to lay low), the unstable Death Eaters spent their time here. Voldemort didn't care if the prisoners were tortured as long as they weren't dead.

He came down to the block where Severus was. A woman was crying heavily from one of the cells. He stopped at it and looked inside.

Macnair was there, raping a young woman.

Voldemort cleared his throat.

Macnair spun around and almost tripped over his pants. "My Lord." He quickly fastened his robes and bowed.

"Charming as ever, Walden," Voldemort sneered. "Please leave, I have business to attend too. I don't want an audience."

Macnair bowed again and left the block. Voldemort waited until he was sure the man was gone before he went to Severus' cell.

"My, Severus, you look horrible."

Voldemort looked down at the dirty, thin wizard who was lying on the floor. When Severus heard him, he sat up.

"My Lord," Severus sneered.

Voldemort sighed and shook his head. "You don't even try to please me anymore Severus. I'm disappointed."

"I'm already in your prison; I don't need to play nice anymore. So I will be very pleased to say that I hate you and have dreamt of killing you ever since you came back."

Voldemort arched an eyebrow. "It's funny, but when you say it, I actually believe you. Not like your wife… You should hear her; 'Oh, Voldemort, I hate you so much, please kiss me'."

The little colour that was left on Severus' cheeks disappeared, but he didn't say anything.

Voldemort smiled. "Yes… I woke up next to her this morning… Quite a little lioness, isn't she? She couldn't keep her hands of me. It must really bug you… You have been here for… what? 2 weeks? Women can't be trusted, Severus, you should know that. And loving them? Well, you just want to be tortured, don't you?"

"Why are you still using her?!"

Voldemort tolled his eyes. "I told you. I still need her to take over the world. I'm not a Connected anymore. She is. And you know how the fairytales goes, if you get the princess, you get the kingdom. She is my little princess and she will give me all the lands. Not that she will notice… I plan to keep her… busy."

"Shut up!" Severus hissed.

Voldemort smirked. "I don't think so. I thought you would like to hear how wonderful Hermione is… She has been doing quite well these two weeks. She can do a little magic now… And her strength is coming back nicely. Don't you agree that she has the nicest little pussy…"

"SHUT UP," Severus threw himself at the cell door. Voldemort just smiled.

"She tastes heavenly… And you should have heard her when she reached climax… Oh, it makes me hard just think about it…"

"Hermione would never…," Severus mumbled. "She would be worried about me. You did something to her."

"Yes, I just told you, I gave her a bloody orgasm." Voldemort rolled his eyes. "And I plan to give her another one tonight."

Severus sank back to the floor again.

"Oh… poor Severus… That's what happens when you give your heart to a seventeen year old witch… I thought you would have learned your lesson with Lily but…"

"Just go," Severus hissed. "Just leave me alone."

Severus lay down on the floor again and hid his head in his dirty and torn cloak. By the trembling, Voldemort knew Severus was crying. Voldemort smirked. One score to the old Dark Lord.


	41. The turn

Okay, so it looks like people like this story and want to know what's going to happen. So of course you I will continue with it. I just didn't think that many really liked this story... So now I'm just going to continue to post the chapters I have. This story will be 50 chapter and then perhaps a epilogue, I'm not sure yet.

So, enjoy.

**This chapter has not yet been betaed.**

**Warning; Contains an adult situation between Voldemort and Hermione.**

* * *

Chapter 41 – The turn

Hermione's day went by fast. Too fast. She went to all her classes and had lunch with Ginny. They didn't have a chance to talk much and Hermione was tried. She managed to take a nap before her afternoon classes began.

When the school day was over she had a quick dinner and promised to visit Ginny the next morning, which was a Saturday. Hermione had almost made up her mind about telling Ginny about Voldemort and their relationship. Not the things Hermione had done during the holiday, but the things she had done with him now.

She was lost in thoughts when she entered her quarters and she didn't notice Voldemort being there. Not until he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down on the couch.

"Hello, princess," he purred and tried to kiss her.

Hermione turned her face away and tried to get loose.

"Voldemort," she hissed. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested?!"

"How many times do I have to remind you that you are?" he retorted.

"Get off me!"

"Why? I like to be on top of you."

Hermione sighed. "I have things to do."

"And I have you to do."

"I told you I…" Hermione felt her stomach cramp. "If you don't move, I'm going to vomit over you."

Voldemort must have known she was telling the truth, because he let go immediately. Hermione ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Morning sickness?" he asked a bit sour when she got back.

"Yes," she muttered. "You shouldn't lie on top of me."

"Oh, I'm flexible. You could be on top of me," he said smugly.

Hermione snorted. "I want to sue you for sexual harassment."

"Ha! I'm your headmaster AND the unofficial Minister of Magic."

"So democracy is dead?"

"No, you can choice to support me or not."

"And if I won't?"

"Well, then you suffer the consequences. But that will not happen to you, Hermione."

"And if I try to…"

"You won't."

"Even if I…"

"You won't."

Hermione crossed her arms. Voldemort smirked and got up from the sofa. He went up to her and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, princess, I will take care of you."

"But only if I sleep with you and obey you?"

The smirk never left his face. "I don't understand why you won't sleep with me. I'm a man, you are a woman. You are clever, I am clever… You have needs, I… certainly have needs." His face had come closer to hers. Their lips were nearly touching. "Just let me be with you."

Hermione looked into his half-lidded eyes. "I need to do my homework."

Voldemort groaned, but let her go. Hermione went to the study and pulled up a book. She knew Voldemort hadn't left, but she managed too ignore him for the hour it took to finish her essay. It was a very interesting subject. It was about humans transforming into magical animals. In most cases, human could only transform into normal animals. Only very powerful witches and wizards had managed to transform into a magical animal. There had been a girl 500 years ago who had managed to transform into a unicorn. She had later married a wizard known to transform into a salamander.

When Hermione was done, she placed her quill down with a sigh. She always felt so happy after she had finished an interesting essay. Sometimes, she could get so exalted over some work that she almost felt horny. It was weird but…

Voldemort's hands were on her shoulder in a second. First now did she realise how tense she was.

"Done?" he asked and started to massage her shoulders.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I will be with you," she said and bent her head down to give him better access. Wow, his hands felt so good…

"I'm not forcing you," he said smugly and let his thumbs do small circles on her neck.

She moaned when his hands came up to her skull. He knew exactly where to put extra pressure and Hermione was almost drooling. Her heart speeded up and she felt a sudden urge to kiss someone.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Pleasuring you," he mumbled. "Aren't you dying to feel me elsewhere?"

"Evil bastard," she sighed.

"I will take that as a yes," he chuckled and pressed his lips on the side of her skull.

Hermione sighed again. He made her stand up so he could slink down behind her and put her in his lap. His hands travelled over her face and made her close her eyes. He stroked her lips fondly before he made her turn her head so he could kiss her. Without thinking, she happily opened her mouth and welcomed him. His hands came down to her chest and he caressed her arms and touched the sides of her breasts. She moaned again and lifted her arms over her head and into his hair. He caressed her breasts, still kissing her senselessly. Hermione couldn't think straight, all she knew was that she was on fire.

His hands travelled down to her thighs. He pulled up her skirt and started to caress the tender skin on the inside of her legs. When he reached her wet knickers, she broke free from his mouth and inhaled deeply. He started to kiss his way down her neck instead, leaving small bite marks. She moaned as his finger went straight to her clit, twisting it lightly.

His mouth found hers again and a moment later, she felt the cold air against her breast and his warm skin against her back. Something told her that she shouldn't be naked with him, but he chose that moment to put his finger into her pussy. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers brought her closer to a climax. She was almost there when he removed his hand. He let go of her lips and placed his hand at her mouth instead. It was wet from her juices and she knew exactly what he wanted her to do.

She sucked his finger clean, one by one. He was breathing rapidly when she was done. She felt like she was going to explode if he didn't do something. She wriggled against the hardness that was pointing into her arse.

Before she knew it, she was forcefully thrown against the desk with her arse up in the air. He entered her pussy from behind and she cried out. He pushed hard into her as he pressed her down and held a tight grip of her hair. It was almost painful. But she could still feel her orgasm within reach.

He was groaning and drove faster into her sweet spot which made her cry out in both pain and pleasure. With a finally stroke, he came with a hoarse cry. He manipulated her clit one last time and she exploded.

"SEVERUS!" she cried out.

She didn't notice when he let go of her. After a moment, she was quite surprised to find herself on the floor. He was sitting on a broken table a couple of yards behind her. It seemed like he had been thrown there.

"What?!" he hissed.

"Hmm…. what?" She still felt very dizzy, but she tried to sit up.

"Do I look like Severus?"

Hermione looked mildly surprised. "Er… no?" Oh, she really wanted to sink back down on the floor and fall asleep, but she was quite cold. Something told her that she should try to get to the sofa at least.

"Then why did you say his name?!" He rose and pulled her up by her arm and shook her.

Hermione giggled. Her head felt like it was full of cotton. "Did I? When?"

"Right when you had your bloody orgasm and threw me into the fucking wall!"

She smiled. "That was nice… I think I will sleep now… I feel quite dizzy."

He shook her harder. "You fucking little bitch! How dare you…?"

She winced. "That hurts! Let me go! I want to…"

"Oh, you don't know the meaning of the word pain yet…," he mumbled.

Hermione looked at his body and down on his cock. "Hm… You are… smaller than I remembered. But it looks nicer than before…"

Voldemort let go of her and sighed. "Fine, you are clearly still high after the orgasm."

Hermione sighed and sank down on the chair. "I'm sleepy… I feel… weird."

He lifted her up and carried her out from the study. She was asleep before they reached the bedroom.

xxx

Voldemort looked down at the sleeping girl next to him in the bed. How could he be mad at someone who had just given him an orgasm? He reached down and kissed her forehead. She had been so… incredible. She had given in so completely. It was too bad she had screamed Severus' name. But he guessed it was understandable… She had never been with anyone but Severus.

And now Voldemort had wonderful excuse to spank her the next night. Yes… you had to look at the situation with a positive eye. Another positive thing was that Hermione was restored now. She had had a magical outbreak when she had her orgasm. That was a sign that her powers were restored.

Sure, it hadn't been fun to be thrown into the wall, but at least he knew she was strong again. Now he could use her for other things. He didn't need to be so careful with her… Well, apart for the child she was caring.

He put a hand on her stomach and stroked it gently. His child.

Well… his off-spring. The creature she was caring wasn't exactly human. But it wasn't like he would let it be around long enough for Hermione find out. He had to congratulate himself for his clever plan. The creature inside Hermione was his mortality. Once it was born, he would make sure no living person would see it again. He would freeze the creature and hide it for all eternity.

For the next seven months, all he had to do was to make sure Hermione was safe. If she died… well… then he would die. He also had to make sure the bond between them didn't break. It took some time to get rid of your mortality, five months was the minimum. He had decided to let it drop into the creature inside Hermione for nine months. Then it wouldn't look so suspicious and the creature would survive its birth.

But nothing could happen to Hermione before that. Not that he thought something would happen… She would be here at Hogwarts, going to classes and have a lot of sex with him.

Now when she was restored, she would also be able to protect herself. And as long as she thought it was Severus' child, she would do anything to protect it. Sure, she didn't love Severus, but she wouldn't kill their child. She was too much of a Gryffindor to make an abortion, he was sure of that.

He sank down in the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He wasn't tried. He didn't have to sleep much these days. Not that he minded. It was nice to just lie next to Hermione. He felt… safe and calm with her. Well… at least when she was asleep and couldn't annoy him.

He took her left hand and looked at her wedding-ring. That had to go… He didn't like to see Severus' mark on her. Perhaps it was time for Severus to die? Hermione wouldn't miss him… But if she found out he had killed her husband, she would just get difficult again.

Another accident then. It had worked well with her father… Hermione would never found out that Voldemort had something to do with that car-accident… It hadn't been hard at all. He had just casted a little confusing-spell over the lorry driver and BOOM! It was not like it didn't happen every day… so many drunken drivers on the roads…

Everything had turned out to the best! Voldemort had got what he wanted and Hermione's father was even healthier than before.

Voldemort chuckled and suddenly felt one of his Death Eaters calling for him. He sighed, but got up from the bed and put on his robes. A moment later, he was standing in one of the smaller safe-houses.

"What?" he hissed.

Wormtail was standing there, trembling and twisting his hands.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry to disturb y-you, master, b-but… T-there is s-something y-you have to see…"

Voldemort rolled his eyes. There was just something about Wormtail that made him want to kill someone. "Well, since I'm here, show me."

The filthy little man started to walk down the corridor and Voldemort followed him. As they walked, he tried to remember who was staying in this safe-house. He had three safe-houses for Death Eaters who just couldn't show their faces outside. This was the smallest one. Only three people lived here; Wormtail, Jugson and… Bella.

Voldemort sighed. Something must have happened to Bella.

Wormtail opened a door and Voldemort eyes widened.

"When did you find this?" he asked.

"J-just an hour ago… I t-tried to f-find her, b-but she isn't in the h-house anymore."

"Leave," Voldemort hissed.

Wormtail bowed and ran out from the room. Voldemort looked around again and sighed. The room was a mess. Bella had destroyed everything, from the walls to the bed. Somehow, she had managed to get hold on animals and their ripped remains were lying everywhere. It also stank. But that wasn't the most alarming thing. It seemed like jealousy had made Bella loose it completely.

The walls were covered with three different words, written in blood; _Hermione must die._

xxx

Severus woke up in the middle of the night. He could hear someone coming down the hall, but it was not any of the guards…

He got up and looked out to the hall. Someone was walking very carefully toward his cell. Severus couldn't see the person's face because he had a hood over his head. The person held a wand that was glowing dimly. Severus was certain it wasn't a Death Eater.

As the person came closer, Severus was quite sure it was a man. He moved like a man and the hand that was holding the wand seemed to be a man's hand.

The man must have seen him, because he stopped and Severus could feel eyes on him.

"Please help me out," Severus whispered. "I need to get my wife away from the Dark Lord."

The man leaned his head to the side, indicating that he was listening.

"Her name is Hermione," Severus continued quickly. "She is only seventeen! I don't know what he will do to her but… I know she is in danger."

"Why would you help her?" the man whispered back. Only, Severus knew that voice, and it wasn't a man. It was Potter.

"I know you don't believe me, but I love her!" Severus didn't care if he sounded pathetic. He needed to get Hermione away from Voldemort. Then he could kill her from breaking his heart… And then he could cry himself to death. "The Dark Lord has used her all this time. He treats her like some sort of prized pet. He is obsessed with her, and I know he will kill her in the end."

Potter was silent for a moment. "Thank you for telling me." He started to walk again.

"NO!" Severus whispered furiously. "Please help me out!"

Potter stopped again and looked at him. "Why would I help you?"

"I could help you kill him," Severus said. "That's why I'm here anyway; I tried to kill him… But I was only acting out of rage… I could help you…"

"I think I will manage on my one."

"You don't know anything about him," Severus said low and quickly. "I know who we can ask for help and who we have to look out for. I know some of his weaknesses… I know where to hide."

"I'm sorry, professor, but you have a Dark Mark," Potter said quietly. "I don't want him to track me down."

"So help me rip if off!" Severus pulled his arm up and revealed the Mark. "Slice the skin off."

"I don't know…"

"Please! I need to get to Hermione!"

Potter took a step forward. "Do you really think I can just slice the skin off? What if you bleed to death?"

"Have you done any healing?"

Potter shook his head. Severus sighed, but he was desperate enough to do it.

"Okay, the Dark Mark is an infection. You need to cut the infected area off, and then replace it with healthy skin. Hold your wand over the Dark Mark and say _"Disinfettato"_ and then you quickly place your wand at a healthy area and say "_Pelle reparo"_, and while you say it, you have to do a circle movement over the wound."

"I don't know…"

"Just do it!" Severus hissed. "If it doesn't work, I will be dead and then I won't have to care anymore."

"Okay…"

Did he have to sound so happy? Severus didn't have time to think about it, because the next second, it felt like Potter had cut off his arm. He gasped and only years of discipline kept him from screaming out loud.

"Are you alright?" Potter finally asked.

Severus looked down on his arm and found it healed again, without the Dark Mark. He nodded.

"Get me out of here," he hissed.

Potter muttered something and the cell door opened. Severus needed help from the boy to get out from the prison. When they got outside, Potter looked up at him.

"Are you sure Voldemort haven't noticed anything?"

Severus shook his head. "No, he deactivated my Mark when I was thrown into prison. He will not notice what we have done before someone finds my empty cell. And by then, I hope we will be far away."

Potter nodded and Apparated them away.


	42. Switzerland

Hello, I'll be going on a mini-vacation again and move more stuff to my new apartment, so I'll just post this now. I have planned to finish and post this story before I start University... which will begin the first of September. I hope I will managed to finish it by then. Hope you like this chapter!

**Warning; This chapter has not yet been betaed!**

* * *

Chapter 42 – Switzerland

Hermione awoke with a smile. She felt wonderful. Her body was tingling with energy and she felt very content. She sat up in the bed and stretched before she jumped up and felt a small ache between her legs.

She frowned. Had she had sex?

Oh… right… she had… with Voldemort.

Damn.

She blushed at the memory. Severus had been very good at sex, but Voldemort… damn. He was something else. She couldn't lie to herself; she had loved what he did to her last night. It didn't matter that he was the Dark Lord. When it came to sex, he was God.

But… where was he now?

She found her house-robe and went out to the sitting room. He wasn't there. Neither was he in the kitchen nor in the bathroom. When she entered the study, she blushed again. The room still smelled of sex.

After she had cleaned the room, she went back to the kitchen and made some breakfast. She couldn't believe Voldemort had just left after she had finally given in to him. Had that been his plan all along? To use her and then dump her? It made her feel… sad. It was funny how she could be reduced from a clever bookworm to the Dark Lords lover in just six months… She knew it had been wrong of her to give in to him but… hell, she felt great now! And it wasn't like she really had done anything bad. They had only had sex. If anything, she had done the world a favour. When Voldemort was with her, he couldn't be out killing others. Right?

Hermione sighed and sipped on her tea. So what should she do now? She could drop her faithful-wife act now. She had fantasised about sleeping with him when Severus had been here too… Hadn't she thought about it even before he got his sexy body?

If she should be honest to herself (and perhaps it was time she was), she had been drawn to him since she first saw him. He was powerful and charming. Add a sexy body and he was irresistible. It didn't matter if she didn't agree with his ideas or not, she had wanted this.

She had wanted it, it had been great and now she felt wonderful.

If he had been someone else, she would just be happy and everything would be well in the world. But he wasn't someone else. He was Voldemort. The Bad Guy. The Lord of Evil. Someone you shouldn't like or have sex with. Because then you were trapped inside his net.

Oh, to hell with all of this. She was trapped, he had won. Apart from the guilt, she felt wonderful.

Like he had sensed her thoughts, he chose that moment to step into the kitchen.

"Good morning," he purred and sat down on the chair opposite from hers.

Hermione watched him closely as he took a slice of bread from the table and put some jam on it. He took a bite before he poured up some tea in a cup for himself. Still chewing, he drank some of the tea and swallowed. He took another bite of the bread and licked his thumb when he got some jam on it.

Gods, he was even hot when he ate.

"What?" he asked after he had swallowed again.

Hermione sighed. "You weren't in the bed when I woke up."

He arched his eyebrows. "No, there was an emergency I had to deal with. I still have to deal with it; I just wanted to see how you were."

"Oh…"

He smirked. "Did you miss me?"

Hermione looked down on the table. "I just… After what happened last night… I thought you would be there with I woke up."

"You did miss me."

Hermione rose, suddenly angry. "You are such a prick! All I ever wanted was to finish school with high marks, get a nice job, met a nice man, perhaps get some kids… Then you came along and decided that you wanted me for some reason I still don't know. So you married me off with someone, messed with my feelings and then, when you had finally got what you originally wanted, you decided that, 'hey, I want to mess some more with this chit'."

He looked slightly amused.

Hermione went around the table and started to poke him. "So do you know what? I'm done. I don't care anymore. From here one, I'm Switzerland. Last night was amazing and I want to do it again. I can't even hate you for being the Dark Lord anymore! But I want to know. I'm known as the know-it-all and I want to know. Everything. You will tell me why you choose me. You will tell me exactly what happened during the ritual. You will tell me how you managed to get immortal and what you plans are. I'm sick of this game."

Voldemort captured her wrist and looked at her fingers for a moment. Then he looked up into her eyes again.

"So you really want to be my princess?" he asked.

"Whatever. Just let me know why."

He nodded and rose with her wrist still in his hand. He took her other hand as well and looked down at her wedding ring. He took it of her finger.

"I hereby pronounce you single, Hermione Granger."

xxx

Potter brought Severus to a small house on the countryside. If you could call it a house. The roof was hanging down into the house and there was only one room you could be in without risking being buried alive. Severus guessed it had been a kitchen. There was still a table and a chair in it. Three other chairs lay broken on the floor, but Potter repaired one of them so Severus could sit.

Severus sank down on the chair and inhaled deeply. He was tired, but at least he was free.

"I don't have much food," Potter said. "But I guess you need to eat more than I."

Severus looked up. Potter had placed some funny-looking vegetable in front of him.

"You can eat it… I cooked it, but it's cold now."

Severus didn't care to ask what it was, he was too hungry.

"Thanks," he muttered to the boy he had hated all his life.

Potter sat down on the other chair with an uncomfortable look on his face. "I still don't know if I should have helped you…"

"We will always have our differences, Potter," Severus said matter-of-factly. "But right now, we both have the same enemy."

"I guess…"

Severus chewed on the vegetable. It didn't taste much and for that he was grateful.

"Do you know what have happened at Hogwarts?" Severus asked when he was finished.

Potter shook his head. "No… I still try to work out a plan. Every time I get close to our world, Death Eaters finds me."

Severus frowned. "There still have to be someone from the Order left… have you tried to contact Lupin?"

Potter nodded. "He is dead… So are Tonks and their baby…"

Severus felt a stab in his heart. Not because of the werewolf, but because he knew Hermione had liked them.

"I tried to contact the Weasleys too but… Mrs Weasley was so scared. Ron and Ginny are still at Hogwarts and the Ministry keeps track on Mr Weasley and Percy. She only gave me some food and said that I could look for Bill and Fleur in France or Charlie in Romania. They are trying to find help there. Fred and George haven't been seen since the day before Dumbledore's death." Potter's face darkened. "What happened the day he died? Why was Hermione there?"

Severus sighed. "I am not sure. My order was to bring the Dark Lord into Hogwarts. I did and then we discovered that Hermione was missing. The Dark Lord figured out that she was with Dumbledore and when we got there, he was trying to kill her. The Dark Lord saved her and we had just started to question him when you got there… When you ran off, the Dark Lord killed Dumbledore."

"It doesn't make sense…"

"Dumbledore wasn't good, Potter," Severus mumbled. "He was the reason Lily died."

Potter stared at him. "Lily? My mother?"

Severus nodded. "Yes… Dumbledore, who had heard the full prophecy, knew about the _'he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not…'- _part. Dumbledore thought you would be able to kill the Dark Lord in some way… So he let your parents die… What are two people's lives against the Greater Good?"

Potter still stared at him. "Dumbledore let them die?"

Severus shrugged. "Yes. I guess he was desperate."

"I can't believe…"

Severus sighed. "I won't try to convince you… I know what I know and that is enough for me."

Potter frowned. "But what does it matter to you if my parents died. You hated them."

Severus flew up. "I did not hate Lily!"

Potter's eyes widened. "You didn't? Then why…?"

"I don't have the energy for this," Severus spat. "I have to sleep. We will conjure up a plan tomorrow."

Potter just stared as Severus rose and went to a corner of the room. He lay down with his face against the wall and closed his eyes.

Some hours later he woke up by a groan from Potter. He turned around and saw Potter holding a hand over his scar. The next second, his wedding-ring slipped of his finger.

He gasped. That only happened if a one of the spouses died or managed to get a divorce.

"Potter," he hissed. "What happened?"

"He is… happy," Potter groaned. "Very, very happy."

Severus looked at his wedding-ring which was now lying on the floor. Voldemort would never be happy if Hermione died…

"No…," Severus whispered and took up his wedding-ring again. "No!"

"What?" Potter muttered.

Severus got up from the floor. His whole body felt numb, but his heart bet furiously.

"What is it?" Potter asked again.

"I will kill them both."

xxx

Voldemort was indeed happy. Hermione looked relived when he pulled the wedding-ring off her finger. Now, she was free again. Free to be his completely.

"Is that it?" she asked.

He nodded. "That is it. You are an unmarried woman."

Hermione smiled. "Really?!"

"Really, really."

She hugged him. He was quite surprised. No one except she hugged him like a way to say thanks. He had been surprise the first time she did it, he was surprised now. Hermione was really something else… He was about to lift her up, when she withdrew. Now she didn't look so happy anymore, more terrified.

"Wait! What will Severus do when he finds out? He will be furious!"

Voldemort smiled. "Let me deal with Severus, dear. He will not harm you."

"But the baby…" Hermione placed a hand over her stomach.

"Is yours to do what you wish with," Voldemort quickly assured her.

Hermione looked down at her stomach. "I don't know if it's such a good time to give birth to a baby…"

"Why wouldn't it?" Voldemort asked, feeling a bit afraid. "The war is over and you couldn't be safer than with me."

"But it's Severus' child… It wouldn't be right too…"

Voldemort groaned. Why did things have to get so complicated all of a sudden? He had been so close…

"You don't want to kill your child, do you, Hermione?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "Why do you want me to keep the baby?"

"Well, I want to have more wizards and witches in the world."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "What did I just tell you about wanting to know everything?"

Voldemort took a deep breath. She was his now but… Why did he have the feeling that she would be angry at him once he told her the truth?

She crossed her arms. "Well?"

Voldemort put on the face he had used on his teachers when he was younger. The big, guilty, but oh so regretful, eyes. It had swayed all his teachers into forgiving him if he had been found out doing something naughty. Not that he had been caught so often, but still…

"It's not Severus baby, Hermione…," he said slowly. "It's mine."

Hermione gaped at him. "But… we…"

"The ritual…," Voldemort mumbled. "We did… Even if you don't remember… I was inside you and… well… we didn't use protection…"

"But… how…?"

Voldemort couldn't help but to scowl. "Please, Hermione, you do now how a child is made, don't you?"

Now it was her time to scowl. "Of course I do! I just… I have never heard… besides, you weren't healed then. How could you make me pregnant?"

"Well, that bets me too." Surly Hermione hadn't meant that he would be truthful all the time? That would be impossible.

"But then… How do you know that it is yours?"

Voldemort smiled. "Don't you think I recognise my own power and blood inside you? I knew you were pregnant when you woke up from the coma."

Hermione, whom he had noticed was quite clever, wasn't convinced.

"Do you want to tell me, oh, powerful Dark Lord, why you didn't use this little fact to drive Severus away from me earlier?"

Voldemort improvised. "With all due respect, Hermione. Why do you think Severus left?"

Hermione gasped. "You didn't…"

No, he hadn't, but he could always make her think he had. Then, if she found out, he would never have lied. But since he didn't want Hermione to stay on this subject, he gripped her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"I want you, Hermione. It's a good thing you have succumbed to me; I would do anything to get you."

For some reason, she looked more scared then passionate. Didn't girls like it when they were swept off their feet? He was sure he had read about it…

"Why me?" she asked. "I don't mean to flatter your ego but… You are the Dark Lord. You could have anyone… I know I'm good with books but… There are many others whom are cleverer than I."

"True," he said. He knew that Hermione had to at least become twenty before he could use the full potential of her brain. The brain wasn't even fully grown until you were around 25. But he didn't mind to have her earlier. It was easier to sway young people. They were so… confused and didn't know how the world really worked. Just look at Esmeralda; she was his most loyal servant and he had had her under his influence since she was five years old.

"So… Why me?" she asked again.

"You have potential, Hermione. You have more power than you know. More magical power, I mean. And I know for a fact that you managed to survive a curse that was meant to kill."

Hermione frowned. "When?"

"Do you remember that little fight you helped Potter with in the Ministry? Dolohov cast a curse on you… I have seen him kill with it and yet… you survived."

"Well, he couldn't speak it out loud so perhaps that weakened it," Hermione remarked.

Voldemort shook his head. "Not this curse and not Dolohov. You survived a curse meant to kill you. When I heard about it, I knew you were the perfect girl for the ritual. When I got to know you, I realised that I wanted you even after the ritual. You are… interesting. And when I touch you…" He put his hand on her chest and inhaled. "… It feels like I am touching pure magic…"

Hermione pulled away from him and rubber her chest like he had pinched her. "You chose me because I got lucky and survived a curse?"

"It was more than just getting lucky, Hermione," Voldemort said seriously. "You survived a curse meant to kill you."

"That's impossible."

"Not if you subconsciously managed to put up a shield."

Hermione still didn't look convinced so he added; "Like you subconsciously threw me into the wall last night when you climaxed."

She blushed. "Fine… I believe you."

"Good. Then you don't mind starting to pack your things?"

She frowned. "Pack my things?"

"Yes. This is Severus' chambers and since you aren't married to him anymore…"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Do I have to move back to the Gryffindor tower?"

"No, of course not! You will move in with me!"

"With you?!"

"Yes! And I won't believe you if you tell me you want to move back to those irritating Gryffindors again."

"Well no, but…"

"And I want to have you close. And you said you were giving in to me!"

"No, not giving in. I'm going Switzerland. You know… Neutral. I can't go up against my friends, but... I…"

He smirked. "You want to be with me too."

She scowled but nodded.

"Then why shouldn't you move in with me?"

"Because… What will the others say? The teachers and…"

Voldemort crossed his arms. "If they want to live a long and healthy life, they won't say a thing."

Hermione sighed and he could see that she was giving up. "Fine… But you will help me pack."

He smirked. "Yes, dear."


	43. The ugly face of death

Hello there! I'm back again and I have a new chapter for you! So here you go!

* * *

Chapter 43 – The ugly face of death

Hermione felt two things when she entered Voldemort's quarters. Relief and worry. It was a relief to have made a decision. She still loved her friends but… Voldemort made her feel so… full. And not just with the sex. He was charming, clever and complex. Complex was good. She knew she would never be bored with him.

Perhaps she also was bit of a power-lover. You couldn't deny that being the interest of the most powerful man alive increased your self-esteem. And the fact that she was caring his baby was just… neat and scary at the same time. Their bond was stronger now. They would be parents. But then there was a part of her that warned her about the dangers of being the child of Lord Voldemort. She knew many would try to get to him through her and their child. That scared her… What scared her even more was that Voldemort must have considered this. She wasn't naïve enough to think he would just let it be. She was sure he would kill the person that tried to hurt her or the baby. She didn't want to be the reason why people died…

The same thing went for Harry. Hermione knew Harry would never rest until Voldemort was dead. And she didn't believe that Voldemort didn't care if Harry was alive or not. The boy had cost him quite a lot of pain.

That was why it was great she was neutral. She would not let Voldemort use her to get to Harry, and she would not let Harry use her to get to Voldemort. If there would be a fight between the two of them, she would just stand by and cry when one of them passed away. Until then, she would stay her. With the father of her baby. And hopefully learn a lot of new things.

"What do you think?" Voldemort asked her as he led her into a room connected to the Headmaster's office. It was a sitting room with big windows and a lot of bookshelves. Really… a lot of bookshelves. You couldn't see the walls because there were bookshelves on every empty space. In the middle of the room there were a big round table and around that there was seven big armchairs made of wood.

"Why the round table?" she asked.

"I use it when I have meetings with the Death Eaters of the Inner Circle."

"Oh… And you trust them enough to have your books around them?"

Voldemort smirked. "This is just a small part of my library. I have duplicates if some Death Eater would be foolish enough to destroy one of them."

Hermione nodded. That sounded wise.

Voldemort showed her through a door on the opposite side from where they had entered.

"This door goes into my private quarters." They went trough it and was standing in a small corridor with four new doors. "It contains just a small dining room, a study, a library and a bedroom with a connected bathroom." He pointed at the different doors before he opened the one closest to the right. It was the bedroom.

It was tasteful decorated in warm colours. A big bed with dark green covers was standing next to a wide window. Hermione could see the lake and the Forbidden Forest through it, and over the trees she could see the mountains. The sun hadn't yet reached its peak, but it looked like it would be a wonderful spring day.

Voldemort embraced her from behind. "Isn't it wonderful?" he whispered into her ear. "You can see the whole world from here… My world."

Hermione chuckled. "Megalomaniac."

"No, my princess. I will control the world. Who would stop me now? I can't be killed."

Hermione frowned. "You can't? How come?"

He kissed the side of the neck. "I'm immortal."

"But there still must be some way. Everyone has their weaknesses."

"True," he chuckled. "But no one is going to figure it out. And I'm not stupid enough to tell anyone."

"Not even me?"

He laughed and lifted her up. "No, you may ask me whatever you wish, but not that."

Hermione smiled as he carried her over to the bed. "Have you used some Potion on me?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because I feel happy."

"So you can't be happy with me?"

"Well…"

He smirked. "I will make you very happy, my princess."

She sighed as he lay her down on the bed. He kissed her hungrily and she pressed him closer to her. He moaned into her mouth and his tongue stroked hers. It was strange how all thoughts could just disappear so quickly… His hand had moved up to her breast and was caressing it over her clothes. Didn't they have too much clothes on? She tried to find the hem of his shirt and he chuckled and was just about to help her when he suddenly stopped.

"What?" she asked when he rolled off her.

He sighed, clearly annoyed. "I need to go. Business before pleasure, pet."

Hermione pouted. This was just getting interesting!

He smiled at her as he straightened his clothes. "Feel free to roam my library. I'm sure you will find something interesting."

Hermione smiled back and jumped out of the bed. Voldemort rolled his eyes and Appeared away. She couldn't help but to gasp when she walked into his library. It was huge! She walked over to the nearest shelf and pulled out a book. Then another one… and a third one… Suddenly sex was the last thing on her mind.

xxx

Voldemort Appeared to his prison with a scowl on his face. He would rather have been with Hermione now, but he knew Hermione would have to come in second place. He had worked hard to get this far and no matter how obsessed he was with the girl; she would not be a distraction.

A prison guard came toward him.

"My Lord," he greeted. "A prisoner has disappeared."

Voldemort arched an eyebrow. "Disappeared?"

The guard nodded and showed the way to the cell. Warning bells started to ring in Voldemort's head when they reached one of the cellblocks. It couldn't be…

The guard looked in his paper. "Severus Snape. We don't know how he managed to get out… No sign of a breakout so he must have had helped…"

Voldemort just stared at the cell. On the floor just next to the iron bars was a small pool of blood and a piece of dead flesh. He recognised the Dark Mark on it. That son of a bitch had ripped his skin off. Voldemort sighed. Well… this wasn't good. He should have killed Severus sooner.

"And leads on who helped him?" he asked.

"No, my Lord."

Voldemort sighed and killed the man. He didn't even know his name, so he couldn't have been that important. Stupid minions. You had to do everything by yourself these days.

He started looking for clues. He had recently discovered that he could feel traces of magic, even if they were small. If he concentrated he would know what kind of spells had been casted around the area of this cell. Hopefully he would even be able to recognise who had casted the spells.

Hm… lightning, slicing, healing, opening the cell… then nothing more. But who had it been? He did recognise the signature (it was like magical fingerprints) of the wizard. He had met him before.

The wizard must be quite young and powerful.

Potter.

Damn that kid was annoying! And now he was together with Severus! Double damn. They would probably go after Hermione. Severus did love her and Potter was her friend. Triple damn. If they found Bella too…

No, Bella would never work with Potter. Bella wanted to kill Hermione because Voldemort had chosen Hermione over her. He was quite sure of it anyway. It seemed to be the most logical explanation for someone like Bella.

Why did these things always happen to him when things started to look good? He had finally got the princess and half the land. He would only have to wait a little longer before he would be king over all the land… Why had people like Potter the need to screw his perfect world up? Why couldn't they just see sense and go and kill themselves and spare him the trouble?!

Voldemort let out a growl and Appeared back to Hogwarts. First he needed to update the security system, then he would send out a team to look for Severus and Potter. .. After that he should probably make sure no students had any connection with Potter and then…

"My Lord!"

He cursed and looked up. Lucius was coming at him from the castle.

"Oh, what is it?" he growled. This day had started out so nicely…

"It's my wife, Sir… She is dying. Please help us." Lucius had sunken down to his knees.

Voldemort thought about torturing him a little just to get some frustration out, but decided against it. Lucius was a very good face out for the Death Eaters. He was wealthy and well known. He did well in the news papers as well…

"Where is she?" he asked, barley keeping the anger out from his voice.

"At the manor," Lucius voice was trembling. "The healer says she doesn't have much time left!"

Voldemort sighed and Appeared away with him. They landed in the hall and Lucius led the way to a bedroom.

It was dark in the room and he could hear small wails coming from the bed. The only light came from the fireplace where a healer was standing, looking tired and sweaty.

Voldemort sighed when he saw the woman. Narcissa Malfoy had been known for her beauty and grace, but you could see no trace of it in the living corpse lying on the bed. She had no hair anymore, and she was incredible thin. Not even he had been this thin before. She had dark spots over her face and chest and she was bathing in sweat.

He froze her body and the room went quiet.

"W-what happened?" the Lucius asked.

"I just need to examine her," Voldemort muttered and pulled his wand over her body. He wasn't pleased with the results. "I'm afraid she is beyond my reach."

He could hear Lucius fall down to the floor. "Isn't there anyway…?"

"Well, I know some Dark Magic that would let you… keep her… But I doubt you would be interested in them."

"Tell me anyway," Lucius begged.

Voldemort almost felt sorry for the man. He was so sad and pathetic.

"There are many ways for you to keep her body… Not that I know why you would want that… This body isn't much too keep. Then there is some ways that will let a lost spirit enter her body…Then we could restore her body but I doubt it would get back to its former glory… And the spirit may not want to be here."

"And it wouldn't be Narcissa," Lucius whispered.

"No, Narcissa is dying. The curse is tearing her soul apart. She wouldn't even be able to return as a ghost."

Voldemort could actually hear the man's heart break. Lucius got up and sat down on the bed and took her frozen hand.

"Unfreeze her," he whispered.

The whining began again and Voldemort could see Lucius leaning over his wife and kiss her forehead.

"Narcissa," he whispered. "I know we have had our differences… I know I haven't been the best husband… You deserved better than me… All I really can say is… I love you."

Narcissa turned her head and her red watering eyes looked into Lucius'. Her lips moved, but Voldemort couldn't hear what she said. Then she drew in one last raspy breath and died.

Lucius didn't cry. He pulled her body up in his lap and closed his eyes.

Voldemort felt very uncomfortable seeing them like this. He didn't like weaknesses and dying was, according to him, a weakness.

He looked at Narcissa. Her dead eyes were staring into the beyond.

Then he realised something. Something very disturbing and scary.

Hermione would die too.

xxx

Hermione didn't want to leave the library, but around noon her stomach began to hurt. It craved food. She mumbled a curse to her stomach and the baby inside of it. She wanted to read more!

Letting her body win, she exited Voldemort's quarter and went down to the Great Hall. She didn't meet anyone until she reached the Hall.

"Hey, Hermione!"

It was Ginny. Hermione sat down next to her.

"Hi," Hermione said and smiled.

"Where have you been?" Ginny asked. "I thought we would hang out earlier?"

Hermione slapped her forehead. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot. I have had such a busy morning."

"How come?"

Hermione held up her left hand. "Well, I got a divorce. I am now Hermione Granger again!"

Ginny's eyes widened. "But you have to get special permission for a thing like that! Who…?"

"Our dear Headmaster," Hermione said and served herself some potatoes.

Ginny paled. "Why would he do that?"

Hermione hesitated, but decided that she couldn't lie for Ginny. "I will tell you right after lunch."

Ginny nodded and they ate the rest of the meal under silence. When they were done, Hermione followed Ginny to a secret corridor.

They made it quite cosy. Hermione transfigured some stones to pillows as Ginny lit her wand.

"So, tell me," Ginny said seriously.

Hermione sighed. "Do you remember when I told you I had a crush on someone else?"

"The night you came to me because of Snape?"

Hermione nodded. "Well… that other guy is… Voldemort."

Ginny was silent for almost a minute. "You mean… Mr I-am-the-root-of-all-evil?"

Hermione scowled. "He is not the root of all evil… He is just…"

"A murderer."

"Well…"

"How actually enjoys torturing others."

"Ah… yes…"

"And who hates all Mudbloods."

"That's actually not true…" Hermione mumbled.

Ginny stared at her. "I can't believe you. You actually love him?"

"I don't know if I love him… I just…"

"Hermione, you can't love a killer."

Hermione looked down on the ground. "I loved Severus."

"But Severus was a spy for the Order, he…"

Hermione shook her head and opened her mouth to deny, but not a word came out. Then she remembered the oath she had taken about not telling anyone.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, sounding irritated.

"I can't tell you," Hermione whispered. "He made me take an oath never to tell anyone…"

Ginny stared at her. "Snape was a Death Eater? I mean, a real Death Eater?"

"I can't say…," Hermione whispered, but she could see that Ginny understood.

"Wow…," Ginny said. "Well that was news."

"I know…," Hermione mumbled.

They were silent for a couple of minutes before Ginny shook her head.

"But that doesn't explain how you can have a crush on Voldemort!"

Hermione sighed. "I have met him a lot this school year. I met him for the first time a week after I had married Severus. He was… different from what I had heard about him. He was nice and charming and… he made me think… Then I met him again a couple of times. I actually run to him when Severus revealed… his little secret. I didn't understand how I could love someone who was evil. He said something about Severus not being worse than him… I don't remember much more because I had had quite a lot to drink… I think I may have kissed him goodnight." Hermione blushed at the memory.

Ginny was just staring at her so Hermione continued.

"After a while Severus and I started to fall apart… He did some things and… I just didn't want to talk to you about it… It was… hard. So I went to Voldemort again. Bella taught me how to fight and I… we had a good time together."

"Then, when my father was in that accident, Dumbledore wouldn't help me. I asked Voldemort and he helped me. He completely restored my father. I was so grateful I promised I would do anything for him. Quite stupid, I know… But all he wanted was help with healing." Hermione sighed. "I don't know how it happened after that… I got sick and he helped me restore. One thing led to another and we kissed. Quite a lot."

Ginny gasped. "The night after he had taken over Hogwarts… you were kissing then too!"

Hermione nodded. "I still tried to fight him but… He can be quite intense."

Ginny was silent again.

"Wait… Now that you have divorced Snape… Will you marry him instead?"

Hermione snorted. "No. He let me divorce because I promised I wouldn't fight him anymore."

Ginny stared at her. "You won't? But he is…"

"Ginny, I still love you and the boys and I will never help him kill you. And just so you won't think I'm a spy or anything, you don't have to tell me anything you hear about Harry. Well… I want to know if he is okay and such things but… I won't betray you."

"But you won't betray him either," Ginny remarked.

Hermione sighed. "No, I won't. I am officially neutral."

"You do realise people will come after you, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Hermione sighed. "But that's the good thing about being the mistress of the most powerful wizard alive. He will protect me the best he can."

Ginny nodded, but then froze. Hermione arched her eyebrows as Ginny got a weird expression on her face.

"Wait… did you say mistress? Does that mean you are sleeping with him?"

Hermione frowned. "Yes… Why?"

Ginny rose. "I… just so you know, I don't hate you but… I don't understand how you can live with yourself."

"Ginny…," Hermione tried.

"No, I just need to… It's a lot to take in. I just need to think about this…"

"I understand," Hermione said quietly. "I still want to be friends with you."

Ginny nodded. She still had that weird expression on her face. "I know… I… I'm glad you told me… But I need to think."

Hermione nodded and Ginny disappeared.

Well, at least Ginny didn't hate her…


	44. Hide and seek

In the end of this chapter there is a sex-scene. People who do not want to read it should just skip the end.

* * *

Chapter 44 – Hide and seek

Voldemort returned to his quarters an hour after dinner. When he had left the Malfoys, he had gathered some Death Eaters to capture Severus and Potter. Then he had spent two hours searching for the best security spells.

When he did reach his quarters, he was very irritated and had a headache that would probably make him kill someone.

He hadn't been able to let go of the thought that Hermione would die too one day. He didn't want her to die. She was supposed to be with him forever.

But he couldn't just make her immortal. What if she turned against him? Not that it was very likely but… She was a woman. Women did the strangest things some times…

"Hermione?" he called. She wasn't in the library so he checked the kitchen and the bedroom as well.

After checking his study and not finding her, he went back to the headmaster's office. When she came back, she would have to go through the office.

He sat down behind the desk and started to go through some papers.

Where was the girl? Shouldn't she be waiting in the bed, ready for a nice, comforting shag? He could need a comforting shag right now. He was tired and had a headache. Surely she could help him with that!

The door to the office opened and Hermione stepped through.

"Hi," she said and went up to the desk.

"Where have you been?" he asked harshly.

She seemed to be surprised over his hard voice. "With Ginny."

He made a gesture for her to come over to him.

"And what did Miss Weasley say?" he asked and pulled the chair back a little so she could sit on the desk in front of him.

"Not much," Hermione said with a shrug. "I told her about us."

Voldemort arched his eyebrows. "And she was fine with that?"

"Not fine but… She doesn't hate me. She would think about it."

"Think about it? And you believe that she will just accept it?"

"Well… I think she is the only one who could understand."

"How could she possibly understand?"

"Well, your diary did seduce her when she was eleven. So she does know how seductive you can be."

"Oh…"

"How did you do that, by the way?"

Voldemort shrugged. "Magic."

Hermione sneered. "Really?"

Voldemort rose and placed his arms around her waist. "Really, really."

Hermione placed her arms around his neck. "It seems like you have a lot of secrets to tell me."

He leaned closer to her. "Ask away and I will probably answer."

She smiled. "What are you planning to do with me?"

"Kiss you."

To prove his point, he captured her lips. He kissed her slowly before he nibbled her lower lip. She moaned and put her legs around him. His hands started to travel upwards and he stroked the sides of her breasts. She pulled his tongue into her mouth and started to suck it. He shuddered and his hand sneaked to the front of her breast. He started to massage it throw her shirt and…

"Oh my…

Voldemort groaned and pulled away from Hermione. Looking up he saw McGonagall standing in the doorway with her mouth opened in shock. Hermione had frozen when she heard the voice and was now blushing strongly.

He smirked and pulled the young woman closer to him and looked at McGonagall over Hermione's shoulder.

"What can I do for you, Minerva?" he asked.

McGonagall was staring at the back of Hermione's head. "Is that…"

"Yes, it is Miss Granger, but she doesn't want to show her pretty red fac…. ouch!" Hermione had just pinched him in the side. He pulled her of off him which made her fall down on the desk.

She glared at him, but he just gave her an easy smack on her hip.

"That was not nice," he muttered before he turned back to McGonagall, who looked quite pale. "You where saying?"

McGonagall looked at Hermione. "Miss Granger?"

Hermione blushed again but Voldemort didn't move a muscle. "Yes, she had her divorce done this morning. So she is Miss Granger again."

McGonagall looked like she was going to say something, but changed her mind.

"Er… Mr Malfoy received a letter from home and is apparently tearing down his dorm."

"And?"

"Well… you are the Headmaster…"

Voldemort scowled and made a gesture at Hermione. "As you can see, I'm busy. Find someone else how can deal with it."

"He has locked the room with Dark Arts and we think he will kill himself," McGonagall said with a stern face.

Hermione sat up. "Why can't you help him?" she asked him. "Draco is a student."

Voldemort scowled at her. "So what?"

"Well, apparently something horrible has happened. As a Headmaster, your first concern should be the students living inside the castle. It's even written in _Hogwarts a History_."

"I have read the book," he hissed.

"Then why are you still here?"

Voldemort put a hand on her thigh and stared into her eyes. She stared back. He scowled and gave up.

"You just wait until I get back," he muttered. "I will make sure you can't sit for a week."

Hermione's eyes widened as he walked away. With a last look on Hermione, McGonagall followed him.

"What have you done to Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

Voldemort turned around and put his hand around her throat. He had had enough with questions from curious women.

"Am I the only one who remembers what I am capable of?!" he hissed. "I don't know if it is my new looks, but for some reason, people now thinks its okay to questioning my doings."

McGonagall gasped and tried to remove the hand which was suffocating her. She put her nails into his wrist.

"Let me remind you, professor McGonagall. I am no Albus Dumbledore. I do this my way and if I hear any complains from any of the teachers, I will lock this school and set it on fire. Then I will laugh when you try to get out. Are we clear?"

McGonagall's face was starting to get blue, but she managed to nod. Voldemort let her go and she fell down to the floor, gasping for air.

Voldemort looked at his bleeding wrist with a frown. His blood was not red anymore, it was blue, and it didn't drop to the floor… It circulated. Out and then back into his veins again. Interesting.

He healed his wrist and then went down to the house of Slytherin. McGonagall would probably survive.

He reached the common room and saw most of Slytherins sitting there. They were probably gossiping about Draco. Some things never changed… He remembered when he had lived here. People had often been gossiping about him because he was orphan. Many of them had thought he had been a lovechild from some pureblood. He had never bothered to tell them the ture story. Only a chosen few had known that he was descent from Salazar Slytherin himself.

Voldemort made his way to the boy's dorm and found three older students there. A girl and two boys.

They were trying to talk to Draco through the door, but no sound was heard from the dorm.

"Step aside," he ordered.

They quickly obeyed and looked at him with wide eyes. Voldemort ignored them and it only took him a couple of seconds to open the door, step inside, and then close it again.

"Malfoy?" he called.

There was a small sound from the corner of the room. He lit his wand and cursed. Draco Malfoy was sitting in the corner of the room. He had a knife in his hand and by the look of all the blood on the ground, he had been cutting himself.

"Of all the stupid things to do…," Voldemort muttered and went over to the boy.

Draco looked up at him with dim eyes.

"Mum is dead…," he mumbled.

"I know. And it looks like you are doing your best to follow her." Voldemort helped him up and put him on the bed. He made the knife disappear and looked at the boys arms. It was covered in both old and new scars. He healed the new ones with a flick of his wand.

"How long have you been cutting yourself?" he asked.

"Since Christmas," Draco mumbled.

Voldemort cursed the stupidity of the youth. "Really, Malfoy. What are you? A weak little girl who only wants attention? You mother died, boohoo, you can hurt someone or even cry, but no, you chose to almost kill yourself. What good those that do to you?"

"It releases endorphins…," Draco muttered.

"So does sex. I'm sure the heir of Malfoy can have his pick of girls. Chose one of them! Hell, why don't you chose two?"

Then Malfoy started to cry. Voldemort cursed for the third time.

"Oh, what is it now?!"

"I'm gay!"

Voldemort stared at him for a second, then he began to laugh. "The Malfoy heir is gay? I can't say I'm surprised but… Oh… this will so make Lucius' day."

Draco sat up. "Please, don't tell him! He will kill me if he knew."

Voldemort smirked. "Oh, I can win more by not telling him. But we will talk about me keeping your secret later. Now I'm more interested in keeping you alive for as long as I need you."

Perhaps Draco hadn't realised who he was talking too before, but now his eyes winded. "How long will you need me?"

"Depends on how many stupid acts you will pull off."

Draco swallowed. "But you won't tell my father about…?"

"You being gay? Not if you behave. I will not stand for this cutting nonsense. Get yourself a boyfriend."

Draco glanced at him and then blushed. Voldemort took a step back and Draco blushed even more. Voldemort crossed his arms.

"It's just… hard to know who are… you know…," Draco mumbled.

Voldemort once again wondered why people felt the need to talk to him about stuff like this. He was the bloody Dark Lord! He killed puppies for fun! He didn't help people with their sexual problems!

Oh, to hell with all of this, he wanted to get back to Hermione.

Cursing under his breath, he opened the door to the dorm again and looked at the two boys outside. With a little Legilimency his (or rather Draco's) luck was made. He gripped the dark-haired boy and pulled him into the room again.

"Draco," he said. "Meet Blaise. You two have something in common. You are both gay. Have sex."

The boys stared at him.

"That's an order," Voldemort hissed and left the room again.

He knew they would obey. He had seen that Blaise was rather found of Draco and if Draco was anything like his father, he wouldn't say no to a little sex.

Now he could go and finally have sex with Hermione. Should he spank her or hunt her down? Perhaps he could do both. Looking for her when she had hidden somewhere… hearing her fast breathing… finding her and pull her over his knee…

His blood had already found its way down to his loins when he reached his quarters. Hermione was still in his office. She had pulled of her robes and was only wearing a shirt and a skirt. When she heard him, she turned around.

"Hello," he purred.

Hermione gave him a weak smile. "Hi… How is Draco?"

"Oh, he's fine. I gave him a boyfriend."

Hermione looked very surprised. "You did? Well… that was very nice of you."

"Yes… wasn't it?" He smiled and went closer to her. "But now I will have to deal with you…"

Hermione swallowed. "You can't hurt me."

He smirked. "Who said anything about hurting?" He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned closer. "We are going to play a naughty little game…"

"Game?"

"Yes…" he inhaled her scent. "It's called 'Hide and seek'."

He could feel her heart speed up. She was getting exited too. Excellent.

"And when you find me?" she whispered.

He smirked and kissed her. "Not knowing is part of the game… You have one minute."

He let her go, but she just stood there, frozen.

"59…," he said.

Hermione gave him a little smile and ran away. He counted down slowly. His blood was already pumping faster. Nothing topped a good hunt. Well… perhaps the good fuck or kill that came afterwards.

When he had reached zero, he went into his conference room. He looked under the table, but he didn't expect her to hind in here. Before he went into the corridor, he took of his robes and shoes. Only dressed in his black pants, he entered the corridor and locked the door behind him. He didn't want Hermione to run away…

He entered the library and looked under the table, behind the bookshelves, behind the curtains (he was really fond of the curtains; he had picked them out himself. They were green with golden stains, he thought it made the room feel warmer and more comfortable), over the bookshelves and behind the door.

When he didn't find her in the library, he went to the bedroom. Now he used a different technique. He sniffed after her in the air. She had been here, but left again, he was almost sure about it.

Leaving the bedroom, he went to the kitchen. It was rather big and had a lot of tools. He preferred to make his own food. Immortal or not, he was paranoid. It was just so easy to poison food these days…

Back to business. He could both smell her and scenes her in here.

"I can hear your heartbeat, Hermione," he said in a taunting voice. "Are you scared or just excited? I bet you are hot and wet for me…" He knew she was sitting in the pantry and he went toward it slowly. "You are not even thinking about was I promised you… You will have a hard time sitting when I'm done with you!"

He opened the door and found her. Her eyes widened and she gasped when he pulled her out. He went to the closest chair and was about to sit down and pull her over his lap when she made him lose his grip of her wrist. He turned around and stared at her.

"I haven't forgotten what Bella taught me," she smirked and ran out from the kitchen.

Voldemort smirked too. It looked like he would have a real hunt. He took off and saw her close the bedroom door. He opened the door and stepped inside and… fell face first down on the floor. The girl had tripped him! He was quickly on his feet again and they started to circle each other. She was smiling at him and he couldn't resist smiling back.

"Feeling cocky, Hermione?" he asked.

"You seem to feel quite cock-y yourself," she said with a nod at his trousers.

He smirked. "Well, you could help me with that."

"Come and get me then," she smirked.

"Love to."

He made an attack, but she jumped away and made an attack that would have made him fall if he hadn't managed to catch her by the waist. She slipped and fell down to the floor and he lost his grip. Before he had time to react, she had made him fall to the floor by kicking his leg.

The next moment she was on top of him.

"I win!" she said.

He took a grip of her wrists and turned them around so he was on top of her.

"I think not," he smirked.

This fight had been much funnier than the other one. She seemed to think so too because she pulled her head up and kissed him. He lowered his head and kissed her back. She tried to get her hands loose and he released them. He had other things to do with his hands, like undress her. He tore open her skirt.

She pulled her fingers through his hair and down on his back. He mewed when she started to caress and scratch his neck. It felt really nice. Then he felt her smile against his mouth. He released her mouth and gave her with a questioning look.

"You are sounding so cute," she said with a smile and scratched him under his ear. "Like a kitten."

He scowled at her. "I do not sound like a kitten!"

She just smiled and pulled him down again in a new consuming kiss. He quickly forgot her comment when she started to scratch his neck again. He moved his mouth away from hers and started to kiss downwards. He made the bra disappeared and she moaned when his lips reached her breasts. He had noticed how sensitive she was there. It was quite funny. He wondered what would happen if he bite her.

Oh, now he just had to try.

"Ou!" she groaned when his teeth sank into her skin.

He licked the wound. "Like that?"

"Not really," she hissed. "It hurts!"

"Ah, I just have to get you more aroused and then you will enjoy it…"

She growled, but when he started to lick and nuzzle her breasts again, her growls were exchanged for moans. He moved upwards again and kissed her hard. She moved her legs so he was lying between them. He searched with his hand under her skirt and found her knickers nice and wet. He ripped them off and pulled his own trousers down in the same movement. It was really an achievement since the little minx under him was moaning and bucking furiously.

He pushed into her with a groan.

"Yes!" she moaned when he started to move faster.

He pulled her legs up over his arms and started to push in a new angle, hitting her sweet spot with every thrust. Without warning, she came hard and the room shook. He held on to her hard so he wouldn't get thrown into the wall again. When she came down, he started to move again.

"You… really… need… too… control… yourself… dear," he hissed and finally climaxed.

He let go of her legs and fell down on top of her.

"Wow…," she just said and he could feel her lips moving against his neck. "You are incredible…"

"I know…," he mumbled and sat up on his knees.

He smiled at the sight of her. Her hair was a rat's nest and her lips big and red. Her shirt was torn open and his mark visible on her breast, as well as her slightly bigger stomach. Her skirt was around her waist and the hair between her legs was glistening of their juices.

"What?" she asked. She eyes was almost closed.

"You look very sexy like this," he mumbled. "I want to take a picture."

He rose but she quickly sat up.

"No!"

"Why?"

"I may sink to sleeping with the most evil wizard alive, but I will not be some poster girl!"

He sighed, deciding to just take a picture of her when she was asleep instead. "Fine… Do you want to go for another ride?"

"Again?"

"Well… not right away… but I can think of a thing or two I can do to you before I take you again."

Hermione stood up and grimaced. "In bed then, my back is killing me."

Voldemort smirked. "Perhaps a massage then?"

She smiled. "That sounds lovely."


	45. The scum called muggles

Hm... I just thought about a thing... Here in Sweden, you are allowed to have sex from the age of 15, but I think there is some places very you aren't allowed to have sex until the age of 18... so in that case I'm writing about under-age-sex. Ah, well... I just thought about it because in the end of this chapter there will be a small scene which implies that a 16-year-old has sex. It also indicates sexual-torture, but it's not detailed at all, so don't worry. I just wanted to give you a small warning!

* * *

Chapter 45 – The scum called muggles

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night by the moon shining brightly into her face. She just lay there and looked at it for a couple of minutes. It was strange to sleep next to a window again. She had got used to the darkness of the dungeons.

She sighed and turned her head. Voldemort was lying next to her with one hand on her stomach. She realised she had never seen him sleep before. He looked quite… cute. Younger. When he was awake, his face was timeless, but now he looked young. Long eyelashes, a perfect nose and his mouth slightly open. He was breathing slowly and every time he exhaled, she felt his breath on her shoulder.

His hair was messy, but it still managed to look perfect. It was actually very disturbing. Why couldn't she look so good all the time? She didn't usually think about her appearance, but you couldn't help but to think about it when you were in Voldemort presence. He would even make a model feel ugly!

And yet… Here she was, Hermione Granger, cute but not good-looking, sleeping next to him. And she wasn't even cleverer than him! It didn't matter that she was the best student in 50 years; 50 years ago, he had been even better! Neither was she as experienced as he. Sure, she could handle the latest muggle technology, but he could do everything with a wand.

She sighed again and absentmindedly pulled some hair from his face. He hissed and gripped her wrist, but didn't wake up. She gasped and tried to break free without waking him.

He started to hiss and spit and she realised he was talking in Parselmouth. His grip of her hand tightened.

"Voldemort!" she finally called, waking him.

The moment he woke up, he let go of her with a surprised face. She stared at him.

"What were you dreaming?" she asked and massaged her wrist.

He frowned. "I don't know… something about my mom… money. Something about my money…"

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Your mom… money?"

He scowled and turned around. "Yes, my money. I think I want more money. So let me sleep or I will just go and kill someone and take their money."

Hermione stared at his back. "Sorry…"

Voldemort huffed and didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. Hermione lay down again and looked at the moon.

"Why aren't you asleep," he finally asked.

"I woke up by the moon…" she said. "It's really beautiful."

"Women and the moon…"

"What?"

"I just… When I was a Head Boy and went on patrols the nights there was a full moon, I would always find some girls claiming they had been up to see it."

Hermione smiled. "It is beautiful."

"Yeah… I thought they were just having sex."

"You are so unromantic."

He chuckled and turned toward her again. "Do you want me to 'make love' to you under the full moon?" he whispered in her ear.

She shuddered but scowled. "You don't make love, Voldemort. You shag."

"True… But you like it." He placed a hand on her thigh.

She shuddered again. "Stop that… I'm not in the mood for sex."

"You aren't?" He actually sounded surprised.

"No. Can't we just talk? I know almost nothing about you."

"It's the middle of the night, Hermione."

"It's Sunday tomorrow."

He sighed. "Fine… what do you want to talk about?"

"You."

"Well, that is a wide subject. Anything in particular you want to know? How to kill?"

She scowled. "No! What was it like to grow up on an orphanage?"

Voldemort sighed. "It was boring, irritating and I hated it. Something else?"

"That is not an answer! Can't you tell me what you did there? Did you have any friends?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"You said I could ask anything!"

"When?!"

"When I said I would sleep with you!"

"Oh… So you are going to torture me because I am giving you the best moments of your life?"

Hermione slapped him. "I'm not torturing you, I'm just curious!"

He snorted. "I'm going to say that to the next prisoner I take…"

"Stop that!"

"What?"

"Stop talking about all the people you are going to kill and torture… It's not funny."

"You don't know that. Have you ever killed someone?"

"No but how can you possible think it's funny to end someone's life… or destroying a family and spreading fear?"

He thought for a moment. "It's a little like a game… I don't always torture people and I don't kill people for no reason. If they make me angry, they just have themselves to blame… and some people are better death."

"What about muggles?"

"They are rats."

"How can you say that? I'm muggle-born! You are a halfblood!"

"Well, muggle-borns likely come from Squibs. And it's not like I like to have filthy muggle ancestors. That's why I killed them."

Hermione groaned. "It doesn't make sense! My parents are muggles, even if one of them came from a Squib. You might have killed hundreds of Squib-children!"

"Why do you keep defending them? It's not like they don't deserve it! What good have they done to this world? They can't handle their own garbage, they dump things in the ocean, they destroy the earth with chemicals, and they are killing each other and everything else with their new weapons!"

"And the wizards are so much better? Are you and your Death Eaters so much better?"

"At least we don't have weapons that can kill and destroy millions of people with just one curse."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, please, just because I'm a wizard don't mean I haven't heard about Hiroshima. 200,000 people died in one day. That is more than I have killed during my 70 years."

Hermione was silent for a while. "So that is what this is about?"

"What?" he hissed, not looking at her.

"You are afraid that they will kill us."

"Well, aren't you? If they find out about us, they have the power to destroy us in one day. We aren't that many… And it's so easy… just one witch marrying a muggle… he finds out we exits and runs off and… what if someone on a high position believe him? Muggles get scared so easy. And they usually fight their fear by killing it."

"I haven't thought about that…" Hermione muttered.

"No. Few wizards have. They are so certain about their own superiority…"

Hermione couldn't help but to snort.

"Fine, we are so certain about our own superiority… But I, unlike them, know what muggles are capable off."

"So… you are scared and you kill them…" Hermione said slowly.

"It's kill or be killed, Hermione," Voldemort hissed.

"Yeah… But… Don't you think the muggles will get more suspicious when their neighbours disappear?"

"No, as long as they don't know about us, they will blame some gang activity… and if they find out about us, everything will be our fault so then it doesn't matter what we have or haven't done."

"You don't think rational about this."

"I don't even know why I'm discussing this with you. I happen to be your Headmaster."

"Okay, fine. So you think muggles are horrible and if they get the chance, they will kill us all. That's why you started this. But why? What was the trigger? You must have…"

"Math, Hermione, I'm sure you have read that some time. It's now 1997 and I'm 70 years old. What does that tell you?"

Hermione couldn't help but to shudder. "That I am sleeping with someone who are as old as my grandfather."

He snorted. "Besides that."

Hermione sighed and then she realised what he meant. "You were alive during World War II."

"Good girl."

"So, that's why you are mad? All things you saw as a child…"

He snorted. "No, sorry to ruin your hope, but I was born this way. I only decided that muggles where too dangerous to be allowed to live during World War II."

"Oh."

They lie there in silent for a while.

"So… are you happy you have learned something about me?" he finally asked.

Hermione looked at the moon which had almost disappeared from the window view now.

"The world can be so horrible."

He moved his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "I know my princess… But I won't let anything hurt you. Sleep now."

She sighed, but for some reason, she soon relaxed in his arms and fell asleep.

xxx

"Tom."

"Hm…"

"Tom. Please wake up."

Voldemort groaned and tried to push the hand away, but it kept poking him.

"I need you, Tom."

Voldemort suddenly woke up fully and sat up. He looked around and saw Esmeralda kneeling at the bed. He could smell blood and when he looked at the girl, he saw blood running from her shoulder. He got up from the bed and pulled up the girl. She hissed, but didn't flinch away.

"What happened?" he asked when he tore up her nightgown to get a better look at the wound.

Esmeralda was very still when he cleaned the wound. It looked like someone had stabbed her with a knife. But that was forbidden. No Death Eaters was allowed to touch her.

"Bella," Esmeralda mumbled. "I didn't want to tell her where Hermione was."

"How did she get in?" he asked and started to heal her.

"She tricked Rudolphus. That man is too love-sick for his own gooo OU!"

"Hush," he said. "I'm done."

Esmeralda breathed slowly and closed her eyes. "Thank you."

Voldemort pulled her into his arms. "You are too useful to die, you know that."

"Yes…"

"What's going on?"

Voldemort turned around and saw Hermione sitting up. She stared at them with surprise and horror. Voldemort frowned but then realised how he must look in Hermione's eyes. He was naked with a half naked girl in his arms. Not good.

"Hermione," he said slowly as Hermione got out of bed with the sheets around her. "This is Esmeralda…"

"Oh, so you really are a paedophile? How old is she? 13?"

Esmeralda got up from his lap as he rose. "No! She is… 16... I think." He looked at Esmeralda who shrugged.

Hermione stared at them. "What's wrong with you?! Are you so scared of death that you can't be with woman your own age?"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" he asked.

"I mean… Are you disgust by woman your age because they are closer to death, or what?"

"No! But you can't say they are very attractive..."

Hermione had started to get dress, which seemed to be quite troublesome because she wouldn't drop the sheet. "But you want someone who is younger than me?"

Voldemort got closer to her. "This has nothing to do with age. If you have to know, Esmeralda is my most trusted servants!"

Hermione stopped her movement and stared at the girl who was slowly moving the shoulder he had healed. Voldemort took the opportunity to lift Hermione up and carry her back to bed.

"What are you doing?!" she shrieked. "Let me go!"

"Not until we have made some things clear." He dumped her on the bed next to Esmeralda. "Esmeralda?"

Esmeralda turned her head toward Hermione. "I'm just Esmeralda. I help Tom."

"Tom?" Hermione asked and looked at Voldemort.

He scowled. "If you ever dare to call me that, you won't be able to sit for more than a week. Trust me."

She crossed her arms. "Fine. I don't even think I could call you Tom. You don't look like a Tom."

He smiled at her. "Thank you."

"But I still want to know why she is here."

"She was hurt and needed healing. Since I am her… protector… she came to me."

"Why do you protect her?"

"She has some useful gifts."

Hermione looked at Esmeralda. "Is she blind?"

"Yes."

Hermione took Esmeralda's hand, but the girl jumped away. Voldemort sighed, Esmeralda wasn't very keen to be touched. It made her see things.

"Sorry," Hermione said. "How did you get in here?"

"I know how to find him," Esmeralda said and rubbed her hand as if Hermione had burned her.

Hermione frowned. "How?"

"She is a Seer, Hermione," Voldemort explained.

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "Do you believe in stuff like that?"

"Of course I do. Don't you?"

"Well… no. I have never seen it work."

Voldemort scowled. "I can assure you that Esmeralda's powers work."

Hermione still didn't look like she believed him, but she sighed and nodded. "Fine. Let's say I believe you… I can see how good it would be for you to have a Seer. But how did you meet?"

Voldemort smiled and stroked Esmeralda over her hair. "She came to me when I was living as a spirit in Albania. She was only four years old. She kept me company and I explained to her about wizards and witches. She was so lonely."

"Like you must have been…" Hermione mumbled.

"Yes… Like I was. When Wormtail found me, I left her. I assured her that I would come back but… Before I was able to, her parents found out about her gift. Or curse, as they called it. Muggles. Very superstitious about everything unnatural. They said she was a child of Satan. I saved her life."

Esmeralda shuddered and leaned toward him for protection. He knew she still had nightmares about those stupid muggles. He was glad he had killed them.

Hermione looked at the younger girl with pity in her eyes. Voldemort was hit by how different they were. Hermione was passionate and strong, Esmeralda was passive and obedient. And yet he liked them both. In his own twisted way, at least.

"Now, if you are done with your questions, Hermione, would you leave us alone?"

Hermione looked at the younger girl with narrowed eyes. "Who hurt her?"

Voldemort sighed. "That's what I am about to find out, now shoo!"

Hermione got up and with a last look at them, she entered the bathroom. Voldemort put a silencing spell around the room.

"She is jealous," Esmeralda said.

Voldemort arched an eyebrow. "Really? What did you see when she touched you?"

Esmeralda grimaced. "She was very hot. I will have a headache for days."

"Hot?"

"Yes… I don't know how to explain it… So many impressions and… she is very powerful… But she doesn't know it. She will not know until she is older."

"What impressions did you get?"

Esmeralda smiled softly. "The Source is strong in her. It is what protects her from you. So you won't be able to hurt her."

Voldemort frowned. "I didn't know the Source had a will of it ones."

"Oh, but it does."

He tilted his head. "What do you know about the Source, Esmeralda?"

"I know it wants to exist. It will take care of the creature in her womb when it's born and you have hid it in the ice."

"No one is supposed to know that!" he hissed.

Esmeralda placed a hand on his arm. "You know your secrets are safe with me, Tom."

He sighed. "Yes, I know my pet." He was quiet for a moment. "So the Source works in my favour?"

"At the moment. And it likes Hermione."

Voldemort stroked her cheek. "You are the only one I know who speaks of the Source like it was a person."

She sighed. "It is for me… You know it is the Source who makes me See. It comforts me with visions. I'm its child."

He leaned toward her and kissed her gently. "I know, pet. And I'm grateful it sent you to me."

Esmeralda closed her eyes and sighed when he kissed her again. "Please Tom…"

"I won't take you, Esmeralda… You have already pleased me with your information. Now I will only please you."

She sighed relieved. He removed her gown, placed his hand over her stomach and stroked it slowly. Esmeralda could never enjoy being penetrated by a man. Where she had lived, the tradition of female genital cutting was strong. She had been twelve and he had heard her screams all night.

When he had saved her over a year ago, he had healed the infected wounds, but hadn't been able to restore it. But at least she could use the toilet without problem now.

With magic, he sent wave after wave with pleasure into her. She was moaning quietly. When he kissed her again, she came, gasping his name.

He smiled at her and tucked her in. "Sleep now, child."

"Thank you…"

He kissed her forehead before he got up from the bed. He needed a shower too.

The thing about World War II has been taken from Wikipedia if you want to know...


	46. Magical Inbreak

With some help from a new friend, I have finally managed to get my Internet to work! YAY! And I like my new apartment so much! I just have to get a table in front of the sofa... and perhaps some flowers... but other than that, it's perfect! Ah, well, here you have a new chapter! Take care!

* * *

Chapter 46 – Magical Inbreak

Hermione was in the shower, washing out the shampoo from her hair, when she felt someone enter the stall behind her.

"It seems to be room for me too," Voldemort said with a chuckle.

Hermione opened her eyes, but closed them again when the shampoo ran into her eye. She cursed.

"Tsk, tsk, who have taught you that word?" he asked and helped her wash away the shampoo.

"You scared me," she muttered and tried not to rub her eye. It was stinging like hell.

He chuckled again and got closer to her. She jumped when she felt his hardness against her hip.

"I'm not in the mood," she said.

"Oh, let me make you in the mood," he said and gripped her breasts.

She pushed him off. "I said no!"

Voldemort sighed. "Why?"

"I just don't feel like it."

"Is this about Esmeralda?"

"No!" she lied.

He saw through her lie. "Are you jealous? You don't have to be. I like you better. At least in bed."

She pushed him off again. "That's what I mean! You are just using me like some bed warmer!"

He arched an eyebrow. "I could use you for other things too, but I don't think you would like it."

"Why do you always have to use everyone? And I'm more than just a pussy! There was a time when people only saw me for my brain! Not it looks like I'm some kind of fuck doll for everyone!"

He grimaced. "You don't seem to mind."

"But I do! Sure, it's fun but… When I saw that girl… You wanted to talk with her. You don't want to talk with me… only touch me."

"We talked this night!"

"But only because I asked! And it wasn't a real conversation… you don't want to know anything about me."

He opened his mouth to protest, but she interrupted him.

"And have you noticed that every time we talk, we are naked?"

"So? I like seeing you naked."

"Do you even see me as a person?"

"Well… yes… but I don't think much of other people…"

"What am I to you, Voldemort?" she interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you have servants and minions… what am I?" she wanted to know.

She could see he started to get angry, but she didn't care.

"You are my princess!" he said.

"What does that mean?"

"You are driving my patient, Hermione…"

"I just want to know what I mean to you!"

"You are the mother of my child!"

Hermione stamped her foot down. "And what does that mean? Do you even want a child? You will live forever! Why do you need a child?!"

He stared at her with fury in his eyes. "You should be grateful I chose you, Hermione. Or else you would just have been another muggle-born who would have been killed when we took over…"

"I restored you! You would have been too weak to take over without me," she hissed.

He gripped her throat. "You are getting on my last nerve, Hermione," he said in a dangerously low voice. "Don't get cocky with me. I may not be able to hurt you right now, but once the child is born, you won't have anything protecting you from me… Think about that."

He squeezed her throat and she could hear his fingers cracking. When he let go of her, she fell down to the floor. He healed his hand and then showered. Hermione stared at him when he left her. Tears were running from her eyes and her throat was aching. She rose slowly and turned off the sprinkles. Naked, she went across the room to get a towel. There was a big mirror next to the shower. She stopped and watched her reflection. Her eyes lingered at the marks he had left on her, the bite mark on her breast and now the bruises around her neck. She was his. She could pretend that she was just playing neutral but… he had won. Evil had won.

She let out a shriek and sank down on the floor. The mirror exploded in a million pieces.

What had she done?

xxx

Voldemort heard her scream. It sounded like a banshee. He put his head in his hands and groaned. He knew he had a problem with his temper but… She shouldn't have asked him… She should know people meant nothing for him. He was a fucking psychopath! He didn't have feelings like normal people! She should know! And she should know that she was more than just a pussy to him. He liked being with her. She made him calm.

Well… except when she asked inappropriate questions…

He looked down to the book he had tried to read. His library was full of books, but this time he couldn't find what he wanted. He couldn't find out why he dreamt these annoying dreams about his mother.

He had had them since he was restored. At most times, he didn't think about it. But this night he had got so close to her. She had touched his face. But he had gripped her arm and accused her for leaving him. Then he had woken up and realised it was Hermione he was holding.

That had been very embarrassing. He didn't want it to happen again. He needed to know why he kept having those dreams. It was not like he cared that his mother had died. It was 70 years ago! Even if he might have missed her some lonely nights when he had been three years old, he had got over that a long time ago.

Closing the book, he got up and put it back on the shelf. Maybe he should look through his safe house. If it was Dark Magic involved, the right books would be there. He had put them there because he didn't want Hermione or anyone else reading them. If they did, they may found out what he had done with himself and Hermione.

Perhaps he should talk about it with Esmeralda… but no. He was quite ashamed over the fact that he dreamt about his mommy. He was the Dark Lord, for crying out loud!

Another scream was heard from the bathroom. This time it sounded more like from a wounded animal. He sighed. Perhaps he should try to comfort her.

Yeah… right… he, comfort someone. That's was the joke of the year. But it wouldn't be good if she hurt herself…

He went back to the bathroom. Esmeralda was still asleep in his bed when he passed her. He opened the bathroom door and found Hermione lying on the floor. She was crying and holding a hand over her stomach. He frowned.

"Hermione?"

She looked up at him. "It hurts."

Then he noticed the blood on the floor. It wasn't much, but enough to make him scared. She couldn't have a miscarriage! In two steps, he was beside her and had lifted her up. She clung onto him as he hurried to the bedroom.

"Esmeralda!" he said and put Hermione down on the bed.

Esmeralda woke up, probably because Hermione was screaming in pain, and put her hand on Hermione's body. "What have you done?"

"Nothing! She just… perhaps I made her a little sad…."

Esmeralda put her hands on Hermione's stomach. "She has had another magical outbreak… or rather inbreak. Her body is trying to fight off the baby…"

Voldemort paled. "She can't do that! I will die if it dies!"

He started to walk back and forth. "If she disposes the creature… I need to put it somewhere else before it's fully grown… I will only need another month if I speed up the process… I will need an incubator… a magical one… Do you think they got one at St Mungos?"

Esmeralda shrugged. "How would I know? I'm a blind muggle."

"Right… hm… How long will the creature say inside her body?"

"Until she dies if no one helps her."

Voldemort looked down at Hermione. She didn't really seem to understand what they were talking about. She was sobbing loudly and was obvious in pain.

"Keep her alive until I get back…," he mumbled.

"Perhaps you should bring a healer?" Esmeralda suggested.

"Not until we get the creature out. I don't want anyone seeing it," Voldemort said harshly.

"Then I think you should hurry, or she may not live."

Voldemort took a last look on Hermione and froze her. It would give him some time. If it came down to his life or hers, there was no doubt on what he would choose. His own.

He Apparated to St. Mungos. He had no problem convincing the healers that they should lend him an incubator. Everyone knew who he was, and no one would deny him anything. But it took over an hour to make the incubator ready. They had to clean and respell it so nothing would happen to the baby. He had convinced them a student was about to have an early delivery, but that the school nurse had everything under control. Since they weren't keen on questioning him, they only did what he asked. He got the incubator and instruction on how to use it.

The spell he had put on Hermione had vanished when he came back. But she wasn't screaming in pain, she was just sobbing. Esmeralda had tied her hands together and when he saw the scratch marks on Esmeralda's arms and Hermione's belly, he understood why.

"Will it come out the normal way?" he asked.

"Not now when I have stopped it," Esmeralda mumbled. "This is not how it supposed to be… You have really screwed this up…"

He hit her hard with his open hand and she fell back into the wall. "So we will have to cut her open?"

Esmeralda just nodded.

"Voldemort?" a very hoarse voice asked.

He sat down next to Hermione and stroked her cheek. "Yes, princess?"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"It will be over soon," he promised.

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded. "I can't stand the pain."

"I will make you sleep now, Hermione," Voldemort said in a low voice. "You won't feel a thing…"

She sighed and then started to sob again. Voldemort sighed too. He wondered if this would be the last conversation he ever had with Hermione. He heisted a second before he bent down and kissed her. She didn't respond to the kiss. He put her to sleep and then got to get a knife. He had cut open people before… But he had never had be careful about it. This would be interesting.

xxx

"You can't just kill her!" Potter said as for the hundredth time.

Severus scowled. "Why wouldn't I? She is just his whore now."

They were in muggle London, looking for other rebels. Severus had stolen some muggle cloths and food. Potter hadn't liked the stealing, but when Severus had asked for a better solution, Potter had just sighed and eaten his food.

"I don't know how Hermione could do something like that…," Potter mumbled, again for the hundredth time.

"Oh, believe me; Granger can do a lot of things. I have actually seen her kiss Bellatrix Lestrange!"

Potter stared at him. "No… That can't be possible. She killed Sirius!"

"I know," Severus muttered and kept walking, but stopped when he realised Potter had stopped. "What?"

"I was just thinking," Potter said with a thoughtful expression. "Perhaps we don't have to… kill her… What if we kidnap her? Voldemort would probably come and look for her. We could kill him then. And if he has put Hermione under some spell, she will be released."

Severus scowled. "You forget that the Dark Lord has a whole army he can send after us."

"Yeah… but he has already sent an army after us. They haven't found us. We just have to find some good safe house that he wouldn't sent his Death Eaters too."

"And where, pray tell, would that be?"

Harry was quiet for a while. "The Riddle's house."

Severus shook his head. "No, the Death Eaters knows about that… But… I think I have another idea."

Potter arched his eyebrows. "Where?"

"A safe house where he has hidden his personal possessions. We just need to find it… And we must make up a plan on how to kidnap Granger."

"That would be easy, we just have to make some disturbance and get Voldemort out from the castle, and then we sneak in and take her."

Severus snorted. "Really, Potter, you sound so much like your father when you speak like that. What about the security around the castle? And Granger could fight us both off. She has been training both her magic and her body. Besides, she is probably living with the Dark Lord, and he has always triple protection around his chambers…"

They went pass a group of tourist who were taking pictures off some famous fountain. Severus sneered at them. There were more important things in the world than taking pictures. But they were muggles…

"Why do you call her Granger?" Potter suddenly asked.

"That's her name, isn't it?"

"You called her Hermione before."

"That was when I was married to her, now she is just another ex-student."

Potter looked at him, and Severus knew he didn't believe him. But Potter was wise enough to change the subject.

"So, any idea on where this safe house is?"

"I guess it is in England… or in Scotland."

Potter huffed. "So, how many years will it take before we managed to pull this plan off?"

"Don't be ridiculous, we will just visit the places where his magic has been."

"And how do we do that?"

"There is a potion… We can find most of the ingredients out in the forests… But there are some tricky ones, like a part of his blood."

"That's easy," Potter said.

Severus looked down at him. "How? Do you happen to carry around the Dark Lord's blood?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. We have the same blood, you know. He took mine when he restored himself."

"Oh."

Severus thought about it. "But it's not really the same."

"But will it work?"

Severus sighed. "I guess we could try…"

"Good. Shall we find the other ingredients now?" Potter asked with a smirk.

Severus just scowled at him.


	47. First Kill

Hay! New chapter! I will do some thing with school tomorrow and the day after, so it looks like I won't be able to finish this before the first of September, but I'll try... ah, well. Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 47 – First Kill

After he had put the still living creature in the incubator, he sank down on floor. His hands and cloths were bloody but he didn't have the energy to clean himself. Voldemort closed his eyes and just lay on the floor. That had been hard. Once he had been afraid he had stabbed the creature, but it had only been Hermione's kidney.

"Tom?" Esmeralda went over to him.

"What?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"What are you going to do know?"

He sighed and sat up. "I'm completely drained, Esmeralda. Besides, what more can I do?"

Esmeralda glanced at the body lying on the bed. "Well… I just thought…"

"What?" he hissed.

"Perhaps you could call a healer now?"

"And let them see what I have done? They will ask questions! I don't need more bad publicity! She is a student! The parents will…"

"I just thought…"

"They can't do anything I haven't already done," he muttered. "Let me just sleep."

"Tom… You don't want to loose her, do you?"

"I won't loose her! She will live. I managed to heal everything."

"Then why isn't she waking up?"

"Beats me," he huffed, got up and went to the bed. Hermione was breathing peacefully. "Let her sleep, she will only be in pain when she wakes up."

Esmeralda sighed. "Are you afraid of how she will react?"

Voldemort blinked. "Why should I be afraid?"

"Don't you think she will hate you when you tell her you killed her child?"

"I don't know…," he mumbled and turned around. He needed a shower. "I think she will be sad but… First she has to wake up. But you should leave… My relationship with you seems to annoy her."

Esmeralda just nodded. "I will be in the safe house if you need me."

Voldemort nodded and went to the bathroom. After he had thrown his clothes on the floor, he stepped into the shower and turned on the sprinkles. The water mixed with the blood. He absentmindedly watched the coloured water run down drain. He was angry, but too tired to express it. If she hadn't been so weak she could have kept the baby. Why had she done this to herself? Did she hate him so much she didn't even want to keep his child? But she hadn't told him she hated him lately… He sighed and stepped out from the shower. This was ridiculous. He would just have to wait until she woke up and then ask her. If she ever wanted to speak with him again…

When he came out to the bedroom again, Hermione was still asleep. He conjured up an armchair and put it next to the bed. He didn't want to sleep next to her in case she felt like strangle him in his sleep. Not that he would die, but it was never a nice way to wake up.

After a last check too see if Hermione was still breathing (which she was), he fell asleep.

Hours later, he woke up by someone knocking on the door. He groaned and got up. It was dark outside. Who wanted to see him in the night? Hermione was still alive, but she hadn't moved. He dressed quickly and went to the Headmasters office. He had spelled the office door so he could hear a knock everywhere in his chambers.

He sank down behind his desk and cast an eye on the clock hanging on the wall. It was only ten o'clock. Oh, perhaps it wasn't so late after all… He sighed and opened the door with a wave of his hand. One of his minions was standing there, Rowle. He was working at the Ministry.

"My Lord," Rowle said with a bow.

Voldemort sighed; he hoped there wasn't any trouble. He was still too tried to think straight.

"What?" he said.

"People are getting a little restless and scared. They want to see… your goodness."

Voldemort sighed again. This has been the biggest problem all along. If everyone would follow him, they needed to think that he was good. Or else he would have to kill so many wizards and witches that the rest of the population felt forced to follow him… and the wizard kind was few to begin with. He would have no one to control!

"Then I guess I need to give a public performance… Is the spell ready?"

It was not like he would trust only his charm to do the work for him, like he had done with the water at Hogwarts, he would use a spell to make people's mind… softer.

"Yes, Rockwood is testing it as we speak," Rowle said.

"Good," Voldemort said and leaned back in his chair. "Then we have to prepare for my appearance. The press will have to be there of course… and members of different societies… Those with influence over others… Tell Lucius to make a guest list. He always seems to know whom to invite. And it will take his mind off the death of his wife. Make sure everything is ready… on Monday."

Rowle bowed and got out from the room. Voldemort sighed and closed his eyes. He needed some more hours sleep to regain all the strength he had used when he had healed Hermione. Deciding it would be best to sleep while it was still dark outside; he went back to his bedroom. But he didn't make it to the bed; he froze when he opened the bedroom door. Hermione was awake. She was sitting up in the bed with her hands pressed against her stomach. She was crying silently and only small choke sounds were heard. He folded his arms, uncertain what to do. Suddenly she screamed loudly before she sank back on the bed with her hands over her face.

Voldemort grimaced. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't want to use his emphatic ability like he normally did when he was about to comfort Hermione. It helped him to know what she needed. But he didn't want to feel what she felt now… But he had to do something. Normally when women cried in his present, they were being tortured and he would enjoy it. He didn't enjoy it now. In fact, he felt quite powerless. He hated feeling powerless.

"Hermione?" he said and stepped closer to the bed.

She let her hands fall and turned her head toward him. She didn't say anything, she just stared at him in… fright? Was she scared? Why?

He sank down on the bed, deciding he would go for the old fashion comforting-tricks. "I'm… How are you feeling?" Oh, that was a clever question; the woman has just been cut open. He knew what that felt like and it wasn't pleasant.

"I…" Her voice was hoarse. "I killed the child. I didn't mean too, I just… I killed my own child!"

She started to cry again.

Voldemort frowned. "You had a miscarriage, my dear… It wasn't…" He stopped. It was her fault she had lost the creature. Sure, he might have made her a little angry but… He didn't force her to kill the baby. She had done that all by herself. So it was her fault.

"I am a horrible person," Hermione sobbed.

Voldemort suddenly realised that this was good for him. Very good. He lay down next to her and pulled her closer to him.

"Hush, my sweet. I know it feels hard now, but it will be much better soon. You never wanted a child, did you?"

She didn't answer; she just cried and held his arm in a deadly grip.

"You are too young to have a child anyway… You have more important things to do… I understand you completely. But… I know what you are worried about… Some people may think you are a killer… But you aren't. Really, what kind of life would our child have? You are still so young and I… I'm a busy wizard."

"B-but I… I k-killed it!" Hermione sobbed.

"It was for the best, Hermione. You body did what was necessary even if your mind doesn't agree. But that is only because you have been brainwashed with a certain morality. All that 'everyone's life is worth the same' bullshit. Everyone's life is not worth the same. Who would you choose if you got the chance to save someone's life? Your best friend or the person who… raped your mother? Your best friends life would be worth more, wouldn't it?"

She had stopped crying but she was still holding on to him tightly.

"And the same goes for tonight… I could have saved the baby's life today, but then you would have died… Your life is worth more than the life of some unborn child's."

He changed his position so he could look her into the eyes. "Do you understand, princess? You may have killed the baby, but I chose to save you instead of the baby."

Hermione exhaled slowly. "I-I t-thought you w-were only u-using me to have a c-child."

He smiled fondly. "I told you that was only a mistake. I want _you,_ Hermione."

"W-why? I h-have a-already re-restored you. A-and with your l-looks you c-could have a-anyone you w-wanted."

He sighed and stroked her cheek. "You're right… But you have something many other haven't."

She looked at him with doubtful eyes. "What?"

"Potential. Potential to become a very powerful witch. And power… well, as you may have noticed, I'm drawn to it."

She made a noise that sounded like a giggle, a snort and a sob.

"Feeling better now?" he asked.

She groaned. "It f-feels like I have b-been cut open."

He chuckled. "Perhaps I can do something about that." He placed his hand over her stomach. He would probably regret this in the morning when he was all worn out and cranky, but right now he wanted to heal Hermione completely. Why? Well, perhaps he was secretly a masochist.

xxx

Hermione felt the pain go away the moment Voldemort put his hand over her stomach. First there was a warm sensation, and then… nothing. No pain. She sighed in relief.

"Thank you," she whispered to the man lying next to her.

All she got in return was a snore. He had fallen asleep. She couldn't resist smiling. He looked so relaxed when he was asleep. But she doubted he knew the meaning of the word relax. He was always plotting and manipulating, thinking out new ways to get what he wanted. She was sure he was even dreaming about the best way to use someone. She wondered how he was using her…

Perhaps the world would be better without him… She sat up, still looking at him. It would be so easy… Her wand was lying on the night stand. She knew the two words that would end his life. Unless he was immortal. Just two small words… She held back a sob. What had she turned into? She had killed her own baby and now she was thinking about killing the father as well! She needed to get out of here…

She climbed over Voldemort, threw on a nightgown and a robe and took her wand. She was in the hallway when she realised she had no where to run. Except… her parents. But no… what if Voldemort killed them? And how could she possible tell them everything that was going on? How could she tell them about Voldemort? Unless there was some other catastrophe, he would come looking for her.

She went over the short list of people she knew. The Weasleys? No, she didn't even know if they were alive, or if they knew about her and Voldemort. Ginny? Perhaps not, Ginny would come to her when she was ready. Ron? Yeah, right. Harry? She had no idea where he was. Severus? It was funny that she even considered him. But he had made her feel safe… before the ritual. After that she had been too obsessed with Voldemort. Gods, they had even had sex on Severus' desk! She was a horrible, horrible person. Perhaps that was why she and Voldemort fitted so well. They were both horrible.

Hermione started to laugh.

"Little kitten… laughing in the night."

Hermione looked up and gasped. "Bella?"

The woman standing in the doorway looked nothing like she remembered. She was bold, much thinner than before, and her eyes showed nothing but madness. She was wearing a long, torn, black dress without arms. Hermione couldn't help but to wince when she saw Bella's arms. She had been cutting herself. Some of the red scars were still open.

"You little slut," Bella said in a neutral tone. "You just couldn't keep your hands off him, could you?"

"Bella, please, I never meant to…"

"Hush, kitten, mommy is speaking."

Hermione closed her mouth and just watched the older woman's movements. She had always known Bella was dangerous, but now… There was no telling what she could do.

"You are such an ungrateful little girl," Bella said. Her voice didn't match her looks. She sounded so sane and even a bit hurt. "I taught you everything I know… and you used it to steal my lover away from me. I guess I should have seen it coming. I would have done the same thing. But I will kill you now."

Bella raised her wand.

Like she was possessed, Hermione raised her wand too. She didn't hear what Bella said, she just blocked the curse. Bella continued to cast spell after spell at Hermione until…

"Avada Kedavra!"

The room seemed to freeze. A wand dropped to the floor. The two women stared into each others eyes, both surprised. Then the older one dropped dead one the floor.

Hermione exhaled slowly. Then she begun to shake. She sank down to the floor and stared at the woman she just had killed. Killed. She was a murdered now. Perhaps it wasn't her fault her baby had died, she hadn't had control over her powers… but this… This was her fault. She had murdered someone without hesitation. She could have used a stunner or something else, but she had killed. It had been so easy… Just two words… And she had succeeded. Not everyone managed to kill someone just by saying the words. But she had. On her first try. She was a murder.

She sighed and got up again. She wouldn't sink down in self-pity. She had killed someone, now she had to deal with it. A part of her told her she was still in shock, but she felt quite cold about it. She almost felt like laughing again. She was a horrible person indeed. How many people could you kill in one day? Perhaps she should take the opportunity to kill other people she didn't like. McNair for example. Who would really miss him? He was just an irritating prick. Or perhaps she should kill that lorry-driver who had almost killed her father. Not that it had been his fault but still… Bella hadn't done anything toward her either. She had just been jealous because Hermione was sleeping with Voldemort. Hm… perhaps she should kill him now. Many would be happy if she killed him. And they would like her if she did.

Merlin, she was confused! It felt like she was about to loose her mind. Perhaps that was why Voldemort and his Death Eaters seemed so mad, they had killed too many people!

The sudden urge to do something normal hit her. If she did something normal and sane, she wouldn't loose it. Yes… books where normal. She liked books. And she did have homework to do. Homework. If she did her homework, everything would feel better. It always felt better after she had written a hard, mind thrilling essay.

Nodding, she went into Voldemort's library and found her school books. She had quite a lot to do. Charms were due to tomorrow. She would do it first. Hm… the theory behind transporting objects through ice… How interesting…

xxx

Voldemort woke up with the sun. He felt refreshed when he stretched in the bed. Perhaps Hermione would be up for some cuddling? He searched with his hand next to him, but didn't find anything. She wasn't there. He opened his eyes and sat up, staring at the empty spot next to him. Well, perhaps she had decided to eat or something.

Shrugging, he went up and threw a robe around his body. He felt quite hungry himself. He stepped out in the corridor and stumbled over a body.

"What the…" He looked closely and saw no other than Bella lying there. He frowned. Not that he was sorry she was dead; she had only caused him trouble lately, but… Who had killed her?

"Hermione?" he called.

"Ah?" came a response from the library.

He opened the door and stepped inside. Hermione was lying on her stomach on the floor with a book in front of her and a quill in her hand. She looked up when he entered.

"Did you notice we have a dead body in the corridor?" he asked.

"Yeah, Bella," Hermione nodded and looked down in her book again. "I killed her."

Voldemort had known something was wrong when he saw the body, but now all his warning-bells were ringing.

"You… killed her?" he asked and started his empathic ability. He really wanted to feel what she was feeling now.

"Yeah," she said absentminded.

Voldemort slowly got closer as he read of the girl's emotions. It was a little like Legilimency, but he didn't have to have eye-contact. You could say it was in her essence instead of her mind… even if it was all connected so a part of it was in her mind too but… You could say he was reading vibes she was sending out. And Hermione was sending out some big vibes. Although she looked calm, she was hysterical. She had no idea how to handle the fact that she had killed someone, so she shut it down. She needed to understand.

Salazar, he hated when things got too complicated.

"Hermione… put away the book," he said slowly. He knew from experience that women could use everything as a weapon if they were got angry enough. And once he had made Hermione realise what she had done, she would probably be angry… Or at least aggressive. He had read about defence mechanisms and how people used them to deal with problem. If you wanted to work through a problem, you needed to break through the defence mechanisms. Then they would be in a weak state of mind and they would be easy to control.

"But I need to do my essay," Hermione said.

"Remember what you said about wanting to talk with me? I think we should talk now."

Hermione sighed and pushed the book aside and sat up. "Fine, talk."

Voldemort sat down next to her. "It's okay, princess… It's okay that you killed her."

She flinched.

"I know Bella wanted to kill you," he continued. "You didn't have a choice."

Hermione frowned. "But I did," she said matter-of-factly. "I could have stunned her, or paralysed her, or…"

"But your instincts told you to kill, and you should follow your instincts," he said gently. "In the end, we are all just trying to survive… You knew that Bella would come after you again… She would come after us… And you would be sad if she killed me, right?"

Hermione nodded slowly. He knew she was desperate for an explanation; she would swallow everything that made sense. He pulled her into his arms.

"Some people are better of dead, Hermione…," he whispered. "It was an act of mercy to kill Bella… If I had been there… You know I don't want you to get hurt, don't you?"

She nodded again and he could here small sobs. She was crying.

"Oh my sweet little princess…," he said and hugged her tightly. "I have so much to teach you."

"It feels like something is tearing me apart," she whispered. "I don't know what to do anymore…"

"Just stick with me and everything is going to be fine…," he whispered back.

She didn't answer, but he knew she realised he was right. There was no turning back now. She was his.


	48. Oops

New day, new chapter. I'll try to update again later tonight, but it's my brother's birthday, so we will have some relatives over, and tomorrow I will travel back to my apartment! I miss it already...

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 48 – Oops

Severus cursed for the forth time in less than five minutes. After two days of searching, they had found a small cottage in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Both Severus and Potter were sure this was the Dark Lord's most secret hiding place. Severus had never heard of it before, it was well hidden, and it was small. Voldemort had always liked big hiding-places. Severus would never have considered this as the Dark Lord's most secret house if not for the fact that the place stank of his magic.

Quite impressive magic as well. Which made Severus curse. Because he had no idea how they would get inside.

"Any other great ideas?" Severus asked Potter.

"You are supposed to be the Dark Arts expert here," Potter said sourly. "I only have his blood, not his mind."

"This is not Dark Arts," Severus mumbled. "It's… different. I don't recognise the structure of the magic. The Dark Lord has probably invented a new spell from the scratch. It will take days to break through, perhaps even weeks."

Potter groaned. "Can't you just… try to blow it up or something?"

Severus snorted. Trust a Gryffindor to come with the most aggressive ideas. "You can't just blow it up; I will probably end up killing us both."

"Why is it so hard to break through it? Isn't magic… well, magic?"

"There are different kinds of magic," Severus tried to explain. He had never had any patient with dunderheads, but he needed Potter's help if he would kill the Dark Lord. "The kind you learn in school is the most common type of magic in this part of the world. But if you start to study at a university, you will learn that there are different kinds… almost like different cultures or languages. If you would meet a wizard from Asia you would see that he uses magic in a different way… different words and movements, but he gets the same results. The magic that protects this house it… like a language I can't speak. I know it's supposed to protect the house, but I don't know how… so I can't break through it."

"Oh," was all Potter said.

Severus snorted. This was just his luck. Being on the run with a useless teenager. They would never defeat the Dark Lord…

"Perhaps I should try to read the place?" Potter proposed. "Perhaps the magic will recognise my blood and let me know something."

"How do you know about things like reading magic?" Severus wondered.

"Hermione told me…"

Of course, why had he bothered to ask? Severus sighed. Every time he heard his ex-wife's name, he felt a sting in his heart. It was like Lily all over again. Why did he always loose?

"Fine… as long as you don't set yourself on fire…," Severus muttered.

Potter started to mumble something. Severus was quite surprised that the boy had managed to remember the spell, it was quite complicated.

"I… I'm feeling… something," Potter said after a while. "But I don't know…"

"Just let it come," Severus said and tried to see some changers in the magical shield. "I can use Legilimency later to see if I understand anything."

Potter just nodded. He seemed to be looking at something.

"What?" Severus asked, annoyed to be left out.

"I think there is someone in the house," Potter mumbled.

Severus froze. "Who?"

"I don't…" Harry froze too and stopped the reading. "Someone's coming!"

They ran to the nearest bushes and hid behind them. Severus landed with his elbow on Potter's hand. Potter hissed in pain but Severus didn't care, he was more interested in the door. It was opening. A girl with long blond hair was standing in the doorway. She seemed to be staring right at them. Severus tried not to make any movement. Then the girl waved at them to come.

xxx

"Feeling better?" Voldemort asked some hours later. They were still in the library, but they had moved from the floor to an armchair. Hermione was sitting in his lap with her head on his shoulder. He had been reading out loud for her from a book about Dark Arts.

"You should become a teacher," Hermione mumbled.

"Yes… I wanted to be one when I finished school…. But Dippet thought I was too young… and then Dumbledore didn't want to hire me."

"It's not too late," Hermione said. "You could hire yourself."

"Yes… I could… but I don't know how the children will react. I can be quite scary… or so I have heard."

Hermione chuckled. "I don't think you are scary… I didn't think you were scary before either."

"Ah, well, but you are not like the other students," Voldemort said and tilted her head so she could see his eyes. "But you didn't answer my question."

She sighed. "I feel tired… and I have missed all my classes today…"

"I'll make sure they don't pick on you."

She sighed again. "They will think I'm sleeping with you."

"Well… you are."

"But I don't want to get special treatment just because of that… At least I don't think I will… Draco Malfoy always used his father's wealth to get away with stuff… He bought his way into the Slytherin Qudditch-team."

"You are not a Malfoy, Hermione…"

"I know… But I think its best if I try to get to the last class now…"

"But you had a miscarriage! No one will blame you if you don't show up."

"So you don't have anything better to do than too sit here with me?"

"Hm… well… maybe… But I like to sit here with you."

"Voldemort…," she said with a sigh.

He sighed too. "Fine… when does the class begin?"

"At four."

"Well, it's almost an hour left… and you'll need some food. And I want you to come straight back here after dinner."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, daddy."

He snorted. "If I were your father, I would have to hit myself for the thought I have about you."

She smiled smugly. "Really?"

He smiled back. "Really, really."

Then he captured her lips in a slow sensual kiss.

"I love you," Hermione mumbled when they broke apart.

Voldemort flew up and dropped her on the floor. "You WHAT?!"

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. He looked shocked.

"I..." She got up. "Sorry."

She hurried past him and out from the room. She almost stumbled over Bella's body, which still lay on the corridor floor. When she got to the Headmasters office, she stopped and transfigured her nightgown to a proper school outfit before she exited.

Oh, Merlin, what had she done. Voldemort didn't believe in love, she knew that. He had been so shocked… oh, why had she told him?! It was true but… Oh she was so stupid. And so screwed. What should she do?!

Go to class, was the answer. Hopefully, Voldemort would cool down enough so they could talk after dinner. He had quite a temper and she had noticed that he was quite thick sometimes. It took some time for the information to reach him. Especially when it was something he didn't want to hear. Yes, it would be better if she just went to class and let him cool down.

She was almost at the classroom when her stomach began to rumble. She groaned. When was the last time she had eaten? Voldemort had given her some yogurt and fruit when she had stopped shaking. But she hadn't been able to eat much… And she had been very sick. It was funny, with everything that had happened; she had almost forgotten she had had a miscarriage. Now when the shock and guilt had disappeared, she felt… sad. Sure, she could still have children sometime in the future. She really was too young to have a child… and Voldemort didn't seem so sad about it. Perhaps it had been for the best like he had said…

She sighed, pushed the thought away and turned around to go to the kitchen. But halfway there, she met Ginny. She was sitting on a bench next to a window with a book in her lap. Hermione stopped next to her.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi…," Ginny said. Hermione noticed that Ginny didn't meet her eyes.

"So… How are you?" Hermione asked.

"Well… one day at the time, you know… and you?" Ginny tried to look anywhere but at her.

"I… I lost the baby."

Ginny stopped looking around and started to stare at her instead. "What?"

Hermione looked down. "Well… perhaps it just wasn't meant to be…"

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny said, rose and placed her hand upon Hermione's arm. "I'm sorry…"

Hermione felt her tears starting to run. "It's not… You couldn't do anything… I mean…" She stopped when the sudden urge to cry her heart out came back.

Ginny hugged her. "Its okay, Hermione… let it out."

Hermione held her arms tightly around Ginny as she cried into the younger girl's hair. Even though she was sad, it felt nice to have someone other than Voldemort comforting her. Voldemort could never understand what it had been like, but it felt like Ginny could. She was a girl and… well, she had known looses too.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "I didn't mean to spill it out like that."

"Shush, its okay… I know I haven't been around much but… After what Tom did to me…"

Hermione broke loose from Ginny's arms and whipped her tears away. "I know… He has done so many bad things and yet… I love him."

Ginny smiled sadly. "You said that about Severus too, you know."

Hermione couldn't help but to smile back. "I know… that's me… always falling for the bad boys."

Ginny picked up her book. "Are you headed for class?"

Hermione nodded. "I thought about eating something, but I just lost my appetite."

"Perhaps we can meet at dinner?"

"That would be lovely."

They went separate ways and Hermione soon found herself outside the Transfiguration classroom again. Ron smiled at her when she came in view. He was always smiling these days and nothing seemed to bother him. He was even smiling at Draco! Hermione sighed. Sometimes she just whished things would go back to the way it used to be.

McGonagall arrived and opened the door. Hermione realised she had forgotten her books. She sighed again and sat down next to Ron. But before she had the time to ask about borrowing his book, McGonagall began to talk.

"Our new Headmaster is very displeased with your knowledge of the History of Magic. Professor Binns has been fried," McGonagall made a little grimace which showed them all how displeased she was about it.

"And our dear Headmaster has asked me and the other teachers to teach you the history of our different fields. So instead of transfiguring pigs into cactus, I'll tell you the background of Transfiguration."

The class groaned and McGonagall made another displeased grimace.

"Print this down, it will be on your examinations test," she said and gave everyone a moment to pick up their quills. "Transfiguration has been practiced for as long as magic has existed. Protection was the main reason. Wizards at the Stone Age made trees turn into rocks so the enemies wouldn't reach them. Many magical caves have been found all over the globe. They also turned rocks into weapons and tools. The hammer was probably invented by wizards who…"

"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione reached her hand into the air. It had been a long time since she had done that, but she had a question that had annoyed her for some time now. She hadn't found the answer anywhere.

McGonagall sighed. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"How did the wizards know how to use magic?"

"From their parents, of course."

"Yes but… Where did they get it from? I mean, you don't just wake up one day and know how to do magic."

McGonagall stared at her like she was stupid. Hermione didn't like it.

"It was developed like everything else, Miss Granger, surely you understand that. Just like languages and tools and…"

"Yes, of course," Hermione said. "But where did they get it from? I mean, not everyone had the ability, right?"

McGonagall sighed and pinched the area between her eyes. "This is not my area, Miss Granger. But I have heard that the Headmaster has a magnificent library. Look up the Connected. I'm sure he would let _you_ do it."

Hermione blushed and McGonagall continued with her lecture. Did McGonagall really think…? Hermione looked around in the class. Not anyone was looking at her, they were taking notes, but some of them had smiles on their faces. The kind of smiles you had when you thought someone had got what they deserved. Hermione blushed even more. Did they think she was a Death Eater? Or… something else?

When the class ended, she decided she had to know what McGonagall thought about her. Hermione had looked up to McGonagall since she came to the school, she didn't want her to believe she was… something she was not.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked, clearly annoyed.

"Why did you say that?" Hermione said harshly.

McGonagall looked coldly at her. "I'm still your Professor, Miss Granger. No matter whom you are living with."

Hermione blushed again, but out of anger this time. "I really don't think you have anything to do whit it. I was just asking a question!"

"But it had no relevance. If you had been at your other classes today, you would already know the answer."

Hermione gasped. She didn't know what to say. "Wha… Ho… How did you know I wasn't at my other classes?"

McGonagall shifted in her seat, looking uncomfortable. "I talked with Flitwick over lunch. You have been missing a lot of classes lately…"

Hermione forced the tears away. "I haven't meant too. I… I was attacked this night… I only came her because I didn't want to miss anymore of your classes…"

McGonagall's eyes had widened when she told her about the attack. "Why would anyone attack you?"

"Because of whom I live with," Hermione hissed. "Good evening, Professor."

Hermione hurried out of the classroom and whipped her tears away. She hoped Ginny wouldn't mind when she cried all over her again.


	49. Refuge

Look! A new chapter! Yay me! I'll try to post the last chapter sometime this week, but I don't know how much I will have to do when I start my new school tomorrow. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 49 – Refuge

Voldemort stared after the fleeing girl. Love him? No one had ever said they loved him before. Well… perhaps some girls when he was younger and they had been in the tones of passion, but they had only loved the feeling. He had known that and never held it against them. But this… This was different. It had been quite some kiss. He liked kissing her and this kiss had been very good. But why had it made her tell him she loved him? And why had he been so surprised about it? He knew she was the loving type. Still… It had come so suddenly. He hadn't been prepared at all! Shouldn't things like this come with a warning?

He groaned. He wouldn't run after her now. His reputation was bad enough as it was without him running after girls. Some of his Death Eaters seem to think the girl made him weak. She didn't. Which they had found out the hard and painful way.

He sighed and massaged his forehead. Love was such a stupid emotion. He went to his office and sank down behind the desk. He had been neglecting his Headmaster's duties lately. There was some questions from parents who wanted their children to start Hogwarts next term, complains about vandalism in the boys' bathrooms, the budget for the kitchen next month… Couldn't someone else do this? Why should he care that the price for potatoes had increased?!

He groaned and put his head in his hands. The urge to kill someone was quite strong.

There was a knock on the door. Excellent.

"Come in," Voldemort said and griped his wand in his hand. He could get away with killing. He was the Dark Lord. He would feel so much better after he had ripped this person life away…

"My Lord," Lucius Malfoy entered the room in all his pureblood-manner. He was dressed in a long, grey robe with green embroideries and with his snake cane on his arm.

Voldemort let go of his wand and sighed. He couldn't kill Lucius. He still needed him.

"Yes, Lucius?"

"I have put together a guest-list for the press conference," Lucius said and put a file on Voldemort's desk.

Voldemort opened it and read the names. Yes, this would work. He didn't know half of them, but he trusted Lucius to know the right people.

"Thank you, Lucius," Voldemort said in dismissal.

"I… I have a request, my Lord."

Voldemort arched an eyebrow.

"I have been your most faithful servant…"

"Get to the point," Voldemort interrupted. He didn't have the energy to hear the I-am-the-best-Death-Eater-speech.

"I would like a new wife."

"And you come to me because…?"

Lucius tightened his grip of his cane. "I am still very interested in Miss Granger, and since she isn't marri…"

"_Crucio._"

Lucius fell down on the ground and screamed in agony. Voldemort let go of the spell a minute later.

"Are you completely out of your mind, Lucius?!" Voldemort hissed.

The blond wizard was breathing hard, but tried to sit up. His face was as white as his hair and his eyes where wide in horror.

"I didn't realise…" Lucius tried to catch his breath. "Why…?"

Voldemort stepped around the desk and lifted Lucius up in his robes. "Hermione is MINE!" He threw Lucius into an armchair.

"Forgive me, Master," Lucius pleaded. "I didn't know…"

Voldemort hissed a cure in Parsel before he sat down behind his desk again.

"Why her?" he asked when he had calmed down a bit.

"I… I wasn't aware that you had… interests in her, my Lord."

"Why are you interested in her, Lucius?"

"I… I don't want her to surmount Draco next year."

Voldemort snorted. "Do I get you straight? You want to marry Granger so she won't stand in the way of your glorious son?"

Lucius' eyes narrowed. "Yes, Sir. I wouldn't use her for breeding."

Voldemort wondered if he should torture Lucius again but decided against it. Even if Lucius had just insulated him, he didn't want him to know that Hermione had been pregnant with his child. Or… not child but anyway…

"I see. So you thought you could just… play dominatrix with the Mudblood?"

Lucius smirked. "Yes. She does have a nice figure."

Voldemort chuckled. "Oh, yes, she does. But she is my Mudblood and I would never give her to someone like you. And I will let her continue her education. I hate to see intelligence go to waste."

"I… understand, my Lord," Lucius tried to mask his bitterness.

"Excellent! Anything else?" Voldemort wanted to be done with next month's budget before dinner.

"Well… I still need a Lady of the Manor."

"And you want me to act matchmaker?" Voldemort asked in disbelief. First Hermione and now this… Why did everyone suddenly assume he knew anything about love?

"I would be most grateful if you could help me, my Lord. I want someone young and fresh. Someone formable."

"I see." Voldemort rolled his eyes. "And since I'm the Headmaster, you want me to tell you about all the available students?"

"That would be appreciated."

The Dark Lord snorted. "I really thought Narcissa meant more for you."

"She was a wonderful wife, friend and colleague. But she has moved on now, and so must I. Wizards of my calibres needs a wife. I don't have time to take care of the manor, and I would never let someone from the outside…"

"Yes, yes," Voldemort interrupted. "You want a little doll, I get it. Stay for dinner then, I don't care if you marry one of them, only make sure she wants it. I really don't want parents to think I have some kind of auction on their children."

"With all due respect, Sir, who wouldn't want their daughter to marry a Malfoy?"

Voldemort snorted.

A bit more than an hour later, the two wizards made their way down to the Great Hall. Voldemort wasn't happy. He wasn't happy about Lucius walking like he owned the school. Voldemort owned the school. Perhaps he should torture Lucius some more? No. Something was… not right with the blond pureblood.

Curiosity had always been a strong side of Voldemort's character. He wanted too know, too understand. Feelings had always been a thing he didn't understand, that was why he had developed his Legilimency-skills so he could read other peoples' emotions. He used that skill now when he walked next to Lucius, and was surprised by the result. The man was sad beyond belief. He was a crying, screaming mess. But Lucius kept it all inside. Voldemort smiled. That was his kind of man.

They entered the hall and Voldemort let Lucius sit to his right. Most students where already there, but not the one Voldemort cared about. Ah, she would show up eventually. In the mean time, the sausages looked delicious.

"Sweet Salazar, is that the Weasley girl?" Lucius suddenly asked.

Voldemort looked up from his plate of mashed potatoes, sausages and peas. His eyes fell on the red-haired girl who was just sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

"Yes."

"My, she has… gowned."

"She is also fifteen, Lucius," Voldemort reminded. Not that he minded the age difference, but even Hermione was acting childish at most times. He guessed Ginevra was even worse. Voldemort wouldn't even consider deepening his relationship with Hermione before she was 25…

"And? Naricssa was thirteen when we became engaged."

"And if I remembers correctly, you where fourteen, which made you a better… match. Besides, I thought you hated bloodtraitors."

"Well, a man can change, can't he?"

Voldemort snorted and continued with his meal. He was aware of McGonagall pulling out her chair at his left. Some may think it was strange that she had a seat next to him, but it was a political move. When the children told their parents that he and McGonagall were acting friendly, the parents would think everything was okay. People were so easy to fool.

"Oh, look, here comes the Mudblood," Lucius suddenly said.

Voldemort pinched the other man. "You really should learn when to hold your tongue, Lucius."

The other man winced, but nodded. Voldemort shifted his eyes to Hermione who had sat down next to Weasley. She was upset. He frowned. Miss Weasley placed an arm around Hermione. Hermione seemed to be talking quite fast about something. What could have made Hermione upset this time? She had had Transfiguration…

"Minerva," he said slowly and turned to his left.

The old witch froze. He arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, Headmaster?" Was that a tremble in her voice? Had the head of Gryffindor been a naughty witch?

"You wouldn't know why Miss Granger seems to be so upset?" he asked in a sugar sweet voice.

McGonagall wouldn't meet his eyes; instead she was looking toward the Gryffindor table. "Well… she has been a bit unstable lately…"

"You are a terrible liar, Minerva," he said and placed his hand under her chin and made her turn her head.

McGonagall had never been a coward, not even when she was young, but there was a hint of terror in her eyes. Voldemort smiled kindly.

"But you wouldn't lie to me, Minerva, would you?" He let go of her chin, but kept the eye contact.

McGonagall cleared her throat. "As I said, she has been a bit unstable and… we had a little dispute after my class today."

"Ah, a dispute. About what?"

"She interrupted my class with questions that didn't have anything to do with the subject. I told her she should seek her answers in the library instead."

Voldemort arched an eyebrow. McGonagall was telling him the truth, but he could see the whole truth in her mind. What a naughty witch, indeed.

"Lucius," he said without breaking eye contact with McGonagall. "Minerva will pay you a visit this weekend. She has been dying too see your dungeons."

McGonagall gasped. Voldemort smiled and turned to Lucius who nodded.

"It will be a pleasure, my Lord."

"Good. Now, if you excuse me…" Voldemort rose and left the hall. When he got outside, he turned himself invisible and went back inside. Making sure he didn't bumped into any students; he went to the Gryffindor table and stopped right behind Hermione.

"… could she say so?" Hermione said with a sob. She was speaking in a low voice and her friend answered her in an even lower tone.

"She is worried about you, Hermione. Many of us are. Perhaps she just wanted to give you a little perspective?"

"Why? I'm happy with him."

"Yes, but for how long? He is the Dark Lord. How do you know he isn't just using you?"

Hermione bit her kissable pink lip. "I know he is using me, Ginny… He is always using people. But… I don't care. I love him. Perhaps he just needs a little love."

Voldemort almost snorted. Hermione was stupid if she believed that. Not that he thought she did, she was just trying to protect him. How neat.

"You can't teach an old kneazle to sit, Hermione," Ginevra said, shaking her head.

"I know… But what should I do? I want to be with him, but he will always be… well, him."

Voldemort smiled. Yes, he would always be him.

"I still don't get how you can love him," Ginevra mumbled. "Merlin, this is driving me insane… I just don't know if I can trust you anymore, Hermione."

Hermione grabbed her friend's hand. "I'm still me, Ginny. I won't tell him anything you say me, I swear."

"But he could find out anyhow."

"He isn't interested in you, Ginny."

Miss Weasley sighed. "I know… I just… I want to get out of here, you know? All these… brainwashed students and Death Eaters are driving me nuts. I just want to get home to mom and dad… I don't even know if they are alive!"

"Haven't you got any letters…?"

"Yes! But they could be faked! What if I get home and find out that my parents are dead?"

Voldemort smirked. Her parents weren't dead… but she may never see some of her brothers again…

"I will go with you," Hermione suddenly promised. "And if they are… gone… we will do… something."

"Really?"

Really? Voldemort hadn't counted on that. He wanted Hermione by his side! She couldn't just leave!

"Yes. And he won't stop me."

Wouldn't he? Oh yes, he would.

"If he does, I will just… never sleep with him again," Hermione added with a smile.

Yeah, right.

Ginevra hugged her friend. "I have to go now. Thank you."

"Thank you, too."

Miss Weasley got up and left. Hermione watched her for a moment before she poured up some more food. Voldemort felt it was time to make his presence known. He bent down and placed his hands on her head so she couldn't make any sudden movements.

"Boo," he whispered into her ear.

She froze.

"Making plans with our friends are we?" he whispered.

"What are you doing?" she whispered back, bending her head down so no one would notice that she was talking.

"I was worried when you looked so sad… I came here to check on you."

Hermione looked around, but everyone else where busy with their food or friends. She rose and pushed him aside so she could walk toward the doors. Voldemort hurried after her. She quickly went up the stairs and toward the Headmasters office. When they where in an empty corridor, he turned himself visible again and stopped her.

"What's the matter?" he asked and gripped her wrist.

"Since everyone already think I'm mad, I do not want to be seen talking to myself," she said, quite angrily.

He frowned and took her other wrist in his hand. "Is this about what McGonagall said? Oh, yes, I heard." He added when he saw her questioning look. "I have dealt with it."

Hermione paled. "What did you do?"

"Me? I just thought she could need a little… vacation, a little perspective."

"You can't hurt her!"

"Oh, don't worry, I won't." Lucius would.

Hermione seemed to relax. She looked into his eyes and smiled. He was about to smile back, but she suddenly blushed and withdrew her hands from his.

"What?" he asked.

"Uhm… I…"

Oh, the love thing. He sighed. "Hermione… I don't mind."

"Oh… how… good… I… I think I will just go to the library and find out more about…" She was still blushing when she hurried away.

Voldemort shook his head and smiled. What a silly girl. Then he saw a group of monks in a portrait watching him with interest.

"What are you looking at?" He scowled at them before he followed his young, innocent, little witch.

xxx

Severus carefully watched the girl who was standing in the doorway. She waved at them.

"What do you think?" Potter hissed.

"I think it's a trap…," Severus answered.

The girl let her arm fall. "I know you are there!"

"What should we do?" Potter asked.

Severus cursed. "Why can't you come up with something by yourself for once?!"

Potter stared at him for moment. Then he nodded and stood up. Severus stared after him as he went to the girl and… nothing happened. Severus waited for another minute.

"Come on, Snape," Potter said. "If it was a trap, they should have killed me by now!"

Hesitating, Severus got up and went over to the boy and the girl. He could see that the girl was blind, but she seemed to see him anyway. She led them inside.

It was a cosy little cottage. It was decorated in red, brown, dark yellow and some orange. In the hallway, there where only a small chair and table next to the door, and a staircase to the upper floor. The girl led them to a living room with a lot of various objects and books. Someone had just been cleaning, and there were flowers standing on a table next to a window. A wheelchair was standing in one end of the room, next to a weapon-collection. He could see ordinary knives as well as knives that would suck the life out of your body. Next to the door, where Severus was standing, were bookshelves full of books. Dark Arts mostly. Even if the room looked cosy enough with a fireplace, red-brown sofas and flowers, the room was filed with dark objects. Enchanted skulls, jinxed knifes, cursed diamonds and other things where lying here and there in the room.

Potter's eyes were wide.

"Well, at lest we know this cottage is his…," Severus muttered.

Potter just nodded.

Severus turned to the girl. "Who are you and why are you helping us?"

The girl smiled. "It doesn't matter, but I'm called Esmeralda. I know you want to kidnap Hermione Granger and I think you should."

Severus and Potter stared at each other and then at the girl again.

"How did you know that?" Potter asked.

"I know things," was her simple answer.

"Why should we trust you?" Severus asked.

The girl shrugged. "I know how you can get her. This house is connected to his quarters at Hogwarts. But you should wait until he isn't there. He gets terribly angry when someone just stamps into his rooms."

"No kidding," Severus mumbled and took a closer look at some of the skulls.

"But I know he will be gone on Monday after school is over," Esmeralda continued. Severus couldn't help but to think she was scary. She showed no emotions at all. She just stood there and told them what they should do.

"We still don't know if we can trust you. Who are you working for?" Potter asked.

"The Source," Esmeralda said.

Severus turned around and looked at her with wide eyes. Potter just stood there with a dumb expression in his face. Of course he didn't understand what Esmeralda was talking about.

"What's the Source?" Potter asked.

"The Source of Magic," Severus said.


	50. The end

Hello! It would seem like the last last chapter also is the longest! But stay put, because I'll post an epilogue as well! I'll try to do it nothing, but I'm very tired already and I have school tomorrow.

I hope you like the last chapter! Please tell me what you think of the story!

* * *

Chapter 50 - The end

Deciding it would be best to just let it be, Hermione found her refuge in Voldemort's library. Since she obviously missed some important part of her education, she pulled down every book she could find about early wizards' history. She stumbled over "the Connected" a lot of times, but nothing explained who they were, just that they had been some kind of leaders.

Voldemort came by around seven to remind her that should rest; she had just had a miscarriage. Hermione had felt a shiver run through her. She didn't want to think about her lost baby. The thought made her want to run to Ginny again and cry. And not only because of the baby. She knew her relationship with Voldemort was hopeless… Perhaps it would be better if she had had the child… perhaps he would have changed if he became a father… But things were as they were and the only thing she could do was to try to look forward, keep walking…

After coming to that conclusion, Hermione just shooed Voldemort off and continued to read. He promised he would carry her to the bed if she wasn't there at ten.

A while later, she finally found something of value. _The Chosen, or, as they later were called, the Connected, were the ones who taught the wizard kind to develop their magic. The Connected was chosen by the Source of Magic to guide the people through difficult times. The more the wizards learned, the less frequent where the births of the Connected… _

Hermione frowned. What in Merlin's name was the Source of Magic? She had never heard about it before. Thankfully, there was a footnote and she found an old book where the Source of Magic was mentioned. _Little is known about the Source of Magic. Those who have been Connected to it speaks of it as a muse. It inspires them to greatness and…_ Hermione stopped reading when she realised someone was standing behind her.

"So you found it?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes… But I don't know if I understand," Hermione answered with a frown.

Voldemort pulled down another book from the shelf. "This book contains all known Connected. Read it, and you may understand.

Hermione opened it. Her eyes widened over the list of name.

"Merlin, the Founders of Hogwarts, Bonham Mungo, Elfirda Clagg, Nicolas Flamel, Cliodna… All these people are very famous wizards and witches," Hermione remarked.

"Yes… So it would appear," Voldemort said with a smirk and sat down in an armchair.

Hermione sat down at the armchair opposite of his with the book still in his hand. "So all these people where… inspired by this Source of Magic?"

"According to that book, yes. I have yet to find another book which can confirm it, but I think it seems likely."

Hermione skimmed over some other names. All of them had held high position in the society, Mungo had started St. Mungo's hospital, Clagg had been in the Warlock's Council, Cliodna had been able to heal the sick with birdsong and had also discovered the properties of Moondrew…

"So this Source is good?" she asked.

"It depends on how you define 'good'," he smirked. "I was Connected."

"You were? What happened?"

He shrugged. "I guess being ripped out from your body makes you unconnected."

"Oh. But what did you do when you where Connected?"

Voldemort looked at her like she was stupid. "You mean besides from developing Dark Arts no wizard has ever seen before?"

"Yes."

He frowned. "Well… I killed a lot of muggles."

She scowled at him. "That is not funny." She got up from the armchair and headed toward the door.

"What are you going?" he asked.

"To bed." Suddenly she didn't feel like spending time with him. Just because she loved him didn't mean she loved every part of him. Especially not the murderer-part. She loved the academic part, the charming part and the sex part. Could she change him to do better? She laughed at herself. No, Ginny was right. You couldn't teach an old knezzels, dogs or wizard to sit. Especially not one who was so consumed of power.

"Don't run away from me like that." He was suddenly standing behind her. She turned around.

"I don't appreciate your sense of humour," she hissed.

"So? You asked me what I had done."

"I just wanted to know what you had done as a Connected," she muttered. "You don't have to make jokes…"

He came toward her and placed his hand around her waist. "My little princess…"

She sighed. "I hate the fact that I love you, you know that?"

"Of course… shall we have make-up sex?"

Hermione felt a stab in her stomach. "No… I'm not in the mood."

He stroked her stomach. "Because of the baby?"

"Yes."

"Very well…" He let go of her. "Go to bed before I change my mind."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek. He sighed and left. Hermione placed her hand on her stomach again, wondering how life would have been if she hadn't lost the baby…

xxx

"I can't believe we are kidnapping my best friend," Potter mumbled as they got ready for the mission.

"I told you, you don't have to come," Severus muttered back, not exactly sure why he let the boy come.

"You said you would kill them both. I won't let you kill her!"

Right, that was the reason. Severus sighed and turned toward the blind girl. She was always somewhere close, silent like a mouse. Mysterious. He still didn't know anything about her, but she hadn't gone to the Dark Lord to tell him where they were. Instead she had given him and Harry weapons which "they would know when to use".

"Are you certain the Dark Lord has left?" Severus asked.

She nodded.

"Well, here it goes, then," Potter said and threw some Floo into the fire. "The Headmaster's of Hogwarts quarters!"

Severus followed him. When he stepped out, Potter was still standing, so he guessed The Dark Lord wasn't there after all.

"No one seems to be here…," Potter muttered.

"Let's hurry then," Severus said and crossed the office in three big steps. There was a security spell on the door which led into the Dark Lord's quarters, but before Severus had even had the time to try to break it, the door opened. He froze. Hermione was standing there. She looked very surprised.

"Severus? How…"

"_Stupefy,_" Potter said.

Hermione, who had only seen Severus, didn't see the spell coming at her. Severus caught her before she fell.

"Well, that went faster than expected. Let's go."

Potter nodded and threw Floo into the fire again. Severus stepped through first and Potter followed.

"What should we do with her now?" Potter asked.

"We will put her in the bed, take her wand, make sure she can't hurt us and wake her up," Severus said as he carried her from the living room and to the closest bedroom. The cottage only had two bedrooms and he brought her to the smallest one. "Perhaps she shouldn't see you."

"Why not?" Potter asked.

"If Hermione doesn't know you helped me, she won't be able to alert the Dark Lord. When he arrives, you can hide under your invisibility cloak and surprise him."

Potter hesitated, but then nodded and left the room. Severus looked down at his ex-wife whom he had put on the bed. Should he tie her or not? No, he decided. She would only be angry then. She didn't have her wand, so he would just make sure she didn't throw herself at him. Then he sat down and waited for her to wake up.

xxx

When Hermione woke up, she had no idea where she was. It was dark outside, so she guessed she had slept a couple of hours… She was obviously lying on a bed in a room, but where? She sat up and almost fainted.

"Severus?!" she said.

He smirked at her. "Oh, I didn't think you would remember me." He was sitting on a chair next to the bed with his wand in his hand. Hermione's hand flew to her pocket, but she couldn't feel her wand.

"Hm… I didn't think you would come back," she said. He didn't look happy at all.

"I figured that when you divorce me. Or did the Dark Lord force you?"

"Hm… no. But… you never came back so…"

"How the hell was I supposed to come back when your new lover had thrown me in prison?!" He hissed and straightened in the chair.

"He what?!"

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't know," he smiled cruelly.

"I had no idea! I got a message from you telling me you needed some time to think. Voldemort was surprised."

"The Dark Lord is a very good actor, Granger. I thought you would know that by now."

Hermione looked down at the mattress.

"You fell for him again, didn't you?" Severus asked bitterly.

"I…" Hermione didn't know what to say. "I got tired of fighting him."

"Well how convenient. I bet his cock had nothing to do with it, then?"

"I…"

"Was you even thinking of the child? Our child?!"

"It wasn't yours!" Hermione said and looked at him. "I'm sorry, I thought it was… but…"

"Was? What do you mean…?"

"I had miscarriage just days ago." She felt her tears starting to run like it always did when she thought about the baby these days. It made her feel weak and stupid to cry in front of Severus. He had no reason to comfort her…

"But the child… was the Dark Lord's?" Severus asked slowly.

Hermione nodded and whipped away the tears with her hand. "He said it was… But I guess… He is a good liar." The thought hadn't crossed her mind before, but now… Well, Voldemort had been eager split her up from Severus. She had just chosen to believe him.

Severus tilted his head. "Tell me… why did you believe him? You said to me that you two hadn't had sex during the ritual."

Hermione blushed. "Well… I said I didn't remember…"

Severus rose from the chair and walked out of the room. Hermione could see that he was furious. Well, it was to be expected. Not only had she divorced him, she had also slept with someone else while they were married… She had even carried someone else's child. She got up from the bed and followed him out through the door. Nothing she saw could tell her where they were. It was a cottage and she could see a forest out through the window. But it wasn't Severus's cottage…

Severus cottage… She had got a Portkey to it! If she said the password, it would transport her to the house and she could leave from there! The only trouble was that she didn't have it anymore…

Severus went into another, bigger room. She could see a lot of books and object which was clearly full of Dark Arts. What was this place? When she saw the blond girl sitting next to the fire, spinning, she knew.

"Is this Voldemort's place?" she asked out loud.

Severus turned around. He had obviously not noticed her following him. But when he saw her, he looked ready to kill her.

"How many times," he hissed.

"What do you mean?" she asked and shivered a little. Severus was dangerous when he was angry…

"How many times were you unfaithful?" his voice where dangerously low.

"Well… that depends on what you are counting as unfaithful," Hermione said in a low voice, like she thought it would be better if she said in low and slowly. But at least she would tell him the truth. She couldn't lie to him. Not now. "I guess we did it during New Year's Eve… But after that… well, we kissed… a lot of time… But the only time I remember having sex with him again was… the night before I divorced you."

Severus face was white in fury. "I see… So you just couldn't sleep alone, you little slut!"

"We didn't do it in the bed!" Hermione objected. "We did it on your desk…" She didn't know why she added the last part. But she did know it was stupid.

Severus hit her, hard. Hermione fell down on the floor, but kicked him. He fell down too. She aimed another kick at him, but he had the upper hand since he was stronger. He rolled on top of her. She could feel her anger rise. He had no right to hit her! She was sick and tired of his temper!

"You are a whore, Miss Granger," Severus spat.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you are a rapist!" she spat back. "Are you going to rape me now? Like you tried to do when we where married?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't dream to touch filth like you."

"Charming, indeed."

They both turned their heads toward the newly arrived. Voldemort was standing in the doorway. "A divorced couple fighting."

Hermione smiled relieved. "You found me."

"Oh, I started to search the moment I noticed you were missing. It just took me some time to discover where he had taken y…"

"_Avada Kedavra._"

Hermione screamed as Voldemort fell down on the floor. Harry got out from underneath his invisibility cloak. He picked up Voldemort's wand from the floor and put it in his pocket. The Dark Lord didn't move. Hermione just stared at him in shock.

"Is he dead?" Severus asked and finally rose. Hermione couldn't move from the floor, she was frozen in shock.

Harry went over to the body and bent down.

"Boo!" Voldemort jumped up grabbed Harry, using him as a shield against Severus who now had his wand pointing at Voldemort. "Did you really think it would be that easy to kill me?!"

Hermione and Severus stared at him in disbelief. Severus snapped out of it first and got Hermione up from the floor, using her as a shield.

"Please, Severus," Voldemort said mockingly. "I know you wouldn't kill her. You still love her!"

"Watched me," Severus hissed. "I know you are still using her and I would rather see her dead than used by you again."

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment.

"Why are you saying that?" she finally asked Severus.

"Haven't you told her?" Severus said in a mocking voice.

"Told her what?" Voldemort asked. Hermione wasn't sure if he was acting or if he really didn't know.

"You said it yourself after the ritual," Severus said. "She is a Connected. We all know that since you lost your connection you have been searching for someone who could help you. A princess."

Hermione's eyes widened. The sad part was that… It all made sense. Merlin, she had been stupid to believe he liked her… Of course he had just been using her… When should she learn?

"Don't listen to him, Hermione," Voldemort said.

"Do listen, Hermione," Severus said. "And now when I think about it… If the child was yours, was it really and accident?"

Hermione looked at Voldemort with a frown. He looked back at her. "Yes."

"You are lying," Hermione said in disbelief. "You said it yourself; you don't like to take things for granted. Surly you would never make a girl pregnant by mistake."

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "Fine, you caught me. I thought that if you had my child, we would have a stronger bond and you would be more eager to help me."

"No you didn't."

Everyone turned around at looked at the calm girl who had got up from her place at the corner of the room. Voldemort's eyes widened.

"Esmeralda…," he said in a tone of warning.

"I'm sorry Tom," she said, still calm and serious. "But it's time for the princess to turn into a queen."

"What are you…?" Voldemort didn't have time to finish the sentence because Severus had taken the opportunity to throw a curse at his head. Harry ducked and the curse threw Voldemort back against the wall. But he didn't fall. He pulled out a spare wand from the inside of his robes and cast the Sectumsempra at Esmeralda before he stunned Harry and then turned toward Severus again.

Hermione gasped as the blind girl fell. She hit her elbow into Severus chest. He let go of her with a huff and she ran over to Esmeralda. She was bleeding form her stomach where the curse had hit her, but she took Hermione's hand and pulled her closer toward her.

"His mortality is in the child. He has hidden the child in an iceberg. The child is his weakness."

"What iceberg?" Hermione asked.

Esmeralda turned her blind eyes toward the fighting Dark Lord. "He always wanted to be at the top of the world." Then the light in her eyes faded and she was dead. Hermione stared at the body.

The top of the world? What… A sudden thought hit her. The top of the world… Mount Everest. She woke up from her thoughts when she heard a sudden gasp. She got up and saw Voldemort walking toward Severus. Her ex-husband was lying on the floor, trying to get up, but he seemed to have broken his leg. She acted on instinct and ran toward them and threw herself in front of Severus. Voldemort pulled back his wand. First he seemed surprised, then angry.

"Step aside, silly girl, step aside," he hissed.

"NO!" she screamed.

He looked taken aback. "Hermione… I don't want to kill you. You love me."

"Why? Just tell my why you want me!" Her blood was pumping. She didn't know why, but she wanted to protect Severus.

He took a deep breath. "I want to rule the world with you, princess."

Hermione saw over his shoulder how Harry had woken up. He had pulled out his wand and was aiming it at Voldemort. Unfortunately, Voldemort had seen where she was looking. He turned around. Harry threw a curse at him, but Voldemort jumped away and the spell flew over Hermione's head.

Hermione looked down at Severus. He seemed surprised over the fact that she was trying to save him. She smiled. Her hand wandered down to his chest. He seemed to get even more confused, but then Hermione's hand closed around his Portkey. She looked back up and saw Voldemort throw another curse at Harry that made him fly over to Hermione and Severus.

Hermione couldn't believe her luck. She took Harry's hand and looked back at Voldemort who was walking toward them.

"Maybe I do love you. But I don't want to help you rule the world." Then she mumbled the word to activate the Portkey and she, Severus and Harry disappeared.

They landed inside Severus' cottage, in his small living room. Hermione quickly helped Severus to move to the couch and to see if he was hurt somewhere else beside his legs. Severus was breathing rapidly and he winced when Hermione touched his broken leg.

Harry was still lying on the floor, but she could hear him breath. She took Severus wand and did an examination. She had read about healing some time ago and she thought she knew what she was doing.

After a while she realised that he only had a broken leg and a broken rib. She managed to fix it without any trouble. Severus closed his eyes and she let him rest as she went to deal with Harry. She tried not to think about what Voldemort had done or what she had done… Working was good.

Half an hour later, she had nursed and tugged in both Harry and Severus in different beds. Harry was still unconscious and she had given Severus a sleeping potion so his legs could heal in peace. When she was done, she went back done to the kitchen and made herself some tea. Now her brain started to work again. She had to get that baby and kill it. Voldemort was clearly insane. Even Esmeralda, his most trusted servant, had wanted him dead. Or? Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to kill Voldemort. That mantra kept running in her brain. She had to kill him.

But how could she kill someone who had been… so passionate?

She had to kill him.

Without really realising what she was doing, she got up to Severus' bedroom. She went to the wardrobe and put one a warm cloak. Then she cast a spell over her head so she could breathe even if the air was thin. After taking a deep breathe she Apparated to Himalaya.

The first thing she noticed when she landed was the coldness. She quickly cast a warming-spell over herself and then a spell that would make the wind blow past her. She was standing in the middle of a snowy platform and she could see what seemed to be thousands of other mountains. The wind was blowing hard, but at least it didn't snow. She looked around and wondered what she would do now. She couldn't see any babies lying around…

She suddenly remembered what she had read about transporting things through ice. It was a complicated process, but she was sure she would be able to do it. She had to know what she was looking for and then send out her magic to search for it. When her magic found the thing in the ice, it would melt the ice and transport the object back to her.

She took a moment to think it through and then she cast the spell. Her mind was set on the baby she had felt kicking in her womb just a couple of months before. It took almost five minutes before she found something… she relaxed and then… she was thrown back.

A ward was placed around the place the baby was hidden. She cursed at her own foolishness. Of course Voldemort had placed a ward around the place… How would she be able to break it?

Perhaps by force? Voldemort himself had told her she was strong… perhaps it was time to test that.

She went over to the place where her magic had found the baby. It looked just like any other ice… but she sensed something different. Magic?

Hermione had never believed that violence did any good, but this time she thought that a real good stroke of magic would help her. She sat down and placed her hand on the surface of the ice. She shuddered when her hand came in contact with the cold surface, but ignored it. With a deep breath she pushed her magic into the mountain and "killed" Voldemort's ward. A small explosion was heard and Hermione let out a small scream when the ground started to shake. She quickly did the first spell again and this time the ice melted and something in a white blanket appeared through the ice. Hermione took it and rose, getting ready to Apparate.

"Going somewhere?"

Hermione froze when she saw Voldemort coming at her. He didn't look happy. He, like her, was wearing a warm cloak. He must have put a spell on his voice, because otherwise she wouldn't have been able to hear it through the wind.

"Give me the baby, Hermione," he said and pulled out his hand. In his other hand, he held his wand.

Hermione pressed the small thing closer to her body. "No. It's over, Voldemort."

"It's just a baby, dear… Give it to me."

"No, I know what it is. If I kill this you'll die."

He seemed to get surprised, but then he just sighed and let his hand sink down to his side. "Okay, fine. Kill it then."

Hermione stared at him. "What?"

"Kill it," Voldemort repeated with a smile. "Just take your wand and kill the baby."

She could only stare at him.

"You can't, can you?" he asked mockingly. "You could kill Bella, but you can't kill your own child. Why am I not surprised?"

Hermione knew he was right. This little baby hadn't done anything wrong. Damn, why did things have to be so complicated?

"Just give me the baby and then we can go home," Voldemort said and pulled out his hand again. "I promise I won't hurt you."

She snorted. "The only reason you won't hurt me is because you still need me."

"That is not true," he said in an annoyed voice. "I want you too, not just your… abilities."

"Somehow, I just can't believe you anymore," she said softly and Appeared away.

She knew an ordinary wizard wouldn't be able to follow her, but Voldemort wasn't ordinary. So she Appareated to several different places before she got back to Severus' cottage. She was very surprised when she saw Voldemort already sitting in the living room.

"What? It was quite obvious where you had hide," he said with a smile. "Now, where are Potter and Snape? I would like to kill them."

"They… aren't here."

"Don't lie to me, Hermione." Voldemort got up from the couch and went over to her. She stepped backward and hit the wall. He came up to her and placed his hand on either side of her head. "I always know when you lie."

"How ironical… You are the one who are constantly lying," she answered, trying to sound braver than she was.

"But it doesn't change how I feel for you," he purred.

"How you feel for me?"

"Yes… I will always want you, my princess… When you are a little older, I will make you immortal too."

She blinked. "What? Why?"

"Isn't that obvious? I don't want you to die." His face came closer to her. "I want to be with you forever…"

She gulped. "Forever is an awfully long time…"

He kissed her then. She gasped as his arms came around her. Even if she knew she wasn't supposed to do this, his kiss made her weak. He lifted her up and she could see over his shoulder. Harry was standing in the doorway, with a very surprised look on his face. Her eyes widened. Harry held up a knife and slowly started to walk toward them. Tears escaped her eyes.

Voldemort felt the tears. He let go of her mouth. "What is it?"

"It's just… I know it's for the best… but I think I'll miss you." She captured his lips as the same moment as Harry reached them.

She closed her eyes and the hand that wasn't holding the baby came up to his neck and she pressed him toward her. She could feel him freeze and then cry out. He dropped her and Hermione finally let go of him. She sank down on the floor together with Voldemort. Harry was standing right behind them with a surprised look on his face. Hermione looked down at Voldemort. He lay motionless in her lap with a knife in his back.

"I didn't think it would work," Harry mumbled.

"What did you do?" she asked and brushed away her tears.

"I just… That Esmeralda girl gave me that knife and told me to use it when I needed it… Snape said it was some kind of Dark Knife which sucks the life out from a person."

Hermione looked down at the knife. "So… he is trapped in the knife?"

"I guess…"

A plan started to form in Hermione's head… If there was life in the knife… and the baby has mortality… Perhaps she wouldn't have to loose everything?


	51. Epilogue

Well, well, what do you know, I did it! I finished the story on September the first, like I had planned! It's still September the first in this part of the world, anyway... At least for another hour. But now I really have to sleep.

I hope you have enjoyed this story. I would love to know what you thought about it!

Take care!

* * *

Epilogue

"Come on mommy! I'm going to be late!" A very excited eleven-year old boy was jumping up and down in his mother's bed.

The mother groaned and opened her eyes. "It's seven thirty, Thomas. You have already packed and Severus isn't going to pick you up for another three hours."

"But… but…"

She sighed. "Fine… go and take a shower and I'll do some breakfast for us."

"Yippy!" The little boy ran out from the room.

The mother, Hermione Granger, sighed and got up. Who would have thought that the child of Lord Voldemort would be such a happy little boy? Not that anyone knew he was the child of Voldemort. Severus had been more than happy to pretend to be the boy's father. The two others who knew the truth, Harry and Ginny, had promised to never tell a soul. Especially not after they had found out that little Thomas Granger was a very happy and generous boy.

Hermione was still surprised that she had managed to do it. The baby she had got from the iceberg hadn't really been alive and Voldemort hadn't really been dead. Without anyone knowing, she had transported the essence, or life spark of Voldemort into the baby and it had resulted in a perfectly healthy baby boy. The first years, she had been worried that the baby would have Voldemort's memories, but Thomas had never showed any indication that he was the Dark Lord reborn. He had some resembling of Voldemort, but most of them were positive. He had his father's ambitiousness, but unlike his father, he didn't want to become immortal and rule the world. Thomas wanted to get new books and a more candy every Friday, and he worked very hard to get it. He would clean his room, he would (try to) make breakfast and he would help Hermione with the laundry.

Another thing that convinced Hermione that Thomas wasn't Voldemort was that Thomas loved his grandparents. Hugo and Rose had been very surprised, and a bit angry, to find out that Hermione had got a baby and a divorce without telling them. But they had forgiven her after a while and were now more than happy to take care of Thomas if Hermione had to go away for a weekend.

"Mom, where are my robes?!"

Hermione followed the voice and found her son standing in just his underwear in his room. The two of them lived alone in a small cottage outside of London. Hermione had never re-married, even if she had been out with a couple of wizards. The only wizard she managed to stick with for a longer time was Severus. They had both understood that they weren't meant to be, but it didn't stop then from shagging once in a while.

"They are in the washroom," Hermione said and looked around in the room. She felt a stab in her heart. The shelves which were usually filled with books where almost empty. The room was tidy and clean, but it almost looked like no one lived in it. She couldn't believe that she wouldn't see her little boy until Christmas.

Thomas, on the other hand, was more than enthusiastic. He had looked forward to begin in Hogwarts since he had found out what it was.

Hermione went down to the kitchen and made some breakfast. Thomas ate, but couldn't stop talking about Hogwarts. It was hard to believe that the boy had never been there before.

"Mom," Thomas said when he was finally done with his breakfast. "Do you think I can open the Chamber of Secrets?"

Hermione got cold. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Harry said that you have to be able to talk to snakes to do it… And I can talk to snakes."

Hermione swallowed. "We have talked about that, Thomas. You know what happened to Harry when people found out he could talk to snakes. You don't want that."

"Why? It's nothing wrong with Harry."

"No, I now… But people will start to ask questions if they find out what you can do… Questions about your real father."

Thomas sighed. Hermione had told him that Severus wasn't his biological father even if everyone thought he was. Hermione didn't want to lie to her son but she hadn't told him the whole truth yet.

"I know, mommy… But it would just be cool to have some secret place only I could go to!"

Hermione snorted. "Well, Harry gave you his map; you will find a lot of secret places with that."

"Mm… okay."

"Now go and brush your teeth!"

The boy ran away again and Hermione started to do the dishes. She heard the Floo and turned around to see Severus walking into the kitchen.

"Hello Minister," he purred. "And how is the most powerful witch in the world feeling today?"

Hermione smiled. "Hello on you too, Headmaster. I'm just fine, how are you?"

After Voldemort's death, Hermione had been the one to try to heal the country again. She had succeeded thanks to her powers as a Connected. Two years earlier, she had become the Minister of Magic. Severus had been headmaster for four years.

Severus chuckled. "I'm fine. How is Thomas?"

"Excited," Hermione answered dryly as Thomas stormed into the kitchen again with his wand in his hand. He stopped when he saw Severus.

"Hello Mr Granger," Severus said with a smile.

"Hi, Severus," Thomas said with a frown. Even if everyone believed Severus was the father, Thomas had never called him dad.

"That is not the way to greet the Headmaster, Mr Granger," Severus said with a fake stern look.

"Oh, hello _Professor_," Thomas corrected himself.

Hermione chuckled and turned to Severus. "Why are you here so early?"

"Actually, I have some papers the Minister has to see."

Hermione dried her hand on a towel. "I see, what is it about?"

"Money, as always," Severus said with a sign. "Hagrid have had some problem with termites on the ground…"

Thomas sighed and left the room as his mother and fake father began to talk business. He loved his mother more than anything, but she could be so boring sometimes.

A couple of hours later, it was finally time too leave. Hermione got tears in her eyes and hugged her son tightly.

"Owl me tonight!" she said to her son. "I want to know which house you enter."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "I already know which house I'll enter, Ravenclaw!"

Hermione just smiled and watched as Severus Apparated Thomas to the train. She would have loved to go with him, but she had to get ready for a conference in Switzerland. It was hard work to be the most powerful witch in all the land. She hoped the power wouldn't corrupt her as it had done with Voldemort. But she didn't think she would. Unlike Voldemort, she had Thomas.

Hermione smiled and closed the door. It was time for business.


End file.
